Apostle of God
by KIS'E'productions
Summary: The Black Order's trust on Allen is quickly diminishing, and he's willing to do anything as long as they don't see him as a traitor. Even if it means allowing them to use his body to create new exorcists. Yullen. Mpreg. SemiAU. Manga Spoilers
1. Making Sacrifices

_**This fic rightfully belongs to Kini-Ainotsuki, I am just the lowly translator, all praises go to her.**_

**Pairing: **KandaxAllen

**Warnings:** Yaoi (obviously), Angst and some OOC (it's Kanda and Allen as a couple, it has to have a little bit of OOC). I don't know if I should put shota in here, seeing as Allen is younger than Kanda by three years and seven months or so. You guys decide if it is.

Usage of names and Japanese honorifics, if you don't like them please mentally eliminate them from your brain. Usage of inappropriate language, thank our very own favorite samurai for that.

Ah, yes, cough: **MPREG!** (or male pregnancy, I don't want to traumatize anyone for life here). Be afraid, be very afraid.

**Notes:** This fanfic takes place after the Ark arc, so it should be around chapter 137, from where we start this semiAU. **So yes, Spoilers:** so please set aside the attack on the Order and that nasty level 4 because it is not happening here. Like I said, this is a semiAU, but I know that **Kini**-_san _will try to put stuff that will be happening later, but in a lightly different manner, seeing as she is basing this on the manga. She watches the anime, but none of the fillers.

**Special notes for this chapter: **None, unless the thought of _Krory_-_chan _with Allen gives you nightmares.

**Disclaimer: **Allen would look good in a maternity dress, no?

**Apostle of God**

-

**Chapter I-Making Sacrifices**

Komui Lee could not believe what he had just heard. Rather, he did not want to believe it. He blinked a couple of more times before grabbing his glasses from their perching position between his nose so he could rub his temples, waiting for a couple of minutes before returning them to their rightful place. He didn't want to say anything regarding the subject because he knew that nothing coherent would be able to leave his mouth. But, maybe what they were asking of him had some sort of eloquency to it? He cleared his throat. He had to ask if he had actually heard them correctly. He still had a vague sort of hope that he had actually misheard and that this was some sort of joke meant to play with his head. Perhaps he had just misinterpreted the information they had given him.

"Supervisor Lee."

He gave answer, even when he knew that this beautiful silence wouldn't be able to last for long. He raised his gaze to meet those indecipherable faces.

"Hum. Gentlemen, what you request of me is quite delicate."

"We are aware of it, supervisor Komui." He trembled the slightest bit again when he heard yet another different voice. "But due to the circumstances that we are in, we believe that it is absolutely necessary."

"This war will last for many years, it might even continue on after our deaths," another faceless one spoke. "And you, more than anyone else, knows this."

'_But to do this, it goes against my very own principles.'_

"Gentlemen." Lee cleared his throat once more before continuing. "Let me make it clear to you that I understand and know what you're referring to. Nevertheless, you are all aware that we currently count on only three female exorcists. I believe that to request this from them is simply asking too much."

In addition, one of them was his sister, for the love of God. He would not allow under any kind of circumstances for her to be used as a guinea pig. Not again.

"The General and the other two exorcists are of no use to our goal." Komui couldn't help but once again be frightened for the second time that day ever since this meeting had started. "What we need is a parasite type."

_'A parasite type?'_

"But we only consist of two exorcists that are parasite type." The Chinese grabbed two folders from his desk, even while knowing perfectly well to whom they were about. "Arystar Krory III and Allen Walker. Krory is still rather injured from the battle in the Ark and Walker has not fully recovered either. And it is quite obvious that both…"

"You do not need to be concerned about that, Supervisor Lee," he was quickly interrupted. "We will be in charge of informing you of our final decision on the matter. All you need to worry about is making sure you follow our orders."

"God will know to forgive this sin if it serves a much greater good. Everything is for the sake of saving humanity."

The only thing that Komui could do after listening to them was stare at those cloaked faces. Then he tightly closed his eyes before bowing respectfully.

"Krory and Walker."

The platform rose quickly while he remained in silence, still trying to force his brain to process all the information he had just been given seconds ago. He desperately needed a cup of strong coffee. He needed it now.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It had hardly been a week since the exorcists had come back from the Ark incident. And the occurrence had continued to be investigated by both the Eastern division and the scientists of Headquarters. Supervisor Bak Chan took the fact that he was in charge of the whole investigation very seriously, which was the main reason as to why he didn't stop shouting out orders every couple of minutes to anyone that walked by. Although it seemed to stop and diminish whenever he saw a certain girl of dark almost black-green hair. Who, quite generously so, brought precious coffee to them all.

Who, in any other circumstances, would have been given all of Komui Lee's attention in a matter of seconds, if not for the fact that they had finally given him the answer he had been dreading for quite sometime at this very moment. The answer that had taken a couple of days in arriving. And now the only thing he could do was follow his orders. _Everything is for the sake of saving humanity._

Once seated in front of his desk, he waited for the one he had called to arrive. He was not very sure on what manner he should proceed with this topic, so he decided to do it as their commanders had requested it themselves; even when he knew and though it to be the wrong thing to do.

"Good morning, Komui-_san_."

The supervisor lifted his gaze, smiling warmly at the person who had spoken to him with quite a timid tone, even for him.

"Sit down, Allen-_kun_. You too, Link-_kun_."

He did not take his gaze off the young fifteen-year-old when the boy sat down in front of him. And he could almost swear that when he looked at him now he seemed even smaller than before. Probably just one of his imaginations, by all means. Or, perhaps, it was only the fault of the guillt that had been invading him for a long time now. The other man silently remained next to the door, refusing to take part in the conversation. Managing as well as he could, the supervisor tried to ignore the inspector that followed Allen wherever the boy went, as he had been ordered by the superiors to do so.

Tired, Komui closed his eyes, trying to choose the most suitable words possible.

"I really am sorry. It wasn't my intention to do so."

Komui quickly opened his eyes, somewhat confused when he heard that usually melodious voice sound so dull.

"What are you talking about, Allen-_kun_?"

The exorcist fleetingly looked at him before turning his silver gaze towards the floor.

Suddenly, everything seemed to clarify itself for Komui. He remembered now what the boy was apologizing for.

Until two days ago, the scientific wing had begun to analyze the egg found in the _Noah_'s Ark. The commanders had been very interested in the subject; almost as much as they were on Allen Walker; the boy who had been able to control the Ark by playing a melody on a piano using a musical scale completely unknown to anyone else. Something which was extremely suspicious in itself. Even so, nobody who knew the boy (including Komui himself) was fully aware as to why Allen's loyalty towards the Order was being questioned. But orders were orders and now the British was followed everywhere he went by an inspector assigned to him by the Higher Commands. Aka, inspector Howard Link.

Everything had begun the second the initial analyses of the strange structure had been running. Allen had barely approached it by then. He had only been a couple of steps near it. He hadn't even seemed interested on the subject of the strange egg at all, he had only happened to be passing by, walking to relive a little of the pressure of knowing he was being constantly followed everywhere he went (although it also seemed to serve as an excuse to be able to leave the infirmary). Even so, with those few steps that Allen had taken near the egg, said thing had begun to blindingly shine the minute the boy had walked past it. Later, when the boy had already been far away from where the egg safely resided at, it had entirely ceased all kind of reactions: the delightful egg had disappeared completely. And then: the chaos.

Komui had been completely convinced that they were under attack, and had even thought about calling some of his appraised _Komurin _to protect himself. But nothing happened. Only Allen remained, blinking with surprise while the others looked at him with great wonder and disbelief written on their faces. Had it been because of him that the egg had disappeared? Where in the hell had the white-haired boy taken the egg to? Bak had been the first one to react out of all of them, vigorously shaking the small youth until he had reduced the boy into a state of dizziness bad enough to make him ill. They had questioned him about the _Noah'_s egg and all Allen had simply replied was that he had no idea as to what had happened nor why the egg had reacted so strangely in his presence. The supervisor of the Eastern division had finally calmed himself enough to stop hassling the poor boy after receiving a cup of tila tea from the hands of his dear Lenalee.

And of course the only thing that this strange occurrence had managed to obtain was to make the situation even worse for Allen in the Black Order. The boy was only a couple of more steps away from being branded a complete traitor towards the Order. And, in truth, Komui feared for the small boy. He knew that the strange circumstances that surrounded him were rarely if ever Allen's fault. Was it only bad luck? Or was there something more? It did not matter, it was okay. He trusted Allen completely.

And for that reason alone it hurt him so much to have to put to the boy in this new mess. But, after all, Allen was an exorcist. It was his obligation and duty to obey the orders of his superiors. The Chinese finally noticed the uncomfortable silence that had reigned in his office, reason as to why he quickly resumed speaking, this time cheerfully so.

"Nah, you don't need to worry abut that now, Allen-_kun_. I called you here for a completely different reason." He showed the boy a big smile as he said this.

"Huh? What reason, Komui-_san_?" the white-haired boy asked, tone quite confused.

"Well, you will see, you will see, it's just that…" And once again, the words got stuck in his throat, not wanting to make themselves heard out loud. And to see Allen blinking so innocently at him brought him even more problems.

He opted to choose another solution (the easiest, by the way): to give an immense roundup and to allow for things to go on their own merry way.

"Allen-_kun_, would you be willing to do whatever it takes to regain the commanders trust in you, if you could?"

"To regain their trust?"

Komui cheerfully nodded.

"If you complete this mission, I'm sure that the commanders will feel satisfied and will no longer be able to doubt your loyalty towards the Order."

"Really? It's only one mission?" Allen looked more relaxed now, the tenseness of his body gone.

The supervisor once again affirmed this with a nod of the head. Looking at Allen as the boy stared at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. Although he wanted to know what was running through that small head of his, he decided on choosing the answer that wouldn't require him to wait that long to obtain.

"Alright, I will fulfill this mission and I will prove to them that I am not a traitor," the English affirmed, with hope shining in his silver eyes.

'_Ouch, now how am I suppose to explain to him what this mission is about?'_

"Good for you, Allen-_kun_! Then, errhmm…" Here he pretended to look over the papers in his desk. "…You must come tomorrow morning, as early possible. Ah! And without having any breakfast, please."

"Eh? Why?" The exorcist was discouraged as he listened to this, distraught that he would have to wait to have breakfast tomorrow.

"Because we will be conducting an operation on you, Allen-_kun_," the Chinese said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"O-operation?" Komui could perfectly see the cold sweat that broke out in the younger boy's body. He let loose a cruel little giggle, knowing full well that he was the cause of that fear.

"You don't need to worry, we will be placing you in a state full of general anesthesia. You won't even be the slightest bit aware of what's being done to you until you leave the operating room, I promise."

"But why do I need to be operated on?" the boy, quite nervously in Komui's opinion, asked once again. Apparently the promise of general anesthesia being given to him during said operation had meant absolutely nothing to the boy.

"The only thing you have to know, Allen-_kun_, is that this operation is absolutely necessary for you to be able to fulfill your mission. And completing this mission is how you'll be able to recover the Order's trust. I promise you this."

Although the boy still seemed far from convinced, Komui was able to get his rather flimsy agreement. Apparently, Allen Walker was determined to fulfill this unknown risk arranged for him if it meant gaining the commander trust again. The supervisor smiled with something akin to sadness. God, he knew that this was completely unfair. But he could do nothing on the matter at hand. No matter how much he wished he could.

"Then we'll see each other again tomorrow, Allen-_kun_!" the Chinese man unexpectedly shouted with great joy. "Let's remember to go to bed early tonight!"

"Huh, yes." He could feel Allen's confused gaze on him, but he preferred to carry on acting like a crazy individual so long as he wouldn't have to answer any more of the boy's questions.

Somebody knocked on the door: it was his beautiful Lenalee. Thank God! Now he could cuddle with his sister and forget the subject at hand for a little while. And so he did just that: abandoning his desk, he practically threw himself at door so he could open it and embrace his beloved baby sister's legs.

"Lenalee-_chan _is bringing her beloved _nii_-_chan_ some coffee! I'm so happy!" he gleefully exclaimed, while crying tears full of obvious joy as he did so.

"Good morning, _nii_-_san_," the Chinese girl said, with a tiny bead of sweat nervously running down her face. "Oh! Good morning, Allen-_kun_. Ah, I woke up really late today so I wasn't able to find you in the cafeteria," she lamented. "I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again."

"Good morning, Lenalee," the boy politely answered her, smiling sweetly as he did so.

"You don't have to worry about that, it makes me happy to hear that you slept well last night."

"Yes, I did."

Komui stared at the sad smile on his sister's face and then turned to stare at Allen's happily radiating one, the vast contrast of them so easy to notice.

"Alleen-_kuunn_."

"Eh?" The exorcist involuntary answered the moment he was able to feel how close Komui was to him.

"If you weren't such an innocent little boy I would be forced to believe that you did something unwanted towards my Lenalee," he said, dragging the words out frightfully as the atmosphere around his office turned dark and ominous.

"What?!" Allen squeaked, almost tripping and falling backwards as he listened to this. And also because Komui was getting closer and closer by the second in a rather threatening way.

"_Nii_-_san_!" Lenalee protested. "Leave Allen-_kun _alone and drink your coffee already."

"Yes, of course my dear Lenalee, whatever you want." And as always, the only one who was able to control the supervisor was his sister.

"Thank you so much, Lenalee." The Chinese girl once again returned the boy's kind smile, this being seen by Komui as the coffee cup touched his lips.

"See you later, Allen-_kun_."

The exorcist rose from his chair, getting ready to leave the office (not without first making a small bow to Komui, something which had always surprised him: as Allen had adapted so fast to the Eastern customs that reigned over the Order since the very supervisor was from the East), followed close after by Link. Nevertheless, the inspector stayed behind to look at Komui quite insistently, something which was immediately noticed by him. He held the man's gaze for a couple of seconds that seemed more like hours to Komui. And in the end, Link also ended up leaving to follow on after his work, seeing as he was supposed to constantly keep watch over the young-fifteen-year-old. The supervisor let out a long sigh.

"Has something happened, _nii_-_san_?" Lenalee stared at him with a worried look on her face, causing him to deny the question by frantically shaking his head at her.

"Don't worry about that, Lenalee-_chan_!"

"Humm, fine, I won't," she whispered, gaze lowered towards the floor. Komui noticed how his sister tried to bury one of her fingers in her hair, although it didn't seem to work as well as she may have wanted it to seeing as it was cut quite short. He drew a tender smile on his face, approaching her so he could embrace her close to his chest, something which seemed to totter her balance a little.

"It will get longer."

The exorcist let out a small laugh.

"I know."

'_If only everything could be as simple as waiting,' _Komui buried his face in one of his sister's shoulders. He didn't know if she had noticed that his behavior was stranger than usual, but at the very least he was able to feel, even if it was for a little while, how she returned his embrace. He smiled. _'Please give me the strength to keep on going, Lenalee.'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

He had finally been able to sneak out of the infirmary so he could turn in his damn report of his battle in the Ark. The fucking nurse was a monster. The last time he had tried to leave she had stopped him and immediately returned him to bed. What part of "I don't need any of your stupid treatments" did she not understand? It didn't matter anymore; at least now he could get rid of the trouble of having to hand in his report. Yes, it was true that the idiot Komui had been thinking (miraculously) when he had informed them that they could take their time with turning in their reports. But he was used to writing it as soon as his mission was completed. Because, fuck it, that's the way it should be done.

In addition: he didn't have anything better to do right now. They weren't allowing him to train without bothering him about it first, if it wasn't that damn nurse that was hassling him about resting, it was his stupid teacher worrying about him training so soon. And at least now, walking down the corridors of the Order, he finally had time to clear his head, using his need to hand in his papers to the supervisor as his excuse. He could come up with an excuse to get out of that damn infirmary again later so he could get himself back into shape.

He was approaching the scientific section, still cursing his terrible luck of having to share the infirmary room with a couple of idiots as his companions, when he suddenly heard both the supervisor and the leader of the scientific wing's voices. Normally this would be of very little importance to him; he would have simply walked in and thrown the damn papers in the idiot know as Komui Lee's desk and he would have left right away. But this time he stopped to listen. Something wasn't right and he knew it by the tone of their voices.

"How are you going to explain this to Allen-_kun _after the operation? You should have just told him the whole truth from the very beginning!" he was able to hear Reever Wenhamm saying, in quite a low voice.

'_Moyashi?'_ He blinked, unconsciously trying to hear more of the conversation.

"I know I should have! But I couldn't! That damn Allen and his little innocent face, they didn't let me to speak with the whole truth. They played a trick on me!" Yes, those pathetic sobbing sounds undoubtedly belonged to no one else but supervisor Komui.

"You're impossible. You can't just blame Allen-_kun _for being such a coward."

"Ah, you think so!? How would you have told him then, eh?"

"Well, I would have…" There was long pause. " No, I honestly don't have clue."

"You see? You can't just simply walk up to him and say: '_Oi_, Allen-kun, the commanders would love nothing more than to have new exorcists and they choose you to give birth to them. Yes, I already know that you're not a girl, but that's what the operation we will be performing on you tomorrow is for. Exciting, isn't it? By the way, what would you like for dinner?"

The exorcist's eyes completely widened.

'_What the hell are they talking about?'_

"Yes, I guess it would have been quite strange for you to say that, Komui." The leader of the scientific team sighed heavily. "But sooner or later he will find out about this. And I don't believe for a second that he'll agree to go through with it. But, something bothers me, why did they chose him to do this and not Krory?"

"It's because he was born with his _Innocence_." There was another long pause, as if with that one statement alone everything had been completely explained. "But he won't refuse. Allen-_kun _wants nothing more than to make up with the commanders. And you know very well what his personality is like. If it's for the sake of others; he'll do it without caring about what may happen to him. He knows that if he doesn't do this, the duty will fall on either Lenalee or Miranda." It was hard for him to clear his throat before continuing. "Neither of the two are parasite type, the probability of any of their children being compatible is very low. With Allen-_kun _it's different. Any creature born from him, who has shared his blood during the time of gestation, that has been under the care of his _Innocence_; has a much more higher probability of being compatible with the _Innocence_. It is very likely that any child born from him will have a rate of one hundred percent synchronization. And that's the reason why the commanders want him to give birth to any possible exorcist."

"Even so, I still think this is excessively dangerous. Not only is he a man, but he's still only but a small child, for God's sake."

Kanda's knuckles were stark pale due to the fact that he had been clenching his hands with such an exceedingly amount of force. He didn't understand what was happening. He didn't understand why both Komui and Reever were speaking of something so stupid and impossible as that _Moyashi _being able to conceive. It was madness. A fucking joke.

"The father will have to be Krory."

The samurai quickly snapped his attention back towards the conversation as soon as the supervisor had spoken those last couple of words. And even when he tried to force his body to relax, it refused to comply with his wishes. He could already feel his fingers falling asleep, completely numb. But a couple of seconds later that matter was of very little concern to him as he once again concentrated on the discussion taking place.

"Huh? Because he's a parasite type too?"

"That's right. Apparently, the commanders don't want to leave any sort of loose ends."

"The only loose end here is that Allen-_kun _is not a woman. If they really don't want any kind of unfinished business, then they should just wait until we find a female exorcist with a parasitic _Innocence_."

"Now who's talking about being impossible? You know that parasitic _Innocence _is extremely rare. In addition, I believe that the only reason they wish to go through with this is because it'll be Allen-_kun _who will be the one to conceive."

More silence. A silence that Kanda was beginning hate for the first time in his life.

"They want to prove his loyalty by forcing him to carry a child inside of his body?"

The answer took a long time in arriving. The seconds even seemed to appear as hours to him. And he was on the very edge of barging into Komui's office and forcing the idiot to tell him everything that they were talking about right this minute. Using force if it was necessary.

"I suppose they want him to reach his limits. They want to kill two birds with one stone: to have a compatible exorcist, more than likely one common to that of a parasitic type, and to control Allen-_kun _by using the baby as a force of leverage on him. They'll imprison him without the possibility of ever leaving. It's a little disheartening that they know Allen-_kun _so well." Here he could hear a cynical laugh.

"Allen-_kun _will not run away from his duties as an exorcist. Not after you made him that stupid promise, Komui."

Silence again. Then, a whisper:

"I'm sorry."

'_Of course you're sorry'_

Kanda turned around and began to walk towards the opposite direction, to the one he had been fleeing from before. He had forgotten about his damned report. He had forgotten that his duties as an exorcist came first. He had forgotten the whole world. His mind was concerned in one single thing only.

'_Stupid Moyashi.'_

_**+To be continued…+**_

----

Reviews? TBC?…chocolate? All praises to the original author, please.


	2. Half Truths

Hello again, lovely readers of mine (but mostly **Kini-Ainotsuki**-_san's_, seeing as this is her baby), I bring you chapter numero dos and both **Kini**-_san_ and I hope you'll like it.

We also would like to thank all the readers and reviews and favorite alerts. It makes us both really happy to know that you liked this fic enough to comment on it.

**Special Notes for this Chapter: **Some swear words. Again, thank our lovely samurai and (surprisingly) little Allen for that.

**Disclaimer: **DGM does not belong to either of us, if it did…well *_evil cackle_*

---

**Apostle of God**

**-**

**Chapter II-Half-Truths**

Allen Walker was currently brushing his teeth in one of the many bathrooms the Black Order had to offer. It wasn't fully dark outside yet, but Komui had sent him away to sleep early. A chill ran up his spine as he recalled the conversation that had taken place hours ago in the man's office. An operation. Just thinking about the supervisor and the said operation he was going to be conducting on him made his blood pressure shoot through the roof. He spit out the remains of the slightly bitter toothpaste into the sink as he raised his head to look at himself in the mirror.

No, it wasn't himself who he saw being reflected in the mirror. It was somebody else. The tenebrous figure maintained its sombrous gaze on him, impassibly as he stared back. Allen continued looking at it with the same nervousness he had experienced the first time he had laid eyes on it. He asked himself sometimes if he would one day be able to get used to this. To never being able to see his reflection staring back at him whenever he looked at a mirror without also seeing the reflected shadow behind him. He opened the sink faucet to quickly drench his face with the cold water, looking at the mirror once more when he was done. Nope, nothing, the thing simply remained there, passively staring at him. It was frustrating. Although this situation hadn't given him any sort of problems whatsoever, it still remained so. The thing only lingered there, calmly looking at him while Allen did the same thing. He felt nervous, yes, but at the very least the thing didn't frighten him. And that was a great relief for him. Perhaps, he would be able to accept the shadow's uncomfortable company after all.

He stopped looking at the mirror when he heard the noise of water running at his side. It was inspector Howard Link, who was also brushing his teeth. Allen blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his head.

"Will you also be going to sleep early today, Link-_san_?"

"My orders are to follow you wherever you go, Walker. And that is what I will do."

The exorcist sighed. As always, Link's answers where sharp and clipped, but at the very least he answered him. He remained in the bathroom for a little longer to stare at the mirror, absently separating some of the white tufts of hair from his face with his fingers; although in fact he was only observing the mysterious figure again. No, he felt absolutely no fear whatsoever.

He had just barely turned around to go back to the infirmary when he heard the door abruptly being opened. He turned his gaze towards the opened door, surprised to see who had just arrived.

"Kanda?"

But the other exorcist didn't say anything; he only threw him what appeared to be a black blanket of sorts that Allen barely managed to catch before it reached the floor. The younger boy blinked, as he noticed that the black robe also had a hood when he further inspected it.

"Put that on, _Moyashi_," the Japanese said, turning his back to him. "Hurry up, I don't have your fucking time."

"What are you talking about? What is this?" Allen looked to him, a mix between confusion and annoyance in his gaze. "And my name is Allen!"

"_Che_. Just do what I say already, idiot."

Allen still had no idea what was going on, nevertheless he threw the article of dark clothing over his pajamas. He was hardly done mooring the cords of the black cloak when he felt a hand on his right wrist. Kanda yanked on his hand quite roughly, almost causing him to slam into the ground, if not for the body of the other exorcist that managed to block his fall.

"But what the he-…?"

"Lets go. Now."

The poor boy was still trying to figure out what was so wrong with Kanda's behavior when he saw the inspector step in front of them, stopping them from taking another step out of the bathroom.

"I demand that you stop right now. My orders are to follow Allen Walker and it is not permitted for him to leave Headquarters."

Allen swallowed hard as he saw the killer expression on Kanda's face. Didn't Link know of the Japanese's dark fame around the Order?

"Move out of the way if you don't want me to do it for you," the dark-haired man said, fixedly staring at the blonde in front of him, blocking his way.

"Ka-Kanda, you shouldn't talk like that to an inspector," the younger exorcist whispered to him. But he was completely ignored by both of the two men.

Although he really wasn't expecting for Kanda to punch the envoy of the Order in the stomach to clear their way out the door. He drowned out a gasp of surprise when he saw how the blonde limply collapsed on the floor.

"Kanda!"

"Shut up and walk."

His wrist was strongly hauled by Kanda once again, forcing him to step over the inspector to finally be able to leave the bathroom and cross the deserted corridors of the Order, since everyone was now in the scientific section due the uproar about the investigation of the Ark. Nevertheless, Allen looked at his surroundings with hope of finding someone who could explain to him what was going on with the older exorcist's strange behavior.

"Stop, Kanda! Are you crazy? You're going to get me in trouble!"

"I told you to shut up, _Moyashi_," Kanda coldly replied. "And stop behaving like that. You're acting like a girl."

Allen blushed hotly without noticing it in the least. He was finally able to yank himself out of the samurai's grip to yell at him, cheeks burning.

"You're the one with the girly face! You damn effeminate man!"

Finally slowing his pace to a stop to look at him, even though, obviously, Allen didn't like even the smallest bit of that look. Kanda was smiling, but in a quite sadistic way. And the younger boy understood why he disliked that expression so much as he saw the other exorcist approach him: the dark-haired man had hastily grabbed him by his waist to later haul him over one of his shoulders as if Allen were a common sack of potatoes.

"Eh!" A little late in comprehending his situation, he remaining frozen stiff until Kanda resumed his walking with him in tow. Then he yelled again: "Put me down! Damn it!"

"Now you notice what I said? You move like a woman. Stop kicking like a little girl and have some sort of dignity, stupid _Moyashi_."

Apparently Allen hadn't realized he had been quite childishly kicking the air until Kanda had made him take notice of it. He paused, sighing, still slightly red (what he wanted to interpret as a result of having moved so much). Now he kept quiet, allowing Kanda to carry him in such humiliating way. They were going down to the lower parts of the tower and that was the only thing he had been able to find out so far. It was when he could finally cool down his blush to where it was only slightly visible that he began to speak again, in a calmer tone than last time.

"Well? Now are you ready to explain to me what's going on, Kanda? Where are you taking me with such an outstanding amount of amiability?"

As an answer, Kanda simply lowered him to his feet with a gentleness that was able to surprise even him. Soon he was once again grabbed by his right wrist so the older boy could force to him to keep on walking, and Allen was thankful that this time he hadn't taken hold of him with as much force as before. He listened to the well-known sound of the water running: it was the river that the Order used the to go to the town. He tried to stop again, but Kanda didn't allow him to slow down even for a second. Allen began to really get scared now.

"What are you doing? You know that we can't leave the Order right now," he exclaimed, practically being dragged by the older man again. "Is it a mission? But you're still injured and you don't even have your sword! Komui-_san_ wouldn't sent you out on a mission in those kind of conditions. In addition, tomorrow I have…"

"You talk too much, _Moyashi,_" he was interrupted by the samurai, who finally stopped in front of one of the many boats that floated across the surface of the river. "Get in there yourself if you don't want me to throw you inside."

Allen stared at Kanda with caution, still refusing to follow the older man's orders. But what if, after all, it really was nothing but a mission? If he refused to go, Kanda would just simply do it by himself. He didn't want the older exorcist to end up getting hurt for wanting to complete some mysterious mission that apparently couldn't wait until morning. He bit his lower lip, thinking.

"_Moyashi_."

"I'm going!" Allen yelled, quickly getting in the boat seconds later. "And my name is Allen! Why doesn't it stick in that hard head of yours that my name is Allen?"

The taller of the two looked at him as he got inside the boat himself while he finished talking. Then he took the oar, something which surprised Allen again, seeing as he usually just sat down and waited for somebody else that wasn't him to sail the boat. This was very strange and the fear that he had felt before made its appearance again, increasing. But this really was Yu Kanda. Good, it wasn't an a _akuma _at least; his left eye would have noticed it by now. But couldn't he still be one of the _Noah_? Someone who could possibly pass as another person. And if that were the case (1)? Where was he taking him? How could he have been stupid enough as to let himself be captured so easily?

"Stop your damn paranoia, idiot."

Allen blinked, turning around to look at Kanda without realizing that he had been frantically rubbing his head with both hands, worried.

"I just want to go to the town and you're going to go with me. That's all." Kanda let out a huff, furious. "I have to do this damn chore because I don't trust that a baby like you can do it correctly."

Allen was overwhelmed by the accurate manner that Kanda had replied to his thoughts, and his anxiety lessened. He sighed, calming himself although it didn't seem like such a good idea to lower his guard so soon. Yes, Kanda was behaving rather strangely, but he still continued to annoy him in the same way as always.

"I am not a baby, _Bakanda_."

"Of course not. You're a _Moyashi_."

"I'm Allen!"

"A _Moyashi_ called Allen. Who cares?"

"Ha! I made you say my name!"

"There's no doubt in my mind that you are definitely nothing but a child," the samurai denied with an ironic air as he saw the triumphal smile on Allen's face; immediately erasing all traces of happiness as soon as those words left his mouth to later be replaced with an annoyed expression while he stared at the opposition side where Kanda was sitting at.

His cheeks were puffed out in annoyance, making a pout that he had perhaps copied from Lenalee Lee without realizing it. But, as always, he didn't find out about his own corporal language until somebody else made him take notice of it. And the only one that was with him now was the antisocial and grumpy samurai that completely hated his guts. Luckily for him, Kanda seemed to have decided to keep on ignoring him until they arrived at their destination.

"Cover your head, we're almost at the town. I don't want to be seen with a brat with white hair."

He stared at him again, still somewhat angry. Nevertheless, he did what the older boy ordered him to do. He threw the hood over his head, trying to hide his white locks as best as he could so they wouldn't be seen. He missed Timcanpy, his small little golem that used to play hide-and-seek in the hood of his first exorcist uniform, nestling in between his hair so he could rest. But Tim was with his Master now. And he really couldn't do anything on the subject, after all, Timcanpy belonged to the General.

"We're here."

He was pulled out his absorption as he saw Kanda slide out of the boat to moor it on the wharf. He followed him with his eyes for few seconds before deciding to get out of the boat himself. He brushed off the thin layer of dust, fixing the cloak so it would wrap around his frame better. Damn Kanda, he had taken him away from the Order without even giving him the chance to get dressed in something more suitable. Or to at the every least take something with him that weren't his pajamas.

"Let's go, _Moyashi_."

Allen complied, closely following after Kanda. He was really curious about this sudden visit to town. And, by all means, of why Kanda had specifically taken him of all people along with him.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It had already grown dark when the _junior bookman _decided to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to sleep. He was tired, but, more than nothing else, he was bored. It had been hours ago since he had last seen either Yu or the _Moyashi_. Well, after all, Yu had escaped from the infirmary and the nurse was currently patrolling the zone in search of the Japanese with a terrifying look on her face. He was going to feel bad if Yu got caught. Nevertheless, what seemed rarer to Lavi was that he hadn't been able to find Allen yet.

The _Moyashi_ had told him that he was going to go to sleep early today because Komui had ordered him to do so. He hadn't seemed that animated about the matter though, which led Lavi to believe that it had to do with something or another that the supervisor was planning on making Allen do, most likely just a common and dull old mission. After all, the _Moyashi_ was an open book to the eyes of the apprentice of Bookman. And to Lavi, reading this particular book always managed to completely enchant him.

But his boredom did not come to and end and neither was he able to find the _Moyashi_. He only hoped that Yu hadn't run into Allen before him or that those two had been bickering this whole entire time. They would probably even fight to the death despite how wounded they still were. Yu and the _Moyashi_. What an interesting combination. Yu was in a bad mood (like always) and the _Moyashi_ was in a rather lethargic state (which was rare). Perhaps that encounter wouldn't be as interesting as the others had been, but he had to distract himself with something before he went crazy. Or before Panda found him to once again put him to work in the library, because just thinking about the amount of work waiting to be done gave him a tremendous desire to go to sleep.

He opened the door to the men's bathroom and his drowsiness disappeared. Because there, thrown in front of him was that damn inspector that always followed Allen everywhere the boy went. And the small exorcist wasn't anywhere to be seen here. Had the _Moyashi_ finally revolted against the Order's authority and responded with violence? No, that wouldn't be like the small boy at all, but behavior rather fit of…

Nah. Impossible, no way.

"Hey, inspector." Lavi poked him with the end of his foot, with a complete lack of respect he didn't seem to take absolutely notice of. "Still alive?"

Thanks to the assistance of Lavi's foot, Link finally managed to half-open his eyes, still somewhat dazed. He quickly got up at the surprised look of the _bookman apprentice _though. Perhaps this could be the amusement he had been looking for all day in hopes of getting rid of his boredom.

"Did you fall asleep in the bathroom, inspector?" The red-haired teen smiled, without the smallest trace of shame he had used moments ago.

"Where's Walker?"

He blinked, scratching his head.

"I thought that you of all people would know where he was, after all, you are his personal stalker, right?"

Link only stared at him for a couple of seconds with an expression similar to that of annoyance (although it was hard to say with the inexpressive face the man had). The man hurriedly left the bathroom, quickly being followed after by Lavi, who was thankfully happy that something interesting had finally happened.

"Did you lose the _Moyashi _then? Did you do something to him? Did you try to take advantage of him?" The exorcist continued to speak with the same calm air, hands behind his head in a carefree and completely amused manner. "I know that he's pretty and all, but he's still a man. You shouldn't have tried to touch him like that, inspector, because…"

"He took him."

Lavi hastily stopped, his amusement immediately being replaced with worry

"They took to Allen? Who?"

The inspector deigned himself to look at him with an absent expression on his stoic face, before quickly resuming his pace along the long corridors of the Order without bothering to answer. Apparently he was on his way to Komui's office. But Lavi didn't have any time to think about that. He was worried about the white-haired exorcist.

"Who took him? Answer me already!"

"Another exorcist. An Eastern man with long black hair."

He stopped for the second time.

"Wait, are you talking about Yu? I don't believe he…But why would he do something like that?"

Different possible scenario's played out in the _junior bookman_'s mind, explaining why the samurai had kidnapped the young white-haired boy. Most of them ending in complete disaster. And with the tendency of involving violence and blood by all means.

The red-haired exorcist suddenly paled at the thoughts running through his head. He could hardly come back to reality to follow the inspector as he made his way towards Komui's office. Damn, this was really bad. But at the very least it was interesting. Lavi smiled, somewhat ashamed of himself, running side by side next to Howard Link.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Are we still far from where you want to go?"

Allen leaned against one of the walls of a store that was already closed (like many of the majority were). They had been walking around for hours without any sort of fixed course, or at least it seemed that way to him. Because Kanda wasn't giving any indications of knowing where the hell they were going to. But still, it was Kanda, the idiot with only one possible expression on his face: the want to kill. And it was that murderous look on the older boy's face that was currently forcing Allen to keep on walking, apparently seriously annoyed by the younger boy's need to stop and rest.

"We're not going anywhere, stupid _Moyashi_."

"Eh!" The younger boy was grateful to have something to lean on, because he could swear that he would have fallen off as he listening those words. Although soon the fury won over his initial confusion. "Then why the hell are we walking around town like a couple of idiots for?"

He had yelled at Kanda and the only thing the other had done was look back at him with an expression of complete indifference. Allen continued being angry. Had he taken him away from the tower to simply make him walk? To bother him?

"You really are a complete imbecile."

Kanda leaned against the wall, a distance of at least one meter between Allen and himself. He had closed his eyes and crossed his arms, as if the sudden urge to meditate had hit him now of all places. The English's anger immediately disappeared as he looked at him in that calm position. He breathed in deeply, almost as if trying to reach absolute calm. He slowly approached Kanda, who didn't move the slightest bit even though he must have surely noticed the movement.

The younger of the two sat down on the ground, leaning his head against the glass of the store's small showcase. Kanda remained at his side, eyes still closed, leaning against the concrete of the right wall where the glass ended at. He slowly breathed in again, as if he appreciated the fact that the Japanese had remained silent and hadn't tried to move away from him. Silence reigned over the place and the only light came from a flickering lantern that was somewhat far away from where they both resided at.

It was already completely dark. Perhaps already very late. He was tired and had begun to get really sleepy. And cold, because it was chilly even though it was already spring. Damn Kanda, he had only given him a stupid hood so he could hide the color of his hair, almost as if the other exorcist was embarrassed to be seen with someone like him. Although, seeing as this was Kanda he was talking about, that was probably the main reason why. He shrunk back, hugging his legs against his chest. He closed his eyes too, trying to clear his mind, to tell himself that he didn't care about what an idiot like Kanda thought of him.

"Well? Aren't you going to keep on arguing with me anymore?"

He half-opened his eyes as he heard the other's voice, but he only leaned his forehead against his knees. He spoke, but his voice sounded dulled due to the position he was sitting on.

"Will it help at all if I do? Will you tell me why you brought me here?"

"_Che_."

From the corner of his eye he saw how Kanda slid down the wall, sitting on the ground by Allen's side. He had opened his eyes, staring forward as if Allen wasn't even there, still with his typical expression of annoyance written on his face. Kanda hadn't brought his exorcist uniform either (they had all been damaged after the fight in the Ark) and was simply dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and a simple pair of black pants. He quickly averted his gaze from the older boy when it occurred to him that he was giving him more attention than was absolutely necessary.

"Will you tell me, why you brought me here?"

"I already told you: I brought you here because you're an imbecile."

He didn't answer. But he began to get angry again. He didn't like it at all when Kanda played with him like this. And now even less when he felt so tired; so cold and full of anxiety at the knowledge that he was most than likely to be punished for what Kanda had done to his inspector.

"Do you even know what that idiot Komui is planning on doing to you?"

He quickly raised his head, almost hitting himself on the glass, only to stare at Kanda with eyes full of surprise.

"How do you know about…?"

"_Che_. It's not my fault Reever and that idiot Komui like gossip with their door open."

The words that had come from the older boy's mouth managed to completely stun him. Perhaps, was Kanda worried about him? No, that couldn't be. Of course not.

"You really don't know, do you?"

He continued to stare at him again. Kanda was looking at him with an expression that was very familiar to him. One he had become well acquainted with over time. The Japanese exorcist was very, very angry, although Allen didn't know the reason for the sudden annoyance. Annoyance that was surely directed at him due to something that he must have been unable to comprehend at the moment.

"Well no, but…"

"You really are stupid."

"Stop interrupting me!"

Kanda remained silent, but that alone wasn't enough to stop him from staring at him in that insistent way that quickly began to intimidate Allen even more. He swallowed hard before continuing.

"No, I don't know what Komui-_san_ is going to do, but I trust him. I know that what he's planning to do to me is absolutely necessary for the Order."

Allen paused to observe the expression on Kanda's face. It seemed that the older man's annoyance had quickly begun to increase.

"That's why I absolutely detest you, _Moyashi_. You always blindingly trust people. You don't even notice when somebody wants to use you for their own personal gain."

"Don't talk about Komui-_san_ like that," Allen reprimanded, frowning. "He's only trying to help me so I can obtain Order's trust again, so don't you dare bad mouth him."

"Do you really care that much about what some stupid idiots think of you just because they're seated at the very top?"

"It's not like that."

He lowered the volume of his voice, staring forward, towards the deserted street. Kanda seemed to be waiting for him to complete his answer, since he could feel the Japanese's gaze on him. He readjusted the hood again to hide his hair better even though there wasn't anyone else here but his companion.

"It's just that I have to be exorcist no matter what. And if to do that I have to gain the Commanders' favor, then that's what I'll do."

He heard Kanda sigh, before he began to speak, voice loud and clear:

"You have to go. So leave already. You can continue freeing your damn condemned souls by yourself."

"What?" He looked at him, angry, as if Kanda had just cursed in front of him. "Are you kidding?! I'm not going to leave the Order just because you say so!"

"As if you were so useful," Kanda, also angry answered him. "We don't need you, you're only a hindrance to everyone."

Allen looked him through half closed eyes. It didn't seem strange to him to hear Kanda say that to him, he could probably admit that he was well used to dealing with the way the older boy treated him with all his vulgar insults and his way of making him feel inferior. But, there was something. He didn't know what it was, but there was something strange in all of this.

"I won't run away, Kanda. I trust Komui-_san_. I will fulfill my promise to Mana and I will continue being an exorcist. And I don't care if you don't agree with me."

"Who the hell is Mana?"

The white-haired boy paused. He had seen something move behind him. Yes, that dark figure was being reflected behind his back thanks to the crystal glass he was leaning against. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was sure that it had been there all this time.

Nevertheless, this time the figure wasn't content with just being there, quiet before Allen's eyes as if it were a simple part of his reflection.

That black figure was moving away from him, silently advancing towards Kanda. He felt fear. The fear that he hadn't felt before suddenly appeared. The figure shaped into a threatening figure against the samurai, who was oblivious to what was happening.

"_Moyashi_?"

He didn't hear when Kanda called him, could only pay attention to what was happening behind their backs. At how that dark reflection moved with profound slowness, heavily so. Then he saw as the figure threw itself at Kanda.

He screamed.

**+To be continued…+**

--

Well, that was chapter two, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed translating it.

**(1) **We know of Lulu Bell's powers, but this Allen is the Allen from the manga that still doesn't know she can disguise herself as other people. Remember that this is sort of SemiAu-ish.

Leave us a comment, if you can, and until next time~


	3. Making Decisions

Well, here is chapter three for all of those that were patiently waiting for my late butt to finish it, it was actually done by Tuesday, but life and school caught up with me that day, and I wasn't able to post it until right now.

Also the fact that my beta, unlike me, has an actual life, so she isn't always free to beta my stuff(or in this case, Kini-Ainotsuki-_san's _baby).

I just had gymnastics class, and I peeled the skin off of my hands on the bars, so they **hurt**, and so I translated this very slowly, and for that I am sorry.

Thank you for the reviews, it makes both Kini-Ainotsuki-_san_ and me very happy to see that you liked this story so much.

**Especial Notes for this chapter: **Nothing, since you guys already know BaKanda has a filthy mouth, seeing as the man has no manners whatsoever.

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't belong to either of us, but when you see Allen-_kun _wearing a maternity dress, then its ours; and both Kini-san and I will have a lot of fun with the series ku ku ku ku.

Please enjoy and leave a comment if you can.

* * *

Chapter III-Making Decisions

The supervisor was seated next to the bed of the one room that was bathed in complete darkness. Everything had begun the same as always: the necessity to escape work again. In addition, he couldn't even spend time with his lovely baby sister, since the head nurse had decided that the girl should still be resting. So he had decided to enter the infirmary in his interminable search for the young female exorcist; his desire to flee from the scientific section and the thousands of papers that still needed his signature being so great that he had taken refuge in the hospital wing.

What was not expected was to end up exactly in this one room. Because, right in front of him, laid Arystar Krory the Third.

He was still unconscious; he had yet to wake up even once ever since they had returned from Japan. Although Reever had indicated that he most than likely only needed to rest and, perhaps, some blood of the Akuma to be able to calmly return to his life of serving as member of Gods apostle. Or at least that was what he had said to both Lenalee and Allen to calm them down them, seeing as the young children had been the ones that seemed the most worried about the health of the Romanian exorcist.

Komui smiled slightly, only curving his lips without turning his gaze even the slightest nit away from being directed at Krory. He grazed one of the hands of the sleeping exorcist with the tips of his fingers as he spoke slowly:

"It's a little bit strange, isn't it? You are on the verge of helping to conceive a new exorcist and you still don't know even know about it." He swallowed, still smiling nervously. "Allen-kun will carry the child in his stomach, it could even be possible to say that he'll be the baby's mother. What do you think, Krory-kun? I know that you like Allen-kun very much, and that you will take care of him and his baby as soon as you wake up. I am sure that you will do a great job in looking after the both of them."

He knew that it was very probable that Krory wasn't even listening to him as he said all this. But it didn't matter to him at this point. He was being selfish and he knew it, since he only wanted to relieve himself of all this guilt with the other exorcist who was involved in this delicate situation. And, in a certain twisted way, it was far better that at the moment he was still unconscious and did not know about would happen in the next nine months. At least not yet

To tell the truth, his feeling of guilt became easier to bear after having said those words. Although, he still had yet to confess to the one to who would be affected the most in this mess. But he couldn't suitably organize his thoughts due to the presence he felt behind him.

"So this is where you were hiding, supervisor."

A chill slithered up the spine of the Eastern man. That was the voice of Reever and it did not seem very happy at all, even when had addressed him in just a mere whisper. He was hardly just beginning to say that it had not been his intention to flee from all his obligations but that he had been in fact trying find his dear baby sister; when he was greeted with both the faces of Lavi and inspector Link behind the leader of the scientific team. Before he could even say something, the red-haired one approached the bed of the other exorcist. And had begun to pinch at one of the cheeks of the unconscious exorcist on the bed without the even the smallest sign of shame.

"Kuro-chan still hasn't woken up? It's a pity, with what all he's missing right now."

"What are these two doing here?" The supervisor turned around to see Reever, who simply shook his head as an answer.

"Allen Walker has been kidnapped by another exorcist named Yu Kanda." Link informed, with total stoniness, which contrasted completely with the incredulity gestures that were drawn in the faces of the ones who had just finishing hearing about the recent news.

"Kanda-kun took to Allen-kun? Why would he do that?"

"That is what I ask myself, Komui." Lavi said, still bothering his companions by continuing to pinch Krory's face, who had still yet to wake up. "But the stalking inspector here said that was what had happened. In addition, I haven't seen neither Yu nor Moyashi-chan for several hours now."

Komui remained silent for a couple of more minutes, analyzing the situation. They had to immediately recover Allen, the operation was absolutely had to be done in the morning of the following day because that was how it was organized, the higher ups wouldn't have it any other way; and if said Commanders found out what was happening now… He gave a small gasp, watching Link quickly.

"Don't report this!" The Chinese had practically jumped at the inspector's feet, embracing him by the legs in the usual manner he accustomed to do with Lenalee. "You'll get me in so mush trouble if they find out! I mean, you'll get all of us in trouble!" He quickly corrected himself as soon as he noticed the glance of the Australian man directed at him.

Howard Link watched him in silence, the customary absence of emotions on his stoic face.

"But really, the only ones who will be in trouble are Yu and the Moyashi, right?" Lavi clarified, finally stopping in bothering Krory. "Good, if we find them in one piece, that is."

The supervisor let out a nervous giggle.

"You're not being serious, right, Lavi-kun?"

"I think that we should find them before they manage to kill one another. You_ know _how they can't stand each other." Finished the red-haired teen, sitting down in the bed in quite an infantile manner.

"But I thought that that they were getting along better and that they were good friends now." Said the Chinese, quite innocently so, to which they junior Bookman responded with a theatrical pat in the forehead.

"It'll be better for all us if we just go look for them now." Lavi had managed to also worry Reever, reason as to why this one hurriedly left the room, surprisingly leaving behind the supervisor (still embracing the legs of the inspector, by the way) with an expression of one not being able believe that Kanda and Allen still hated each other that badly after all this time.

Lavi rose from the bed, giving a small unnecessary jump, something that almost inadvertent Komui, who still continued to be lost in his world of lamentations.

"It's a pity that Lenalee's Innocence isn't ready yet. We would be able to find them that much quickly with the Dark Boots. My hammer could also be of good use, but everything is still with Hevlaska now."

Hearing the name of his baby sister, Komui woke up almost immediately. And almost as instantaneously as he had woken up, he realized he was still holding Link prisoner, arms still tight around the man's legs. He was thankful that this inspector had so much patience, because if it had been Lenalee...enough said. He also remembered that he had to continue begging for mercy if he wanted to remain alive and next to said(slightly violent to his affections)adorable sister.

"_Please_, don't t report us." He begged, rubbing his face against the waist of the envoy of the Commanders. "At the very least wait until we find them."

Link watched him absently. Later he stared towards the wall, as if he was quickly analyzing the situation, or that least that was what Komui thought he was doing, while he mentally begged for his life to spared.

"Until the hour of the intervention. If Allen Walker is not found by the time he has to be operated on, I will have to report this."

"Thank you so much, Link-kun! Thank you!" Komui would have embraced him, if not for the fact being that he had been doing that for the past couple of minutes. In the end he finally decided to let go of him, completely happy at having obtained a small interval to be able to find his two lost exorcists.

"Well, if they haven't killed each other by now then they must be pretty far away from here." Lavi indicated, as if he had chosen this moment out of all the others to ruin the supervisors joyous spirits.

"You're cruel, Lavi-kun." The Chinese whispered, with some small little tears in his eyes as he looked at the boy.

The junior Bookman stuck his tongue at him, once again behaving like an infant.

"We'll have a better chance at meeting the deadline if I help Reever look for those two." The red-haired one let out a small giggle here. "I'm not about to miss the looks on their faces when we find them… that is, if they're still alive of course." He added as a second thought.

"So mean, Lavi-kun."

The young man laughed once more, completely amused at seeing the poor pathetic expression on Komui's face, who still lamented himself that the lack of friendship between Allen and Kanda was the cause of all this.

--

He rubbed his head, cursing in a low voice due at the strong blow that had caused him to fall hard against the dirt ground on his back. He tried to pull himself up away from the ground, but toke notice to a body halting his movements. Of course, he remembered now. The stupid dwarf had abruptly jumped on him after having completely ignored him before. He was going to tear apart the stupid brat so he would never again do such a stupid thing like this again without any sort of reason what so ever.

But, nevertheless, he also noticed something else besides the soft weight on top of him. Perhaps it was thanks to the almost complete silence that reigned the place where they were at, but he could clearly hear(and feel it too, damn it ) the fast beats of Allen's heart against his chest. And the other was extremely anxious, he could hear him breathe; almost hyperventilating, with his arms strong and obstinately wrapped around his torso… And now what he could feel was a light heat on his face. And he didn't like one bit.

That damn sound. That damn trembling heart so near the one of his own. His voice came out just like he wanted it to: completely full of fury.

"_Moyashi_."

Allen lifted his face, bringing it closer to his own, looking at him with an expression full of confusion, as if he himself hadn't been fully aware of what he had just done. Then, in spite of the little light that was provided, he was able to see a deep reddish color burning on the face of the other exorcist. The boy quickly pulled himself away from him, almost tripping over the long black cloak he was wearing.

"I'm so sorry, Kanda! I didn't mean to make you fall like that!"

Kanda was finally able to get up from his sprawled position on the ground, leaning against the wall for support with one of his hands while he looked at the Moyashi with an expression of absolute anger. He didn't say anything to the other boy. He hoped that the stupid idiot was smart enough to understand that he was never going to allow the other to do that to him ever again in this lifetime without suffering through the consequences first.

But Allen was no longer watching him. The Japanese relaxed the creases on his face, somewhat intrigued by the behavior of younger. He didn't try to draw the boys attention back to him again as he dedicated himself to analyzing. The white hair boy was fixedly staring at the glass of the showcase in which he had been lying against before throwing himself at Kanda. He had a frown in place while a hand was held against over his mouth, demonstrating a great deal of preoccupation. Kanda blinked, still not having decided if he should try to talk to the other again.

He swallowed, taking into account that he still had an image to maintain.

"Look, you stupid idiot, is it possible to know what the hell is wrong with you?"

Allen turned around to look at him again. Yes, the Moyashi definitively seemed scared, almost as if he had seen a ghost. Kanda maintained his gaze on him until the other seemed to calm himself the sufficient enough amount before answering him.

"It's nothing, Kanda."

With a complete and obvious lie.

The samurai arched an eyebrow. Nevertheless, he didn't argue with him about the evident lie the other had said. He pulled himself completely off the ground, without casting his gaze away from those silver-plated eyes full of fear that was visible thanks to the luminescence of the light bulb. The boy was shaking.

"Please, lets get out of here." He requested in a soft whisper, lowering his gaze from him as if asking for something like this from the older boy grieved him, the thin hands tightening with force around fabric of his pajamas. He seemed like such a small boy like that. Kanda strongly expelled that vision out of his mind, crossing his arms in front of his chest while turning his back to the other. He agreed. Hardly beginning to start walking again when he saw the boy move past him, now in front of him as he hurried his pace. He tipped his face, without understanding anything at all. But, bah, it didn't t matter. The English would led this time, even if he wasn't even aware of where he was going. No, not even the Moyashi knew where the hell he could flee to.

To flee. To quickly take the small idiot as far away from here as possible. In order to avoid the Commanders whose only wish was to use him in such a low and disgusting way. So that they wouldn't be able to take advantage all that stupid naiveté the clumsy Moyashi seemed to posses. But the actual fact that he hadn't planned anything at all about this whole thing was something that completely bothered him. To flee, only to flee, that had been the only thing that had been running through his head while he had listened to Komui and Reever as they had discussing over the subject. He had never been one to act so impulsively, at least not in that form. Why the hell did his whole world always seemed to turn backwards whenever it was something about this stupid brat?

No. That wasn't true. He already knew why. Kanda had know the answer to that question for a long time now. Because he had already discussed the fucking dilemma with himself so many times ever since that first mission in Mattel. Because he knew that what he felt for that damn bean sprout wasn't hatred.

"Now who's the slow one, Bakanda?"

The boy was looking at him again, although now he seemed a little bit more sure as he walked at the front. Kanda absently watched him, arching an eyebrow again.

"Che. Shut up, idiot." He answered, walking once more next to the youngest. Allen smiled, as if he had just obtained a very important feat. Kanda muttered out a couple of words in Japanese that he was sure the Moyashi wouldn't be able to understand.

"What?"

"Nothing, you imbecile."

Seeing the frustration of the other cause him to smile the tiniest bit.

"One day I'll learn Japanese and I'll be able to answer you properly." The boy said to him, a small pout on his lips.

Kanda let out a disguised chuckle. He had seen that gesture before in the face of the Moyashi for quite some time now. And he was sure that the small one wasn't even aware about the fact that he constantly made that expression time after time every time he argued with the Japanese. And that he only ever used it when he was alone with him.

"I don't think that your brain will be able to handle that much information, Moyashi."

"At least I can remember your name, Bakanda."

"Che."

They remained in silence for a small moment, only mutually watching each other under the weak light of the moon. Allen seemed to grieve the slightest bit when that silence was broken.

"Can we sit down there?" He motioned to the wall of one of the many closed stores of the town. And there was no windows near it, something that Kanda was able to notice immediately. The exorcist had seen something being reflected in that one glass that had left him so nervous, so much as to make such physical contact like that with the samurai.

Because the idiot and himself didn't make it a habit of touching each other unless when they fought amongst themselves. This had been like a sort of unwritten law that both boys seemed to strive to fulfill ever since they had first met each other. Although, in fact, Kanda didn't want for anyone to even lay a finger him, at least not without suffering capital punishment if they dared to do so. And Allen, well, that Moyashi was a completely different story. It seemed the boy was too 'huggable' for his own good, something that all the Order always made sure to take advantage of (including, by all means, Lenalee). Mainly to ruffle that old man hair the boy had with their hands. It seemed that completely messing up the idiot's white locks of hair produced a sort of satisfaction that was too good to be allowed to pass up in others. After all, the Moyashi was still a small boy. An adorable small boy according to the majority of the Black Order.

But, of course, Allen always behaved politely with everyone. He only amiably smiled at them with slightly flushed cheeks, as if he was perfectly okay with being attacked from all the flanks with hugs and samples of affection of that type. The boy always kindly forgave them for treating him like a small child. Everyone, that is, except for him. Only Kanda wasn't allowed to treat him like a child.

And, in a certain twisted way, he liked that.

"Fine, Moyashi."

"It's Allen."

"Che."

Both walked together towards the wall. Kanda leaned against it while he watched the other sit down in the ground. The Japanese looked down at him from above, still meditating about everything that had happened ever since this damn brat had entered his life. He wanted the other one to leave, to be saved so that they couldn't use him. He meditated a little bit more before softly speaking to him.

"Is it really so important for you to be an exorcist?"

Allen took a little in answering him. He lifted his gaze up to him and Kanda could see with more clarity the fatigue being reflected in the boys eyes.

"It's the only reason I live for." He whispered, later to embrace his legs. "I cannot stop being exorcist, Kanda."

He finally sat down at the end of the boy's side, without speaking to him. Now they were so close that he could feel the corporal heat of the other. He could also see him shake more clearly now. Apparently he was cold, a comprehensible thing because the temperature had lowered considerably since they had left the tower. The dark haired one mentally cursed himself by not having thought about that. Turning around to watch at the Moyashi, he took into account that the other one had closed his eyes, softly breathing and that he had fully leaned against the wall without parting his legs away from his chest.

Was it possible that the small idiot had fallen slept?

"Wake up, Moyashi." Abruptly shaking him, Kanda continued to do so until he gained a small answer from the other.

"What happened?" He asked with difficult, bringing a hand up to his chest as if Kanda had given a good scare.

"You're falling asleep, you idiot."

"Ah, I'm sorry." He said, rubbing at his eyes with his left hand while he straightened.

"But of course. Small children have to go to sleep early every night, after all."

"I'm not a child, Bakanda." He stared at him, clearly angry.

"Yes you are." Without realizing it, he had taken hold of the dark hood to pull it over the white locks of hair, fixing it perfectly so that it would cover the boy's head.

"You need to be constantly taken care of because you're clumsy and stupid besides being impulsive every time you're fighting. You always easily get into trouble thanks to your over excess of confidence in people and you have a terrible sense of direction. All without mentioning that you're specially sensible to the cold in spite of having been born here in England."

Silence.

In the end he noticed what he had done (and said, especially what he had said), reason as to why he quickly moved his hand away from the small boy's head, hoping that the sudden hastiness of the gesture wouldn't be noticed. But Allen seemed not to have seen that, because he still continued to look at Kanda with very wide eyes. The samurai's head worked as fast as it could.

"What are you looking at?" He said, modulating his voice as best as he could to sound aggressive.

"Eh? Nothing, nothing!." It gave him the result the had wanted, the other exorcist had quickly looked away from him. Even so, Kanda had seen the blush that was once again adorning his cheeks. Stupid Moyashi, giving him those false hopes by using the facility that he had to express himself with his corporal gestures.

The older one sighed, turning around the towards the opposite side to face away from where his companion was sitting at. He didn't know what to do. No matter what he said, Allen wouldn't leave the Black Order under any circumstances. Although, if he knew the truth of what the Commanders had planned for him and what Komui would carry out tomorrow then maybe he could see some reason in leaving. But, damn it, he didn't want to let to him go. In addition, he also had an important reason to continue being a soldier of God just as Allen did, so could understand him to a certain degree.

He returned his gaze towards the English, who, once again, was half-asleep laying against the wall. Although this time he was a lot neared to Kanda, as if his body had unconsciously tipped towards the Eastern one, looking for the heat that his body gave off. Another sigh, moving the sufficient amount needed until he was so near Allen that the other boy was able lay his head over Kanda's shoulder. He listened to the slight sound of satisfaction leaving the lips of the small one while the boy curled up against him.

He frowned. The idiot would suffer greatly if he happened to wake up in such a pretentious situation such as this one. Soon he dedicated himself to watching the sky only, trying ignore Allen's soft rhythmically breaths grazing his neck. He too, also closed his eyes. They both had to continue being exorcists. They both wished to continue being so. Nevertheless, he didn't want for Allen to go through that for any reason at all, damn it. He wouldn't be able to stand the fact that the stupid and ingenuous Moyashi would suffer alone through it, at the complete mercy of the Commanders. Because nobody would dare to face them for the sake of this brat.

He opened his eyes, half lidded.

Finally he had reached a conclusion. The decision was already taken.

And he would do everything for the sake of fulfilling it.

--

"There's very little time left until dawn and we have yet to find them." Reever said, visibly worried before the peculiar eyes of Lavi.

The Moyashi and Yu hadn't been found yet. And, for some reason, the situation sovereignty amused him to no end. Perhaps it was because Komui was pacing back and forth, from one side to another one, while he begged Link for more time, to which the inspector only answered with one cold look worthy Yu-chan.

Suddenly, the supervisor paused. He watched the hour. Then sent a pleading, begging look at Link (that had the same exact expression as always: none) before leaving his office, leaving the other three behind in the room. Lavi rose from the armchair where he was sitting at, face tipping with an obvious question mark. All of this still gave him even more curiosity. Mainly because no one present had wanted to tell him anything about why they were going to operate on the Moyashi. Was it is maybe that Allen was sick and needed something like that? But the small one had been rather well until now, perhaps a little depressed by the rejection of the Commanders towards him, but outside that he was well enough and had almost completely recovered from the wounds he had undergone in the Ark.

The impulse to leave too and go harass Komui again with questions quickly rose, but the look that Link sent him stopped him in his tracks. Certainly, the inspector also knew of what was going on and the reason for all this secrecy. He smiled. Now he had an even bigger more desire to bother Howard Link than go annoy Komui with his questions.

But something stopped to him: the door of the room was slightly opened.

Although it wasn't Komui. A feminine figure quickly entered, with a gesture of complete anguish and preoccupation written across her pretty features.

"Then they haven't found them yet?" Asked Lenalee, a hand over her chest. Reever answered her with a shake of the head. He gave a sigh full of desperation, sitting down next to Lavi at the same time she did the same thing, hands tight around the edge of the small nightgown that she used to sleep in. Lavi turned towards her, giving her some light taps on the shoulder.

"Na na, Lenalee. You shouldn't worry too much about those idiots. I'm sure they're fine." The apprentice of bookman tried to ignore the glance that Australian man was directing at him, almost as if reproaching him for being the one who had, only some moments ago, insisted on the fact that the misled exorcists were already dead only for the joy of torturing the supervisor.

"Do you really think so, Lavi? Although, in truth, Allen-kun is the one who worries me the most." She confessed, looking a bit ashamed

"Nah, the Moyashi may be small, but you know perfectly well that he can be defend himself form Yu's attacks." Said Lavi, the mocking tone disappearing from his voice. "If he couldn't, he wouldn't provoke him so much. Although I would like to know how the hell he confronts him like that without running away like I do."

"It's just that," She followed, ignoring a little of what the red-haired one had said to her. "I would like it if Kanda and Allen-kun would be able to get along better with each other. So at very least I wouldn't have to be concerned about how they're doing and feel better at knowing that they're somewhere together instead of feeling worried about that very reason."

Lavi sighed, drawing a slight smile on his face. He understood that his companion was worried about Allen, although the truth was that he was much more interested in knowing about the reason as to why an operation would be performed on youngest of all the other exorcists. He asked himself if Lenalee also knew about that.

He was just about to about to ask the girl about this when he was, for the second time, interrupted by the door opening once again. This time he hoped that it was Komui, but it wasn't.

There he was, right at the hour, a little before dawn. Yu Kanda, with that unfriendly look he tended to always have drawn on his face. And the Moyashi? Lavi was going to ask when he noticed the hidden bulk wrapped in a black blanket that Kanda had brought on his back. He smiled. Yu was carrying the Moyashi, who seemed to be placidly sleeping over Kanda, because he had seen him tenderly curl up against the other exorcist, leaving only a couple of white tufts of hair under the hood that covered his head visible.

"I'm so glad that you're back!" Lenalee rose quickly, approaching the other two exorcists, with a great smile drawn on her lips.

Reever sighed in relief and Link could only blink.

"Is Allen-kun well?" Now the gesture of the girl was that one of worry again.

"Che. Of course he's fine. The idiot's only sleeping." Said Yu, fixedly watching Lenalee, almost as if he was offended by her words. Lavi began to laugh with force.

"You left him really tired Yu-chan! What did you do to him?"

"Don't call me that, you stupid rabbit."

The apprentice of bookman could only continue to laugh with even more volume. And he was sure that Yu would have taken out Mugen to kill him if he had only had it in his hands now.

"Where's Komui?" The Japanese asked, still with that expression of annoyance on his features, looking around the room while he looked for the aforesaid one.

"Ah, Komui left a couple of minutes ago, Kanda." Reever answered, indicating towards the door from where he had just come in through. "Although we don't know exactly where he went to."

"Che."

Kanda looked at them one more time, stopping especially at Howard Link, who had exactly approached them until he was standing next to the side of deeply sleeping Allen. Lavi hoped for that confrontation he had wanted to happen for quite some time now, at the very least one involving words, but both men only maintained each other's gazes for a mere couple of second only. Then, apparently Yu decided to ignore him, because he simply turned around to once again leave with the Moyashi still sleeping on his back.

"Yu-chan, wait!" The red-haired one shouted, but without being able to stop the samurai from leaving.

And in spite of everything, he began to laugh again. This was too funny. And it was surely just the beginning. Which meant even more entertainment for him!

He allowed himself to fall against the armchair he had been sitting on minutes ago, with a great smile playing on his lips that managed to disturb both Lenalee and Reever the sufficient amount enough so that they both also left in search of those two trouble makers.

--

When Kanda found Komui, the man was speaking with some men dressed in strange gowns that the Japanese had never before seen in his life. He watched them with mistrust, slightly arching an eyebrow.

"Kanda-kun!" The supervisor happily called him, so cheerfully joyful as if Kanda had just saved his life by the width of a hair (and that was exactly what had just happened).

"Oi, here's the stupid Moyashi." He said, indicating with a movement of the head to what he was carrying on his back.

"And Allen-kun too! What joy!" It even seemed as if the Chinese was seeing little stars and flowers, because he was almost a step away from dancing in front of the two present exorcist. Kanda could only make a face of disgust as Link watched the ceiling.

"Then we are ready for the intervention." He heard one of the unknown people say. He watched them from the corner of his eyes. They didn't inspire any sort of trust at all to him.

"Yes, yes." Komui, still smiling answered. "Kanda-kun, please let the doctors take Allen-kun. Those finders will help them with him."

Kanda now turned his gaze towards Komui now, who apparently didn't notice the look that the Japanese was directing at him because he didn't stop smiling even for a second. But the finders apparently had, because they weren't able to decide if it was safe or not to approach the evil exorcist who was the one cause of their great fear. Only until Kanda loosen his hold did they dare approach to take the Moyashi.

Although they didn't count whereupon Allen would be so strongly obstinately holding onto the samurai. Kanda sighed, obtaining that both of the finders backed down away from him. He helped with the small one, removing him off of himself. For some reason, he wanted for Allen to remain like this, asleep, without finding out about anything. And even more so since they were this close to each other. In the end they were able to manage to separate the younger exorcist from him, although he still maintained on holding onto one of the sleeves of the white shirt Kanda was wearing with force.

The oldest noticed when Allen half-opened his eyes a little. Still seemingly asleep, and, indeed, wasn't aware of what was happening. Kanda looked as he lifted his head the sufficient amount enough so that they were both able to lock gazes with each other. The English didn't react at all, only returning to once again close his eyes calmly. But he was able to hear him whisper, one word, that perhaps only him had been able to hear.

"Kanda…"

And he softly let go of him. The Moyashi had let go the sleeve of his shirt. They took him, the small one not even offering any other kind of resistance anymore. The supposed doctors following on after the finders while they spoke amongst themselves, something that was of very little importance to Kanda. He hadn't even taken notice that both Lenalee and Reever had also been present and had witnessed the strange scene. He only continued to observe his right hand, the last part of his anatomy that Allen had touched with his parasitic Innocence. He tightened it with force.

Later he turned towards Komui, completely serious, as if what had just transpired minutes ago hadn't affected him at all.

"I want to speak with you."

"Eh? About what, Kanda-kun? " Komui asked, finally erasing that stupid smile from his face.

"Not here. In private."

Komui watched him for a long time, until he seemed to wake up to agree with him.

"Very well. Follow me."

Both the exorcist and the supervisor moved away before the confused glances of the girl and the leader of the scientific team could reach them. They arrived at a small office, one that apparently Komui used frequently for hide-and-seek, deduced Kanda, as he observed the amount of dirty cups of coffee that were piled up on the small writing-desk.

"And well?" The Chinese sat down on his chair, taking a couple of wrinkled papers to place them to a side. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about what you're going to do to the Moyashi. Don't even bother to lie to me, I already know everything about it. I know what the Commanders are planning on doing with the stupid little idiot." Komui was looking at him with a very surprised expression, mouth gaping open at him.

"How do you…?"

"Che. You should make sure to close the door well enough if you're going to discuss about subjects that are suppose to be kept secret."

Komui gave himself a slap in the forehead.

"Really, Kanda-kun. I beg you to please not say anything concerning this issue as of yet. The Commanders requested absolute discretion from me until I receive new orders."

"I understand. But I want to make you a proposal regarding this matter."

The supervisor watched to him with very open eyes, soon becoming serious.

"You think that you can demand something when you kidnapped Allen-kun and took him outside of the Order knowing that its absolutely prohibited for him to leave the tower?" A small pause. "Does he already know what this whole thing is about?"

Kanda shook his head. In the end he hadn't been able to say anything to him. And he knew that perhaps hiding something like this from the Moyashi hadn't probably been the best thing to do. But that didn't matter now, it was too late for him to regret about the decision he had chosen to follow.

"I should let Link-kun report to the higher ups about what you did."

"But you won't do it, will you, Komui?" Kanda looked at him as the man swallowed with slight difficulty. He smiled. "Listen to my proposal, it will benefit you. In fact, it will benefit the Commanders as well as the rest of the Order."

The Chinese leaned against the writing desk, in a gesture of sudden interest.

"What is it that you propose, Kanda-kun?"

Again, a malicious smile. A beautiful smile of an anticipated victory.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Kyah! Sexy/evil/smug/arrogant Kanda smile(_melts)._

Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this as much as I did(_I loved it)_, because this was so much fun to translate for me: I love reading from Kandy's POV_(though I hate writing it_).

I shall try to get out a new chapter every week, because it's not that it's hard to translate, I did this chapter in about four hours, it's just that I have no time to do it anymore; school sucks.

All praises please go to my dear friend Kini-Ainotsuki-_san_, since she is the Author of this very lovely and amazing story.

And if you can, leave us a comment and tell us what you think.


	4. Choosing a Father

This is soooo late…and I apologize, it takes longer to translate when you do it bit by bit rather then in one go it seems; damn you school! But the good thing is that I will now update every week, so please don't kill me!

**Special notes for this chapter: **Eh, nothing really, the usual, except for an angry Allen, so yeah, pretty much….oh, and Kini-_san'_s comment of a lack of Yullen, but I don't think so.

**Disclaimer:**Nope, not ours, otherwise Kini-_san _and my dream OT3 would happen…eh, yeah, you don't want to know...

So enjoy, and comments are welcomed.

--

Chapter IV-Choosing a Father

He slowly half-opened his eyes, giving himself enough necessary time to adapt to the originating light of a lamp somewhere near him. He tried to get up by himself, but an acute pain somewhere in his stomach prevented him from doing so. And he let out a light moan, later to breath in deeply through his mouth at the feeling of it.

"You shouldn't be doing that, Allen-_kun_!"

He blinked before being greeted by Komui, who had a smile quite happily across his face. He gave a little gasp at that, shrinking away the most that he could afford until he felt that same sharp amount of small pain again that prevented him from continuing to move away from the man.

"I told you that you shouldn't move so much." The supervisor said to him, finally moving the smallest bit away from him, something that Allen was silently thankful for as it had been getting more than uncomfortable to have someone so close. But he soon saw a small golden sparkle fluttering around him in repeated circles. He tried to once again pull himself up from where he was laying at, because, for some reason, it felt as if he had been asleep for a very long time and for that reason alone he wasn't able to coordinate his movements very well. Finally he was able to pull his thoughts in enough order to be able to realize what that shining thing was.

"Tim!" The boy shouted, happily, so loud that he managed to scare Komui who once again reminded him that he shouldn't move as briskly as that.

But Allen didn't seem to hear him. He raised his arms to be able to grab the small golem that was still flying and fluttering around his head. Timcanpy smoothly settled itself into Allen's opened hands, obtaining that the exorcist let out a small giggle, bringing the golem close to his face.

"I missed you so much, Timcanpy." He said, nuzzling one of his cheeks against the golem. He was so happy at seeing his little friend after so long that he had managed to forget the strange pain that he had felt before, although he soon remembered something important. "But, aren't you suppose to be with Master?" He pulled the tiny flying ball away from his face, fixated on it while Timcanpy seemed to do the same with him.

"General Cross said that Timcanpy didn't want to go with him and for that reason is why he is returning it to you, Allen-_kun_." Komui spoke, also smiling, maybe at perhaps seeing how happy Allen looked with his golem. "Both him and inspector Lvellie have left the Order for a matter that is strictly classified as secret, the truth is that even I don't have the smallest idea as to what that reason could be."

The English boy nodded, although he hadn't found out much, because he continued on looking at the small golem walking calmly in between his hands. Although something inside of him felt alleviated at the knowledge that the inspector had left the Order. There was something in him that he didn't like, something that made him uncomfortable to be around him for some reason. And the fact that he had taken his Master away with him only made him feel that much better. So this was some good news for him.

"Does this mean that I can keep Tim until my Master returns?" He finally said with a slight brightness in his eyes, to which Komui gladly agreed. Allen tried to move again, let out a another moan of pain to the surprise of the supervisor. The English had to mentally remind himself that he wasn't suppose to be making such abrupt movements because… because why?

He couldn't make himself comfortable enough on the bed to be able to think more clearly because he felt another shot of pain, but this time somewhere around his a ear. Timcanpy had bitten him.

"Agh! Why you did that?" Recriminated Allen, and the golem flew in front of his face this time, completely free of all guilt. Although when it opened its mouth again, showing those sharp teeth, the boy realized than what was happening. "I won't move again! I promise!"

He could hear Komui let lose a small undisguised little giggle of amusement. He closed his eyes, somewhat angry because Komui was making fun of the amount of control that Timcanpy had over him, and then his brain resumed its working again, ignoring the obviously smiling scientist.

"What happened to me, Komui-_san_?"

He asked, alarmed once again. The last thing that he could remember was being with Kanda, who had made him accompany him into town without an apparent reason as to why. Kanda? Allen turned his head, hoping, for some strange reason unknown to him, to see the other exorcist here somewhere. But the only thing that he was able to see was inspector Howard Link seated at his side, looking completely serious and indifferent as always, as if a certain Eastern exorcist had not left him unconscious sprawled out in the bathroom floor.

"Where's Kanda?"

"Kanda-_kun _is well." Komui answered him, seeming somewhat surprised by the question of the small one. "And do you not remember anything about the operation that I said you would be having?"

Ah, right! The operation. That was reason as to why he felt as tired and pained as he was. The truth was, this pain was something considerably small, wasn't as bad as the interventions which he had been put under by the supervisor whenever his anti-akuma weapon had been damaged. Or least that was his opinion.

"Good, now I believe it's time I tell you why we had you go through this operation, Allen-_kun_." Said Komui, clearing his throat rather exaggeratedly.

Allen blinked. In fact he really wasn't the least bit concerned about that, if with this he could keep the commanders happy and they would allow him to continue on being an exorcist it was fine with him. But, again, something came back to him. He remembered how completely angry Kanda had been with him, with something that had to do with that mentioned operation. As if it was Allen's responsibility. Or had he been angry because he would be allowing them do something to him that he himself wasn't even aware of? No, that was impossible. He shook his head, convincing himself that he was thinking about rare things because the anesthesia was still affecting him. He wasn't even aware that Komui was trying to talk to him because he had been that busy trying to dispel those thoughts...

"Listen to me, Allen-_kun_!" He gave out another startled little gasp at hearing the supervisor speaking so loudly at him.

"I'm sorry, Komui-_san_." He shrank slightly, somewhat ashamed.

The Chinese sighed, smoothly shaking his head. Allen lifted his gaze while Timcanpy settled on his head to curl up in between his white locks. Komui cleared his throat once more, closing his eyes while he seemed to try concentrate himself.

"Well. Since I seem to have your complete and total attention now I can indicate the following step to realize-" He paused.

Allen began to be feel slightly desperate because Komui seemed to have decided not to continue on with his explanation. He rolled his eyes. He was beginning to feel sleepy again, because even when he wasn't aware of how much in fact he had slept he knew that it had been a long time. Suddenly, Komui Lee began to speak quickly, without pausing to breathe in the slightest in between the rushed words.

"Now you can carry a baby in your stomach thanks to something similar to an artificial uterus that the doctors have placed inside of you, or at least that's what they wrote in the reports. You don't have to worry, apparently it doesn't have any connection with your organs, although it has a great sanguineous irrigation so that the fetus can feed itself. But you won't notice it until the baby starts growing. The truth is even I don't understand it very well, but it seems very interesting. You will please the Commanders and you will be able to bring a new life to the world, isn't that wonderful, Allen-_kun_?"

Silence. A rather prolonged silence that the only thing they were able to hear were the drops of the intravenous serum falling.

"It's a joke, right?" He exclaimed, with a tic in his eye. In fact, the only thing that he had been able to understand out of everything that had been said was they would make it possible for him to be able to get pregnant. He couldn't believe that the supervisor had said that triviality so sure of himself (although that faint stupid smile had exposed the idiot ) when he should be telling him about the mission that had been called on him to fulfill to be able to have the Order's trust again.

"Of course it's not a joke. This is the mission that the Supreme Commanders assigned to you. I insist, isn't brilliant? And its also of great scientific value." Concluded the supervisor, with a great smile drawn on his face.

More silence. Only that constant dripping.

Then, Komui just barely managed to protect himself with the metallic paper holder that had resided at the foot of Allen's bed, who had been gotten up rather quickly to land a punch on him. Timcanpy only limited himself to give little taps with his tail to the head of the exorcist, perhaps annoyed with him at having been woken up in such a manner when he had been so comfortable in the boy's hair.

"Let me hit him, please. " He said, with a very forced educated voice, shaking with fury.

"Eh, I believe that we have gone trough this already, Allen-_kun."_ Komui remembered, laughing nervously, without letting go of the paper holder that had saved his face. "In addition, you agreed to do whatever was necessary to … Allen-_kun_?"

The boy had shrunk back in pain, cursing himself at having acted as impulsively as he had done when he had risen from the bed in such a manner. But that was, damn it, he was very angry with Komui. How dare he do something like this to him? He was man, for God's sake! Men weren't supposed to become pregnant! He let out another moan of pain as he felt one of Komui's hand on his shoulders while he helped him lay back on the bed again. He could hear as the supervisor reprimanded Link about not having stopped him from moving so briskly in time, but he was unable to obtain an answer from the silent inspector. He continued to breathe in deeply, trying to control himself.

"I only hope that the wound has not been reopened." Komui said to him, austerely watching him again, but with and air of preoccupation. "That's why I told you not to move so vigorously. Aah, it will be difficult to take care of you in these nine months if you keep up with that attitude." The supervisor sighed.

"I won't do it!." Huffed Allen, completely annoyed, although by his tone of voice he seemed more to be whining rather then complaining.

"I'm sorry, but you can no longer refuse." Komui indicated while he checked over his abdomen; verifying to see that it wasn't bleeding. "Unfortunately, you promised that you would do anything in order to win back the confidence of the Commanders. Well, this is what they wanted. And you will do it, thus they will no longer be behind you at all times and you will be able to continue on being exorcist like before once everything has finished."

The exorcist sighed, looking towards the opposite side of where Komui was, blushing the tiniest bit at having have acted in such a way with the supervisor. After all, he only wanted to help him with the Commanders. He could feel as Timcanpy once again laid himself over his head, moving his little feet until finding a comfortable enough position to doze off. At least the golem seemed to have forgiven him the form in which he had reacted. Although, what other thing could do? He was angry, yes, but he was also very scared; he had not idea of what exactly was going to happen to him.

Nevertheless, he had to do it. If that was what the Commanders wanted from him, then he would do it. In order to continue being exorcist. For his promise to Mana.

"I'm sorry, I was crude with you, Komui-_san_. I shouldn't have done something as violent as that." Allen admitted, still avoiding the Chinese's gaze, ashamed.

"You don't have to worry." He saw from the corner of his eyes how the supervisor smiled at him, much more calm. "I know that it must be very difficult for you, but we will do all the necessary procedures to make this as bearable as possible.

"They want more exorcists, right?" The English murmured, without daring to look back at the man yet. "Lenalee told me that some think that the direct relatives of the exorcists can be compatible with Innocence."

He was trying to understand why they had chosen him to do this but he was unable to think of any other reason. Although he couldn't see the purpose of trying to do something like this; to bring a baby to the world should involve an act of love between two people (Mana had told him so) and not as a result of a crazy scientific experiment. But it was okay, or at least he supposed it was. He wasn't going to allow for any of his female exorcist companions to be burdened with something like this. To become a mother should be one of the most important things in a woman's life and he knew that it would be very painful for them to have to experience it by force. And he was a man. He would be okay with that; he would be able to bear it.

"Something like that." Komui said before abandoning his stomach, and so he finally obtained the chance to look at him. The supervisor looked very sure of himself at respect to the subject, so he felt a little better, somewhat relieved .. Although it was very little in fact. After all: they were still talking of Komui Lee here.

"Will it be of a parasitic type?"

"That is what the Supreme Commanders hope. Your Innocence is parasitic type, its part of your body. It is very probable that the constant contact will influence the compatibility of the boy."

Allen softly bit at his bottom lip. Parasitic innocence. That was the reason why they had chosen him. He closed his eyes, trying to convince himself to the idea that this was going to happen even if he didn't want it to.

"Alright. I will accomplish this mission." He finally said, fighting to sound absolutely convinced.

"Very good, Allen-_kun_! It's good that you've finally decided!" Komui seemed to be glad, he could even swear that he shone in a luminous manner. Allen coldly sweated, somewhat disturbed by the vision.

"Then is it already inside of me?" He asked, timidly, while he lowered his gaze to his belly in a conscious way.

"No, no, not yet." Komui denied, emphatically moving his hands. "They still have to implant it. In addition, it's necessary to warn the father of the little creature who…"

"Father? What are you talking about?" He had exaggeratedly opened his eyes at hearing that.

"Of course! In order to make a baby two people who love each other very, very much are needed." The supervisor smiled, as if he was explaining to a small little boy how babies were born. "The papa is the one who's in charge of watering the little seed inside the mommy's garden. And the mama is the one who carries the baby in her belly until he's big enough to come out."

Again he had a tic in his eye. Oh, God, it couldn't be.

"Komui-_san_…"

"You have another question, Allen-_kun_?"

He solemnly raised his gaze upwards. He could see how Komui seemed to shrink back due to the shiver the action had caused.

"First of all: I am not a mother, so don't address me in such a way, please. And secondly: do they already know who will be the other father of this baby?"

Komui laughed nervously.

"Well, I don't want to imagine what will happen when all of your hormones are even more shaken up, Allen-_kun_. You really are scary."

"You're not answering my question!" He didn't know what the hell were those 'hormones' and nor did they interest him. He wanted to know with whom he was going to share this non-wanted paternity. It had to be another exorcist, but, who would offer themselves to do something like this? Or would they also be forced?

"Hummm. I believe that you need to rest. I'd better call the nurse so that she can give you a sedative." The supervisor smiled radiantly again, completely ignoring Allen's complaints.

"Wait! Komui-_san_!" He was on the verge of leaving the bed to persecute the Chinese (who had already began to leave) when he saw the head nurse with a great syringe and chilling expression written on her face.

"It's time to sleep, Walker-_san_."

His complexion paled completely as his whole body shook in an uncontrollable manner as the woman approached him.

"This has to be a nightmare."

-** o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Komui's office looked even smaller. This was perhaps due to the fact that all the exorcists that the Dark Order contained of were present. Well, all except for Cross Marian, although that one didn't seem the least bit strange to his General companions. Arystar Krory the Third was still unconscious in the infirmary, being that the logical reason of his absence. What was rare for the majority was that the youngest of the exorcists was the one that was lacking in this meeting summoned by the supervisor. No, Allen Walker was not present in this jam packed room. But Lavi knew why the _Moyashi _had not attended.

They _bookman junior_ was leaning against the armchair that resided in front of Komui's desk, which was occupied by a Lenalee Lee full of curiosity and a little amount of preoccupation, a nervous Miranda Lotto and a disoriented Chaozii Han, who did not stop looking around the room in such an obvious manner that he seemed frankly and completely terrified. The red-haired one let out a cruel giggle. Poor newbie.

Although neither could he ignore his exorcists companions. It seemed to him something out of the norm to see that the Generals were also present for the news that Komui would be delivering to them, which promised to be very important. He was ready to register that one for the posterity according to his work as the _bookman_, apart from the fact that he knew Panda would strike him if he didn't do it correctly. Also he had the slightest hope of being able to face Komui after the meeting was over to ask to about Allen's operation and not let to him go until he had answered all of his question to his full satisfaction.

Now Lavi searched with his gaze for a certain Japanese exorcist, who was at the very farthest part of the room, having taken at random one of the many neglected books of the Eastern supervisor and was reading it without pretending too much interest. The apprentice of _bookman _could not hold in a small giggle at seeing that General Froi Tiedoll was fixedly observing Yu Kanda while he drew in his customary sketchbook. The old one seemed really happy and did not move even an inch while he switched his gaze between his student and the drawing he was doing.

'A Yu-_chan _portrait. I'm sure he'll get mad about that.' He smiled, totally pleased at having yet another reason to be able to bother Kanda later. 'Although it seems strange to me that he hasn't realized it yet.'

"This is a complete waste of time." Winters Socalo was heard saying, who remained supported against the wall. "We don't have to be sharing room with these brats."

"You're so tolerant today." Klaud Nine said, while Lau Jimin walked over her shoulders. "Spending time in Headquarters has softened you a little."

"Don't say such stupidities." The General snapped, turning his head away with annoyance.

The red-haired one had been a considerable amount of time in the Order, but he still wasn't accustomed to his Generals and their contrasting personalities amongst themselves. Well, at least the three that were here today. He hadn't known General Kevin Yeegar very well before he had been killed and Cross, well, in fact the only time he had ever seen him had been when they had been in the Ark. Perhaps if he had listened to Panda and had actually studied a little bit more about these elite exorcists he would know what to expect of them. He could feel the killer gaze of the _Bookman _over him (almost as if he had read his mind), reason as to why he tried to ignore it and concentrate himself in something else.

He turned around to his left to see Noise Marie, who had approached Chaozii to be able to help calm him down. Of course, it was certain now: the survivor of Anita's crew had come to be a part of General Tiedoll's team, which meant that he was now Marie and Yu's new companion. He could do no more than to lament at the luck of the new one; to have to stand the samurai's personality so close by was going to be difficult. He turned again to look at the front, to the desk of supervisor Lee.

'What's Komui planning with bringing us all here?' The boy asked himself, thoughtful, finally stopping his digressing of the business of his exorcist companions.

He did not have to wait too long, because at that moment the door had been opened, giving rise to supervisor Komui Lee as he entered dramatically, followed by a (very) stifling Reever Wenhamm and by Johnny Gill, who came in loaded with numerous amount of papers that were preventing him from looking where he was walking at.

"Forgive the delay! What happened was that I had a very important matter to take care of and I could not arrive before that. Thank you for waiting!" The Chinese exclaimed, extending his arms out in a very theatrical way. "You look so very pretty today, my dear Lenalee-_chan_." The Eastern one added suddenly, with dreamy eyes. The alluded one could only smile timidly, somewhat ashamed.

"Could you get to the point, already?" Scoffed General Socalo, while Klaud quietly agreed.

"Oh, come on. It's been so long ago that we all met like this and we're not even that many." Tiedoll smiled amiably, leaving his sketchbook to a side while he got ready to listen to the supervisor.

"That's because the new idiots tend to die with facility."

Lavi could clearly see as Chaozii shrank back before the words of the Mexican general.

"Err… can we leave that subject for another occasion, General Socalo?" Interrupted Komui, laughing nervously while he fixed his glasses. "Johnny, can you distribute the documents, please?"

The scientist quickly agreed, handing out to each one of the exorcists present a folder with quite a bit of papers packed inside. Lavi extended out a hand to take his, showing a renewed interest.

"Is this about a new mission?" He asked, although to him it seemed rare for it to be something like that since Yu, Lenalee and himself had their Innocence inside of Hevlaska so they could be repaired.

Komui agreed gladly, with both hands behind his back. To Lavi it reminded him a little bit of what he himself did after having pulled a prank. And that scared him. He opened the folder only to be faced with several forms that looked as if they had to be filled with personal data. He quickly looked through the papers, helping himself with both hands: yes, sheets upon sheets of forms that had from most of the general to the most specific of questions that could have occurred to someone.

"What's this about, Komui? I thought that you already had this data." The apprentice of _bookman_ spoke again, being seconded by some agreements on part of the majority of the ones present.

"It's never bad to be on the update of things, don't you think so, Lavi-_kun_?" Yes, the supervisor was showing them that radiating smile again.

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?" Reever began, with a hand over his head, while he looked alongside to the opposite side of where the Chinese was. "Tell them that you have no idea where those data sheets are and that you're too lazy to look for them."

"You didn't have to say that to them! You're so cruel, Reever-_kun_!" Cried Komui, making quite scandal.

"Humm… nii-_san_."

"What is it, my dear Lenalee-_chan_."

Lavi sweated a little at seeing the so sudden change on part of the supervisor, who began to shine once again, embarrassing the girl once more.

"Where is Allen-_kun_?"

Komui had remained silent to the surprise of the exorcists after the spoken words of the Chinese girl. Although, well, at least now Lavi knew that Lenalee had no idea about the subject of Allen's operation (of which he himself had so little information on, which made him feel completely frustrated). But he wasn't expecting for the Chinese to look so solemn while he looked at all the ones presents with grave seriousness. He heard him clear his throat.

"That is the reason for which I have asked you all to come."

"It wasn't to fill in these papers?" Tiedoll asked, stopping his spiritedly writing as he filled in the sheets.

"That brat." Scoffed Socalo, as if annoyed by the simple mention of the name of the English.

"Is something wrong with Walker that should be of our concern?" Now the one who had spoken was Klaud, closing the folder to listen with attention at what Komui had to say.

Well, Lavi was officially confused. He understood that, perhaps, if Allen were ill; Komui would inform them(the _Moyashi' s _friends) on the situation, but, to the Generals also? Something did not fit here.

"Yes, you see, is that…" The supervisor paused, watching Reever as if requesting aid, which was categorically denied to him by an annoyed gesture, reason as to why he had to continue on by himself. "The Main General's have asked me to carry out an experiment to create new exorcists."

Just by to listen to the words 'experiment' and 'exorcist', Lavi immediately saw as Lenalee tensed; the girl's hands were strongly tight around her forms while she trembled.

"A-and what does that have to do with us?" Miranda had spoken with the lowest of voices, but understandable either way, reason as to why the red-haired one cheered up to add more to that question:

"And the _Moyashi_-_chan_? Why did you mentioned that he was the reason for which you asked us to come here?"

"Because the Commanders have chosen him to carry out their plans." The supervisor continued speaking, slowly, as if very carefully choosing out which words were better to use (something which was very rare in him). And perhaps at seeing that nobody completely understood what he had said, decided to be more specific: "They have decided to use Allen-_kun's _body to carry out their procedure."

"No!" Lenalee exclaimed, both of her hands over her mouth, allowing the papers she had been holding to fall down to the floor where they scattered along with the ones that had already been there.

"Lenalee-_chan_, calm down, it's not as serious as it seems." Her brother tried to tranquil her; although the girl seemed not to be listening to what was being said, burying her face in one of Miranda's shoulders, who could only lightly embrace her to try to console her.

"Does this have to do with the operation, Komui?" Lavi went on ahead, raising an eyebrow, finally seeing a chance of hope to satisfy his doubts.

The Chinese now looked at the _bookman junior_. He still had that same inquisitive gesture and he wasn't going to give up until he had managed to obtain the answers that he wanted.

"What operation? What are you talking about?" Chaozii asked in the end, the only one that seemed semi-apart from understanding what the experiments that the Order underwent were about.

"That's right, Lavi-_kun_." Komui said, ignoring the poor new exorcist. "In fact, it has everything to do with that."

"Supervisor Komui," Johnny began, fixing his lenses. "that operation wouldn't have been necessary, it would have been easier to use in Allen-_kun _one of the Po…"

He couldn't continue speaking due to the fact that the supervisor had elbowed his rather harshly in one of his flanks. Lavi opened his eyes with even greater curiosity than before at the unfolding violence playing out in front of him. On the other hand, Komui only began to laugh nervously again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Johnny-_kun_! It looks like you also need to rest." He continued to laugh rather shamelessly while Reever helped the injured scientist pick himself up, swallowing insults against the supervisor due to his lack of subtlety.

"What the Commanders want to do with the _Moyashi _is force him to become pregnant by one of us to have another parasitic type exorcist that they can use."

The apprentice _bookman _quickly turned his head, without being able to believe who that strong and clear voice belonged to. Yu was still at the farthest parts of the room, only now he was the center of everyone's gazes. Although he seemed not to be bothered in the slightest by that fact, since he had immediately returned back to his papers to continue writing on them.

"You're kidding me! I had no idea you could joke, Yu-_chan_!" Lavi shouted, letting out an exaggerated outburst of laughter.

"Is it true what Yu-_kun _says, supervisor?"

Wait a moment. So it wasn't a joke then? Then why was General Tiedoll asking that with such an expression so full of anguish written on his face? Why were the other two Generals looking so serious on the matter? Lavi returned his gaze towards the supervisor.

"It's true." The alluded one admitted, somewhat lethargically. "That's why I need all of your data." The smile returned, surprising Lavi with the bipolarity that the Chinese was demonstrating in this one meeting. "We need to choose the best father for Allen-_kun'_s baby!"

Burial silence. Later, more than one blushed face could be seen.

"B-but that's impossible to do. Allen-_san _is a man after all." Chaozii stuttered, with slightly red cheeks.

'Well, well, I didn't know that Chaozii also liked the _Moyashi_.'

"That is not of any kind of impediment for a great scientist like myself, Chaozii-_kun_." Komui, totally proud of himself said, although Reever indicated immediately that the supervisor really did not have any idea about what the doctors sent by the Main General's had actually done and that he was only following instructions, which obtained for a new wave of depression to strike at the Chinese.

"A baby of Allen-_kun_." Lenalee had let aside her fear to enter a nervousness that caused the owner of the green eyes to smile. "Why did they not choose a girl to do that, nii-_san_? Then they wouldn't have so many problems."

"I would never let somebody even dare to do something like that to my baby sister!" Komui exclaimed exaggeratedly, throwing himself at his sister's feet. "You are too pure and young to have to carry the baby of some damn bastard in your little belly!"

"He called us 'damn bastards'." Lavi whispered, while the atmosphere darkened even more.

"The fact is, the Commanders think that there are more possibilities of having a baby compatible with Innocence if it comes from an exorcist who is of a parasitic type like Allen-_kun_." Reever explained, ignoring Komui's cries, who swore that he would kill the wretches who dared to touch his dear Lenalee while he continued nuzzling his face against his sisters legs.

"So then can we be chosen as the 'father' too?" Miranda, also slightly flushed asked. "That is to say, the female exorcists." She clarified immediately, just in case her words had not been understood.

"Of course, in fact it would be much more easy if a girl would be the 'father' of that baby." Answered Komui, elevating his face although he still remained on his knees against the Chinese as he hugged her legs. "Nevertheless, it has been decided that we must choose the father of the baby in agreement with their abilities and strength, their level of synchronization with Innocence, among others things."

"Then it's obvious that Generals will 'win', right?" Indicated Lavi, raising a finger to emphasize what he had just finished saying. "You should have only called them then."

"Well, we won't just be taking into account their abilities as an exorcist, Lavi-_kun_." The supervisor smiled in a strange manner that was able to disturb the boy. "The amount of compatibility that they'll have with Allen-_kun_'s Innocence also counts. "

'Compatibility between Innocence's' Lavi had read about that. Nevertheless, the cases were rare where a compatibility between the Innocence of two exorcists could happen where it would effectively increase their capacity when the time to fight came. There had been only one pair of such a successful event that had been studied until exhaustion by both the two _bookman _and by the same scientists of the Black Order. He began to ask himself if there would be somebody in this very room that could unite their Innocence with the one of the _Moyashi _so that both of them would become stronger. And, also, what would happen if those two exorcists got together to procreate a baby? How powerful could someone grow to be when they had that combined blood running through their veins? Surely they would be compatible with Innocence, with great possibilities of quickly surpassing the one hundred percent synchronization.

He stopped thinking about that one as he listened to the Generals speaking lowly amongst themselves. He only managed to hear some pieces of the conversation, especially how Tiedoll emphasized how rare it would be to have a son with a small little one who could practically be his grandson. But he knew that there was something more important that the strongest exorcists said to themselves in secret. He felt frustrated at not being able to discretely approach without being noticed as he did so. He clicked his tongue, annoyed.

"Although in fact there's a very small chance of something such as a compatibility between Innocence's to occur." Continued Komui, finally getting himself up from the ground, trying to gain back some of his lost dignity. "We will undergo some studies on the matter. You will have to go with Hevlaska so that she can define your most recent level of synchronization with your Innocence and to be able to compare it with the one of Allen-_kun_."

"And what will happen if none of us is compatible with Walker's Innocence?" Marie asked, speaking for the first time with complete seriousness.

"If no one is evidently compatible with Allen-_kun_'s parasitic Innocence," Komui fixed his lenses, watching towards some point that Lavi tried to follow, although he was unable to obtain to do so. "then the father will be Krory-_kun_, for being an exorcist with parasitic type also. "

'Well, so that's why! The reason as to why Komui had been so engrossed with Kuro-_chan _that time. Although it will be somewhat scary to see a son between _Moyashi _and Kuro-_chan _running around. After all, those two have their double personalities to be afraid of.' Lavi solemnly thought, imagining how it would be to have to be near someone with both dark personalities of his friends mixed together.

"It's unjust for that baby." Lenalee whispered suddenly, with sadness on her voice. "She will practically have to be an exorcist from the day of her birth."

Komui smiled at her, fraternally caressing her head. She raised her gaze, thankful for that action.

"If I am chosen to be Allen-_kun'_s companion, I swear that I'll take very good care of both the baby and him." Continued the Chinese girl with a gesture of determination and a smile full of hope.

"Oh, my poor Lenalee, you're too young to have children." Yes, the dramatic side of the supervisor had returned. "Well, at least the one who will have to undergo the complications of the pregnancy will be Allen-_kun _and not you. And the baby will be so pretty if you are his 'papa' because you are the most handsome girl in the whole world, my Lenalee-_chan_. Allen-_kun _will be very lucky if a baby of yours is the one that grows inside of him."

"You are cruel with Allen-_kun_, nii-_san_." She recriminated him, although in fact she was smiling while she gave smooth light taps to her brother's back. "But he will not be alone, because all of us will take care of him."

Lavi agreed before the words of Lenalee, while he himself began to write down on the given sheets of paper. The Panda had not said not to do it, although he asked himself if this was allowed according to the laws _bookman_. But at seeing the very same _Bookman _filling out the registries, Lavi's whole soul seemed to leave him, wishing not to have been born with an imagination so untied as his. He struck his head to literally erase such a mental image, turning around to watch at his surroundings again.

Miranda was writing with calm, but with her nervousness as always, while Chaozii bit at the nails of his left hand as he drew in the paper, still with a light blush on his cheeks. Marie was only concentrated in the paper, looking fleetingly at a side, where the German exorcist resided at, which for some reason caused Lavi to smile the tiniest bit. To his other side, the Generals had separated themselves again, with a serious expression painted on their faces. Only General Socalo cursed aloud in a clear Spanish(words which Lavi managed to identify quickly, although he rarely listened to so many obscenities put together in a single language, because even Kanda sometimes used both English and Japanese to unload himself when he was really angry), but for that reason alone he did not stop filling out the asked forms. Although, even with all his distractions, he managed to see somebody walking up to the front and placing a folder atop Komui's desk. Lavi focused his gaze to realize that that somebody was Yu.

"Very good, Kanda. You can go see Hevlaska now." Reever said to him, superficially reviewing the documents.

"_Che_."

The Japanese exorcist retired quickly from the office, being carefully observed by the attentive eye of the red-haired one. Yu had behaved very strangely ever since that time when he had kidnapped the _Moyashi _a couple of days ago. He had rarely seen him in the corridors or near the infirmary, reason as to why he deduced that he was surely in his room. In more than one occasion he had felt a terrible desire to go and bother him to ask about what had happened between him and Allen, but he had always been captured by Panda before being able to try something.

He sighed, determined to finish this to follow Yu and be able to, finally, harass him with questions. Questions that no longer were allowed to be left unanswered by a quick escape, but also because of his knowledge of what he knew would happen to Allen before Komui had even said anything. Oh, yes, many questions.

**- o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lavi scandalously stretched out while he left Komui's office after having filled his abnormally large amount of papers. Well, perhaps if he had not spend the whole time observing each and every one of the present exorcists, asking each other about what to write, he would have finished sooner.

Panda walked to his side, in complete silence. He began to become bored while he hoped for the most ideal occasion to escape and to go to look for Yu, who had surely already finished his appointment with Hevlaska. So he did the only thing he could do, he began to talk, with his arms behind his head.

"Weird, right, old man? They're going make a male exorcist get pregnant. And they're going to use the _Moyashi_, this is going to be memorable, I'm not going to stop reminding him again and again how adorable he's going to look with that bulky little belly." He said, letting out a mocking little giggle.

"It's not the first time they've done something like this, Lavi." The Bookman finally spoke, looking at him with a vast amount of seriousness. The red-haired one abruptly paused before the gravity of the tone of voice being used. "The child generally survived, but the same thing cannot be said of the carrier. Parasitic Innocence is dangerous and considerably shortens the life of the person compatible to it. This will be very much like forcing the Innocence to belong to two people rather than a single one instead. It is an enormous overload for the body of the exorcist. And this worsens mainly if it is a man, whose body is not designed for that function, especially if its somebody as young as Allen Walker is."

They _bookman junior _swallowed with difficulty, nervous. Panda had said 'carrier' so as to not use the term 'mother'. But it continued on being the same. Then, Allen…

"I thought you knew that already." The old one cleared his throat, turning to once again watch his apprentice. "We will make a registry about this event happening in the Order. Remember that we must still write more about the Destroyer of the Time and this will surely be a very important chapter in his history."

'Destroyer of the Time'. Since when had 'Destroyer of the Time' had stopped being so and had become '_Moyashi_-_chan_' for Lavi? He had no idea. And so the only thing he could do was to agree to _Bookman's _words, although in fact he could remember having given reason to Lenalee when she had said that they would all take care of Allen. Because he also thought of doing so.

**- o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The young exorcist half-opened his eyes, only to tightly close them shut at the same time he curled himself up against the pillow, somewhat annoyed by the light of that infamous lamp so near his bed.

"Come on, _Moyashi_-_chan_, don't be so sluggish. We all know that you're wide-awake." He heard someone say in between laughter.

"Maybe if you weren't pecking him in the face he would still be sleeping, Lavi." Another voice, now feminine and sounding slightly angry.

"Aww, but I get so bored, Lenalee."

"Lavi? Lenalee?" Allen asked slowly, sluggishly waking himself up while he turned around to be able to lay on his back.

"Hello, Allen-_kun_." The Chinese girl tenderly smiled at him, seated to one side of the infirmary bed.

"You really are vague, _Moyashi_-_chan_. You've been in this room for like one week already." Said Lavi, sticking out his tongue.

"What? One week?" He was surprised, getting up rather quickly. Suddenly, he remembered that he wasn't supposed to have done that, although luckily he no longer felt as much pain as the first time. Apparently the wound had already begun to heal, something that he was thankful for. At least that one week had allowed him to rest, because he no longer felt as disoriented as before. Timcanpy had settled himself again on his head, as if he had been waiting for this one right moment to make himself comfy in his favorite place.

"Yep. And you don't even know of the uproar that you've caused all over the Order. You are the fashionable subject of every conversation, _Moyashi_." Spoke Lavi again, laughing as he raised his legs up in the chair in which he was seated in a rather infantile manner. Lenalee watched him with admonishment.

"What are you talking about, Lavi?" He tipped his face, without understanding absolutely what was happening. He remembered it soon enough. And he blushed deeply without being able to avoid it. "Then you already know?"

"That you're going to be a mother? By all means!" The red-haired one exclaimed, animatedly raising his right hand's thumb.

"Don't call me 'mother." Said Allen, somewhat annoyed because they continued on using that feminine word when speaking of him. Komui had also done it and it was beginning to irritate him.

"Don't get upset, Allen-_kun_." Lenalee asked of him, trying to save his older companion (in age only).

Allen huffed, looking towards the other side, still with a slight reddish tone in his cheeks.

"In addition, today is the day where the great result will be finally known!" Lavi quickly shouted, smiling again.

"'Great results?'" The English looked at Lenalee with confusion, who returned her smile on him.

"Yes, today we will know which exorcist will be chosen to be the father of your baby." The girl amiably said, radiant.

"What? Who? Eh?" His head was spinning. "What the hell?"

"You didn't know that the baby would have another father?" Lenalee asked, a hand over her mouth, as if it regretting having revealed something important when she shouldn't have do so.

"N-no, I did know, but… but I didn't know that Komui-_san _would be making a contest on the matter!" He exclaimed, somewhat scandalized by the subject.

"Je, it wasn't really a contest, but it still was pretty funny." Lavi mused, shining with a great smile on his face. "Perhaps I'll win 'first prize!'"

"Of course not, Lavi." The Chinese looked at him, with a gathered frown. "The winner will be me. I will be the father of Allen-_kun_'s baby!"

"The 'father'?" The dizziness had come back. His face blushed more deeply.

"Keep dreaming, Lenalee, it's obvious that I will have that privilege."

"The one that is sleeping above the clouds is you, dear Lavi."

He was listening to them as they discussed. Or something like that. No, he really wasn't paying any attention. So he was only in shock. It had been a long time since he had felt that. He didn't even notice when Lavi began to shake his hand in front of his eyes, constantly calling out to him. It was only until he heard Lenalee shout something about it being time to open an envelope and go see her brother when he finally managed to blink.

"We'll take you there, Allen-_kun_." Lenalee extended her hand, waiting for the white haired boy to giver her his own. Lavi had grabbed a dressing gown to later place it upon the English's shoulders. Both watched him with affection, sweetly so. And Allen remembered that they were his companions. His family.

He nodded, handing out his hand to the Chinese, carefully rising from the bed. Lavi had taken captive his other hand, mischievously smiling at him as he did so. The though of protesting passed through his head, but, for some reason, he felt very good like this, surrounded by these two.

And thus, hand in hand with his two friends, Allen Walker allowed himself to be taken to Komui's office, ready to find out who would be his accomplice in this misfortune.

_To be continued…_

_--_

Eh, Kini-_san _doesn't like this chappie very much, but I do, specially the Kanda parts! Did anybody notice how he was really quick about filling out those papers? I wonder why ku ku ku.

Well, both my dear Kini-_san _and I know that its not really a mystery as to who the 'papa' of the baby will be(_we both suck at mystery it seems_). So you guys most then likely already know(_smiles_).

Comments are like Yullen; delicious and you can never have enough of them.

Well, we shall see you in a week!


	5. Useless Explanations

Hello again, see, I kept my promise(_cheers_). This came out a day earlier, so well, I don't know, enjoy? I was really happy today(_for reasons that the author of this story is aware of_) so I decided to be kind and post this tonight.

**Special Notes for this Chapter: **More homosexual references? _Bakanda's _language? Not Beta-ed cause my Beta, unlike me, actually has a life? So yeah, ignore the few spelling mistakes there may be, I never was able to win the Spelling Bee contest.

They will be fixed when she has time.

**Disclaimer: **D.Gray-Man does not belong to either of us. If it did, Lenalee would be a hard core Yaoi fangirl. And would be very scary indeed, we can assure that.

--

Chapter V-Useless Explanations

Allen could feel the heat that emanated from both Lavi and Lenalee's bodies as they accompanied him to his meeting with supervisor Komui hand by hand; she to his right, he to his left. He sighed. It was very pleasant to feel like this, as if he had two older siblings that took care of him. Gently closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be take with complete confidence. For a moment, he had forgotten why they were going to meet the supervisor, why an inspector sent by the Commanders followed the three of them with an expression full of seriousness. He had even forgotten about the small pain that he felt in his lower abdomen with each step that he took.

Nevertheless, soon he had to return to reality when listening to the voice of the _bookman _apprentice announcing that they had arrived at their destination. The white haired one slowly let go the hands of his friends, looking at the ground with heaviness.

Very well, he was already here. Was going to begin with that mission once and for all and be able to gain back his place as a reliable exorcist of the Black Order. He breathed in deeply, finally deciding to open that one door himself while the other two exorcists watched him with what seemed to be genuine preoccupation. But he was completely determined to face what came down on him with bravery, because did he perhaps have any another option left but that? The way he saw it; he had none.

Barely entering, he realized that them three were the last ones to arrive, because here were all of the exorcists of the Order already present. Even the Generals. He couldn't avoid feeling shamed by that fact, had Komui also involved the very same Generals of the Black Order? And if one of them turned out to be his companion? He swallowed with difficulty, somewhat intimidated. It was thanks to the fact that Lavi still had his hand on his right shoulder that he was able to continue walking, under the gazes of his exorcist companions.

"Welcome, Allen-_kun_! We were waiting for you." The supervisor gladly exclaimed, remaining seated in front of his desk. "Come, sit somewhere near here. You too, Lenalee-_chan_."

The Chinese girl sighed. Lavi protested at being practically ignored by Komui in quite an exaggerated way. Allen only walked slowly, thinking, digressing. From the very beginning he had thought that the mission assigned to him by the Commanders would be one that he would have to fulfill by himself; because, after all, it was a necessary step to recover their confidence. But the fact was that they had him here, completely nervous, after having been told that he was going to have to carry a life inside of him. Although he didn't know why what really made him feel more uncertain about the whole thing was the knowledge that he would have to share 'this mission' with somebody else.

Slightly lifting his face, he examined his surroundings, looking for somebody in an almost unconscious manner. He found him. Right at the bottom of the room was Kanda. Unlike the others, the Japanese was not looking at him, only had his arms crossed with a gesture of obvious annoyance on his face. And, for some reason, that made him feel bad. He quickly shook his head, parting from those thoughts. Allen had already decided that what _Bakanda _thought of him did not matter to him in the slightest. He scoffed.

"A-Allen-_kun_, are you well?" He turned his face. Miranda had called him, with a gesture of complete preoccupation written across her features. Lavi and Lenalee also watched him in the same manner as she did. Dang it, he didn't want for his friends to suffer due to the trivialities that passed through his head.

"I'm well, Miranda-_san_." He smiled amiably, just like only he knew how to do. And, for some reason, the older one had blushed notoriously at that. Allen tilted his head, somewhat surprised by that reaction, since Miranda did not normally use to act like this with him. Then she began to visibly tremble to later shout:

"I'm sorry!" Miranda brought her hands up to her hair, while she violently shook herself. "I'm sorry, Allen-_kun_! I couldn't avoid imagining weird things! I'm sorry! "

"Weird things…?" The English asked, still confused.

"It's nothing, Allen-_kun_!" Lenalee came to Miranda's rescue before the German began to strike herself against the wall, grabbing her from her shoulders to move away as soon as possible from any other object that she could use to damaged herself with. The youngest only continued watching them without finding out about much.

"Pst, _Moyashi_-_chan_." Lavi whispered to him while Allen paid attention. "One of two: Miranda-_chan_ has just imagined how it would be like to have a baby with you or she imagined you with an adorable and round little belly."

"Lavi!" He turned to be able to move away from redhead, embarrassed, trying to avoid them from being able to see that he was blushing again. It wasn't going to stop bothering him during this whole meeting, wasn't it? He frowned, now sitting down in front of Komui, who had seemed to look quite amused by the scene.

"Could you stop with the trivialities? Lets finish with this once and for all." General Socalo said, obtaining for a slight chill to run down the back of the younger one. That's right, the Generals were wasting their time because of this situation. He tried to get comfortable in his seat, a little bit tentative.

"Eh, I'm sorry, General Socalo, but Johnny-_kun _has not yet brought the documents containing the results." The Chinese excused himself, laughing nervously.

All the presents ones stared at Komui with a killer expression written on their faces, including the very same Allen, who would have liked to have lived for a few more minutes without knowing that his special mission had turned into 'this'.

"Don't get mad at me, it's the scientific section's fault that they don't process the data fast enough." Komui complained, sobbing piteously .

"Tell them that you were on the very verge of losing the new data that they gave you, Komui." An annoying Reever let out, whom Allen hadn't noticed at the beginning due to the fact that he was sitting on the ground, surrounded by the very many disorderly papers scattered around the floor. "If it hadn't been for Tup and Johnny we would have had an even greater delay."

"You continue on being cruel, Reever-_kun_!"

"Hey, Komui! I have a question!" Lavi exclaimed suddenly, childishly raising his right hand. "What is the chosen father going to have to do to the _Moyashi_-_chan _to be able to impregnate him?"

Again, a burning dust of red sprung on his cheeks. He covered his face with his hands, completely embarrassed by the question that the red-haired one had asked.

'This is not happening. This is not happening.'

"What are you talking about, Lavi-_kun_?"

'I don't want to hear it!'

"You know, the father watering the seed inside of the mother's tummy." Lavi loosen a cruel little giggle, quite amused at being able be a bother to Allen.

'No!'

Allen knew he was going to faint sooner or later if Lavi continued with himself.

"Lavi, you idiot!" He listened as Lenalee shouted, apparently striking the _bookman _apprentice, because he heard him complain rather painfully. "Don't you have any tact? Just look at how you've made poor Allen-_kun _feel like!"

"Argh, Lenalee, that hurt. And besides, it doesn't matter how much we delay the inevitable, the father will have to do it to him, no? The _Moyashi _will have to give him his virgi-"

There was a pause. A rather prolonged one. Finally Allen cheered up enough to see what had happened between his friends, being taken by surprise at what he saw.

"A-ah, Yu-_chan_…."

"Shut that mouth already, stupid rabbit."

Yes, Kanda had grabbed Lavi by the neck of his shirt, staring at the red haired one with the desire to kill him. Allen thought that the _bookman _apprentice was really lucky that Kanda didn't have his Mugen with him. Although he didn't understand why the samurai had acted in such a way when Lavi had begun to speak of that subject. He bit his bottom lip. Perhaps Kanda really was annoyed at being locked up in this room for that one triviality and had reacted like he normally did after all. He sighed again, gently moving his hands away from his face, even though he could still feel how his cheeks were burning. His gaze avoiding Kanda by any means possible because he didn't want him to see him after having thought, even though it had only been for a second, that the dark haired man had reacted like that for him.

He heard Komui laughing, reason as to why he returned to look back towards the supervisor again.

"No, Lavi-_kun_, it's not what you're thinking. Although I should allow Kanda-_kun _to kill you for daring to speak of those type of things near my innocent Lenalee." The eyes of the Chinese shone in a macabre manner, obtaining for Lavi to shake in a rather noticeable way. "But we still don't know if you're the chosen one to be the father of Allen-_kun_'s baby or not. So it'll be better if you let him go, Kanda-_kun"_

"_Che_." The Japanese let go to of the red-haired one, crossing his arms once again as he moved away from the junior _bookman_, as if to not have the temptation of throwing himself at him. Allen gripped the fabric of his trousers with his hands. It was supposed to have been him the one who should have threatened Lavi and not Kanda. And that made him feel even more ashamed.

"Then if it's not like that, then how is it going to happen?" Lavi asked again, as if he had completely forgotten the most recent threat towards his life.

Lifting his gaze, Allen was ready to defend himself this time when Komui began to speak again.

"That information is assumed as classified, Lavi-_kun_." The supervisor cleared his throat, while he stared towards where Reever resided at, although soon returned to look at the front again.

"But they conducted an operation on Allen-_kun _so that he would be capable of having babies." Chaozii had decided to speak and Allen noticed quickly that he was blushing. He could imagine that it was embarrassing for him to have to talk about something like that. "Although for me, Allen-_san _still continues to look like a man. "

"Eh? And why would I have to stop seeming like a man?" The English exclaimed, watching the new exorcist with a gesture of slight annoyance, obtaining for Chaozii to shrink back in fear. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to shout, Chaozii."

"What the doctors did with Allen-_kun _was to place something inside of him very similar in size and function to the uterus of a woman and will surely be able to stretch as much as one while the baby is growing, but it doesn't even remotely approach the complexity of the feminine reproductive apparatus system." Komui began, drawing in a piece of paper while he spoke. Soon he showed his diagram to the exorcists who were sufficiently close enough to see, including a still embarrassed Allen. "What they have placed inside of him when performing the operation was a rather small bag in his abdominal cavity that can contain the fetus. It is not anchored to any organ in his body, although it has many vascular connections that oxygenate him the sufficient amount so that the creature can feed itself. But Allen-_kun _continues being man."

The truth, Allen had not been able to understand almost anything. But when listening to Komui's last oration he could at last sigh with some ease. Then the only thing that he had within his body was a container for the baby. On the other hand, Reever looked at Komui almost as if protesting that he had said so much when it had been the Chinese himself that had assumed that the information was a secret.

"Then how are they going to make the papa be able to put it there? I mean, if it's closed off completely." Lavi said, indicating the drawing of Komui, which seemed like a small and simple cleared triangle.

"I already said that it's not what you're thinking!" Komui indicated quickly. "And don't say any more perverted things near my Lenalee!"

'Perverted things?' Allen swallowed, tightly closing his lids shut. 'Stop talking about that, Lavi!'

"Nii-_san_, stop making it even worse, please." Lenalee asked, with a slight crimson tone in her cheeks.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Lenalee-_chan._" Sobbed the supervisor.

"Right, now that I think about it, you said that the women could also be the father. And they don't have anything to put in there." Lavi resumed speaking, staring at the ceiling in a distracted way, although this time he received a strong blow on the head from part of the Chinese and the Bookman.

"Stupid apprentice, stop speaking without sense." Bookman, seated on the head of the fallen redhead spoke with seriousness. "Remember that in the Catholic Church homosexuality is a mortal sin. The Commanders would not allow for their exorcists to commit it."

"Exactly!" Komui rose quickly. "That's why I said that he should stop speaking so lightly of those things."

Allen rubbed his face with his right hand, breathing in deeply. Then they wouldn't have to do 'that' to him, right? Although he didn't have the lightest idea of how two men could possibly do it in the same manner which his Master Cross did with all those women. After all, it was thanks to the fact that his Master didn't show any type of modesty, still and even when a smaller Allen had been present, that he knew exactly how babies 'were made' (Come on, Mana hadn't given him as many details as Cross had graphically done without even asking him if he wanted to know). He once again shook his head. He didn't want to remember something as chilling as that.

"But it will be necessary to put the baby in somehow, no? And since that's how babies are normally made." Returned to say the red-haired one, still with the Bookman on top of him.

"Fuck, brat, since when do men get pregnant if somebody shoves it up their the ass? You really are and idiot." General Socalo suddenly said, apparently completely annoyed by Lavi's voice.

'Oh… Oh!'

He felt himself violently blushing again.

There was a rather prolonged silence until Komui cleared his throat to begin speaking again.

"I don't really know with exactitude what the Commanders plan on carrying out with this, but I have an idea of how they will do it. And it doesn't matter if the father turns out to be man or a woman, the procedure is similar." He began to sit down once more to take yet another piece of paper and began again with his drawings. "You know that there are feminine and masculine sexual cells that are united in the fertilization, right? If the 'father' turns out to be a girl, then that's what will be surely done: unite those two cells so that they can create a new being."

The English only once again tilted his head. No, he didn't have any idea of what the supervisor was talking about. But he suspected that it was very important. Allen knew it because Lavi was quickly nodding at the words of the scientist, whereas Lenalee kindly watched her brother. He didn't want to turn his glance towards the back, already too ashamed to look for Kanda's gaze.

"… Only that the resulting embryo will end up in the artificial uterus that has been placed inside of Allen-_kun_. There it will have to be developed normally." Komui enthusiastically continued, talking although he knew that many would not be able to understand what he spoke of (among them Allen, by all means). "If the father turns out to be another man, then the procedure will be a little more complicated. But we still need a feminine sexual cell to carry out the whole thing."

"Jo, then not even for that we stop depending on the women." Lavi complained, while Lenalee loosen a small amused giggle. Allen also smiled, although he still continued on being unable to follow the conversation.

"Don't you interrupt me, Lavi-_kun_! Weren't you bothering me so that I would explain it to you? Now pay attention to me!" Threatened the supervisor, soon to continue with that same know-it-all tone. "It's necessary to clear the nucleus out of the feminine cell and replace it with one of Allen-kun's cells. Then the fertilization will be possible with one of the fathers cells, therefore the baby will be of them both. Is it not interesting?" He finished, with a radiating smile and eyes shining full of emotion.

"It is improbable, it still continues to follow your theory and not what will in fact be occurring." Reever spoke, still concentrated on the piles of mountains of papers, because he didn't even turn around to look at the Chinese. "Only the doctors sent by the Commanders know exactly how they will do it. By the way, you have to sign here."

"You are a destructive evildoer of dreams, Reever-_kun_! If they had requested it of me I would have personally made sure that it would work."

"Yes, yes. Be quiet and sign here."

Allen had straightened up while both scientists discussed with each other over the mistreated paper bearing those simple drawings. He only saw what seemed to be a couple of circles, a very big one, and other smaller ones with something that looked like to be a thin thread leaving them. He took the sheet with one of his hands, examining it as if that would help him understand what would be happening to him. But the answer wasn't there, or he maybe he just couldn't see it.

"You have some doubts, Allen-_kun_?" He trembled slightly, because he was concentrating too much in that one thing and hadn't noticed that Komui had returned back to his seat after having been forced to sign. Letting go of the paper, he quickly shook his head.

Komui smiled at him in a rather strange manner, almost paternal, although Allen didn't notice that due to fact that at that same moment both scientists Johnny and Tup had entered the room, capturing the attention of all the ones that were present.

"We're sorry about the delay!" Apologized Johnny, bowing slightly and it almost caused for him to drop down some of the papers that he carried on his hands. Luckily, his scientific companion had managed to save them in time before they mixed themselves together with the ones the supervisor permanently had upholstering his floor.

The white haired one smiled before the scene, soon turning back around, almost without wanting it. There was Kanda, with a fixed gaze on the front of the room. The Japanese still had his arms crossed in front of his chest, although this time Allen could see a pinch of interest in those dark eyes. But surely it was not because of the anxiety of knowing the results; but because the faster they knew who would be the one that would accompany Allen in this journey, the sooner he could leave. He knew it because he had also noticed that same that look in the eyes of the Generals. The three had approached the sufficient enough amount until they were almost as near to Komui as they could possibly get. Again, that intimidation. And what if the other father of that baby turned out to be one of these powerful exorcists?

He gave a small gasp when he felt the hand of somebody settle on top of his head. Definitively not expecting General Tiedoll to have been the one who had done that, almost as if trying to calm him down. Allen smiled with gentleness, inclining his head in a sign of gratefulness and respect at the kind action. Sometimes he didn't understand why Kanda complained so much about his teacher, since he would have given anything that it would have taken for Cross to have shown another thing outside of complete scorn towards him. Tiedoll drew an amiable smile on his face, his hand retreating so that Allen could also watch the front, waiting.

"Aww, I told you to bring it in a envelope, Johnny-_kun_. It would have been much more funny that way." The supervisor childishly complained while he received the papers in his hands.

"We want to know already, Komui!" Lavi, completely desperate shouted while the others quickly agreed before his words.

"Can't you handle the tension anymore?" The supervisor loosen a giggle, quickly reading through the sheets of paper until arriving at the one that really interested him. His expression had become solemn after reading it. But, suddenly, he began to laugh again, this time more spiritedly. "How interesting. Definitively, this is very interesting indeed."

"Come on, tell us already, nii-_san_!" Now it was Lenalee the one that insisted when taking into account that her brother was already aware about the one thing they were all achingly waiting to know.

On the other hand, Allen was the only one who's gaze was lost on the floor. He could feel his face burning, could listen to the strong beats of his heart. Felt as if he was suffocating, never before had he been so nervous in his life and the worst thing was that he didn't understand why his body was reacting in such a way. The boy bit his bottom lip. Tightly closing his eyes. Not even noticing that Komui had finally begun to calmly speak after being threatened a couple of more times. Thus, the only thing that he had been able to hear was the end of the great speech that the supervisor had prepared for this one day.

"… is Kanda-_kun_."

He opened his eyes almost instantly.

'Ka-Kanda…?'

He wasn't going to look at him. He wasn't going to look at him. He wasn't going to…

"What? Yu-_chan _will be the father of the baby?" Allen heard Lavi yell again. "It can't be!"

"Is there no error, nii-_san_?" That was the voice of Lenalee, who had spoken in very low tone.

"There are no errors, Lenalee. We have reviewed the data three times." Johnny clarified before Komui could answer, although lowered his voice almost immediately to be able to continue. "The truth is, we couldn't believe it either."

Again, whispers. He could hear them behind his back. Could listen to the tenuous sound of surprise that had escaped from Miranda. Chaozii was also speaking in a very high voice, although he didn't know very well what was really being said. General Tiedoll sounded very glad for some reason, speaking with Marie of the subject, who could apparently do nothing but agree. The other two Generals did not say anything, not even knowing what they were still doing there.

"Kanda".

Lifting his face the tiniest bit, he was able to see a surprised Lavi staring at somewhere in the back of the room. Lenalee was to his side, with her hands closed into fists near her chest. They were observing him, observing Kanda. All the other exorcists had fixed their gazes on the Japanese. But Allen had not yet decided to rise and face him. He simply couldn't.

"But Kanda and Allen-_kun _don't…" The Chinese girl paused, before deciding to continue, still speaking in low voice. "how is it possible for them to be compatible?"

"I don't know. I suppose that it's a true mystery of Innocence." Answered the supervisor, with a strange smile over his face.

"Yu-_chan _is going to kill to the _Moyashi _before impregnating him!" The apprentice of _bookman _exclaimed, making a scandal quite much more boisterous then the one that would be the sure to explode around the Order in a couple of moments(courtesy of the same red-haired one, doubtlessly) would be like.

And, although what Lavi had said seemed meant to be taken in as a joke, Allen couldn't help but tremble before those very words. His life and the life of that baby was going to depend to a large extent on the one person who hated him the most in the entire world. The boy swallowed with quite a lot of difficulty.

'It can't be.'

"Sit next to Allen-_kun_, Kanda-_kun_."

Once again he trembled. Did Komui not understand that Kanda was going to kill him for having have entangled him in something like this? Although he wasn't really sure if he was the guilty one, but of course Kanda would be able to find an excuse to blame it all on him and kill him. He shrank in the sofa, more uncertain. Of all the exorcists, why did it have to be Kanda? Why precisely him?

"Stop shaking, stupid."

Finally, he raised his gaze completely. Still not noticing that Lenalee had risen to chitchat something with Miranda and that, although he was still there, Lavi had separated himself from him while continuing to talk about all of the bad thing that would come to pass to Allen with Kanda as the father of his baby. And also that Kanda was now seated near him, very closely together. He was looking at him in a penetrating manner, with those dark blue colored eyes (almost black), completely inexpressive. The snow haired one could barely even blink. Trying with all of his strength to not be allowed to be taken in by the anxiety of knowing what would happen in the next nine months with this person. But the samurai spoke to him again, inclining slightly closer to him to whisper without anybody noticing.

"Why so nervous? Are you that afraid of me, _Moyashi_?"

What? He wasn't afraid of Yu Kanda! He wasn't afraid of this stupid, by all means bitter and presumptuous skilled swordsman. Frowning immediately, he managed to once and for all to lower that damn blush that had accompanied him from almost the very start of the meeting.

"My name is Allen, _Bakanda_! And I'm not scared of you!"

Everything remained deadly quite after hearing the raised voice of the English throughout the room. He took into account how everybody was looking at him with surprise, and, since when had he gotten up to be able to yell the other exorcist? Carefully returning back to his seat, he laid his hands in front of his legs in an educated manner. Although, since he hadn't dared to return his gaze to his side, he had been unable to see the almost imperceptible smile that Kanda had given him.

Suddenly, Komui cleared his throat, managing to attract the attention of all the others once again.

"Very well, then this mission begins from now on. I will inform the doctors that you are ready, Allen-_kun_."

"Ready?" He blinked, just realizing that Komui had spoken to him.

"Yes, since we have a father for the baby, we can now place it on your belly. He will be a very pretty boy after all, although it would have been much more so if my Lenalee-_chan _had been the papa." The supervisor had once again lost himself in his world of silly dreams while the dark blush returned once more to Allen's cheeks. With all of this, he hadn't been able to think with more depth about what it really meant that Kanda was now his mission partner. A unique and exceptional life was going to be born from the union of them both. This was going to irremediably unite them for the rest of their lives although neither of them wanted it.

'I'll have a baby… Kanda's baby.'

"Listen, _Moyashi_."

"Huh?" Kanda had called him, reason as to why he turned around to be able to see him, although the Japanese indicated that he pay attention towards the front. Johnny had extended out his hand so that he could take it. The English did so, rising.

"Tup will take you to the operating room. Everything will turn out well, Allen-_kun_." The scientist smiled.

"Ah, by the way, Allen-_kun_." He turned his head to look at Komui after he had spoken to him again. "We switched your room with another one nearer to Kanda-_kun_'s one so that he can watch over you. In addition, it will be more convenient for you to be near the baths."

He tipped his face. Allen could understood the one about Kanda (although he was embarrassed with just thinking about that), but the other…

"Why do you say that, Komui-_san_?"

But the Chinese, far from answering him, began to laugh in a rather disturbing manner obtaining for chills to run down Allen's back.

"Have a good day at your intervention, Allen-_kun_!"

"Eh? Wait a moment, I want to know what you're talking about!"

No, he didn't allow him to stay. The supervisor had practically shamelessly pushed Allen towards Tup and outside of his office. Allen could feel how his head began to hurt him again, he hated how Komui never gave him any complete answers and he knew that he was only doing it to bother him. The last thing he saw of Komui's office (aside from Link leaving the room to calmly follow after him) was that long dark hair. Kanda.

He swallowed. How he detested the reactions of his body at feeling himself blushing again. Softly cursing the Japanese, he allowed himself to be taken by the scientist towards the infirmary again.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"You are cruel, nii-_san_."

Lavi turned around to be able to see the Lee siblings, meeting with an angry Lenalee and a very amused looking Komui. But that had been cruel, surely Allen didn't know anything of the messes that he would soon have to face from now on because of 'that mission'. He smiled, pleased at being able to bother him during those nine months. Although…

"Yu-_chan_!"

He heard the dark-haired one grunt, managing to cause a smile to bloom in the redhead's face.

"Don't call to me that, stupid rabbit."

"Wah, don't get mad, Yu-_chan_. You're going to be a father now! Although I would have been a far better daddy for _Moyashi_-_chan_'s baby. He'll look so pretty with that big bulky belly." Without realizing, Lavi was losing himself in his own small world starting out a sweet little Allen with a tender pregnant tummy. The English embraced him, telling him what a lady's man he was and that their baby was going to be so handsome thanks to having the junior _bookman _as his papa. Soon the boy pulled away from his body to look at him with his silver-plated eyes, the ones that were big and pretty. A kiss was silently requested of him and the red-haired one wasn't going to deny him, reason as to why he slowly neared his lips to those of the small one …

"You're drooling, stupid imbecile!" The samurai complained, on the verge of kicking him to get him to wake up.

"Yu-_chan_! You broke my happy bubble!" Sobbed Lavi, in the middle of his personal drama.

"_Che_. Idiot."

Noticing that Kanda was on the verge of rising, it was the reason as to why he quickly sat down next to the Japanese, who scuffed out some more curses. Lavi continued to smile, entertained.

"Ready for the round of questions, Yu-_chan_? You have a lot of things to tell me about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, rabbit."

Kanda had crossed his legs, looking alongside towards the opposite side of where Lavi was sitting at with a gesture of well-known annoyance. But the bookman apprentice wasn't going to give up that easily, oh no he wasn't.

But his call of 'Yuu-_chan' _was mixed with Komui's 'Kanda-_kun_', reason why he quickly turned around to look at supervisor. Lenalee was to his side still, with a light blush over her cheeks, something that the red-haired one could not deduce the why of that reddish color.

"Kanda-_kun_. Lenalee-_chan _says that she can offer herself in your place if the mission dislikes you." Komui said, very slowly and with a strange gesture of seriousness in him. Ah, that was why the girl appeared that way. "It's obvious that you don't get along the slightest bit with Allen-_kun _and she would like to… "

"No."

Lavi opened his eyes as much as he could at the same time Lenalee did the same with hers. He wasn't expecting for Kanda to answer like that, so quickly, without pausing to even analyze the situation. After all, Yu said to hate Allen whenever he saw him or when they mentioned the boy, right?

"But Kanda… " The Chinese girl began, in a soft small voice, although she was immediately interrupted.

"I said no. I will be the father of _Moyashi_'s baby. And I don't plan on saying any more on the matter."

The red-haired one watched him rise. Kanda had a hard look on his face and did not seem very happy at having had to hear that offer on part of Lenalee. Lavi began to feel more and more curiosity about what had happened between the _Moyashi _and Yu that one time that they had left the tower despite the rules of the Order.

"Ah, Kanda-_kun_, wait a little bit. I still have some indications to give you." Komui asked him, following him as soon as Yu had begun to walk away. The _bookman _apprentice was on the verge of following them when he saw Lenalee sit down to his side with great grief spelled out in her face. The Chinese had her gaze lost in the ground, her violet eyes reflecting a deep sadness.

"Hey, Lenalee, at least you tried." Lavi laughed, scratching his head.

"It's just that I don't understand it, I…" A pause to swallow, trying to clear her throat. "I only want for Allen-_kun _not to suffer any more under the eyes of the Commanders. And Kanda, he, well… "

"Come on, I understand. Although you don't have to worry. Perhaps Yu-_chan _doesn't like the _Moyashi _even a little bit, but he is really efficient at the time of fulfilling missions. That's probably why he's so reluctant about declining his title as father because for him it would be like resigning from one."

"But Allen-_kun _will be mother. He's going to need a little affection " Miranda had added to the conversation, although with her customary low voice.

"Come on, girls, don't be sad! _Moyashi_ has us to give him all the affection that he'll need." Lavi exclaimed, embracing the two women. "We will replace the bitter and sour Yu-_chan _at the time of raising the little one."

Miranda had blushed again (probably thinking about one or another mental image that she had denied with all of her strength before). Lenalee still felt somewhat sad, but even so she smiled amiably at Lavi. The red-haired one realized that the Chinese still felt uncertain, nevertheless, he would show her that they could all be 'papas' of Allen's baby although Yu would be the only biological father. He also noticed Chaozii approaching, as if interested in being part of the group. He smiled with joy. These nine months were going to be extremely amusing.

So concentrated was Lavi with his other companions that he didn't notice that Kanda and Komui were speaking near them under the attentive (although discreet) gaze of the three General's. Komui smiled nervously whereas Kanda still retained that same serious gaze.

"I still can't believe it, Kanda-_kun_, I really wasn't expecting for you to be the chosen one. You must know that I in no way took part in the result, it's incredible!"

_"Che_. I know."

No, Lavi did not find out that Kanda had left the room already. And much less about the fact that he had drawn a winning smile across his features after having closed the door.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lenalee animatedly walked by the corridors of the Black Order. She carried some papers between her arms. She also knew that she should be quickly making her way to the scientific section, but it was very early in the morning and she felt a great desire to see Allen. It had been two weeks ever since the small exorcist had begun his special mission. Although he really didn't seem to have changed much, mainly seemed a little bit more sensible to touch. Since every time that the Chinese had tried to embrace him Allen had trembled slightly although in a noticeable manner; something that Lavi had been excessively entertained by, reason as to why he now dedicated himself to embracing Allen everything time he saw him. She smiled. Poor English, he seemed really scared about his body's unknown reactions.

She could also remember the time when the boy had raised his voice asking for everyone to be quiet in the cafeteria, although in fact nobody was making any noise. The English had violently blushed when noticing what he had done and Lenalee had had had to explain that it was normal for him to feel like that due to the hormones that his brother was providing him so that the baby could develop normally. Allen had only looked at her, slightly confused, although he had agreed as if he knew perfectly well what she had said. Apparently the white haired boy didn't want to cause anybody worry, but was obtaining the exact opposite: much more interest on his exorcist companion's part.

Now Allen's room was near Kanda's one, on the last floor of the Order. The youngest of the exorcists had not been very pleased when they had moved him out of his room, because he was used to having the cafeteria close to him for whenever he felt hungry (which was very often). In addition, Komui had ordered that Allen's room should always be open, just in case there was a problem and having complications with locks would only get in the way. And that was another thing that the English had not liked very much. Anyone could enter his room now at any time with the excuse of seeing if he was well. He had childishly complained and Lenalee had not been able to avoid laughing at the infantile display that the boy had done

For that reason she knew that the door to the English's room wouldn't be closed and that she would be able to enter it freely. She would wake Allen up and take him down for breakfast to later continue on explaining the things that Komui hadn't bothered to warn him about. So, when the girl was right in front of that door, she opened it without calling.

"Good morning, Allen-_kun_! Allen-_kun_?" The Chinese opened her mouth in surprise. Allen was supported in the endorsement of a chair that was maintained standing on two legs and was using only his right thumb to perform push ups. He was counting: "224, 225, 226" "Allen-_kun_! Stop that right now!"

"Lenalee? Ah!"

"Allen-kun!"

Irremediably the snow haired boy had ended up in the ground, painfully complaining after having lost his balance.

"I'm sorry!" The girl shouted, although she began to worry even more when seeing how the exorcist rubbed at his forehead with one of his hands to later pull away and discover that he was bleeding. "You're wounded! Let me quickly look for something to stop the bleeding, I…"

"Lenalee, calm down, it's nothing." The boy said, still rubbing his face. He didn't stop bleeding and the Chinese began to really worry now.

"What do you mean it's nothing? You're bleeding! In addition, you're pregnant, you aren't suppose to be doing those type of exercises!" She scolded him, later to turn to her side, looking at Howard Link who was seated on Allen's bed with an expression of complete indifference. "You should have stopped him." Complained the Chinese, angry, although she didn't receive any sort of answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I wasn't suppose to do that." Allen apologized, lightly biting his bottom lip, seeming truly ashamed of his actions. To Lenalee that vision would have been perfect but for the thin thread of blood that slid from the boy's face down his forehead until it almost reached one of his cheeks. She began to look in between her clothes for a handkerchief that she could hand the boy so he could to clean himself when she heard the door being opened.

"What are you doing in the ground, _Moyashi_? Ah, you must have fallen off. You really are clumsy."

"Shut up, _Bakanda_!"

Lenalee lifted her gaze to be met with quite a rare scene. Kanda had helped Allen pick himself up from the floor, although the younger one continued looking at him with anger, something that the other corresponded simultaneously with a cruel and amused glance. She remained quiet, only seeing those two. The Japanese had removed a small handkerchief from his shirt and pressed it down with force over Allen's wound, who had let out a complaint, protesting at the total lack of gentleness on part of the dark haired man. Kanda only limited himself to respond with his characteristic '_Che' _while he continued cleaning the blood off the boys face.

She continued to remain still, without moving. Lenalee couldn't believe that she would ever get to see something like this in her life. Then was Kanda actually worried about Allen? Although, no, by the way in which Kanda seemed to be making fun of Allen, the Chinese deduced that he was only causing the boy feel even worse. She swallowed. Poor Allen, to have to support all of that without being able to protest about his luck.

"Huh, Allen-kun."

"Yes?" The one she had called slightly separated himself from Kanda, who had already pulled the piece of cloth away from the English's face when the boy had stopped bleeding.

"Eh, this…" She didn't even know why she had called him. Had only felt it necessary to hear him for some strange reason. The girl watched Allen for a long time, before the boy brought up a hand to his mouth. "Oh…"

Allen had quickly left his room, followed closely after by a wide-awake Timcanpy. Link calmly rose to follow him, leaving both Eastern exorcist looking at the door with incredulity.

"Morning sickness." The girl whispered, while Kanda agreed with seriousness. That was the other reason for which Komui had changed Allen to the top floor and the English had discovered that in quite a disagreeable way. She stared at the ground before deciding to speak to the other present exorcist. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

"Che. Does it matter much?" The Japanese murmured before walking towards the exit. "If the _Moyashi _comes back tell him that Komui's waiting for him at the infirmary."

She nodded, although Kanda had not deigned himself to look at her to verify that the girl had heard him. She sighed. She knew Kanda very well and knew that Allen definitively wasn't going to have an easy time with him. Two weeks had barely just passed and they already seemed to want to kill each other more and more every day as if the fact that they had conceived a new life together didn't matter in the slightest.

More sighs. A hand was run through her hair while she continued to think.

Poor, poor Allen. Because this was only just the beginning.

--

We je je Bakanda, you're so smug. I didn't know that you wanted to be the _Moyashi_'s husband that badly (_psychotic cackles_).

God, that pedophilic rapist is so cute, isn't he? And don't worry, I didn't understand any of that scientific talk either, I actually had to get out my dictionary to look the words up (_sweats_).

Well, here it is, as promised! I hope you all liked and were as pleased with it as I was, because even Kini-_san _liked this chappie too.

Well, get ready, because the ratings for adults start next chapter(super _perverted smile!)_, so, yeah, expect some man loving next week.

Hope you enjoyed, and comments are welcomed.


	6. Suki dayo

Yay, I got sick and was finally able to post this chapter (_super happy_). I had it done a day ago but was unable to post due to school and real life kicking me in the gut. That and my angry depression but I decided I'm not going to let that get in the way of my dear Kini-_san_'s baby(_pets Apostle_).

**Warnings for this Chapter: **LIME from our main pairing. Yes, you read correctly: Lime. A large chappie? (_how is that a bad thing, isn't it a good thing_?)..and well, Kanda's mouth…like always. Some spelling mistakes..which shall later be fixed...

**Rating: **M-yay! Finally! Kini-_san_'s got the lemonade, anyone up for bringing the cookies?

**Disclaimer: **D.Gray-Man doesn't belong to either of us, it belongs to Hoshino Katsura-senseii. If it belonged to one of us, well, KandaxAllen would be CANON. And Lenalee would draw perverted doujinshis about them. Then we would probably be killed, courtesy of Kanda. I don't think he'll like us looking at his _Moyashi_.

So enjoy, and thank you all so much for your support. You make this little girl a very happy woman(?), and Kini-_san _a very happy overworked genius.

--

Chapter VI-Suki dayo (1)

Allen Walker was having a bad day. A really bad one. Waking up at four O'clock at dawn only to empty out his stomach wasn't a good way to start the day. More so when later he was unable to fall asleep due to the incoherent thoughts that tormented his mind. Damn Kanda. Sure, the Japanese didn't have anything much to worry over the matter. He had come to see him very early on the morning, ruining the few minutes of the occasional small sleep that had been allowed, yanking him from the bed while arguing that it was still too early for him to be lazy because of his pregnancy and that he wasn't going to allow him to be a negligent mother towards his son. He had called him had a 'neglecting mother'? He had called him 'mother'? Damn stupid Kanda. It had only been a month since Komui had begun with this madness! And, even so, Kanda didn't seem to have any sort of patience neither with him nor with his morning nauseas. Damn, stupid and insensible Kanda.

Because he only took him to Komui's laboratory so that Allen could resume with the many treatments that he needed in order to be able to continue with this special mission. Treatment that, in fact, forced him to remain at the very least one hour there while they applied an intravenous into him with all those substances which he didn't really exactly know where about. The fact was that the guy simply left him as soon as he had put a foot inside that place to later occasionally appear the rest of the day to ask to him (very forcefully) if he felt well or if he wanted to throw up again. And it was that attitude the one thing that made him feel even more sick.

In addition, it was necessary for him to add the insistent presence of his forced bodyguard to all of this. Howard Link followed him wherever he went, even remained outside of the bathroom while he threw up. And he was very uncomfortable at having to share a room with him since for Allen it was very difficult to fall asleep. But, the truth was that Allen liked Link to a certain degree, since he knew that the man was only fulfilling his work; there wasn't any reason for him to be mad at the inspector (still and when the man could behave a little bit more amiable towards the exorcist). The bad thing was that Kanda seemed to behave even more cruelly towards him while the other man was around. Ya, as if it was his fault it had been assigned for him to be constantly watched. He knew that for Kanda being forced to spend time with him wasn't fun either, but he had at the very least hoped that the man wouldn't behave even worse then how he already did before. Allen definitely had to learn not expect for the impossible.

This day hadn't been any different. Everything he had eaten had gone directly down the drain. Why wasn't he able tolerate food anymore? With how much he liked to eat, now with just simply thinking about feeding himself Allen got dizzy. The worst thing was that because of that reason he felt extremely weak. His body didn't seem to understand that it no longer needed to maintain, not only the Innocence, but also the baby that was on its way. Today he was a lot more tired that usual, perhaps due to that horrible wake up call or because all those hours of lost sleep had added up and finally caught up with him. That was why he was on the verge of falling into unconsciousness in one of the armchairs of the library when he heard that someone was calling for him.

"Walker, wake up."

"Huh?" Blinking tiredly, he tried to focus on the face of the one that was speaking to him, still and when he knew that it was Link.

"You must go with the supervisor Lee. Inspector Lvellie has contacted and wants to speak with you."

Allen watched his surroundings, barely seeing how Johnny quickly scampered out of the place. He supposed that the messenger had been the scientist that who, when finally seeing him resting had not wanted to bother him. He was silently thankful for the gesture, although Link, like he knew he was, wasn't as considerate and the message had been immediately passed to him.

"Walker."

"Eh, yes." Allen rose with some difficulty from the armchair, leaving behind the book that he had removed to pretend to read.

He walked towards the exit, always being closely followed by the other man. This was the only thing he was lacking in order to be able to close this day with a finishing touch: to have to speak with Malcolm-C-Lvellie. Had it not been enough with the morning sickness, the hunger and the insomnia? Apparently not. While he marched past the corridors of the Order towards the scientific section he could feel several peculiar glances over him. Lavi was right: Allen was the subject of fashionable conversation in the headquarters and almost all of the finders seemed really interested in him. Although he wasn't sure if it was simply because of his pregnancy (that wasn't even the least bit noticeable yet, at least not physically) or if it was precisely because the one within him was Yu Kanda's son; the Japanese terror of the poor assistants of the exorcist.

But he didn't like the way that they looked at him. For some reason, it made him feel uncomfortable, even more than what he normally felt due to his strange physical aspect (his white hair, the scar in his left eye, the form of his parasitic Innocence). He had learned to live with that, at least here in the Black Order, the place that he considered his home. At least until now.

He stopped in front of the door that lead to Komui's office, staring at it as if he hadn't gone through that room numerous times before in the past four weeks. When noticing that Link was waiting for him to move he finally decided to open it after letting loose a slight sigh.

The supervisor was inside and, as usual, was surrounded by great amount of papers that Reever was insistently asking him to sign since there didn't seem to be any more room for the papers to fit in the desk. He blinked, there was too much movement for it to be already nearing twilight. So much that nobody seemed to notice the presence of the two that had just arrived.

"Ah, Allen-_kun_!" The English looked towards the back of the room to be met with Johnny, who was coming in with another batch of papers. He smiled amiably, making a small reverence.

"Good evening, Johnny-_san_."

"I've told you not to treat me with such an educated manner!" The scientist protested at him, leaving to side the load of papers to later remove a tape measurer from the folds of his clothes.

Allen felt cold sweat slide down his face

"For… what…?"

"I've been taking everyone's measurements for the new uniforms." The North American informed, with his eyes shining slightly, obtaining for a chill to run down the body of the exorcist. "Although I think that with you I'm going to have to wait for you to have your baby first. Even so… "

He was smiling. In quite a macabre way.

"But all the clothes that I have still fit me!" Allen exclaimed, with the obvious intention of delaying the inevitable as much as possible.

"Of course, of course. Stop harassing Allen-_kun_, Johnny-_kun_." They both looked towards the front, meeting with a happy looking Komui drinking coffee (and deep inside a really furious Reever). "Later on you will have time to make a lot of cute little clothes for him to wear and be unable to get bored."

Again: cold sweat. Only imagining what kind of outfits could come from Johnny and Tup's imagination gave him a lot of fright (although the first one worried him a lot more due to the glowing look he was giving him). Maternity clothes. He swallowed with difficulty. There was no way he was going to allow them to dress him like a woman, no matter what they said.

"Is it my imagination or you are thinner, Allen-_kun_? One assumes that you would have gained weight, not lost it. It will be better if I take you to the infirmary to have a revision done."

The English stared Komui, somewhat surprised by the sudden worried tone in the voice of the superior. He tilted his head, without knowing how to answer. He had no idea if what Komui had said was true, the only thing that he knew was that he was really hungry and that he wasn't able to eat normally anymore because of his morning sickness. He was going to ask the Chinese if there was some way to avoid the nauseas when he heard Link clearing his throat in a rather noticeable manner.

"Ah, right! Inspector Lvellie is calling you from a golem, Allen-_kun_." Komui smiled, completely erasing the serious gesture he had bore just moments ago. "Let's go."

He followed the supervisor towards the telephone, walking slowly, trying to delay having to speak with that person who didn't inspire any sort of confidence in him. Nevertheless, once in front of Komui's desk, he could do nothing more than to take the earpiece to listen to the inspector's rough voice.

"Good evening, Allen Walker."

- o-o-o-o-o-o-

He ran out of the office of supervisor Komui Lee, fast enough to be able to lose inspector Howard Link in the process. He didn't want him anywhere near him. Did not want anyone near him.

Allen was gritting his teeth, completely furious. But, even so, he couldn't avoid those damn treacherous tears from trickling down his cheeks without being able to do anything to stop them. He rubbed his face using his right arm with force, soaking the sleeve slightly. At the very least he hadn't began to sob inside. Allen knew that he usually cried with facility for some reason that had not yet been explained. Although he didn't remember having ever cried before the age of seven, everything had started ever since he had met Mana and had realized that loving someone hurt so much. So much that it was enough to cry even when he had sworn to not feel anything for anybody.

He bit his lip. Remembering Mana had only obtained for the flow of tears to increase. Damn it. This was surely the work of those things that Lenalee had said Komui put in the serum that was administered to him every morning. But he couldn't throw all the blame on those strange substances. He was crying because that was what he was: a crybaby. Still and when this time the tears had been caused by the strong rage that he felt due to the words of inspector Lvellie.

Allen was doing absolutely everything possible in order to fulfill his mission. He didn't feel well, did not like to be in this position, was even more and more ill. But not once had he complained because he was an exorcist. And as exorcist he had to fulfill his missions. In addition, this mission would help him demonstrate that he wasn't a traitor. Komui had said it. Then, why? Why did Lvellie treat him that way? He was still under suspicions. As long as that boy was not born, he would not be considered part of the Order and would continue being a type of prisoner in this tower with barely even some liberties that didn't include being allowed to go to the forest and much less approaching the Ark. The man had insinuated that he would pay very dearly if his mission was not successful.

He stopped, tired from running so much. In addition, something horrible had passed through his mind. Allen did not love that baby. Simply did not feel anything towards him that wasn't outside an increasing resentment. It was his fault that he was suffering through this, wasn't it? Perhaps they would still continue considering him a traitor, but he could at least be able to train in peace, eat without the fear of throwing it all up later. The others wouldn't observe him in such a way, at least not for that reason. His friends wouldn't worry so much about him to the point of neglecting their obligations to go see him and make sure he was doing well. And they wouldn't have that gesture of preoccupation in their faces.

He shook his head with force. Once again biting his bottom lip. He could remember that, when he had been with Mana, he had said that he was going to be an excellent father. Had said that he would love his children very much and would always be there to be able to take care of them. Mana had caressed his head while letting loose a small laugh, completely convinced that he would be the best papa in the world only being surpassed by his dear adoptive father. But now he could only feel completely horrible for not being able to feel any sort of affection for that boy who grew inside of him. Because he was sure that even his mother had felt a small amount of love towards him before finding out that her baby had a deformed arm. He didn't feel any form of attachment to that being who was within him and for that reason alone he was detestable.

Once again he allowed the tears to flow without being able to stop them now. He couldn't blame Komui for this, not even Lvellie. Much less that innocent creature. Not even Kanda.

'Kanda?'

Why had that name suddenly appeared in his thoughts with so much force? He hadn't noticed that the Japanese was constantly in his thoughts every time he was in some sort of situation that made him feel abandoned. He wondered if it was because he knew that Kanda wouldn't have any kind of pity for him and would force him to stop crying because it was even more annoying having him close if he was sobbing. The man would yell at him and Allen would correspond him in the same way: yelling. Because when he fought with the other exorcist he tended to forget everything that could hurt him to be able to concentrate in answering Kanda. And that made him feel better.

He blinked, feeling strange.

Allen hadn't noticed that either, that Kanda bothered him even more when he was sad. He had always thought that Kanda was an insensible person (mean, stupid and insensible), but apparently he had a really good way to tell when Allen was depressed. Their other friends tried to cheer him up by showing him that they cared for him: Lavi effusively embracing him and Lenalee would try to console him with her words and amiable smiles. But Kanda bothered him, yelled at him, challenged him; had even given him that offensive nickname. The man didn't stop until the English had answered him in the same manner and the verbal attacks rose to the point of becoming physical. Then Lavi or Lenalee (or some other companion) had to intervene to make sure they didn't kill each other. But later he would feel more alleviated, as if a great weight had been lifted off of him.

Allen had never hated Kanda. He knew that what he felt for him was a great admiration due to his strength, abilities and personality. Kanda would never let anyone treat him like a child (as the majority did with him) nor allow for someone to put him in a situation similar to the one the English was in now. Although he wasn't ever going to admit that before Kanda either because it would be similar to giving the stupid idiot ponytail an excellent excuse to mess with him even more.

But right now he needed him. He needed the damn Japanese so he could scold him for crying like a little girl, so that he would insult him and then Allen would be forced to rudely answer him back. Because Kanda was the only one that could eliminate the strong pressure he felt on his chest. He tightly closed his eyes, feeling the tears abundantly trickling down his cheeks.

'Kanda…'

"_Moyashi_?"

He was visibly frightened. Quickly turned his face around only to be met with the Eastern one as he stared at him in surprise. Apparently Kanda was also surprised at meeting Allen in this situation, just when the white haired boy had whispered his name with so much yearning. He felt himself blushing.

"Why you are crying?"

He was surprised again, realizing that he hadn't cleaned his face before turning around to look at Kanda. He rubbed his face with force, almost hurting himself. Now he was even more ashamed than before, that Kanda had found him just like this, while he cried. There were only suppose to be insults and mocking words.

"I asked you something, stupid."

"I'm not crying!" He immediately lied, although his soaked cheeks contradicted him.

He felt as if Kanda was staring at him with incredulity, because he didn't answer him right away. He cleaned the tears again, although more softly, doing everything possible to be able to avoid any visual contact with his exorcist companion. Although he couldn't avoid raising his head, already desperate by the silence. He saw that Kanda was observing his surroundings.

"Where did you leave that stalker?"

"Link-_san_? Ah." He tried to come up with some sort of excuse, but nothing credible was coming to him.

"I don't know… I only ran until I lost sight of him."

Perfect, at least he hadn't lied.

"Good."

Of all the things that could have happen, never had he imagined that Kanda would take him by the hand and force him to walk next to him. His eyes widened, almost loosing his balance at how he could remember Kanda doing something very similar to this a month ago. Perhaps he intended to go out to town again? He couldn't allow that, it was already too much being consider a traitor just because they said so. He wasn't going to give them any more arguments that they could use against him.

"I don't have permission to leave the Order, _Bakanda_!"

"Don't yell, stupid _Moyashi_." The Japanese said to him, still gripping Allen's hand in between his own. "You won't leave the tower, so shut up."

Allen blinked, although he no longer complained. There was something different in this situation. This time Kanda hadn't roughly grabbed him by the wrist; but had interlaced his hand with Allen's own, holding it with firmness yet gently at the same time. Again, he blushed without being able to take off his gaze from the union of their hands. He smiled slightly. Perhaps Kanda was treating him nicer because the inspector wasn't near them and wanted to show him that he worried about Allen although it was only because of the bond that they both shared now thanks to the mission. He knew that it was a stupidity and that that the Japanese would surely deny it later, but he preferred to remain with that conclusion for now.

So concentrated on his thoughts he was that he almost bumped against Kanda's body when the man stopped. He felt a little disappointed when the other exorcist dropped his hand, but immediately forgot about that when he realized where they were. Right in front of Yu Kanda's room. He swallowed, carefully staring at that door while the dark haired one opened it, with so much attention that he didn't notice that the other was calling him.

"Are you going to come in or not?"

"Eh? Yes!"

"_Che_. Stupid idiot".

He made a small pout, walking through the door leading to Kanda's room. He could only remember having seen it once, when he had gotten lost as he looked for his own room. He didn't know why the door was open and hadn't really observed it with as much curiosity as he did now. It was dismal and he empty. At least that was the first thing that crossed through Allen's mind as he went farther into the place. It was also very simple, only had a bed and a small table to the bottom of the left. On the table was a species of some sort of sand clock, although the English didn't pay much attention to that because the window was the one thing that stood out the most there. He supposed that it was the only light source that Kanda had in the morning. It was enormous, quite beautiful, but it had some cracks in the glass that appeared to be quite old.

"Why you don't you ask Komui-_san _to send someone to fix the window, Kanda?" He asked, tone of voice quite innocent, as if he only wanted to initiate a conversation.

But Kanda didn't answer, only remained on staring at him in silence. Allen began to feel nervous.

"Kanda?"

"Stay here, _Moyashi_. Don't open up for anyone."

"H-here?" The English looked at his surroundings. Gloomy. Very gloomy. Although he couldn't protest any more because the other had already opened the door, ready to leave. "Wait, _Bakanda_!"

Then it wasn't only Komui who was used to leaving him with his words in his mouth. He snorted, somewhat angry at being vilely left by the idiotic Kanda. He sat down on the bed, raising his gaze to be able to observe everything from that perspective. Yes, the window would definitively look better if it wasn't broken. Although this time he fixed his eyes on the small table residing farther into the room. That sand clock that contrasted with the emptiness of the room. He rose to be able to approach it with slowness.

When he was sufficiently near it he could see the slight brightness that seemed to emanate from the ornament. He paid more attention. It was a flower. A pink flower floating within the sand clock. There were three withered petals at the bottom, but the flower seemed robust still and full of life. He brushed the ends of his fingers over the crystal, noticing that it gave off a strange tepidity that caused his eyes to widen with greater interest. Kneeling down in front of the small table, his right hand continued to caress that glass figure. It fascinated him for some reason, attracted him to it. He could even see how he was reflected in that crystal. Reflection. That reflection.

"Stop snooping around, _Moyashi_."

He let out a small scream of surprise, ending up on the floor due to the scare. Luckily he had fallen backwards and had not put in any danger the only adornment that was in that room. How long had he been observing that strange clock?

"Don't do that, _Bakanda_! You should have at least knocked before coming in!"

"_Che_. It's my room, I can come in whenever I want to."

Allen remained silent. The Japanese was right. He looked towards another side, ashamed.

Although a couple of seconds later he smelt something delicious in the air and completely forgot about the shame at once. Kanda had brought a tray with food. Soba, to be exact. He could feel his stomach grumbling, protesting the lack of attention he had given it during the last couple of days. Nevertheless, he remembered that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to feed himself. Not if he was later going to end up in the bathroom vomiting everything back out after eating. He bit his lip, annoyed.

"Sit on the bed. You'll have to make due with this."

"I'm not going to eat." Allen whispered, heavily rising from the floor. "I don't want to spend the following hour in the bathroom."

"_Che_. You're going to eat or you'll pay for it dearly, stupid."

The English stared at him, somewhat surprised by that threat. That's why he didn't move even a little despite how Kanda could have left the tray on top of the bed. Nevertheless, his stomach didn't leave him alone, reason as to why he decided to go towards where the other exorcist was in slow cadence. In the end he had ended up doing what the other had told him to do: sitting down on the bed so that the other could place the tray in front of him.

"You throw up because you don't know how to properly nourish yourself in your state." The dark haired one began, obtaining for Allen to look at him with surprise again. "You stuff yourself with all types of food and that's why you feel sick later afterwards. So from now on you'll only eat soba without any condiments so that your body can recover little by little."

He stared at the plate. The truth was it didn't look as appetizing as how he was used to eating it, even if it still smelled delicious. Although it continued being Jeryy's food after all. In addition, Kanda had been the one who had brought it for him. For him, only for him. He took the small chopsticks and began to eat.

It suited him wonderfully, he could feel as his stomach accepted the food and that made him relax completely. He wanted to begin eating quickly, but Kanda stopped him.

"Slow, _Moyashi_. You have to eat slowly from now on so that it doesn't make you feel sick. You'll see how later you'll be able stuff yourself with all the food you want like you usually do, but from now on you'll have settle with this only."

Kanda was speaking, but the truth was that he could only continue to stare at him, captivated.

"Why are you doing this?" He said, in a low voice, mixing the few vermicelli that he had left with the small pair of chopsticks.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Allen noticed that Kanda was fixedly observing his stomach. He felt himself blushing without being able to avoid it.

Oh. Right, Kanda was being forced to take care of him. Everything because of the mission. For that boy. He gritted his teeth. That feeling again. Wait, did he feel bad because Kanda was only paying attention to him because of his pregnancy? That was…?

'… jealousy?'

His eyes widened. It was a stupidity. But, well, he felt specially stupid today. He held the chopsticks with so much force it seemed as if they would break in half at any moment.

"Here, _Moyashi_."

Allen lifted his gaze again. He hadn't noticed that Kanda had taken the tray and had left it next to the door. He had barely felt when the man had taken the chopsticks away from his hand, because he could only stare at what Kanda was offering him. It was tea.

"It has a lot of sugar. You need it."

"With milk?" He asked as he saw the color of the drink when taking the Japanese style cup with both hands.

"Yes, or can't you tell? You also need to drink it in large amounts."

He smiled in an infantile manner. Allen knew that the other only saw him as a child but that didn't matter to him. He was on the verge of embracing the little cup of tea with milk when he saw Kanda sitting down next to his side, also with a steamy cup of which he drank from with small sips. He felt a strange sort of warmth in his whole body and was sure that it wasn't only because of the hot drink.

"You have investigated much from what I can see."

"Che. I have to, because you're probably too stupid you haven't even wanted to consider it yourself."

He continued to smile in spite of the insult. Was watching Kanda with great interest. Surely this was a dream, he had never imagined that he would see the heartless samurai near him without trying to kill him. It no longer mattered to him if he was only like this because of that baby, only wanted to continue like this with Kanda even if it was only for a couple of more minutes.

"From what I've seen you can't stand it when people touch you, eh, _Moyashi_?"

"Huh? Why do you say that?" He exclaimed, a little bit surprised by the subject that Kanda had brought up to collation.

"Because it looks as if you flee from the physical contact of the stupid rabbit and that woman now." Kanda said, completely serious while he continued drinking from his tea.

He let out a small laugh.

"The truth is that I've never liked being embraced that much." He confessed, now with his eyes set on his cup, circularly moving it in a sort of distracted manner. "But I suppose it's fine if Lavi and Lenalee like to."

He heard Kanda let out a snort. "You're so stupid. If you don' t like it when they manhandle you then you should tell them not do it."

"I suppose you're right. I should tell them." He laughed softly, without any spirit. Allen knew that he wouldn't do it. Although ever since a month ago he had felt more and more uncomfortable with the physical contact it wasn't going to stop anyone from continuing to express their affection towards him by means of hugs. If that made them feel more calm and wouldn't make them worry more, then he was prepared to bear it.

Another snort on the part of the older of the two and Allen could only turn to look at him once again.

"Our son has it fucked with two parents who can't stand it when they're touched."

'Ours…?'

He was on the verge of spitting out the tea that he had in his mouth, but was able to prevent that from happening without caring about the knot that he could feel in his throat. He couldn't articulate any coherent words before that oration. It hadn't been pretty and had many obscenities in it by all means, but they had surprised him. Kanda referred to that boy as if it was his and Allen's? Since when had he thought of it that way?

"What's wrong, _Moyashi_?" He heard him ask, reason why he tried to clear his throat to be able to answer.

"You… consider this baby as yours." He whispered, still with his glance lost in the floor.

"Of course, idiot. Is it not?" There was a pause in which Allen wasn't able to do anything else but remain quiet, wishing he could think of something so that he would be able to answer Kanda, who was looking closer and closer to seeming desperate. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't cry, damn it!"

Allen hadn't noticed when the tears had come back, although this time in a less noticeable way. He wiped them off with the back of his hand while he continued to look down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for that, stupid, just stop doing it already."

The older one clicked his tongue, angry. But Allen could only loose himself in his thoughts. He had never talked about that boy as his. When he thought about him, he did it in the most impersonal way that he possibly could, as if with that the weight would somehow become more bearable. Nevertheless, now Kanda came and spoke of that boy as 'ours', including the English in the package as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Does it mean that you want him? That is to say, you want this child?"

There was another silence, that was only interrupted by the sound of the tea with which the English had decided to return to play with, shaking it. He was very nervous, could barely even breathe. Again it was happening to him just like that one time when they taken him to meet his mission partner.

"The first-born son is very important in Japanese society."

"That doesn't answer my question." Allen tightened his lips, beginning to get upset by the evasiveness of the Japanese. He closed his eyes before continuing. "If you want a son you could have simply impregnated any woman. You wouldn't have to bear this with me."

He had stopped playing with the tea to drink what was left of it. The sugar that still hadn't dissolved and remained at the bottom invading his gustatory papilla's and causing him to tremble. Kanda had prepared him the tea with a lot of sugar. It was surely the first time he had sweetened something and that's why it had probably ended up like that. But it didn't matter. He had liked the flavor although it was going to be the only time he would be able to taste it, because he was sure that this gesture wouldn't come back to repeat itself again. Less if he continued interrogating the samurai in such a way.

He was waiting for Kanda to get up and force him to leave. For him to throw him out of his room and yell at him to never come back again and that he would kill him if he said anything of what he had done for him. Allen couldn't see what the other was doing because he didn't dare to look, although with the additional weight he could still feel on the bed he knew that the other exorcist hadn't moved at all. He swallowed with difficulty. Why did he feel the desire to cry again? Now it really had to be fault of those things that Komui had put in him for sure. He frowned, already completely annoyed by the silence. Nevertheless, just when he was getting ready to speak, Kanda's serious voice resonated in the room:

"It's because that boy isn't just anyone's; it's because he's yours. That's why I care about him, you damn imbecile."

'What…?'

He was on the verge of chocking on his own spit, thinking that he had completely misunderstood and heard those words incorrectly.

"Kanda?"

Finally the other decided to look at him. No, to analyze him with his gaze. Kanda was staring at the floor just like Allen had been doing all these time. But now there was something which he had never before seen in the Japanese: he was flushing. Not as showy as the blush that he himself had, but it was there. That pink color in the cheeks of the most feared exorcist of all the Order.

"… Kanda?" He called him again, fearing waking up at any time only to be met with the fact that this had all been a dream or an illusion. Or, simply, that he had wrongly interpreted the other's words. Yes, surely it was that.

So concentrated on his thoughts he was that he didn't notice when Kanda had moved from his side on the bed.

He dropped the cup from his hands, which became pieces in the ground.

It had been something he hadn't been able to avoid: as soon as Kanda had grabbed him by his shoulders, his body had stopped responding. Allen's eyes had opened wide with surprise when he felt the lips of the older of the two over his own. He kissed him. Yu Kanda was kissing him. It was a superficial, soft contact, a little clumsy. It had been only a couple of seconds, although for him time had stopped existing the moment in which his skin had made contact with the other's own. He ended up closing his eyes, finally relaxing.

Soon, Kanda moved away from him, separating himself completely from his body. He remained standing up, looking towards the wall, avoiding at all costs the glance of youngest of the exorcists. Although Allen had his gaze fixed in the infinite, trying to process what had just happened. Kanda was supposed to be a damn bastard with a frozen heart, not someone who would kiss somebody in such a sweet manner. And less to somebody like Allen, who he said to hate whenever he saw him.

He blinked. Brushing two fingers against his lips, verifying that they were in fact humid with saliva that was not his own. It had really happened. Kanda had really kissed him.

"Kanda." The white haired one called, but he was interrupted by the alluded one, who had begun to speak very quickly:

"You have a damn tragic hero complex. You're an exasperating crybaby because you cry about absolutely everything, even for the Akumas that you kill. You are the fantasy of more than one in the Order and you don't even know of it because you're too ingenuous to know when somebody looks at you with bad intentions. You allowed Komui to do this to you and you're just beginning to complain about your discomforts when you should have done so from the very beginning. You're a complete idiot, imbecile, stupid; too sensible, too amiable and too soft. In addition you have a such a tuneful melodious voice that it makes sick. Damn it, _Moyashi_!"

Allen slightly opened his mouth when listening to the long list of things that Kanda was saying to him. Or it seemed that he was speaking to him, even and still when the samurai continued to fix his glance towards the wall with a gesture of complete fury. He didn't know that Kanda thought those things of him, although he could remember having heard some of them a month ago, when the Japanese had taken him to town against his will. He hadn't noticed if he had been blushing that time, but right now the older boy's cheeks were fairly flushed with a dark red tint in spite of the anger reflected in his factions.

"And you're so revoltingly sentimental that you probably feel bad because I stole your first kiss."

"What?" An eyebrow was raised, without being able to avoid a mocking faint smile from playing on his lips. "Why do you think that was my first kiss?"

"It wasn't?"

Kanda was finally looking at him, with a expression of complete incredulity and without a sign of that blush anymore, something that discouraged him the smallest of bits.

"Not exactly… "

It was the truth. After all, Road Kamelot had had that 'privilege' when kissing him when he had lowered his guard. But that stolen kiss didn't compare at all with what Kanda had given him. It hadn't caused his heart to beat as fast it was doing right now. He brought a hand up to his chest, blushing slightly when feeling it.

"Who was it?"

"Ein?" He turned to look at Kanda again, who seemed to give off a malignant aura. He blinked, a little bit surprised. "Ah, nobody important."

"If it's not important, then you can tell me."

"It was Road." Finally he answered, as if it was nothing of importance. In fact that didn't worry him too much, unlike what Kanda could have been saying, he didn't consider the least bit important a kiss that had been more like undergoing a humiliation for not having paid better attention to his surroundings.

"Road? A Noah?"

"Eh, yes." A silence began, something that caused Allen to begin to look towards all sides, as if trying to find out about the why of the sudden atmosphere change. Later he noticed how Kanda practically had the word 'kill' clearly written all over his face. He began to coldly sweat.

"Kanda?"

"What?!" Yes, indeed he had answered him with great infuriation in his words, which in turn made him tremble.

"Nothing!" Allen said immediately, shrinking back in the bed. He had forgotten about the fear that Kanda invoked in him whenever the man got upset. But he calmed down when he heard him sigh seconds later to sit down once again at his side. He turned around to face towards the Japanese, whose elbows were being supported on his legs, as if he was thinking deeply about something. He smiled sweetly without being able to avoid it.

"Don't worry about that, _Bakanda_. That was not nothing compared with what you…" He paused. Wait a moment, what was happening? The two hated each other, right? Allen thought that Kanda was hateful, bitter and too proud. Kanda also must have his opinions on Allen, including the adjectives 'crybaby, imbecile and dwarf' among others less educated ones. And now here they were, in the older exorcist's room, talking of Allen's first kiss as if they were something more than mission partners.

He frenetically shook his head, trying to bring down the blush on his cheeks, reason why he hadn't seen that Kanda was observing him with small (an almost imperceptible) smile on his lips. It was only until Kanda approached him the sufficient enough amount to grab his arms and whisper near his ear.

"_Suki dayo_,_ Moyashi_."

That had been, Japanese? The only thing that he had understood was the offensive nickname which Kanda used when referring to him. Although, for some reason, his heart was beating much more quickly with the feeling of Kanda's warm breath so near him, still and when he didn't know what he had meant to say to him.

"What does that mea-…?"

Kanda didn't allow him a chance to ask, once again kissing him while he surrounded him with his arms. He closed his eyes to be able to enjoy it again. Could feel the older ones tongue grazing against his lips with insistence. Allen didn't know how to act before that, reason why the only thing he did was slightly part his mouth open to let him enter. He was compensated with the feeling of Kanda's tongue meeting with his own. He allowed a sound of satisfaction to slip past his lips due to the sensation while he tried to imitate the movements that the other exorcist did within his mouth. He also ended up embracing him, fingers tightening around the fabric of the white shirt the Japanese was wearing. As if trying to transmit even if it was only a little bit of the warmth that was invading his body due to what the dark haired man was doing to him.

When Kanda finally allowed him to pull away he could see a thin thread of saliva that united their mouths disappear. He reddened again, breathing anxiously because of the lack of air. He didn't know how long that had lasted, but he would have wished it had never ended. Timidly staring at Kanda, he realized that he was also breathing with certain difficulty.

"Blegh. You taste too sweet, _Moyashi_." An infantile gesture of pure disgust was written on his face as Kanda suddenly let out those words.

The English widely opened his eyes, later allowing an amused little laugh to escape his mouth.

"That's your fault, _Bakanda_. It wasn't necessary for you to sweeten the tea with that many spoonfuls of sugar."

He continued to laugh with even more force when seeing the face the other had put. Until he could almost swear that the great Yu Kanda was embarrassed about what he had said.

"Whatever, I'm terrible when making those type of things. And besides, you supposedly like candies, no?"

"I suppose." He smiled gladly.

"And it was necessary for you to get your energy back, or don't you feel better now?"

"Of course I feel better!" He exclaimed, still with so much happiness, although he wasn't sure if it were because of all the sugar in his drink or the kiss that they had shared.

"I'm…glad." Kanda murmured through his teeth, looking towards the wall.

No, it was definitively because of the second.

"But," He remained in silence, as if carefully analyzed things with care. "what did those words you said to me mean?"

"_Che_. Idiot, can't you figure it out by yourself?" Asked the Japanese, incredulous, although when seeing that the English couldn't comprehend it he let out a s scoff. "You really are a complete imbecile, _Moyashi_."

"Don't call me that, _Bakanda_!"

"_Che_"

The samurai continued shaking his head while the owner of the white locks tilted his head, confused.

"You know that this is a sin, don't you?"

"Sin?"

Allen blinked, without knowing exactly what Kanda talked about, who was staring at him with seriousness. In the end, the older one ended up sighing, as if surrendering before the slowness of his companion. The white haired one opened his mouth to protest.

"To like somebody isn't a sin!" He exclaimed, in quite a loud voice, with a gathered frown.

"Like?" Asked Kanda, raising an eyebrow, obtaining for the younger one get remarkably nervous.

"Y-yes, didn't-didn't you kiss me because you like me? For carrying your son and that…" He stuttered, avoiding the samurai's gaze. Right, he wasn't sure if Kanda really felt something like that for him. Perhaps kisses meant something else, he didn't know, didn't have much experience with that type of things (really he had none). When Road had kissed him, Tyki Mikk had commented that he hadn't know Allen liked the Noah that much. Even so, he didn't know very well to what exactly he had referred to.

"Look at me, _Moyashi_."

He lifted his face to be met with Kanda's dark eyes observing him with great length.

"Little idiot."

A kiss. Soon another one and more. More deeper. Kanda's hands had begun to move also, caressing his back while they embraced him. Allen corresponded as best as he could, clumsily, but without wanting to stay behind. He had said that he had never liked it when people touched to him, because, usually, people did it to be able to hurt him when he had been younger. The owner of the circus where he worked at constantly struck him for his mistakes and the other children didn't approach him unless it was beat him because of the fear that his left arm caused them. It went on like that until he had met Mana that he realized physical contact could also be pleasant. And now Kanda, he…

He moaned between the lips of the other exorcist, opening his eyes with surprise at the sound that he himself had emitted when feeling Kanda's caresses on his chest. That was the noise that the women who slept with his Master tended to do. Frightened at little at that, he tried to pull away.

"This is a sin, _Moyashi_." Kanda whispered close to his ear, who had apparently noticed the younger boys sudden necessity to move away from him. He had Allen laying on the bed and this one couldn't understand how he had ended up in that position, like this, underneath the body of the skilled swordsman.

He was breathing anxiously, completely red. And although he had been surprised by the unknown sensation, he wanted them to be repeated. It didn't matter to him if they were a sin and one went away to hell for them. He only wanted to feel Kanda's hands over him again, his lips, his tongue. Apparently the older one understood the English wanton glance because he smiled with maliciousness, moving his right hand over the boy's torso. The man found what he was looking for, softly pinching with two of his fingers one of his nipples over the fabric of the shirt. Allen moaned again, slightly arching his back.

"Kan-da."

"Do you know something? During pregnancy the nipples are more sensible to tact. It can be quite annoying, even painful, but it's also possible to enjoy it if you know how to touch them."

The crimson tone invaded his face again, although he couldn't turn his eyes away from those of the other exorcist. He had never thought he would ever hear him say something to him like that when he was assumed to be a cold type of person without any feelings. No, never would have he imagined that Kanda would speak of something like that, with that gaze that was not at all common in him. Another malicious smile on part of the Japanese just before he continued to kiss him, drowning the slight complaints that spilled past his lips when he felt Kanda's fingers still on that point that made him feel so much pleasure. Soon the dark haired man pulled away to sensually lick at his lips.

"You're all red, _Moyashi_." Kanda mocked, his face very close to Allen's own.

"Sh-shut up." He said, somewhat annoyed in spite of his slight panting.

"_Che_."

Kanda had begun to slowly undo the buttons of the white haired boys shirt with one of his hands. Allen trembled a little when he felt the cold air against his hot skin as more of it was being left uncovered. Again he couldn't help feeling a little nervous. His Master Cross did these things with women. He used them for only one night and then threw them away as soon as he was done with them. Although they tended to come back. Interrogating Allen about the whereabouts of his teacher, explaining to him with a luxury of details all the things that he had done to them that had left them so enchanted and satisfied. That plus the live demonstrations had caused him an aversion of sorts for everything that had to do with sex.

Or perhaps it was that he had never given them a chance.

That was what he was dwelling on until Kanda brushed his fingers against his nipples, causing a profound moan to pass through his lips. This time the contact had been directly against his skin and the sensation had been a lot more stronger then before. He parted his lips, to later fix his glance on the Japanese again. But the other exorcist seemed more interested in continuing caressing him again with his hands, since he had lower one of them towards the youngest ones stomach, hardly using his fingers, obtaining for him to feel small electrical charges that prevented him from staying quiet.

But it was when Kanda completely placed the palm of his hand on Allen's abdomen that the Japanese vigilantly stared at him. The English blinked, surprised by that action.

"This stomach won't be so flat and plain for much longer, _Moyashi_." The dark eyed man suddenly said, attaining Allen's complete attention with that. "Here is a boy who is growing that needs us to both, but he's alive only thanks to you. So stop with your depressing stupidities and start living for him too. The Commanders and the Black Order can fuck themselves, you don't need to worry about them. Because now you have me."

Allen looked up at him from the position he was on; laying in the others bed, shirt opened and with a man on top of him. He half-closed his eyes, on the verge of pinching himself because he couldn't believe those words. But he preferred not to do it. Only smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around his mission partner's neck, bringing him closer towards himself, for the first time, initiating a kiss. Soft, very soft, and even so Kanda allowed him to enter his mouth. It was different and he enjoyed being allowed to take control. Although the taste of it didn't last too long, since the Japanese quickly pulled away from him. Gazes meeting again without saying anything.

"All of this only for that pretentious commentary, Kanda?" Asked Allen, breaking the silence with a faint sarcastic smile that tried to conceal the fact that those words had affected him so much.

"No." The older smiled crookedly . "It was really for this."

He let out a small yelp when he felt Kanda's tongue over one of his nipples, him shuddering at the action. Bringing a hand up to his mouth, he remembered that they were still in the Order and that anyone could heard them if they tried. He tightly closed his eyes, still shaking from the pleasure that the other was giving him when he began to slide that humid extension down his chest, briefly brushing over a nipple with such a deliberate slowness that it was beginning to desperate him. He ended up holding onto the dark haired one's head with force, urging him to continue with what he was doing.

Swallowing again, he allowed himself to relax when the Japanese separated his mouth away from his skin. He was licking his lips and had a look on his face that Allen had never once seen before on anyone else before

"Get up."

Allen stared at him, a little bit surprised by the request, but he obeyed as best as he could while he felt small tremors running down his body due to the heat that he could still feel. He sat down in front of Kanda, who had leaned his back against the wall that the bed was pushed up against. The English could only blink with curiosity. -

"Touch me, _Moyashi_."

"Touch…?" He had never blushed this much in his life, of that he was sure of. Kanda had undone his trousers, freeing his completely erect male. Allen quickly turned his gaze away, evidently embarrassed, beginning to worry that he had gotten himself into a situation of which he really knew nothing about. In addition, hearing Kanda's deep laughter only worsened the damn blush that was invading his whole body.

"You don't have to look if you're that embarrassed, _Moyashi_. But don't think I'll let you go just because you're acting like a scared little baby."

"Could you shut up?" He murmured, annoying and embarrassed by Kanda's words.

Nevertheless, he approached the other, who welcomed him with a malicious smile. He knelt down in front of him, something that Kanda took advantage of by wrapping his arms around Allen's waist, bringing him closer to his body. The English leaned against one of the older exorcist's shoulder with his left arm, still without deciding if he could actually do something like what Kanda just asked of him. But apparently the dark haired man wasn't going to allow him to have any doubts, because he grabbed the youngest free hand to guide it directly where he wanted it to be.

He trembled slightly, trying to resist but not with enough sufficient force. Because, although he refused to accept it, he wanted to continue feeling all that. His unconscious desire was fulfilled when he grazed Kanda's member with his fingertips. He heard him swallow, something that made him smile with satisfaction. Right, it was him who was causing Kanda to feel like this. In the end he decided to touch him completely, achieving a moan to spill past the older ones lips at the action. He allowed Kanda's hand to guide his own while he go used to the new sensation of what he was doing. Knowing that he was making his companion feel so much pleasure causing his own body to crave for attention.

Kanda seemed to understand his pleas, because he touched him as much as he could, once again pressing his lips against his own with profoundness. Allen could feel how the older ones hand over his own was asking him to move faster. So he satisfied him, slightly tightening his fingers around him, sliding his hand down more swiftly. The Japanese pulled away from his lips, letting out a deep grunt. Allen smiled again. He would have never imagined that giving someone pleasure could make him feel this good, perhaps that was why his teacher was so attracted to these things. That's why he neared his face closer to Kanda's own, his lips demanding attention, placing light kisses over the older boy's parted mouth.

"Nhn, _Moyashi_."

He masturbated him even faster, without noticing that Kanda's hand had long ago pulled away from him and was now being completely embraced by the dark haired man. But his concentration was broken when Kanda's mouth caught one of his nipples again, brushing his tongue against it, sucking slightly. Allen emitted a sound of surprise, leaning against the older of two, who apparently was refusing to let go of him so that he could continue pleasuring him with his hand. He wrapped his left arm around the samurai's neck, ending up leaning his chin against the other's head, trying to drown out his moans that threatened to increase in volume even more whenever he felt that tongue over his sensible skin.

Just when he was beginning to feel slight tremors running through the older ones body, the other pulled himself away from him, although he could feel his warm breath grazing his now humid chest due to the saliva.

"They're really hard, Moyashi." He said, slightly out of breath since Allen's hand still continued moving over him. The smaller one could only swallow, burying his blushing face in one of Kanda's shoulders now that could.

But Kanda soon pulled away from Allen completely, causing the youngest exorcist to emit a small moan of protest. He wanted to continue touching Kanda, continue giving him that pleasure that put him at his level. Although somehow or another he once again ended up laying on the bed, anxiously breathing, with a couple of locks of hair sticking to his face due the sweat in spite of the ruling cold of the room. He had his glance fixed on the skilled swordsman, who had untied his ponytail to allow his hair to fall freely.

The other approached him, gently kissing him on the lips. Although that chaste gesture was quickly forgotten when he felt one of the Kanda's hands settling in between his legs. He groaned with force, turning his face to the side, escaping those insistent dark eyes. He bit his bottom lip, trying to stop any more of those sounds that could expose them from leaving his mouth. It was beginning to hurt, he wanted to free himself from those trousers that maintained prisoner the erection that Kanda strived to increase.

"I knew it, this here is much harder." The older one smiled, penetratingly staring down at him.

"Plea… se…" He begged through gritted teeth. The small amount of pride he had left was swallowed, everything to be able to continue feeling that pleasure that Kanda described as a sin.

The Japanese didn't have to be begged, unbuckling the boys belt, pulled down the pants zipper, yanking them until they pooled together with his underclothes. Allen trembled again at the feeling of his member being freed. His legs shrank back slightly when he felt how the Eastern exorcist was observing him, although the other didn't allow him to close them, placing his hands on his thighs and so it prevented him from moving too much. He felt one of Kanda's fingers caressing the head, reason why his eyes widened while a gasp escaped his lips without him being able to prevent it.

"That's enough… Kanda, you don't have to do that!"

Another laugh on part of the dark haired one, who had begun to sensually kiss his neck, pleasing Allen once again when he caressed him completely. But those touches lasted only a little, because Kanda began to move away from his body again.

Allen was going to protest at being left like this; so exposed to the cold when his body was burning on the inside. Nevertheless, Kanda didn't seem to be planning on finish this in such a manner. He gritted his teeth again when he felt Kanda's hips over his own. Just barely parting their lips when the Japanese's mouth reclaimed the territory. That tongue that ran over the insides of his mouth with voracity added with the delicious friction of Kanda's member against his own was driving him crazy. Tightly gripping some of the older boy's dark black locks with his fingers, he tried to maintain the other's body overly demanding rhythm. He also ended moving his hips when the other's hand wrapped around both of their erections to add even more pleasure.

He felt something growing on his insides, something that was going to explode sooner of later. Right at that moment he pulled away from Kanda's lips, letting loose a last moan too loud for his liking. He had embraced Kanda with force, because he hadn't know if he would be able to stand it. His back arched while a couple of tears trickled down his cheeks, his body approaching the dark haired man's own even more. In fact, something had left his body, having allowed him to feel the biggest pleasure he had ever experienced in his life. Soon after the other's body also shook, very alike to what he had experienced. And more of that liquid spilled between them both while Kanda fully laid himself on top of him.

Half-opening his eyes, he breathed through his mouth because he still hadn't been able to gain back his breath. His hands slid down the back of the older of the two, as if trying to convince himself that this had in fact happened. Although, what had happened? He blinked, moving his head, his white tresses grazing Kanda's face. The other exorcist also moved, slowly pulling himself up, although barely separating his body away from Allen's. Another kiss, it was his last request and it was granted.

"This… is sinning?" He asked, still anxious, after having separated their mouths while he had placed his hands on Kanda's.

"Yes." The Japanese answered, without a pinch of repentance in his voice, a gesture of great happiness on his face.

He sighed, contaminating himself with that shameless smile

"It's fine, I suppose." He whispered, looking at him with a tenderness that contrasted with the vision of those furiously red cheeks and some droplets of that thick liquid staining his chest that he made.

Kanda snorted, although seemed entertained. He took out a handkerchief from the pocket of his shirt, and began to carefully clean Allen's body. That wasn't helping the blush of the youngest of the two, who tried to get up, protesting that he could do it himself, but Kanda stopped him, saying that some stupid brat wasn't going to prevent him from doing what he wanted.

"The truth is that I don't really understand what happened ." The youngest confessed, looking at the wall after having given up before the stubbornness of his exorcist companion. "I only know that it's your fault my heart beats so quickly. And that I feel an emptiness in my stomach. It feels weird, almost like the morning sickness."

"You mean I make you want to throw up?" The older one said, with a slacken jaw and a somber gaze.

"What? No! Well, sometimes." Allen remembered, causing the other to observe him with a want to kill. "But it's not that. I don't know what it is, but it's not that. It's very similar to… "

'Similar to what I feel for Mana, although it's very different at the same time. But that's impossible, simply impossible'.

"Similar to what?" Wanted to know Kanda, interested after to having finished with his own cleaning.

"Eh? To nothing! It isn't similar to anything!" He smiled radiantly, in such a fake manner that Kanda realized it immediately.

Nothing else was said, reason why the only thing that could be heard where Allen's forced laughter, making the samurai get annoyed.

"Alright! You don't have to say anything, just stop with your stupid laughter."

He made a small pout, angry.

"Embittered."

"Baby."

They stared at each other with hatred, want to kill practically being shot out of their eyes. But soon they blinked. Something was missing. Perhaps it was Lenalee, Lavi and all the others trying to stop them from killing each other. They practically sighed at the same time, each one looking towards their own side.

"Hey, _Moyashi_."

"My name is Allen, _Bakanda_."

"_Che_. I only want to know if…you want to stay here tonight." He whispered, keeping his gaze away from Allen's own, who blinked, somewhat surprised.

"But you only have one bed, where will you sleep?" He asked, innocently.

"We'll both sleep in the bed, idiot!" Kanda yelled at him again, annoyed by the slowness of the other exorcist. "So move over already!"

"Alright, but you don't have to yell." Allen reclaimed, moving a little towards the side facing the wall.

Kanda laid down, with a gesture of annoyance common in him while he stared up at the ceiling. Allen observed him, seated, tilting his face with curiosity. How was it that this person was the same one that had made his body tremble in a manner completely unknown to him? The color reappeared on his cheeks again when he remembered the kisses that they had shared. That they had mutually touched each other. A hand was brought up to his mouth, more red then he had been before.

"_Moyashi_."

Allen turned around to stare at the other and was surprised by the vision that greeted him.

"Go to sleep already." Kanda spoke again, who had one of his arms held out for him, inviting him to lay down at his side.

The English blinked again, then he smiled. Nodding. Curling himself up against the dark haired man's chest, who in turn corresponded by surrounding him with his arm. He closed his eyes. Yu Kanda (that bastard with the frozen heart) was warm after all. Allen smiled, satisfied with that new discovery.

- o-o-o-o-o-o-

He opened one of his eyes when the light that was entering through the window was bright enough to annoy him. Surely it was still very early in the morning, but he was used to waking up before the sun came up so he could train. He moved between sheets, later to notice the small weight on top of him. He blinked, somewhat tired.

The Moyashi was still deeply asleep and looked as if nothing would wake him up, since when Kanda pulled him off of him the only thing that the English did was let out a small sound of complain, as if they had just taken away a comfortable pillow from him but soon began to cuddle against the bed as if nothing had happened. The older one huffed, standing up. He remembered that the idiot Moyashi had dropped a cup and began to pick up the broken pieces off the floor.

When he was done cleaning he turned back towards the bed when he noticed somebody else's movement besides Allen's rhythmical breathing. He opened his eyes with surprise: on the top of the Moyashi's head was General Cross's small golden golem. Since when had that thing been there? He didn't remember ever letting it in his room. He reached out to grab it with one of his hands, but the damn small little winged ball showed him row of sharp little teeth. It seemed to be protecting Allen as if he was part of its property, because it moved around in circles over the boys head, extending its wings as if trying to threaten him.

"_Che_. It's too late for that jealous mascot routine."

He could swear that the golem was staring at him with a desire to kill him, but he preferred to ignore it, approaching the sand clock. The clock with the lotus flower that still had ten petals left. He stared at it with a serious expression on his face, as if he couldn't pull away from it even if he wanted to. He grazed the glass with his fingers as if he hadn't done it a million times before.

But then he noticed something that had never been there before. He was used to seeing the crystal reflecting him whenever he was close enough to it but there was something more besides his surprised face staring back at him now. A black figure. A cloaked figure, with a large coat and a ribbon adorning what seemed to be his neck. With two empty eyes that fixedly stared at him. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"What the hell…?"

_+ To be continued…+_

**Final Notes**: This took three days to do, one day longer than usual…I think it's because I kept passing out from the blood-loss but well, here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and please, all credit and praises go to Kini-_san _for having written this amazing and delicious chappie (_smiles_). Which in no way compares to this lowly translation because the original will always have a beauty that I will be unable to translate.

And also, does anybody else but Kini-_san _and I want to see Allen singing a lullaby? Or are we just a couple of perverts?…one day we'll plot together and kidnap that seiyuu….heck, why not Kanda's too? (_maniacal laughter_).

(1). 'Suki dayo' means, effectively, 'I like you' in a rather informal and colloquial manner, used by boys(for girls it's 'Suki yo'.). In Japanese culture you don't generally tell someone you love them, you simply show it to them. And besides, Kanda is Kanda; neither Kini-_san _nor I see him telling Allen 'aishiteru', since that's one of the most formal and deepest way of expressing your love for someone. And well, _Bakanda_ isn't ready for that. Although you never know, he might be one day(_only Kini-san would know_).

Well, comments are welcomed and we shall see you next week.


	7. Unfounded Requests

Soooo late, but life is kicking me all over the place like a bunny on crack. So I couldn't post this despite the fact that it's been done for like, what, two weeks? But now I finally made a little time in my pack-filled schedule to update, so I hope nobody kills me_(smile_).

And, what's this I hear someone accused my dear and lovely **Kini**_**-**__san _of plagiarizing this story, when it's her baby to begin with? I clearly stated that this is her fanfic and that I am simply the lowly translator, and I just hope it doesn't happen again. Be happy that she is still allowing me to translate this, and that she was amused by the whole thing rather then being insulted(_like she should have_).

**Warnings for this Chapter**: More limes(_yay!_), well, it's perverted, so enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: If it was ours, well, let's just say it wouldn't be appropriate for anyone under the age of eighteen.

----

7. Unfounded requests

He could feel something moving on his head, giving small little footsteps to later pause and use his hair as a comfortable bed. He complained almost inaudible since now part of that something was brushing his face. He rubbed one of his eyes, convinced that he wouldn't be able to continue sleeping now that Timcanpy had decided to play with him by striking his head with the end of its tail. It was a pity; for the first time in four weeks he had finally been able to sleep one whole night without waking up at dawn with the desire to throw up.

Nevertheless, he felt a slight nausea as he got up. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply through his mouth. He didn't know if that really helped him, but had taken the custom of doing it every morning. It took him a couple of more minutes to realize that this wasn't his room, that Link wasn't lying on the ground. And that he had slept with the clothes he had been wearing yesterday, well, that was only an understanding; because he had his shirt open and was not wearing his trousers (that were on the foot of the bed, neatly folded).

"It's about time you woke up, _Moyashi_."

Allen was frightened when listening to that deep voice. He turned his face towards the origin, meeting with a very serious Kanda watching him, leaning his back against the wall. But there was something more in that glance besides the normal anger from the samurai, something that Allen had never seen in those eyes, reason why he couldn't say for sure what it was. Confusion? His eyes widened, stupefied. And if Kanda regretted what they had done last night? After all, the dark-haired man had said that that was a sin. But Allen didn't know any of that, the only thing he knew was that he had never felt so good before, being touched by another person. And, if one felt good, why was it prohibited? He tightly gripped Kanda's bed sheets, bringing them closer to his body in an attempt to unconsciously cover himself because he felt embarrassed at how the samurai was so penetratingly staring at him (which was stupid considering what they had already done).

So absorbed in his thoughts he was that he didn't notice when Kanda approached him. It wasn't until the other cupped his face with one hand that he completely woke up. He hadn't changed the gesture of annoyance he always wore, but was attentively watching him. Allen opened his mouth, trying to say something, but he couldn't. Then Kanda kissed him, sweeping away all varied thoughts. Timidly, he moved his tongue against the Japanese's own, trembling again by the contact. They could have continued had it not been because Timcanpy begun to strike Kanda in the head with its tail, with much more force than it had used with Allen.

"_Che_. Stupid golem."

Said golden golem bared its teeth in a threatening manner, fluttering until settling on Allen's extended hands. This one loosen a giggle, but watched with pretended annoyance at his companion.

"Timcanpy is not stupid, he's only angry because we're ignoring him."

"Golems don't have feelings, _Moyashi_. But if it could feel something, I'd say it was jealous."

"Jealous?" Allen blinked, causing Kanda to loosen a very noticeable sigh and whisper of 'you're a gullible idiot', making the white-haired one form a small pout.

Completely getting up, Kanda turned his back to him. The youngest only observed him, unconsciously licking his lips. He brought Timcanpy a little bit more closer to his face and suddenly something came to him. He hadn't entered Kanda's room with Timcanpy. Or had he? Perhaps the little golem had sneaked in without him noticing, yes, perhaps it was that. Although…

"Ah! Don't tell me you recorder it, Tim!"

The dark-haired man immediately turned around when hearing Allen's shout, who seemed completely scared. By his side, Timcanpy only limited itself to observe with a lot interest how the reddish tone quickly spread itself on the face of youngest. It began to perform little twists again before calmly settling on the boy's head. Allen sighed.

"_Che_. Are sure the golem hasn't made any registry?" Asked Kanda, watching Timcanpy with a lot of distrust.

"Mhm, I really don't know." Allen said, with his thumb on his chin. "Tim, show me the latest thing you've recorded."

But the golem didn't seem to agree very much with the English's order, because it quickly rose from his head, fluttering frenetically. The white-haired boy widely opened his eyes, alarmed.

"You did record it! Erase that right now!" he exclaimed, completely red, without taking into account that the small sphere rose as much as it could towards the ceiling of Kanda's room. Grabbing his trousers, he frantically put them on to later begin to give small jumps to try and catch the golem, but wasn't able to due to Tim's swiftness.

Allen probably didn't know that the Japanese was staring at him with incredulity written across his face, thinking about how infantile the little one looked doing something as idiotic and desperate as that. Nevertheless, he surely didn't expect the English would think about the magnificent idea of activating his Innocence.

"_Clown Belt_!"

Indeed; the young exorcist had managed to capture Timcanpy by using the white ribbons of his invocation. He was just about to turn around towards Kanda and inform him of his successful mission, but couldn't. He felt a strong nausea at the same time his Innocence was deactivated and fell down on his knees in the floor. He could hear Kanda shouting that nickname among others many varied insults clearly directed towards him. Supporting his left arm on the bed, he brought his free hand up to his mouth.

He had never felt that sudden weakness before. It was as if all of his energy had been drained from one moment to another; although, luckily, everything had finally stopped turning.

"You stupid imbecile! What made you think of using your Innocence?"

The Japanese grabbed him by his face and Allen took a little in focusing his gaze. When he finally did he noticed the gesture of preoccupation that Kanda had on his face. He ended up blushing due to the fact that the hands of dark-haired man were on his cheeks. Blinking, he pulled away the sufficient enough amount to be able to speak.

"I'm sorry," he softly apologized, lowering his glance a little, meeting with Timcanpy in his hands. He smiled happily. "At least I cached Tim!-Ouch!"

Timcanpy had bitten him and had calmly moved away from him, rolling around on his head in an almost mocking way. He watched the little thing, furious, with tearful eyes caused by the pain while he licked the blood that trickled down his fingers thanks to the sharp teeth of his golem. He murmured something about what he would do to the small golden ball if he cached for doing such a thing like that to him. He was distracted, as always, when he heard Kanda calling him.

"_Moyashi_."

"Mhm, yes?" he finished licking the blood with his tongue, completely unconscious of the subliminal message he was sending his exorcist companion.

Kanda began to kiss him again, taking him completely off guard by the out of place gesture. Perhaps the older one liked the taste of the blood? Because that was what it seemed by the way the samurai's tongue moved within his mouth. It had to be him who moved away from Kanda as soon as he saw the opportunity since he needed air due to the demanding kiss. He watched him, somewhat anxious, cheeks red from the effort as much as from being so close the other exorcist. Now the dark-haired man lifted his hands up to Allen's face, confusing him a little. Although he wasn't expecting for that beginning caress to finish with Kanda rudely rubbing his knuckles against his head.

"You better not think of doing an stupidity like that again or I'll kill you." Kanda said, with a gesture full of fury, completely ignoring the complaints of pain on part of smallest of the two.

When he finally let him go the only thing that Allen could do was rub his head, sore. But, well, at least that wasn't anything close to the samurai's attacks when he was brandishing his Mugen with the whole intention of slicing him half. Kanda, by his side, continued muttering obscenities against Allen while standing up. Murmured something about Allen having to know that he couldn't invoke his Innocence when he was so weak, that too much energy was consumed, that he was pregnant although it couldn't be noticed yet. And of course everything went accompanied by rude words, but the white-haired boy could barely catch pieces of the so many phrases that left Kanda's mouth. He smiled without wanting to, the damn bastard with a frozen heart was worried about him. Suddenly, he remembered something else.

"Shouldn't I go to the infirmary like I do every day?" he asked, with a sufficiently loud tone of voice so that his words could be hear over the other's murmurs. "So that they can give me the serum."

"Argh. Damn it."

The Eastern exorcist helped him rise from the ground with a lot of care, quite rare a thing from him. Later he began to quickly fasten his shirt while Allen threw a look around his surroundings, remembering that yesterday he hadn't worn his usual vest and that it was because he felt so tired he hadn't noticed what he was dressing himself with when he woke up the previous day. He sighed, placing his hands on top of Kanda's own, who watched him with a gesture of confusion.

"Thanks," he whispered, letting go of Kanda to he himself wrap the shirt, lowering his glance so that the other wouldn't be able to see that he had blushed by such a triviality like that.

"_Che_. Stupid idiot."

He loosen a small laugh without knowing why, perhaps because he had begun to interpret Kanda's insults as words of authentic preoccupation, gratefulness or even affectionate phrases. It was stupid, he knew that, but he couldn't help it.

"What are we going to do with Tim?" he wanted to know, watching the golem doing flight flips over his head.

"We'll take care of him later." Kanda huffed. "Just don't let him show anybody what he's recorded. I suppose you've taken into account the kind of problems that we'll have if this is know."

'_We'll have more problems_'.

Allen agreed to later walk after Kanda towards the exit, following him very close by. He only closed his eyes while he continued to smile again, feeling a slight heat scattering across his face. He was very happy of everything that had happened with Kanda, felt more safe now that he knew he could count on the other's exorcist's support and it didn't matter if he couldn't say it to anyone. The truth was, he was much more comfortable like that, without having to give explanations of which not even he himself understood: the reason why the guy who claimed to be the person who hated him the most in the world had decided to give him one of the best moments of his life.

He also continued without knowing the why of the strange reactions of his body before Kanda's caresses. Although it was certain he wasn't absolutely innocent with respect to that subject (how could he be after living five years with General Cross Marian?) it was the first time he had experienced that with his own flesh. And he felt incredible. The bad thing was that, in spite of having woken up in excellent spirits, he felt a light nausea to which he couldn't manage to get accustomed to; although after the first month filled with really strong morning sickness this was nothing.

He was determined to face whatever came. Although what he was not expecting was to be greeted by inspector Howard Link standing next to the door of the samurai's room. The English loosen a surprised shout and what Kanda did went more along the lines of grunting something completely incoherent to human ears. But Link remained silent, completely and analytically watching Allen, like he always did.

"What-what are you doing here, Link-_san_?" Allen stuttered, without caring that Timcanpy had once again settled on his hair.

"My orders are to follow you wherever you go, Allen Walker," the German said, although was observing Kanda this time, who corresponded by dedicating him his best killer look.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to run away like that yesterday. Please, forgive me," the minor asked, doing noticeable reverences that only obtained for his nausea to get even worse. Although this time the desire to throw up was much more stronger and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore.

He ran despite hearing how Kanda was calling him. Damn nauseas, damn pregnancy, damn hormo-something. And damn Komui for not putting individual baths in the rooms. He barely managed to reach the bathroom in time before emptying his stomach. The horrible flavor of his own bile rose up his throat. He continued cursing between arches about everything he could think of. He wondered how the hell he could vomit so much when he'd barely had anything to eat the previous day. When he finally felt that he had finished with his morning torture he remained kneeling on the side of the toilet after having flushed. He could hear Kanda and Link talking outside. Then they had followed him. Of course, for Link it had to do with his job and for Kanda, well, he was the father of the cause of all this, right?

He felt bad for still not being able to think of the boy who grew inside of him as his; although the most peculiar thing was that he did consider him as Kanda's son. He asked himself if he would one day be able to feel a little affection for the baby, even tough it would be because he was the son of the Japanese. He didn't know, but it hurt to think about that so he decided not to do it more. At least not today and not in this situation. Heavily rising from the floor, he staggered towards the sinks to brush his teeth and get rid of, even if only a little, the bitter flavor that extended itself all over his mouth.

After opening the water faucet he noticed he could hear with much more clarity what those two outside were saying due to the fact that he was now closer to the door.

"… I hope you realize that I'll kill you if you say anything about what the _Moyashi _and I did," he heard Kanda say, causing him to almost choke himself with his toothbrush. Then the inspector knew what they were doing? He blushed completely, opening the water again to soak his face in quite a desperate manner.

"I am completely uninterested in what you do with Walker, Yu Kanda. But you should know that you have interfered with my work once again and I will not allow that." Allen swallowed, convinced that this was the first time he had ever heard so many words come out of Link's mouth. He knew that Kanda would get in trouble if he tried to help him more than normal and that was exactly what he didn't want. Now the samurai would also be under the Commanders watchful eyes. He couldn't help the anguished expression from appearing on his face.

He went back to brushing his teeth with the brush to wash his mouth for the second time. He had a fixed view on the mirror, from where the dark figure fixedly watched him, completely indifferent to the strange pain that he felt in his chest. Perhaps it was his fault for being so egoistic and allowing Kanda to become even more jumbled with him. Finishing with his dental hygiene he put his head under the water spurt, trying to clear his mind of all the things that crowded his thoughts.

"Hey, _Moyashi_. You're taking a long-"

Allen closed the water faucet, blinking to later look at Kanda, who for some strange reason hadn't finished his sentence. But the older one had his gaze fixed on the mirror, causing the English turn around and see it for himself. He opened his eyes with surprise, but… was it possible that he could also see the cloaked shadow that persecuted him ever since he had left the room of the Musician? No, it couldn't be. If no one else aside from him saw it, why would Kanda? He shook his head, closing his eyes as soon as he felt a towel on his head. The other exorcist was drying his hair in manner one wouldn't call amiable but was effective.

"Idiot, didn't Komui explain to you that you can get sick much more easily now? How can you be such an imbecile?" Allen shook his head, feeling like a scolded little puppy. He would never have thought about how excessively overprotective the Japanese could get. Well, that was definitively something that couldn't be know from simply looking.

"I needed it," he whispered, somewhat angry, as if with that it was perfectly justified; taking the towel off his head.

"_Che_. Let's go to the infirmary seeing as you're already late for the treatment."

He agreed, some what flushed, walking in front of Kanda while he tried to forget about the confused ideas that still occupied his thoughts. And that was why he didn't notice that the Japanese remained a couple of seconds more in the bathroom, fixedly staring at the mirror before deciding to follow him.

**- o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Damn it. Everything was fucking wrong. Not only had the inspector (that great son of a bitch) found out about what the _Moyashi _and him were engaging in; but he had also begun to have hallucinations. At least now he was mostly sure that it wasn't his problem, since the mirror of the bathroom had also been adorned with that strange presence, besides seeing it in each reflective surface while they walked towards the infirmary. The strange thing was that he could almost swear that the _Moyashi _knew something about the matter: He could see it from the surprised gesture and fear that had drawn itself on his face when seeing Kanda observing the mirror in such a way.

Although, clearly, everything could be simple mirages due to varied things. He didn't know if he should tell Komui about it because he doubted this had something to do with his own thing. He decided not to eat his head with that when he had other pending subjects to resolve, like for example how get rid of the damn asshole that followed Allen around. He gritted his teeth, while he wished with all of his strength to be able to have Mugen to give full stop to the subject, even tough he knew that most than likely it would only get him into even more trouble if he killed an inspector. Also, he had to think about the _Moyashi_. Surely if the one that was your mission partner ended up killing your assigned guard wasn't a very good way to gain points with the Great Generals. He clicked his tongue, furious.

Nevertheless; he really wasn't expecting that, by just opening the infirmary's door, supervisor Komui practically jumped on Allen. He barely managed to grab the minor by the shoulders to be able pull him away from the Chinese's path, who fell completely face first against the floor.

"You are evil, Kanda-_kun_! But you've brought Allen-_kun_!" Cried the supervisor, rubbing his forehead. "I mean, unless you've kidnapped him again."

"You were looking for me?" Allen asked while Kanda loosen a grunt of annoyance after him.

"You ran away really quickly, Allen-_kun_, we couldn't find you afterwards. Even Lenalee and Lavi looked for you all night." Komui turned his gaze to the side, where the inspector resided at. "Although apparently Link-_kun _managed to find you, without bothering to mention to us that he had already done so," he finished, slightly angry, something that the inspector ignored completely.

Kanda noticed as the small one bit his bottom lip, without able to disguise his grief. He frowned.

"_Che_. Why didn't you go look for him in my room?" Komui looked at him with incredulity, reason why he loosen a loud scoff. "I'm supposed to be in charge of the stupid _Moyashi_, right?"

"My name is Allen, _Bakanda_!" the English exorcist protested, although Kanda could see the fleeting smile that adorned his infantile face.

"Well, the truth is that your room is the last place where we thought Allen-_kun _would be at." the supervisor confessed to later whisper 'the last place where anyone would want to be', but it didn't matter to him at all.

He clicked his tongue again, looking towards the bed where Allen usually rested while they performed his morning treatment. Right when Komui was leading the aforesaid one to put the serum on him was when he heard a couple of footsteps. And it seemed that they were running quite quickly, because he could practically see a smoke cloud disappearing at the entrance of the infirmary to give way to two figures. This time he couldn't stop them from jumping on the _Moyashi_. Of course: it was Lavi (the stupid rabbit) and Lenalee (that woman). Allen closed his eyes, scared and uncomfortable; mainly the latter, because he notoriously trembled when feeling how the pair were embracing him in an almost suffocating manner. He could feel a vein on his temple.

"Listen, you guys…"

He paused when he noticed the furious looks the other two exorcists were directing at him. Allen tried to uselessly loosen himself from Lavi and Lenalee, but they were too occupied looking at Kanda with the desire kill him.

"_Che_. What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"If you hurt Allen-_kun _you'll pay for it dearly, Kanda." Lenalee said to him, staring at the samurai with a gathered frown.

"Evildoer Yu! You're so cruel with the _Moyashi_-_chan_. He's pregnant and you still continued to mistreat him!" Lavi suddenly said, embracing the English even tighter, although he didn't even look half as angry as the Chinese because he rather appeared to be amused. "What will be of the poor man when he has his pretty little pregnant belly and can no longer defend himself?"

"Lavi!" the minor complained about the words of the red-haired one, apparently not yet used himself to the way he spoke like that every once in a while. Even Kanda felt somewhat embarrassed to have to listen to the stupidities that the rabbit said, so the only thing he could do was imagine the way the _Moyashi _must feel since they were speaking of him after all. And it was necessary to add the fact that Lavi had begun to gleefully rub Allen's stomach while this one could do no more than blush and yell at the apprentice _bookman _to stop.

"I don't trust your abilities to be able take care of Allen-_kun _in his state." Lenalee had once again begun to speak, but Kanda had stopped listening to the girl to stare at Lavi with the desire kill him. Although that didn't stop him from being surprised at seeing Allen explode at that very moment:

"That's enough! Stop bothering Kanda!" the white-haired boy shouted, obtaining that those who were tightly hugging him to let go and move away a couple of steps. Lavi and Lenalee looked at him with surprise.

It was when Allen realized what he had said that he covered his mouth. Kanda only raised an eyebrow, fixedly watching the English, costing him a little effort to pretend that hadn't affected him in the slightest. It was going to be difficult keeping the secret if the _Moyashi _wore his feelings on his sleeve. Luckily for them both, the _bookman junior _spoke, taking away the importance of the matter.

"_Moyashi_-_chan _is undergoing many changes of humor. Who knows? Perhaps he might even end up finding Yu likeable."

"_Che_. Don't say stupidities, stupid rabbit."

"As if I'd want to have something with _Bakanda_," scoffed Allen, although he couldn't yet lower his blush, reason why he stared at the wall. "I was only with him because he's my mission partner."

Kanda cleared his throat. He knew that Allen was trying to fix things, but that had given his mind some doubts. No, it didn't matter now. In fact it wasn't ever going to matter. He tipped his face to be met with a Lenalee who stared at the English with an expression of authentic preoccupation. She knew that the girl was still thinking that it was her duty to take care of the _Moyashi _and that that was reason she behaved so sharply with the samurai; he didn't blame her at all. Although that didn't mean it still didn't bother him the way she was always so close to the youngest of the exorcists, even when it seemed to simply be 'an older sister' type of way. He drew a gesture of annoyance without being able to avoid it.

Hearing Komui clear his throat made him turn around towards the other four exorcists. The supervisor watched them all with a very serious expression, having to a side the head nurse.

"Allen-_kun _must initiate his treatment, it would be better if you left the infirmary." Komui said, watching them to soon fix his stare on the minor, who could only blink.

He clicked his tongue for the ninth time, observing as the head nurse seemed to be scolding the _Moyashi _with her gaze for having arrived so late for the treatment while she put the needle of the serum in his right arm. Allen closed one of his silver-plated eyes when he felt one of his veins being perforated, although Kanda knew that what bothered the boy the most was having to spend so much time in the infirmary on a daily basis. Komui began to ask them leave the room again so that Allen could relax, but Kanda intercepted him.

"I want to talk with you."

Komui blinked with confusion, but soon smiled gladly, surely happy to have another excuse not to return to the scientific section eight away where there waited piles of papers that needed his signature.

"In private again, Kanda-_kun_?"

"_Che _," he agreed, swallowing his desire to insult Komui for asking the obvious. But he didn't have time to waste. He gave a another look towards where the _Moyashi _was, without being able to avoid crossing his glance with that of Howard Link. Again, the desire to kill the man seized him.

"It's not fair that two-points can stay with the _Moyashi_-_chan _and we can't!" Lavi protested, while Lenalee agreed, recovering a little of that infantile air that surrounded her whenever something was denied to her.

"Just wait for one hour. Later you can spend as much time with Allen-_kun_ as you want," said Komui, with a great smile, behaving like a father promising his children they could play with their pet after they had vaccinated him. And Allen had understood because he watched the supervisor with a sombrous look, although Lavi had agreed with a great smile and the shout of "It's a promise!" and Lenalee had made another pout of a spoiled girl before also agreeing to leave.

"Fuck, hurry up." Kanda said, already impatient himself with the long goodbyes between which Lavi was saying to the minor he would wait for him in the dining room with the others so that he could have lunch. He stared at Allen for the last time before leaving the infirmary room, followed by the other three that were there. He was just going to begin to walk and get away from that place when he heard the voice of the supervisor.

"Ah! I remembered I have to take Allen-_kun_'s weight," said Komui suddenly.

"Does it worry you that the _Moyashi_-_chan_'s measures are going down?" Lavi asked, while he was observed by the other two exorcists. "What? It's easy to notice that he's thinner after hugging him all the time even tough his shirts are big on him."

"You're right." Lenalee intervened slightly, biting the thumb of her right hand. "Perhaps Allen-_kun _is ill, which is something even more serious."

"_Che_. It's obvious that he's thin because he's always throwing up." Scoffed Kanda, turning around towards another side. Of course had noticed that the _Moyashi _had gotten worse than the average pregnant women; but, after all, he was a man and therefore his situation was outside the common thing by itself. In addition, he knew very well that the little idiot was prone to get dizzy from before they had begun with this happy experiment, so he had decided to worry only if this thing persisted after the third month. Even so, he thought Komui should have a talk with the English exorcist on the subject so that he could take better care of himself. It was fine: he had another point to get across.

"You see? You are cruel with the _Moyashi_-_chan_!" Lavi exclaimed, melodramatically, being ignored completely by the samurai.

"It's not funny, guys." Lenalee muttered, with her gaze lowered. "And if he gets worse? What if his baby can't grow suitably because of this?"

"Don't get distressed, Lenalee-_chan_. I'll create a Komurin that can take care of feeding Allen-_kun _correctly!" the supervisor began to hallucinate, gaining a killer glance on part of the three exorcists who said in unison that they would destroy any robot that approached their exorcist companion. The only thing the poor Chinese man could do was drift away to a dark corner complaining about how little they appreciated his scientific talent. Although his dramatic action didn't last much because Kanda could no longer stand any more stupidities and was now dragging him further away from the other two, who could only blink.

He cursed between gritted for having to put up with the pathetic sobbing of the supervisor about how worried he was that his precious Lenalee was so sad over the state of smallest of the exorcists. He tried to concentrate on something else while he dragged the man into one of the many unexpected offices that Komui had all around the Order (all for being able to avoid Reever). Of course that having that mysterious thing appearing on every glass, mirror or window was something that didn't really leave room for any other thoughts. Finally opening the door he threw the supervisor inside to later to enter himself and lock the door shut. Perfect: there weren't any reflective surfaces.

He leaned against the wall, looking towards another side while Komui brought himself up his feet and fixed his clothes while complaining about the Japanese's total lack of gentleness. Finally the damn idiot sat down on one of the many chairs scatted all over the place to stare Kanda.

"What do you need now, Kanda-_kun_?" the supervisor asked, with much formality despite the fact that he had spent the last couple of minutes acting out as captive.

"_Che_. I want you to tell the Commanders to stop making that damn bastard follow the _Moyashi _wherever he goes."

He had gone straight to the point and he waited for Komui Lee's answer. To Kanda's misfortune, the Chinese had remained with his mouth gaping open, staring at him with complete surprise. He clicked his tongue again, how many times had he done that already? Too many for it just being morning.

"Fucking say something already."

"Kanda-_kun_, you don't know what you're asking. If it was me I would let Allen-_kun _do whatever he wanted without having anyone watching him. But that's out of my hands and I'm sure you know that."

"I want you to talk to them. Tell them I'll take care of the stupid _Moyashi_, that they have my word the mission they charged him with will be successful. Just get that son of a bitch away from him."

Komui still had that look of surprised across his face, probably not being able believe the words of the exorcist. He brought his hands together, like he tended to do whenever he was thinking things seriously. Kanda was trying not get anxious by silence, so he only limited himself to stare at the ground.

"Why would you want that, Kanda-_kun_? If Allen-_kun _hasn't complained then it means it isn't bothering him," the scientist finally said.

"You're an idiot." Kanda said, making Komui lose all composure as he whispered 'he called me an idiot?' "As if you didn't already know that stupid idiot doesn't complain about anything because he's conscious of his position in the Black Order. But having that guy behind him all the time is bothering him in a way that could be harmful towards the mission that the very same Commanders ordered him to carry out."

The Japanese had tried to choose his words very carefully and hoped that they would work. Well, at least the other Eastern one had begun to think again. A miracle.

"You mean that the stress that Link-_kun _causes Allen-_kun _could repel in the health of his baby? Ah, of course! I've read that in some reports of past experiments: extreme fatigue, weakness in the body's defenses, premature childbirth. It's not very well documented but I've made it my task to investigate," the supervisor announced with pride. "Although those only refer to the female exorcists. I have not yet found any of the reports on the men, but I know that there were some."

The exorcist scoffed while he began to sweat. That stupid Komui was giving out more information without realizing it. But that didn't matter, he had seeded the doubt and that was what he wanted.

"And well, will you do it?"

"Eh?" Komui had been taken off guard, because he continued to loudly review the places where he still needed to look for those reports, but even so he answered. "Very well, I'll expose it in the following meeting. Nevertheless, Kanda-_kun_…" he stopped while the alluded one blinked for a moment, hoping that Komui would soon continue. "why are you so worried about Allen-_kun_? From the beginning you said you hated him and in addition… "

"It's a mission I'm involved with. It doesn't matter to me if it's with the clumsy _Moyashi_,_" _he immediately answered before the supervisor could finish what he was saying. "And if in that mission I have to take care of idiot then I'll do it. I won't fail, damn it."

Both remained in silence until Komui rose from the chair. To Kanda's horror, the supervisors eyes had begun to blindingly shine behind his lenses.

"I knew it! Allen-_kun _and Kanda-_kun _are getting along better! They're finally friends!"

"_Che_."

He preferred to remain quiet before initiating a new discussion, in fact he was already going to leave the room with a completely happy Komui and his new discovery when he remembered something:

"_Oi_, supervisor."

"Something else, Kanda-_kun_?" wanted to know the Chinese, stopping his pirouettes for a couple of minutes.

Kanda observed him with great length before turning around.

"It's nothing, forget it."

He closed the door to later to lean against it. He couldn't say anything about that figure he saw. Not if the _Moyashi _was involved in the subject. If he did and the Commanders got a wind of it the stupid little idiot would only be in even more trouble, as if it wasn't enough with what he already had. He frowned, getting up before deciding to go to the training hall to loose himself a little. It was still too early in the morning. Too early.

**- o-o-o-o-o-o- **

He went towards the cafeteria after practically training all day. The sun had already set and the moon could be perfectly viewed. He hadn't seen anybody throughout that time and he felt alleviated by the fact. It was time to have a little tea and eat some soba to finish this completely anxious day. The _Moyashi _would probably be in the dining room, after all it was dinner time and he hoped to see him there. He calmly entered the place, being met with a damn hyperactive rabbit calling him by his first name from one of the tables of the cafeteria.

"Yuu-_chaan_! You have to see this!"

The samurai scoffed, approaching if only to please the idiot as fast as possible to be able to have dinner. Of course he wasn't expecting for Lavi to cheerfully point at Allen, who was only eating in company of the inspector sitting in another table. Eating _soba _to be exact. Kanda raised an eyebrow, without understanding what was happening.

"He's only eaten that, Yu-_chan_! Lenalee even tried to offer him some dango (1) but he didn't want them."

"He even said that they made him a little sick." Lenalee added, but seemed quite happy. "_Nii_-_san _said that it was normal for something like this to happen during the pregnancy. That's why he probably only wants to eat _soba_."

"This is your fault, Yu! You impregnated him and now your son asks soba from him." Lavi said, letting out and outburst.

"I already told you it's going to be a girl, Lavi." Lenalee complained, eating a mouthful of her chocolate cake.

"I told you that it's going to be a boy," the red-haired one loosen a giggle, very entertained with the discussion.

"What a… stupidity," the Japanese whispered, leaving them fighting by his account. He knew that the _Moyashi _only ate that because Kanda had told him to do it. But the other two looked at him so adorably (blegh) that he didn't want to say anything to them. So he rather went to the cook to request his food and have a peaceful dinner. The cook Jeryy commented something about how pretty Allen looked, using some of the words that Lavi constantly said (tummy, little belly, that type of things). He thanked him for his soba before going away to seat next to the _Moyashi_, who rarely enough didn't lift his glance from his plate.

He also began to eat, looking towards the side to glance at inspector Link, who only ate desserts. Kanda made another face of disgust, without noticing that Allen was finally looking at him. Well, more like fixedly observing Kanda's order of _soba_. He finally noticed what the English was doing, reason why he decided to speak to him.

"What do you want, _Moyashi_?"

Allen lifted his glance, with the ends of the small chopsticks still inside his mouth, looking completely innocent. The Japanese swallowed.

"I want _wasabi _(2)."

He raised an eyebrow, without being able to believe it.

"Of course not, idiot," he dryly loosen, avoiding at all costs the pleading eyes of the _Moyashi_.

"But I want _wasabi_."

He looked towards all sides, knowing that everyone was pending what was happening in the table since Allen was there. And, to ruin everything even more, Lavi had gone to sit at his side, making him want to kill the rabbit again.

"The _Moyashi _has another craving! It has to be that, only Yu would eat that thing." Loosen Lavi, looking at Allen's little face, who still hadn't moved his gaze away from Kanda's plate. "You see? It's still your fault, Yu-_chan_. May God have pity on us if the baby inherits your personality along with your taste in food."

"_Che_. Shut up, stupid rabbit. Don't make everything worse."

"Why don't you give him a little, Kanda?" the Chinese suggested, adding herself suddenly into the scene. Didn't these idiots have anything to do? Why were they not training like all the other exorcists? He slapped his forehead, exasperated.

"Because if he throws it up he'll spend the rest of the day feeling like shit." Kanda gritted out. Wait, why the hell was he trying to justify his actions? He was going to answer when he saw the red-haired one quickly moving and grabbing his plate from in front of him, throwing everything on the pies of inspector Link in way impossible to physically obtain by speaking.

He felt several veins forming on his temple before grabbing the apprentice _bookman _by the neck, grip tightening with force.

"Is it possible to known why the fuck you did that for?" he said, coldly dragging his words out.

"Yu… I can't b-breathe."

"Wait, Kanda! It's just that Allen-_kun _was going to eat from your plate while you were distracted," Lenalee informed, trying to stop Kanda from killing the red-haired one. "You said he shouldn't eat that and Lavi stopped him! In a really idiotic manner, by the way."

"Thanks, Lena," Lavi could barely say, without being able to disguise the sarcasm.

Kanda relented his grip around Lavi's neck, insulting him trough gritted teeth. The three exorcists were so distracted that they didn't notice that Allen was calmly eating the ruined cakes of the inspector, who watched him with raised eyebrows. The Japanese turned around to see him when Lavi pointed at the table with boggled eyes. Lenalee didn't know if she should be scared or laugh, because Allen looked so free of guilt while he ate that strange mixture of food that it was difficult for her to decide how to act before that situation. But it was obvious that that point of view wasn't the same one as Kanda's, who immediately approached the English to confront him.

"_Moyashi_."

The minor lifted his glance again to be met with a completely furious Kanda. He swallowed what he had in his mouth, blinking. Leaving the small chopsticks to the side (no one else but him would think about eating cake with the damn chopsticks), sitting very straight as if they had just scolded him. He spoke in a low voice, although without a pinch of repentance, something that Kanda noticed immediately.

"I'm sorry, Kanda."

"You imbecile"

The Japanese only loosen a grunt before walking past the _Moyashi_'s table to grab him from his arm to take him out of the dining room before the overwhelmed glances of the present finders and other two exorcists. Allen tried to dislodged himself from his grip at all costs, saying that he didn't feel like throwing up and that it wasn't necessary for Kanda grab him in such a way. What the English didn't know was that Kanda was taking him to his room, without caring in the minimum that the inspector followed them close by.

Because, in fact, the moment he arrived at his room he entered along with the _Moyashi_, making sure that this time the stupid golden golem was left outside(who didn't find much grace in the subject, although strangely enough decided to do nothing else but stay there as he fluttered) and close the door in the damn inspector's nose. He shook his hands as if he had just done a great job, staring at the _Moyashi _seconds later leaning against the wall next to the door. The boy licked his lips as if wanting to enjoy the last of the combined flavor of the sugar mixed with the spices.

"I thought you were taking me to the bathrooms," he said, tucking a tuft of white hair behind one ear to later observe him. "Link-_san _is outside, I better leave so you won't get into more trouble."

But Kanda stopped him before he could move, pushing him against the wall and his body. The small one blinked, without understanding what the dark-haired man pretended. Sure, of course, as if he didn't know. He kissed him, entering his mouth while he held his chin with his free hand. If truth be told, the flavor wasn't very pleasant, but it really didn't matter to him. Not if he could continue kissing the stupid _Moyashi _who tried to correspond him despite having been caught off guard. Barely parting their mouths, he observed the reddish tone on the cheeks of the English. He smiled with malice, the only form in which that completely stupid gesture came to him so naturedly.

"How you could eat that?"

"Hey, I liked it! If it doesn't please you then you shouldn't have kissed me, _Bakanda_," he made a slight pout, looking for a place he could look towards although it was difficult for him seeing as Kanda occupied almost all his of field of vision. "I'm sorry about ruining your soba."

He loosen a cruel laugh without being able to avoid it when noticing the attempted apology of the other.

"It doesn't matter, _Moyashi_. Because today I'll eat something else," he said, licking his lips before catching that mouth with his own again. He could hear the soft little moans that left the _Moyashi_, who had already gripped the shirt of the Japanese with his hands. Just when he felt the other was trying to move away from him, he drifted down the young boy's neck who was barely catching his breath.

"_Ngh_. Kanda… no… " he could feel him shaking now that he had decided to fully embrace him. Undeniably, whenever his tongue brushed against the _Moyashi_'s skin he could distinctly hear a light complaint leaving his mouth. Delicious, simply delicious.

He began to undo the buttons of the gray vest the other exorcist was wearing. The _Moyashi _had recently taken a shower, he could smell the shampoo on his white locks. He inhaled deeply before continuing. He slid the first article off the small body, leaving it discarded on the floor along with the stupid red ribbon the minor used without apparent reason. Just when he was about to begin with the button of the white shirt was when he felt Allen trying to move away from him.

"No, Kanda, " the youngest swallowed, visibly stifling. "Link-_san _is outside, the Order, the others…"

"They won't notice what's really happening in this room if you don't make too much noise, _Moyashi_, " he answered him, sinking his face in the boy's neck, causing him to gasp involuntary. "I don't think you want to stay like this, or am I wrong?

He placed his hand on Allen's crotch, obtaining another moan that the English could barely drown out by tightly closing his lips. He continued blatantly caressing him while he finished taking the shirt off of him with his other hand. He could hear him, moaning very softly near his ear. The _Moyashi _was easy to excite and he had taken notice of that already seeing as he could feel the firm erection in the small one's trousers. He licked his lips while he undid the boy's belt to be able to release that member that requested direct attention from him.

Allen embraced him, leaning his face against one of the shoulders of the Japanese, who had already managed to lower the trousers zipper. He drew a small smile of victory when he grazed the tip with his fingers, feeling the quick humidity it gave off. Yes, the _Moyashi _was definitively very sensible to tact and he wondered if it was only because of administered hormones or if it was simply his nature. But he wasn't here for questionings now, because he took advantage of the situation to kneel in front of the other exorcist. This one watched him, breathing anxiously, with a crimson tone on his face. He had never seen anything more erotic than that vision, which made him lick his lips again before Allen's confusion.

Nothing else was heard but the shallow breathing of the minor in the room until Kanda decided to lower his trousers a little bit more and later his underclothes, leaving Allen's masculinity free. The English leaned against the wall, tightly closing his eyes. Of course, surely the boy felt embarrassed by the first plane view Kanda had of his noticeable erection.

"Well, it seems you're albino here too, _Moyashi_. I didn't notice that yesterday," he mockingly murmured when seeing the other redden even more still.

"Don't say that type of things, _Bakanda_," the boy asked in a tone of authentic plea, looking towards another side when he decided to open his silver-colored eyes. Kanda loved seeing him that ashamed and, for some sadistic reason, he wanted more of that.

He placed his hand on Allen's male, causing him another moan that the other drowned with his hands again. He began to slowly masturbate him, dissuading care whenever he moved his hand on the end of the boy's member, without separating his gaze from that place unless it was to look at the other exorcist's completely red face. The _Moyashi _covered his mouth with both hands, without being able to avoid that a few guttural sounds escaped him every once in a while.

But he wanted to make him feel more, wanted to hear him asking for more. Opening his mouth, he softly licked the end of the erection that he still held with one of his hands. Undeniably, he obtained a greater reaction in Allen, so much that he himself had to hold him up so he wouldn't fall.

"What-What are you doing?" the white-haired one asked, looking at him a gesture of fear and anxiety at the same time. Again he licked his lips, the view was too appetizing to resist.

"Did you like it?"

"That doesn't answer my question!" the youngest complained, shaking his head as if wanting to push away. Adorable, this was definitely adorable.

Kanda grabbed him by his hips, knowing that he was taking the boy off guard, introducing more than half of Allen's member inside the warmth of his mouth. He felt him tremble again, heard him loosen another loud moan. He was sure that the small one was trying not to vigorously moan with all of his strength when he began to use his tongue while he moved his head again and again, swallowing that hardness in and out of his mouth. He relaxed his throat as much as he could, wanting to give his companion more of that prohibited pleasure.

He barely removed it from his mouth to lick all of the extension and be able to concentrate on the other's face. Really, he was even more flushed than the previous night and was tightly closing his eyes while he tried to avoid at all costs for more of those moans to leave his mouth. Poor idiot. He didn't know that Kanda would make him scream with pleasure from one moment to another. This time he introduced all of the boy's member inside his mouth, his throat accustoming after several previous attempts, obtaining for Allen's body to noticeably shake. He had swallowed a loud moan, there was no doubt about that. He continued moving his head, tightly gripping the _Moyashi_'s hips so he wouldn't let go of him. The only thing that managed to make him lose his balance for a couple of minutes was feeling one of the boy's hands grabbing some of his black hair. Was he asking him to continued with that? To give him more? Little perverted bean sprout.

He fulfilled his request by increasing the speed of his movements. The tremors had also increased along with the pants and moans that were now impossible for the _Moyashi _to hide. And he finally heard him beg with his name in his lips.

"Kan-da! Stop!"

He felt the warm unloading of semen in his mouth. He swallowed a couple of times without pausing to think about stupidities such as the flavor (although he knew that it was probably sweet, revoltingly sweet, only for being the _Moyashi_). In addition, he couldn't really concentrate after hearing the scream that the English had loosened when reaching his orgasm. He had drowned it as best as he could, but it had been perfectly audible to Kanda's ears. Removing him from his mouth, he cleaned the rest of the placid member's cum with his tongue with an apparent gesture of indifference, paying attention to the small moans that left that tempting mouth. That was his next step, leaning up to kiss the _Moyashi_, who could barely open his mouth to let to him enter.

He embraced him when he noticed that the boy could barely hold himself up. He let loose a cruel laugh.

"What's wrong, _Moyashi_? Too much for you?"

"You…"

Kanda loosen a grunt of fury when he felt the small idiot harshly yanking on his hair. He tried to shake him off, but the damn brat seemed to be determined to complete his personal vengeance.

"Stop if you don't want me to kill you!"

"I won't do it!"

They began to fight like little kids and the older one soon realized it. He scoffed with force, grabbing the younger one's face with his hands in spite of the pain he felt on his scalp thanks to the stubbornness of the stupid kid still continuing to yank on his hair. When he had all of the other's attention was when he kissed him, in a much more softer way than last time. Perhaps with something as pretentious as that he would obtain for Allen to give up and let him go. Undeniably, his plan worked; the _Moyashi _had let go his hair, concentrating all of his attention in the kiss.

Although he wasn't expecting that as soon as they parted their mouths Allen would yank on his cheeks, behaving in such an infantile manner.

"_Bakanda_."

"_Argh_. _Moyashi_!"

In the end he let him go, sliding down the wall until he was seating on the floor, breathing with some difficulty. Kanda remained to his side, only looking at him and nothing else.

"Too much… _Bakanda_… too much…"

The older one clicked his tongue against the palate to later mockingly smile.

"That was nothing. We still have other things to try out."

"….Please don't make me remember my Master when I look at you."

Kanda frowned, angry.

"Are you thinking of General Cross while we do it?"

"It's inevitable! That guy is a total pervert! The… things that he did…", he saw him tremble, as if thinking about those part of his life really did give him the chills. Soon a question crossed the Japanese's mind, eyes half-lidded in fury.

"Did that guy do something to you?" he analytically looked at him, waiting for an immediate answer; although the _Moyashi _seemed to be thinking things with great length and that only made him even more anxious while he began to plan all the forms in which he would torture the General without caring that he was elite exorcist. He was getting desperate. "Say something already, _Moyashi_!"

"My Master never did anything to me, _Bakanda_. Yes, he's a damn womanizer and he had certain tastes that still continue to scare me, but he never tried to take advantage of me," Allen whispered, although without turning away from Kanda's gaze.

"_Che_. Even so he gives me a bad feeling," said the Japanese, also fully sitting down on the floor.

"Of course he gives you a bad feeling. He's general Cross," indicated Allen, as if it was something obvious.

"Fine. But stop thinking about him when I touch to you. It's quite disturbing."

The English couldn't help laughing a little bit.

"It's not as if I can think much with the things you do to me, _Bakanda_," he saw him rise, fixing his underclothes to later carefully fasten his shirt and trousers.

Kanda blinked, somewhat confused.

"Where are you going?"

"My room, where else?" the white-haired boy answered after recovering his vest and ribbon from the ground.

"You don't want to stay?" Kanda asked, trying not seem too anxious about the matter.

"I'll remind you that I have an inspector behind me. So unless you want to have to Link-_san _sleeping on the floor of your room I suggest that you let me go," Allen answered, with a radiating smile, as if he hadn't been moaning the Japanese's name between gritted teeth a couple of minutes ago.

"_Che_. That bastard."

The Japanese saw him smile again, as if amused him how angry the dark-haired man looked when speaking of the inspector. He noticed that the _Moyashi _was still undecided about opening the door, although before he could ask it was the minor the one who spoke:

"How did they chose you to be father of this boy?"

The question surprised him a little, but he later remembered that the _Moyashi _hadn't been present when Komui spoke of the compatibilities of Innocences.

"I simply suggested to Komui to make a revision of data to find the most suitable person to be your mission partner. Or would you have rather preferred to have the vampire as the father of the baby?"

"Krory? Krory is not vamp-…wait a moment, you're the one who gave Komui-_san _the idea of that stupid contest?"

The _Moyashi _looked at him with real anger. Kanda only scratched his head, looking towards the ceiling.

"It's not my fault the idiotic supervisor turned everything into a circus," he huffed.

The small one remained quiet, as if carefully analyzing the situation.

"Then did you ask to be my mission partner?"

Kanda shook his head before the surprise of the other exorcist. He ran a hand through his hair, waiting for the minor to continue.

"How did you know that they would choose you? How?" the boy really seemed shocked over finding out about something like that. "How did you know that it wouldn't be someone else?"

He smiled with maliciousness. With true maliciousness. "I just knew it."

Allen observed him for a couple of minutes. Soon he smiled too, perfectly imitating Kanda's smile. He opened the door to later leave that dark and empty room that now felt much more warmer than it had ever been before. That was what Yu Kanda thought while he laid on the floor, closing his eyes without being able to erase the expression of happiness from his face.

+ **To be continued** +

----

…and it's a wrap! Uwa, I liked this chapter so much, and I hope you all did too. Also, I apologize for the lateness, but don't worry. I already have the next five chapters done, because just 'cause I didn't update doesn't mean I didn't do any work(_smile_).

(1). Mitarashi dango, the _Moyashi_'s favorite food. They're little meat balls on a stick made of flour and rice in spices and sugar. Weird, but we at least know what to use when we want to kidnap him, right? *gets killed by jealous _Bakanda_*

(2). Wasabi, it's an extracted condiment from the roots of a plant with the same name used in the Japanese kitchen. It's very spicy and makes you want to cry (**Kini**-_san _has experience with that). Yes, it is what almost killed Krory-_chan _in one of the filler chapters of the anime when he tried to eat _soba_. Another curiosity: it's Lavi's most hated food.

Please ignore soon to be fixed spelling mistakes(_I'm ready to drop dead here_)? Reviews? Don't throw shoes at us and get ready for the finally here lemon in the next chapter?…no, really, don't kill us when you read it.


	8. To Belong

Uh, sorry for not updating in so long despite that this chapter has been done since forever ago. Exams are kicking my butt, my muse is in a comma and I'm exhausted to the point of dropping dead at any time. Promise it won't happen again, I have the next five chappies done after all (_in my handy little notebook…eugh, I can't read my chicken scrawl)._

**Warnings for this Chapter: **Yummy, _lemon_. Not a really nice lemon, but our Bakappuro finally has their first time, blame Kanda for everything since he's an idiot, language, a little bit of angst and of course la yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Um…Allen-_chan _would look so lovely if he was pregnant with Kanda's baby, no?

Again, this fic is property of **Kini-Ainotsuki**-_san_, it is not mine, I am only the lowly and obsessive translator. So, please forgive the lateness and enjoy~

---

**Apostle of God**

**-**

**8. To belong **

"And well, how does it feels, Allen-_kun_?"

"Eh? What thing?"

Kanda directed his gaze almost immediately to one of the tables of the dining room. Allen was, as usual, surrounded by Lenalee and Miranda. Although, clearly, it was always the Chinese the one that seemed the most animated. And she was the one who began to speak again:

"Dummy, how does it feel to have a baby inside of you? It's already been almost three months, you must notice it more easily now."

"Humm… then…I really don't feel any different, perhaps maybe that my clothes don't fit me as comfortable as before. Unless you mean the nauseas, the constant desire to go to the bathroom and those kind of things," the completely calm English answered.

"You know very well that that's not what I mean, Allen-_kun_," huffed the youngest of the two women, but Miranda saved the boy by speaking before Lenalee could ask another question.

"You still have morning sickness?" She stared at him, worried, knowing of the problems that the little one had had at the beginning of his 'mission'.

"Not as constant as before, Miranda-_san_. And I can already eat almost normally!" he smiled, completely happy, although Lenalee pointed out that for Allen the word 'normal' as far as eating went was quite relative, making the German laugh. On the other hand Allen didn't seem to notice what the girls were saying, because he continued to smile radiantly, possible thinking about the big feast he would have at night.

'_Stop smiling like that, stupid Moyashi' _the samurai didn't move his eyes from the scene, taking as long as he could to finish his _soba_. He couldn't do anything else but drag out the time to be able watch the _Moyashi _without raising any suspicions. Luckily, the stupid rabbit was away on mission along with _Bookman _and he didn't have to tolerate him on top of being discreet.

Of course: one of the few good things that had happened to him was finally being able to recover _Mugen _(he'd been on the verge of killing Komui when he had known that his katana had been ready before Lavi's mallet but the man had 'conveniently' forgotten to tell him about that). Nevertheless, Kanda wouldn't be assigned any missions until Allen 'completed' his, that is unless it was absolutely necessary. He had completely agreed, although he wasn't going to stop training for that reason now that he had his sword back. The _Moyashi _seemed to understand that perfectly and didn't seem bothered by it while he was in the training room, something that had left him quite surprised at first. Or perhaps it was that the younger one didn't like to be in that place since they didn't let him practice any of the acrobatic movements that he used to exercise. Although he wasn't sure what the boy did during that time, he was sure that the rabbit and the woman were involved.

"It's a little ironic that Kanda-_san _has been chosen to be the father." The samurai strained his ear when he heard his name, forgetting all about cursing the other exorcists. "He doesn't seem to be the paternal type, still and when his Innocence is most compatible with the one of Allen-_kun."_ Miranda said, somewhat thoughtful, until something snapped her out of her thoughts. A tremendous chill ran up the woman's back. And made her fall into panic. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The older one's shout surprised the other two exorcists, who could only watch as the brunette continued apologizing to somebody who she had horribly insulted. And, although the offended one seemed to be invisible, that didn't stop Miranda from continuing to request forgiveness for her stupidity.

The dark-haired exorcist let out a grunt and made himself more comfortable in his seat, placing the small chopsticks aside. He had finished eating, but he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. Not until Allen decided to leave those two women's side. Because, damn it, Kanda was sure that that false gallant gentlemen who the boy pretended to be was nothing more than a mask fabricated to not show who he really was. He smiled at the side; because he was also sure that he was the only one who knew the real _Moyashi_. What really bothered him about the subject was that the women loved that personage who Allen had invented himself to be able to survive in his teacher's world. And he hated that.

He began to summarize what had happened in the last couple of months to be able to remain there without paying too much attention, trying not to seem too anxious so as to not jeopardize his secret. The secret that the _Moyashi _and him shared. So many kisses and caresses that were never sufficient. So many times that he had wished the _Moyashi _remained in his room to be able to go a step further. But he could not. He looked at the other three exorcists again, extending his field of vision to be able to see inspector Howard Link.

The Japanese was aware that it was very probable that his request wouldn't convince the Grand Generals, although he had obtained a few things. Like, for example, that Allen could be in Kanda's room without Link standing outside. It was for a small period of time, only the necessary one so that the samurai could assure himself of the well-being of his companion in private, a process necessary to reach the successful conclusion of the mission according to supervisor Komui. Of course that, when the hour came, the least thing they both did was talk. Sometimes he couldn't even wait until the _Moyashi _had closed the door when he had suddenly already captured his lips. But the time was always insufficient, that son of a bitch always knocked on the door at the most inadequate moment. He remembered that he had once told Allen that he sometimes felt like he was in a brothel, something that the English hadn't been humored by (he had obtained a good yank on his hair for that). Then, a last kiss before separating that left him unsatisfied. The little one looked at him with a face full of pain, still with a light blush on his cheeks from the realized activity. An apologizing smile, a glance of apprehension, those lips trembling. And he could not do nothing else but silently say goodbye. The subject was driving him crazy. That restriction made him extremely irritable, like that stupid supervisor and the idiotic rabbit had been able to prove already.

He knew that fucking inspector did it on purpose. He was completely sure of that. They had spoken of that while the _Moyashi _was in the common baths after the first night they had shared together. The inspector knew it, but he said that it did not matter to him. Kanda wasn't very sure about that, he knew that in the less expected moment that information the German had could be used to bribe them. But Allen said time and time again that he didn't think Link would do that; that informing of what he had discovered right away was more his style. And if inspector Lvellie still didn't know then the blonde didn't consider it important enough to write it down in his reports. He clicked his tongue. That idiotic _Moyashi_. Always so naive and trusting when it came to people, only relying in the signals that his cursed eye gave him, forgetting that often human beings were worse than Akuma.

There was also General Cross Marian's golem. The damn devilish small ball categorically refused to show what it had recorded that one time. Fuck, he didn't even know if it had registered some of his other encounters with the _Moyashi_; several times they had found it in the room, fluttering innocently to later to settle on the younger boy's head, showing the samurai its great mouth full of teeth, openly threatening him. Another problem added to the long list that they already had.

Because he had to add in the mysterious shadow that he saw more and more every day. Now he was completely sure that it was directly connected with Allen; when he was with him that presence became much more clearer, as if it was almost on the verge of leaving the mirror at any time. A pair of times it had malignantly smiled at him and he had not liked it. In addition, he had remembered that famed night where he had kidnapped the _Moyashi _with the firm idea of forcing him to leave, when the other exorcist had thrown himself at him, when he had seen him looking so scared and trembling with fear. It was because of that dark figure, was it not? It had tried to do something, something out the ordinary; for that reason the other exorcist had reacted that way. But he didn't want to say he was also able to see it, not until he knew what the hell that thing was.

He put his thoughts to a side when he heard those two laugh while the _Moyashi _only remained there, staring at them with confusion. Lenalee seemed much more animated than before, perhaps happy because Allen had already begun to gain weight, still and when it remained below the ideal weight for his situation (if he were a woman, would be necessary to add). Komui had asked to talk to them about that and, finally, give the _Moyashi_ instructions. During those forced meetings that he greatly detested he had seen a little more of what the others didn't seem to notice but that Kanda already knew: it bothered Allen when they talked to him about the boy as 'his baby'. Of course he didn't show it, (stupid _Moyashi_, always swallowing everything), although the dark-haired one had already seen that look full of sadness and guilt before. Just before he had told the younger one that he liked him he had said something like that to him, no? ('_Does it mean that you want him?_ _That is to say, you want this baby_?') and right when the others spoke of the subject of his pregnancy in front of him in a supposedly affectionate way. But the little idiot withstood it without complaining, along with the suffocating hugs and the obligation to go the infirmary every day.

He arched an eyebrow when he saw Noise Marie approach the exorcist trio. He wondered if the stupid old man had also returned to Headquarters or if he had preferred to continue looking for people compatible with Innocence. After all, with the exception of Cross, the three Generals had retaken their daily duty as exorcist recruiters in spite of Lavi's complaints. Apparently the rabbit had many questions for the more powerful exorcists but these had notoriously avoided him (General Nine and his teacher at least; not even the apprentice of _bookman _was as suicidal as to try it with General Socalo); he also had questions for Kanda, but having Mugen's blade on his throat whenever he approached him seemed to change his mind. Good.

"I would have liked to be 'the father' of your baby, Allen-_kun,"_ Lenalee suddenly said in a strong and clear voice, letting out a small giggle when she saw the younger one's completely flushed face.

He frowned.

"Le-Lenalee! That's embarrassing! Don't say anything else, please!"

'_You're making everything worse with that stupid infantile gesture, imbecile.'_

"You look so adorable like that, all flushed." The young girl laughed again, ruffling the English's hair (almost in the same style as the idiotic Lavi). And Kanda was thankful that he had stopped eating, because he would be tempted to use the small chopsticks as a weapon.

"It's not funny!" the younger one protested, without still being able to bring down the showy crimson color of his cheeks.

Stupid, stupid _Moyashi_. He was about to rise from his seat, even and when he knew that it would be a triviality and that he wouldn't be able to explain his attitude towards Lenalee Lee in case supervisor Komui found out that Kanda had yelled at his beloved little sister for flirting with the _Moyashi_. He didn't want to have that idiot sobbing or, worse, making stupid robots to protect the purity of his sister.

"Ah, Kanda-_senpai_, can I sit here?"

He was on the verge of scoffing when he heard a voice very close to him, but he contained himself. There was Chaozii Han, the new member of General Tiedoll's team. His team. He let out a grunt, obviously not wanting anyone near him while he watched the _Moyashi_; rather, he didn't want anybody near him that wasn't the _Moyashi _(in his bed, now). But this was an inexperienced exorcist, he still didn't understand that he should keep himself away from Kanda. And that could be proven since he had taken a seat next to Kanda, not too close, but close enough to annoy the dark-haired one to unspeakable levels. He tried to ignore the guy, to once again submerge himself in his doubts and memories while Allen was in front of him and he could watch by.

"Everyone seems really happy with Allen-_san_'s pregnancy, don't you think so, Kanda-_senpai_?" the Chinese suddenly said, snapping him out of his thoughts without being able to help it. "He looks radiant too."

He watched him from the corner of his eye with an expression of annoyance while he leaned his face in one of his hands. Wait, was this guy blushing? Yes, the bastard's cheeks were red and he didn't take his eyes off the _Moyashi_. He had to control himself, stop himself from making sudden conclusions. But he didn't know much about Chaozii, since the only things he had done after returning from the fight in the Ark was train, read in the library or in his room and spend time with Allen. For that reason he hadn't had much contact with other exorcists who weren't Lavi or Lenalee (or the other woman, Miranda), but only because they were the ones that looked after the _Moyashi_. He frowned. But before he could say anything the other had begun to speak again.

"The truth is that it makes me a little embarrassed to be near him," he let out a small laugh, making Kanda raise an eyebrow. "There's something that I don't like about Allen-_san_, I think it's because I still haven't been able to forgive him after all."

"Forgive him?" he had asked without wanting, in quite a low voice, but he had done it. Chaozii had looked at him with enormous surprise, apparently happy to have been able to get a word out of his superior.

"That's right, you weren't there." He saw him smile, Kanda only stared towards another side but he continued listening. "It's just that Allen-_san_, he…well, he wanted to help one of our enemies and, well…that made me upset." Chaozii spoke slowly, playing with the small chopsticks in his bowl of ramen. "Although Allen-_san _later saved me, I cannot forgive him. It isn't fair to Anita-_sama _and my friends who died for the Order."

The Japanese clicked his tongue, fixing his gaze on Allen, who only saw the other three exorcists. He was still smiling, smiling sweetly for those other people. He listened to Chaozii slurping down his food in a scandalous manner. He saw him from the corner of his eye, taking notice of his glassy eyes, as if he was on the verge of crying. Stupid novice. Extremely stupid. He scoffed notoriously, forcing the other exorcist to stop eating and look at him.

"Kanda-_senpai_?"

"You must have a lot of guts to be speaking of the stupid _Moyashi _in such a way. Here everybody loves him," scoffed Kanda while he could see one more a person adding himself to the group where Allen was sitting: Jeryy the cook had left his position to go hug his 'loving little boy'. He clicked his tongue again. "And you blush just by looking at him."

Chaozii was left speechless by Kanda's words, who began to think it hadn't been a really good idea to have said that much. Fuck, now he wouldn't be able to get rid of him.

"Be-because he's pretty, he looks like a girl…" Chaozii stuttered, completely red now before Kanda's incredulous look to later exaggeratedly shake his head, "but that doesn't erase what he did! Also, he's a man who is pregnant, I know that that is not his fault; but even so, that's not okay. It's not normal."

At least somebody else noticed it. Of course he knew that it was wrong, that it was abnormal. But he didn't care at this point; Allen was fulfilling his mission by obligation, but Kanda was enjoying it, practically taking advantage of the situation. He smiled at the side, with irony.

"Eh, Kanda-_senpai_," again he turned around to see who was calling him. "Does it bother you that I've spoken like that? Don't you remember that Allen-_san _is, that is to say, of you…" Apparently he was having a hard time concentrating and Kanda wasn't helping by staring at him so penetratingly. "Agh! That the boy that Allen-_san_ is expecting is yours!"

"_Che_. It isn't much."

'_You're lucky you're an exorcist, novice, or I would have already killed you' _thought the Japanese while he turned around the face him with indifference, without realizing that Chaozii was looking at him with eyes full of illuminated emotion, perhaps hallucinating about how admirable he was for tolerating the situation with that 'great' attitude. He couldn't look at the face of his new admirer because he saw more movement in front of him. Two members of the scientific team, Johnny and Tup, had approached the small group crowded around the _Moyashi_. They brought piles of papers, something that wasn't really unusual. What was rare was that inspector Howard Link had risen from his seat to place one of his hands on Allen's shoulder. The little one stared at him with confusion.

"New information has arrived that you need to fill, Walker."

"More information?" He heard him childishly complain, still knowing that that wouldn't affect the inspector in any way.

"Yes." Link forced him to rise to later place a pile papers in his hands before the other's protests.

"I will take them!" Johnny said before Lenalee could offer herself. "Allen-_kun _isn't good at carrying heavy things."

"But it's nothing. I can do it perfectly well myself," the English said, with an expression of annoyance on his face. Kanda knew that Allen was frustrated that people treated him like he was useless now that he was pregnant. But for the others there was no buts to be had; although the Japanese didn't expect the inspector himself would take the papers from Allen's hands.

"Then I will take them. Please, put the rest of the papers on top of these." Link continued, before the incredulous looks of the other people present. "I want Walker to fill these papers in the library. Alone."

He had spoken before Johnny (or anyone else) could offer themselves to help again, of that Kanda was sure. Apparently he wasn't the only one that was annoyed that Allen was surrounded by people all the time. The inspector seemed quite decisive to take the _Moyashi_, without caring that he had to carry the mountain of papers by himself. The only thing the white-haired one did was take his leave with a small bow before Lenalee embraced him with an expression of worry on her face. The _Moyashi _smiled at the girl, trying to calm her down like always. It wasn't as if he was going off to war, he was only going to fill some damn papers and that was it.

When those two left the dining room was when Kanda also rose from his seat. He didn't pay any attention to Chaozii, who continued calling him without understanding the sudden change of atmosphere that surrounded the Japanese.

Kanda was completely aware that he shouldn't interfere with Link's work (he had been tempted to do it before), but he didn't want to leave the _Moyashi _all alone with that guy. For that reason he walked behind them, still and when he kept his distance, he could hear what they said.

"I really can help you with some of those, Link-_san_," Allen commented, embarrassed, while he walked after the inspector.

"No way. The Commanders want you to fulfill your mission at all costs, Walker," Link said to him, calmly advancing by the corridor. "Although I do not understand why the other members of the Order are treating everything like a game."

"I… don't know. But I do not believe that they think that it is a game," the English sighed, looking towards another side. Kanda could almost imagine Allen biting his bottom lip, trying not to protest against the words of the inspector. Kanda frowned, if the others took it lightly then they shouldn't be bothering him about every 'cruel' word he said to the _Moyashi_.

The German didn't say anything until a good while had passed in silence, something that Allen seemed to use to fix the sweater that Komui had forced to him to use. Even though they were entering Summer, the Order continued being a cold and humid place, reason why it was necessary for him to be careful with his health. Although Allen seemed comfortable enough with that, since the little one always tried to cover his body as much as possible. And, of course, from time to time he refused to let Kanda fully undress him, something quite frustrating for the samurai. He had pleased him, until now. Yes, until now.

"They wouldn't treat you so nicely if they knew you were an accomplice of the Fourteenth."

'_Fourteenth?'_

He stopped almost at the same time Allen did.

"I've already told you that I do not who that person is. I've already told everyone," the younger one whispered, with a furious tone that took him by surprise.

"And I've told you that everyone denies their crimes at the beginning," the inspector had a face very similar to an ironic smile.

The guy had turned around to properly look at Allen, although this one only looked at the floor. But soon the youth tipped his face, Kanda noticed it by the way in which his white tresses had rocked when he moved his head. Allen was looking at the window while he did the same thing with the one that was at his side. It was cloudy, soon it would rain. But in spite of the little light he could see it. It smiled at him, the damn thing was smiling at him. He gritted his teeth, asking himself if it was also showing the _Moyashi_ that mocking gesture.

"Don't think your tears will convince anyone, Walker."

Tears? That bastard had made the _Moyashi_ cry? He felt the anger growing in his insides. He patted _Mugen _in its sheath. Control himself, he had to control himself.

On the other hand, the younger exorcist only cleaned his face with the sleeve of the sweater, looking at the front again.

"Just…keep walking," the English requested, as if trying to remain polite in spite of everything.

Link observed him at great length for a couple of more seconds before continuing to advance towards the library. Allen took a little more time before he moved, still staring at the window; Kanda also stared, breathing deeply, trying to use all of his possible self control.

"Kanda?"

The samurai turned around when he heard that soft voice. Indeed; Allen was staring at him with an expression of surprise on his face, as if he hadn't expected to find him here. The _Moyashi_'s cheeks were slightly wet and his eyes were a little irritated. He began to feel furious all over again.

"Kanda!" Allen had probably realized his intentions already. That's why he had run to his side to calm him down; because he had grabbed him by his right sleeve to pull him away from _Mugen _as fast as he could. The dark-haired exorcist stared at him with a bit of annoyance, although he couldn't resist those eyes that implored him to control himself.

"Yu Kanda. I don't know why I'm not surprised to find you in this situation," Howard Link spoke behind the tower of papers that he still had in his arms.

He felt the _Moyashi _cling to his shirt with more force. He scoffed, soon freeing himself from Allen's hold rather briskly. He was supposed to not get into any more trouble or else he wouldn't obtain what he wanted. But he couldn't stand that expression of supremacy on the German's face, who had left the pile of papers on the ground to approach the pair of exorcists.

"Walker must go with me to fill some papers sent by inspector Lvellie. He doesn't have time to rut around with you."

He saw the English redden slightly before he fixed his gaze on the floor. He looked quite uncomfortable, although he couldn't be blamed for it. Kanda asked himself if Link spoke with Allen about that; or, worse, if he had threatened him by somehow using that as blackmail. And to think that he had reproached the _Moyashi _for being paranoid; now he himself was digressing.

"_Che_. Bastard."

Again they fixedly stared at each other. He supposed Link was furious with him for interfering in his work, but he wasn't going to stop doing it while the guy continued messing with the _Moyashi_. The only person who could do that was him and only him.

"That's enough, _Bakanda_!"

Allen had pulled his hair. Again.

"Argh! Let go of me, _Moyashi_!"

"I will when you stop behaving like child!"

Wait a minute; a little brat like the _Moyashi _was telling him how to behave? How dare he?! He turned around to face his aggressor. Yes, Allen was looking him, angry, without once loosening his hold on the samurai's long hair. But he couldn't hit him, damn idiot, he had the advantage. The only thing that came to him was to place his hands on the little one's head and squeeze until the brat surrendered and let him go.

But Allen didn't look like he was going to give up any time soon, because if Kanda exerted more pressure, he yanked on his hair with more force. Both were so concentrated in their little infantile fight that they didn't notice the German inspector's incredible look, who perhaps thought about how strange the situation was and the really abnormal behavior of these two.

"Kanda-_kun_! Allen-_kun_!"

The Japanese was the first one to notice that the supervisor was quickly making his way over to where they were, reason why he stopped messing with the younger boy's head (although he didn't take his hands away from there). Allen noticed later, without letting go of Kanda's hair either. Komui was looking at them with admonishment in his eyes, nevertheless, that expression of reproach was rather for…

"Kanda-_kun_! How dare you do that to Allen-_kun_?"

"What? He was the one that started it!" Kanda protested, while Allen let out a small laugh gaining a look of annoyance on part of dark-haired exorcist.

"Take his hormones into account and his change of moods, I thought you had already know something like that. In addition, you're supposed to be older than him, you should control yourself and serve as an example for him to follow," Komui said theatrically, sighing while he shook his head.

"_Che_." He looked away, still angry. He could see that the _Moyashi _was smiling. That idiot, soon would make him pay and fully.

"It's great that I've found you so soon. I want you two to come to my office right now. Seeing as I have great news for you!" the supervisor happily shouted, gaining an indifferent glance on part of the other three, although Link hurried to speak immediately:

"Walker has many papers to fill. It is necessary that he finishes writing them today."

"But that can wait! Let's go, Link-_kun_, this will only take a couple of minutes and soon you can stay with Allen-_kun_," the Chinese offered, without being able to erase the smile off his face.

The inspector ended up accepting, perhaps fearing that the supervisor would be stuck to him all the time. Kanda on the other hand only approached the young boy to whisper in his ear.

"Don't even think you'll get away with this. As soon as you finish your little mission you'll have to deal with me."

"Don't worry, _Bakanda_. We'll be able to trade blows later," the boy murmured to him in return, still with that innocent expression on his face.

The dark-haired one ended up smiling maliciously, interpreting the words that Allen had said in a way that was most convenient for him. Of course they would later have time for plenty of more things. But so far they followed supervisor Lee towards the scientific section so that he could tell them about what he had so cheerfully announced.

As soon as they arrived the first one to sit down on the sofa was Allen at the request of the Chinese, who had later ruffled his hair with much joy. There it was again that strange custom that many of the Order had. Kanda sighed with annoyance to later sit down next to the _Moyashi_. Link remained behind the English, an excellent place to begin to ignore him according to Kanda. Komui sat down in front of them, shoving a lot of papers that were crowding his desk out of the way to make room.

"There are good news for you, Allen-_kun_. The doctors say that, according to the results of the examinations that we've been doing on you during your first trimester, everything is going relatively well for your situation. Perhaps the only thing that you need is to sleep little more, maybe you're having a hard time falling asleep?"

"Humm…it's difficult. That's everything. In fact there is no reason," answered the youth, looking somewhat restrained, something that Kanda noticed immediately. Stupid _Moyashi _and his lack of care when it came to physically showing his feelings.

Komui only watched while Kanda switched his gaze between the _Moyashi _and the inspector that was behind him.

"Would you sleep better if you were with Kanda-_kun_?"

The question took them off guard. Both of them. Only Allen didn't seem to know how to react, because he had only stuttered something incoherent before glancing at Kanda as if looking for support. The samurai remained quiet for a little longer, although suddenly the question that he had been asking himself for the past weeks came to him.

"You mean that the Grand Generals have accepted to fulfill my request?"

"Request?" Allen and Link asked at the same time, while Komui only smiled slightly.

"Partly, a little, yes," the supervisor answered, without really saying anything. "Let's say they've accepted to give you two nights with Allen-_kun _every week if that helps lower his anxiety levels. Although I see that you still continue to get along rather badly, I ask myself if the objective would be fulfilled instead of making the situation worse."

Kanda was going to do something unthinkable of himself: apologize. Apologize for what Komui had seen in the corridor and to assure him that he would follow the mission at all costs. This was the first step to completely get rid of inspector Howard Link, so it was worth the pain. Only that before he could speak, Allen had gone ahead, rising from the armchair with firmness.

"That was my fault! I was the one that started the fight with Kanda…I'm sorry."

Damn _Moyashi_. He stared at Komui with tearful eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks. Kanda had to cover his face with his hand to avoid saying something with respect to that…very tempting image.

"You're so nice, Allen-_kun_!" the supervisor had embraced the white-haired child, nuzzling his face against Allen's. Wasn't he supposed to do that with Lenalee only? Kanda clicked his tongue, somewhat angry, but he preferred to save his commentaries.

But Allen slightly turned his face look at Kanda. He was smiling innocently at him again. What had been said: damn _Moyashi_.

"I need to see the order signed by the Commanders, supervisor Komui," Link said, after notoriously clearing his throat. "Understand that my work is above any mission that has been entrusted to Walker, so I must know if such thing has been really approved."

Komui took a while in reacting, but soon he stopped embracing the exorcist to once again go to his desk. He looked between several papers until he found the one that he was looking for to give it to Link. He began to speak right after handing it to him, without considering that the inspecting had just begun to read it.

"It's not much in fact. But I still don't know if you want this, Allen-_kun_."

All three gazes settled on the English, who had once again sat down after having survived Komui's assault. That had made him nervous, without a doubt, because he could only look at Kanda from time to time. He saw him breathe a little deeply.

"I suppose that it's good for this baby for his father to be near him, no?" Allen said, in a low voice. "Isn't that why you requested this, Kanda?"

"_Che_." He didn't know if that question had been serious or not, but he preferred to leave it like that and nothing else.

"Oh! That reminds me of another thing. According to the doctors it's more probable that it'll be a girl, what do you think, futures parents? I hope that she's as pretty and precious as my Lenalee! I say, in spite of the grumpy papa that she has."

The supervisor's eyes were shining without caring about the killer look the samurai was giving him. But the _Moyashi _only limited himself to stare at the floor with a sad smile on his lips. Komui miraculously noticed it too, stopping his hallucinating for a small moment.

"Is something wrong, Allen-_kun_?"

"Eh? No, nothing!" the _Moyashi _had begun to shake his head so quickly that Kanda thought he was going to get dizzy again. Thank heavens that period had already almost happened completely.

"I've already told you; she's still going to be pretty although she has an evil papa like Kanda-_kun_. So don't you worry, Allen-_kun_!"

"Stop repeating that, stupid supervisor," Kanda demanded before Komui's nervous laugh.

"Everything is in sequence then," the inspector said suddenly, saving the Chinese from being attacked by Kanda. "Nevertheless, my work continues being to watch Allen Walker, so outside those two nights per week I will be behind him as I have been doing up until now. In addition, if anything out of the ordinary happens I have all the right to cancel this freedom for Walker and return to my monitoring of 24 hours a day; still and if that causes an inconvenience to him with respect to the accomplishment of his mission."

"It seriously says that?" Komui asked, hurriedly taking the paper from Link's hands while Allen and Kanda stared at him with incredulity on their faces. The supervisor really hadn't even know what they had talked about.

"It's fine, Komui-_san_!" the English exclaimed. "After all this is for the well-being of this baby, right? Thank you very much for having done everything possible for me and this boy."

He ended up making a small reverence after rising. Kanda arched an eyebrow, somewhat confused by the _Moyashi_'s attitude. He was acting strangely, of that there was no doubt. He had gotten depressed, that was it. He frowned while he looked towards another side so as to not be met with the younger boy's sad eyes.

"Oh, don't mention it, Allen-_kun_. I promised you that I would help you with your pregnancy and that I will do," the supervisor smiled amiably, as if with that he was excused from all the headaches that the small exorcist had caused him in the last three months.

Allen smiled amiably again, getting ready to depart and leave Kanda behind, something that bothered him a lot. He rose from the armchair without caring about, again, leaving one person speaking. Only that this time it was Komui asking him if he wanted to stay in Allen's room or, on the contrary, if he preferred that the boy went to his instead. But he didn't listen to him, the only thing that mattered to him was to face the _Moyashi_, even if Link had once again begun to follow them again.

"_Moyashi_."

"My name is Allen, _Bakanda_."

He had turned around to look at him. Kanda was really expecting to see him crying again, but it wasn't like that. In fact, the boy only had a slightly annoyed expression on his face, although he didn't know if it was because he had called him by his nickname again or if it was because of something else. He sighed rather perceivably, approaching the other.

"Come to my room as soon as you finish."

"I know."

He knew? Now he was giving him a faint smile. It wasn't playful, not even cheerful. It was a small face of false happiness that he didn't know how to interpret. He was on the verge of grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him a little vigorously so he would snap out of it. But he didn't manage to do it because Allen had already turned his back to him. The inspector stopped next to Kanda again, looking at him with hatred once more. The samurai was certain that someday he would get rid of him so that he would leave the _Moyashi _alone once and for all. He saw that Allen was barely going to pick up a few papers that were still in the corridor when Link went ahead of him to load them all once again. He heard Allen scoff for the second time. Perhaps, the youth only felt useless and that annoyed him. Yes, perhaps it was only that.

**- o-o-o-o-o-o- **

He was lying on his bed with his hair down, on his back, simply staring at the ceiling. There was a laid out futon on the ground that some of the women who cleaned the rooms had brought; Komui had decided that Allen needed a change of scenery to relax and that that would help the baby a lot. Obviously, if he said that Kanda's dull room was good for the little one, then it was good. 'If the mother rests, the baby will also rest' had been his words. Of course that the last thing Kanda was thinking about was letting the _Moyashi _sleep.

But something bothered him, something more than the sharp attitude that Allen had taken with him before heading to the library. It was because of that small conversation that the inspector and the English had had before they noticed that he had followed them. Howard Link had called the exorcist an 'accomplice of the Fourteenth'. Kanda didn't have a clue of what they meant, but apparently it wasn't the first time that he had accused the white-haired boy with that. It had to do with the Ark, it had to do with the _Moyashi_'s ability of being able manage it through the piano that was in one of those rooms. And, it had to do with that cloaked shadow. He frowned. He was drawing too many hurried conclusions, trying to make everything fit to be able give his theories form.

He moved in the bed laid down on his side. That Ark belonged to the Millennium Earl. And Allen could control it. For that reason they had forbidden him to go there since they had found him locked up in the room where that one mysterious musical instrument resided in. Also for that reason they had prohibited the other members of the organization from using it until they had more data and could truly verify that the Ark now belonged to the Black Order. But if they didn't let the _Moyashi _get near it then they wouldn't be able to use it, right? Were they willing to risk a possible treason and return a weapon like that back to the enemy?

'_Traitor_.'

He closed his eyes with force. Stupid, stupid _Moyashi_.

He heard someone knocking the door, forcing him to wake up from his confused thoughts.

"Kanda? Are you there?"

He scoffed, rising from the bed to open the door without waiting to welcome him properly. He only unlocked the lock and turned the knob to later move away from the door. Allen entered later, blinking. He was smiling.

"Oh! I want to sleep on the floor!" he exclaimed suddenly when seeing the futon, almost as if he were a small boy.

"_Che_. No way, idiot. You'll sleep on the bed."

The other exorcist only stared at him, with an expression of slight annoyance. But he didn't let him say anything else: in less than a second he had initiated deep a kiss that managed to surprise the younger one a little. As if Kanda didn't welcome him like this every time he came to his room. He pulled away from him to let him breathe, reason why Allen began to speak with difficulty.

"Kan-da, I'm a little tired… I don't think I…" He didn't want words, he only wanted to kiss him, to touch him. For that reason he captured his lips again, slipping his tongue in the youth's mouth to savor him as if he had never done it in his life.

Allen was already breathing anxiously when Kanda pulled away from his mouth to start taking off his sweater. Although the Eastern exorcist didn't expect that the other would reject him so openly when he put his hands on his chest to move away from him.

"Stop now, _Bakanda_!"

He let out a grunt to later sit down on the bed. The _Moyashi _simply remained there, standing up, with his cheeks already covered by a light pink tone. He sat down next to him a couple of seconds later, taking the samurai by surprise when he leaned against him. He made him freeze, somewhat confused by that action, did it meant that he wanted something or no? Because that position, as innocent as it would seem anyone else, for Kanda it was a kind of shameless invitation. Of course that was only in his mind, since the other exorcist had simply closed his eyes, with his head in one of Japanese's shoulder.

Kanda didn't dare do anything else for a couple of minutes. Although he didn't really like being used as a pillow, he felt good in a certain way that he wasn't able to define. Nevertheless, it wasn't as good as when Allen let him caress him or, even better, when he convinced the small boy to touch him. Because he liked _Moyashi_, yes, but he still continued to rather dislike those moments when he made him feel confused.

"Hey, _Moyashi_."

"Mhm?"

"Who is the Fourteenth?"

He had made the younger boy move away from him rather quickly. The little one stared at him with very wide eyes, although soon he seemed to calm himself down a little.

"You should stop listening to other's private conversations. It's not polite."

"_Che_. Are you going to answer me or not?"

Allen seemed to be seriously thinking about it, because he saw him with his thumb against his chin. Finally he decided to speak to him.

"I don't know much in fact, only what Link-_san _has said to me. I only know that I am under suspicion for treason, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

He stared at him challengingly, with an ironic smile. Kanda gritted his teeth without being able to avoid it. He wasn't telling him everything and that bothered him a lot. He had already let him get away with a lot of things, but this one especially frustrated him. Perhaps because, if that shadow was part of the subject, it was involved with him directly.

"For knowing how to play the piano without knowing how to do it? For reading a series of strange symbols? Where did you get those, _Moyashi_?"

The English half-opened his mouth, with an expression of something similar to fear. That's how Kanda interpreted it. The _Moyashi _swallowed while he stared at the floor.

"I won't tell you where I know how to read those symbols from. I'm sorry, Kanda."

For some reason that answer angered him. He grabbed him from the collar of the sweater, throwing him on the bed with a lot more force than he had wanted. Allen only stared at him with surprise, with his eyes widely opened by the abruptness of the movement.

"You should tell them everything you know, idiot! Why would you want to give them more material for them to consider you an enemy of the Order?"

"I've already said everything I should have! I'm not going to tell them about those symbols. I'm not going to tell anybody! Not even you…"

He was too close to him, like this, on top of his body. Kanda didn't know if the blush that adorned the little one's cheeks was caused by the effort to shout or if it was for having him on top of him. The anger began to lessen until it almost disappeared. He didn't have any right interrogate Allen like that, not after knowing that he had surely passed the last couple of hours answering questions of that kind. But he wasn't thinking about apologizing either, so the only thing that he could do was bring their faces closer together to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"You confuse to me…" he heard him whisper immediately after ending the kiss.

"I know," he answered, brushing his tongue against the cheek marked with that scar that showed the young boy underneath his body was cursed.

As cursed as he was.

He opened the sweater by the middle to be able to kiss that neck that greatly attracted him. He knew he shouldn't leave any marks in the _Moyashi_'s pale skin, reason why he mainly used his tongue, making the other shiver. He tried to lower his hands down Allen's body, but soon felt the small boy stop him.

"Not now, please."

"_Che_." He brought his mouth near the English's ear to murmur as softly as he could, audible, trying to make him tremble again.

"I think you owe me this, _Moyashi_. If you're not going to tell me what I want to know, the least you can do is give yourself without resisting."

He lightly bit the lobe of his ear, ripping a small moan out of the younger boy. He smiled maliciously when the little one pulled his hands away from his chest, indicating that he could continue. He went back to battle against that heavy sweater, getting rid of it thanks to the fact that Allen allowed him to do so by rising from the bed a little. He laid him down again while he kissed him, feeling that tongue against his own, still answering with clumsiness despite that they had been practicing this for two months every day now. But that enchanted him, made him even more excited.

He began to quickly undo the shirt while he passed his tongue against Allen's neck.

"I don't want you to take it off, Kanda, please," he suddenly whispered in his ear, taking advantage of the fact that he had firmly hugged the samurai.

"Idiot. You shouldn't be embarrassed by this."

It was rare for him to behave so docilely. Usually he ended up pulling on his hair or his cheeks whenever he tried to uncover his abdomen. But this time he only remained there, embracing him with more firmness. He finally pulled away from him, fully laying him on the bed. Allen was staring at the wall, trying to avoid looking at Kanda's eyes no matter what. He interpreted that as a signal to keep going, so again he continued unbuttoning the shirt, taking off his belt while he pulled down the zipper of his trousers.

He left the younger boy's naked torso uncovered, who was already breathing anxiously. Kanda brushed his fingers over his already erect nipples, as always, Allen was too sensible to touch and his body had betrayed him again. Although what really called his attention more than anything else was the small little bulk that could be now seen on the younger boy's stomach. He placed one of his hands on it, just like that first time he had been able to touch that beautiful body. He heard the white-haired boy sigh with a lot of difficulty, without once turning his gaze away from the wall. Kanda smiled maliciously, leaning down to catch one of the little one's nipples with his mouth. Allen had let out a moan, surely drowned when he had tightly gritted his teeth. Kanda wanted to hear it again, wanted to hear him moan for him. He used his tongue once again, making him let out more of those sounds he greatly liked.

He entertained himself with the other exorcist's chest, using his tongue, sucking softly every once in awhile to annoy the one that was underneath him. Nevertheless, soon after that he lowered his mouth down the boy's body, causing him slight chills. Exactly when he arrived at his abdomen was when he paused, lifting his gaze to look at the English's face. Allen was blushing even more, with his silver-plated eyes half-lidded while he tried to breathe through his mouth now that Kanda had stopped stimulating him. Of course he didn't manage to obtain much of that when the Japanese began to lick him again, this time on his navel, introducing his tongue as much as he could.

"Kanda!"

He grabbed him from his waist to continue doing it, circularly moving his tongue in that point of his belly. The _Moyashi _had finally reacted, because he had put a hand on his head, as if it he couldn't decide whether to stop him or let him continue. But Kanda didn't care about the situation, because he continued with what he was doing in spite of the constant complaints leaving the youth's mouth. He moved his right hand to Allen's crotch. He pulled his tongue away from the other's skin after giving one last long lick, leaving a small trace of saliva. Again he smiled with maliciousness, even more when he saw that Allen had finally decided to look at him.

"You complain a lot, but you really like this, right?"

"Sh-shut up."

It was a weak whisper, a much smaller reclamation than he had expected. He clicked his tongue, determined to hear more of those sounds leaving that mouth. He moved his hand to the boy's trousers, forcing him to arch his back while he let out another moan. He continued caressing him in up and down movements whereas with his free hand began free him from his trousers. He decided to stop bothering him to completely get rid of that article, leaving Allen only in his underclothes. He neared his face again to kiss to him superficially, licking the youth's bottom lip who seemed to tremble in anticipation of what Kanda would do.

He slipped his hand inside his underclothes, acquiring a small shout on part of the little one that he silenced with his mouth. After all he corresponded to the kisses with passion although he paused whenever a moan escaped his mouth. Kanda finished undressing him completely after entertaining himself with his mouth. He sat up again, observing him fixedly. Allen had closed his legs by instinct. He had never been completely naked in front Kanda, so he understood in a way. Although that was nothing more than trivialities, because he had already touched almost all of the younger boy's body and he didn't have any reason to feel ashamed now.

Almost all of his body.

He saw him open his eyes when he put his hands on the other exorcist's knees. Yes, Allen stared at him with surprise and a little bit fear now that the dark-haired man had parted his legs gently but firmly.

"Kanda?"

"Do you remember what General Socalo said about sex between men?"

He felt the body laid out in front of him tense completely when he felt Kanda's hands on his lower back. He stared at him with seriousness, managing to finally make the boy look at him. Allen was breathing anxiously, without being able to lower even a little the blush on his cheeks. He couldn't disguise the obvious erection that he had between his legs either. Apparently for that reason he stopped resisting, relaxing little by little.

He didn't say anything. In fact, neither of them dared to speak when Kanda began to also take off his clothes. In fact, he undid his shirt and only lowered his trousers the sufficient amount to released his erect member. He knew that Allen was refusing to look at him, because he had quickly turned his gaze towards the wall. Yes, it was strange that the _Moyashi _was behaving that way. And he knew that it was his fault, for saying that he owed him this when he hadn't wanted to answer him. But he didn't care right now.

"_Moyashi_."

He kissed him on the neck while he aligned his erection against the other exorcist's entrance. He heard him sigh with nervousness while he clung to the Japanese's shirt. Kanda gave the English's throat one last lick before he began to push inside his body.

He let out a light grunt when he felt the pressure on his member. He paused. It was too hot, too tight. It hurt a little. But it felt good, didn't it? He tried to continue introducing himself, without realizing that Allen gripped his shirt with force. He hadn't entered him completely when he softly pulled away. It was very strange, it was pleasant, but at the same time…

He pushed inside again, finally noticing that the English was completely tense underneath him. He had tried to turn around towards the wall, twisting his body to the side. Kanda grabbed him from his hips so he wouldn't move anymore.

"Fuck, _Moyashi_. Calm down."

He heard him sigh deeply, holding his breath again. The dark-haired exorcist clicked his tongue, moving inside of that small body again. No, he couldn't make his member completely enter the _Moyashi _and he didn't understand why. So he simply decided to continue pushing inside and out, with slowness at the beginning because he couldn't manage to find pleasure in that friction that was almost painful. Later he increased the speed, letting out a moan due to the new and strange sensation. He continued holding Allen's hips to help himself at the time of entering and leaving while he tried to find a rhythm that he couldn't obtain. The younger boy continued to face the wall with half of his body after having let go of Kanda; he had his fists tightly clenched, covering his flushed face with them

He didn't know how long that lasted, perhaps much more than was necessary. He had finally begun to enjoy it, still and when he continued to feel somewhat uncomfortable with something that was supposed to give him pure pleasure only. He pushed in a couple of more times before coming inside the younger boy, letting out a deep moan. He took care to lean on his hands so as to not drop his body on Allen's. He breathed in anxiously, pulling his member out after having standardized the beats of his heart. It hadn't been what he had expected, definitively.

Nevertheless, he hadn't prepared himself to be met with that image. The white sheets were now stained, not only with his semen but with something else too. It was blood; the other exorcist's blood. He became completely alarmed, how the hell had that happened?

"_Moyashi_!"

Allen had curled his body again, without pulling his clenched hands away from his face. He was trembling. And because he wasn't responding to Kanda's call, he grabbed him by his shoulders to turn him around. He couldn't believe it had ended that way. He shook him a little vigorously, calling to him time and time again until the young boy managed to pull his hands away. He was blushing, yes, but he was also crying. Those were tears of pain that he couldn't stop despite that everything had already ended.

"Why you didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you ask me to stop? _Moyashi_!"

"I'm so-rry."

"Don't apologize, damn it!"

It wasn't normal, this wasn't normal. The white-haired boy had stopped him before whenever he did something he didn't like. In the end he ended up acceding to almost everything, since it was only to be able to give him more pleasure. But that had hurt him. It had made him bleed and he hadn't complained. Why?

'_Because he owed it to me?'_

He swallowed with difficulty. He had never imagined that the _Moyashi _would take that so seriously.

"Don't worry, Kanda. I guess…" he paused to clean the tears with his right hand. "I guess that the first time sometimes hurts."

He turned his gaze away without daring to look at him in the eyes. He was an idiot, a complete idiot. He tightly closed his eyes when he felt the youngest moving to get out of the bed with difficulty.

"I'm going to go clean myself, is that okay?"

Kanda didn't answer him, not even when he saw with half-opened eyes that the boy grabbed his trousers from the floor, putting them on without buttoning them to later cover himself completely with that long obligatory sweater. He didn't hear anything else for a couple of seconds until the sound of the door opening and closing broke the silence. Now that the other had left he decided to completely open his eyes. He had forced him to do it when the boy had clearly told him that he didn't want to.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, jaw still tense. He could see those spots of blood, making a macabre contrast with the white color of the sheets. He still didn't know how the hell he hadn't noticed that liquid trickling between Allen's thighs. How he hadn't noticed that he was hurting him. He remembered that he had been on the verge of killing the inspector for having made him cry. That had been nothing in comparison to the damage that he had caused.

He didn't know how much time had passed. He only continued to sit there, not really thinking about anything, letting the minutes pass in front of him without doing anything to make them stop. He didn't dare look at his bed again, knowing that he would see that red that little by little took an even more darker tone. He ran his hands through his hair, supporting his elbows on his knees. It was an uncomfortable position, improper of him, but he didn't want to move.

Soon he heard someone knocking on the door. He was a little startled, it was really late and people didn't generally come to his room unless it was that idiotic Lavi that was now away on a mission. He rose to open the door, trying to erase that expression of surprise from his face.

Although there wasn't much he could do when he was met with Allen again. He looked at him with incredulity, without being able to figured out why he was here.

"What…?"

"I'm sorry for taking so long. I had to change my clothes in my room after taking a shower," he informed without Kanda having to ask him, entering the samurai's room and leaving him at the door. "Luckily Link-_san _wasn't there or else he wouldn't have let me come back."

Allen was talking, he realized that. It was difficult for him to ignore that voice. What he didn't understand was why that little idiot had come back to his room after what he had done to him

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked him after putting his ideas in sequence.

The English stared at him and, although he wanted to avoid it, he couldn't manage to move away from those silver-plated eyes.

"I can still stay, right?" Allen whispered after seconds of silence. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"You're a complete imbecile."

"I know."

Brilliant. He was supposed to ask for his forgiveness, not insult him. But he didn't do it. His nature simply didn't allow him to.

Kanda scoffed with force. This was not happening. This fucking situation was not happening. He walked towards his bed to look at those reddish spots for the last time before taking off the sheets. Ever since he had begun to have his encounters with the _Moyashi _he had taken the custom of always keeping another pair under the bed in case he needed them. He quickly changed the stained sheets with cleaned ones before the other's attentive gaze. When he had finished he moved away to let him pass. Allen stared at him with a little of insecurity to later carefully get on bed and lay down on it.

He was barely heading towards the futon when he heard that voice calling him. He turned around when he heard his name.

"Kanda, could you…sleep with me? I can make room."

This was so similar to that one first night but at the same time so horrifyingly different. He scoffed heavily, bringing a hand up to his hair. Stupid _Moyashi_.

"You really are an imbecile."

"I think we both are."

He couldn't debate that. Perhaps that was Allen's way of saying he forgave him, but he wasn't sure. He really didn't want to think about that anymore, he felt exhausted. For that reason he didn't argue with the other anymore, he only got on the bed to lie down next to that person whom he had hurt and had now invited him to sleep at his side. Yes, they were both imbeciles.

He could see the white-haired boy curling up at his side, although without touching him. This was going to be one uncomfortable night. But did it matter? Not if he could satisfy this boy's small desire to feel a little human warmth when sleeping. So he only closed his eyes, wishing that his mind didn't digress more.

So immersed were they in their own thoughts that neither of them noticed the small golem beating its wings from one of the corners of the ceiling of the room.

+ _To be continued _+

---

Aw, Kanda is just such an idiot. He really needs to take seme lessons 101, don't you think so? *_insane giggle_*. Anyway, KISproductions will take all your comments, salads, rotten tomatoes and or flaming flying pitchforks for this chapter seeing as **Kini**-_san _is under witness protection because if she gets hurt then I won't be able to continue reading her precious little baby *_radiant smile_*. Me, the human shield, will bear everything for her and her little darling!...okay, but go easy on me.

Eh, I hope to see you soon, and, eh, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Again, sorry for the delay, won't happen again…hopefully…maybe, busy life always killing me now.


	9. Inevitable discovery

Ah, I know. Unforgivable, completely unforgivable. But I lost the five chapters I had already done after ch. 8 (stupid laptop!), and then the next couple of months were the worst of my life and when I actually considered ending my writer career for good (what career?). Sigh, I can normally translate a whole chapter if I spend a whole day with it, like a Saturday, which is what I did with this one a couple of hours ago, but I haven't had the time between school and the coming family wedding. Luckily, I now have a lot of free time, so I'll be giving you a chapter every week for sure.

Also, there are probably a lot of mistakes in here, since I didn't want to wake up my Beta at the crack of dawn to check this. I mean, she got a new job, and when you see the new Nightmare on Elm street movie, if you happen to see an extra with blonde hair and real c-cups being killed (or swimming in the pool), that's her. So, she's super busy. Blame all the mistakes on me, please.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Light _Heterosexual_ lime, yes, be afraid. I got woozy when I translated that, and had to take breaks to catch my breath every now and then while I did it. Um, some '_ehem' _facts about Lenalee that will surprise many of you and Kanda being what he was born to be: a pervert.

**Disclaimer:** DGM is so not mine, and neither is this wonderful baby. But if I had to pick, I would so choose **Kini**-_san_'s little bundle of joy.

**Apostle of God **

**-**

**9. Inevitable discovery **

He left his dream little by little when he felt a light on his face that didn't last for more than a second. After an uproarious noise that made him shake the tiniest bit, he listened to the constant sound of the water drops as they hit the glass. It was raining. He hadn't opened his eyes yet when he felt an acute pain run through his whole body. He couldn't move, so he didn't even try to change out of the fetal position he was in, even if it wasn't actually making the pain lessen. He was going to bite his lower lip to stop himself from screaming, although he immediately tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, as if he had hurt himself when he had been trying to do the same thing before. What had happened? What the hell had…?

He immediately remembered when he felt a strong jab of pain in the lower part of his back when he tried to move his legs. It hurt, it hurt inside of him. He blushed. Kanda had been the one who had caused him that pain, Kanda had taken him, Kanda was…

It was normal, wasn't it? The first time hurt, his Master had said so. Because, although he was usually the lover of many married women or wealthy widows, Cross had also 'deflowered' some young girls; daughters of those same ladies who he slept with. His Master seduced them and they always nervously accepted in the beginning. He told them that it sometimes hurt when 'they did it' for the first time, but that in the end they would feel full and satisfied. He felt sick just thinking about those past memories.

He especially remembered a young girl; perhaps because he had heard Cross say that for the first time with her. Or perhaps because, while he had served his Master a bit of wine, she had said Allen had a really pretty face, that it was a pity he was marred by that scar and that horrible hair color. He had tried to smile at her, but he hadn't been able to manage it. Not because of the comments she had made about his physical appearance, but because he hadn't liked the way she had called him 'lovely' with a smile that resembled an expression of pity more than anything else. But she hadn't been able to concentrate on the English, because Cross had already drawn her attention by saying that her beauty couldn't ever be compared with the horrible face of his stupid apprentice. She had laughed and Allen had used that perfect opportunity to scram and get out of that room that had begun to make him feel dizzy.

He would have liked not to be present when his Master told the young girl that: that the first time tended to hurt. Allen didn't know what Cross meant about "the first time". He would have preferred not to find out that way what it meant to have sex, because hearing the girl let out a small scream of pain had really frightened him. He didn't know if he should go inside his Master's room or not when he knew it was forbidden for him to do so, but it had scared him, he wanted to know if the young girl was alright even if he hadn't really liked her. He knew his Master, despite that he hadn't been traveling with him for long, and he had never expected him to hurt any of the women he claimed to love so much. So the only thing he could think of was to open the door to make sure everything was okay.

They were both in the bed, him on top of her. She looked like she was crying, because his Master was sweetly caressing her face. 'The worst is over', he had told her to later kiss her lips. Allen's eyes were widely open, even more surprised when his Master leaned on his hands to lay completely on top of her, moving his hips while he looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes. She was still letting out a few soft protests while she held the man's shoulders with force. The small boy was really scared now. His Master, General Cross, was hurting a woman. That was it, right? Because those sounds coming out of her mouth seemed to be ones of pain. But, little by little, the tone of them changed and turned to anxious whispers. She was asking for more and his Master obliged by moving faster on top of her while she softly laughed, talking about her beautiful eyes, her gorgeous hair, her firm breasts.

A couple of moments later she was moaning with pleasure. Allen knew because they weren't murmurs anymore but screams, screams where she asked Cross to give her more, deeper, rougher. The boy covered his mouth with his hands, although for some reason he couldn't look away from the rhythmical movement of their bodies. He was caressing her, kissing her, telling her how beautiful she was while her hands drifted down the man's muscled back. He didn't know how long that lasted, but it was when he heard the woman let out a very loud scream that he closed the door, perhaps without the necessary care. He had crouched down, he had covered his ears with his hands and had tightly closed his eyes. After the young girl had come out of the room, she took her leave with a deep kiss from the red-head, still anxious and with her face somewhat flushed; without noticing the small figure at the side shaking uncontrollably. He knew Cross had noticed his presence, but he completely ignored him. He had only flicked his cigarette and had returned to his room again.

He had been unable to look at Cross in the face for various weeks. Ever since then he knew that whenever his Master began to drink with a woman it was because 'that' would happen, so he tended to leave the room when he could or occupy his head with something else. Sometimes it was really difficult, a lot of those ladies were too loud. And they always came back, harassing him when Cross disappeared (which happened a lot). Some of then narrated in full detail the way the man had conquered them, the way he had kissed them or touched them. And Allen couldn't do anything else but try to run away as fast as possible for the wellbeing of his mental stability.

He generally didn't like being close to women because he couldn't help but think of his Master doing those kind of things. Later he became used to that and he no longer worried about it as he grew up. Although it couldn't be said that he had come to like it, since he had never been incited by those images and sounds.

And if he had liked men since then? No: man. Kanda was the only one.

Kanda was the only one who had been able to make him feel that strange and pleasant way, he had shown him how different it felt when you were the protagonist instead of the spectator. Though he hadn't liked taking the 'woman's role at the beginning (because he was on the bottom like one), he had grown used to ending up with Kanda on top of him little by little. He liked to feel his weight on top of his body and hug him every time he made him reach his orgasm. That was what all those women looked for in his Master, because it felt really good; Cross made them feel ultimate pleasure, even with the pain he caused them in the beginning when it was that famous 'first time'.

So Allen knew that it would hurt. That's why he had gritted his teeth with force and gripped Kanda's shirt with his hands. Not to scream. He didn't want to be like those women, he didn't want to scream and cry from the pain because he was a man after all. He was still a man; he had bore many wounds throughout his life that didn't have anything in common with this. Anyways, it would feel good afterwards; it had felt good for those women and they always asked for more.

But that pleasure never came. There was only pain and those stupid tears that had begun to run down his flushed cheeks. He had tried to instinctively pull away, because his body was begging him to run away from whatever was hurting him. It was when he felt the Japanese's hands on his hips that he tried to calm down; after all, Kanda liked it. He could hear him moan softly while he buried himself in his body again and again. And, even though it hurt, if he knew that Kanda was enjoying it then he could bear it.

He owed it to him, after all.

He also knew that after it would be over there would be no affectionate words for him, not like the ones the General dedicated to all those women. Because, after all, this was Kanda. He would never give Allen any of that type of affection; although the Japanese seemed really scared when he had finished, as if he hadn't known what had happened. Didn't he know that the first time hurt? It was obvious that something like this would happen. It was obvious that he would bleed, those girls sometimes did it too, although he hadn't known that it would be the same for men. It was fine, it had only been the first time they had done it, it wouldn't hurt that much the second time.

Then why did he feel like he was broken inside? Damn tears, appearing in his eyes again to slide down his cheeks despite that his eyes were closed. Now it turned out that he was a lot weaker than a woman, although he had already suspected that. Ever since his mission had started he had realized the great respect he held for them, for having to bear all of these annoyances without any help when they were pregnant. Maybe that's why it had hurt so much: because women were a lot stronger than men in that aspect.

He was thinking about that when he felt someone touching him, grabbing his right arm with delicacy to pull him out of his position. He drowned out his moan of pain when they forced him to turn around, trying to make sure they didn't notice he had been crying. He slowly half-opened his eyes, only enough to try to see what was happening around him; he couldn't. He was looking for Kanda's long dark hair, something he could easily recognize. He soon felt something wet and cold between his elbow and forearm after they had carefully pulled his arm forward. A familiar sensation (although unpleasant) finally reached him when they punctured his vein with a needle. It was that liquid, the serum they gave him every day for his mission. He let out a soft protest, hearing Komui's voice over the ruling silence seconds after.

"You say he's been feeling ill since he woke up, Kanda-_kun_?"

"_Che_. I told you already. The idiot is a weakling, he's sick just as you've said." He trembled a bit when he heard Kanda speaking. He must have been the one who had called Komui and made up that quick excuse. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Mhm, we have been administering him medicine to suppress his defenses after all," a feminine voice said, probably the head nurse.

"That's right, to avoid any rejection against the girl. But it's no longer necessary, Allen-_kun_'s body has apparently adapted rather well to her after these three months."

"_Che_."

He didn't understand much of what they had said. Only that Komui was talking about the baby. Well, of that baby girl. He closed his eyes, apparently the other three people in the room hadn't noticed he had been conscious the whole time. Because it wasn't that big of a deal, he had been hurt a lot worse by other things than by this little thing. But something kept him laying on the bed, without the desire to move or get up, as if he needed to rest for a very long time.

He had gone without sleep for several days before this. He had been on the verge of falling asleep in the library while he was writing if it weren't for Link watching him while he finished the reports that auditor Lvellie had requested from him. It was just that the nightmares didn't leave him alone; he couldn't remember them but he knew he had them because he woke up screaming, sweating and with an unstoppable tachycardia. It made him anxious, even and when he knew that if he told Kanda the man would tell him that he was being a crybaby. He clenched the left hand of his _Innocence _into a fist, carefully, as if he wanted to make sure it still functioned right. He let out a small sigh, so soft it didn't seem to bother the other three present people. He was sure Link was here too, watching him like always while Kanda gave him one of his best killer looks.

Howard Link didn't generally speak much, although he had looked pretty mad at Kanda the night before. He didn't blame him: the samurai's tact wasn't any better than his manners and he was the most stubborn person Allen knew (well, aside from himself). Link had told him that Kanda was only using him, that that was how guys like him treated the people around him. Allen had to hold himself back not to snap back: weren't the Commanders using him to get what they wanted, to carry this unborn exorcist in his stomach? But he preferred not to say anything and make things worse; the only thing he wanted was to finish this so he could go to sleep in Kanda's room.

He was thankful to the samurai for having asked for something like that; because he was sure that feeling the warmth of the Japanese's body close to his own would help him relax, to finally sleep after so much insomnia and nightmares. He had smiled sweetly before the inspector's incredulous gaze. Later he had asked himself how he could smile while thinking of Kanda. But it was inevitable now, he liked being at his side; even and when with Kanda the thorough touches and deep kisses always came first before talking and listening. He wouldn't lie to himself: he also liked it when the dark-haired man touched him so intimately; although sometimes he would have preferred if the man would simply hug him without saying anything, to simply hold him in his arms for a couple of more minutes. Was he really as pathetically ridiculous as he sounded?

But that would never happen with Kanda. Never.

The thunder was roaring a lot more loudly when he opened his eyes again. The needle had disappeared from his arm, and it looked like Komui and the nurse had already left. How long had it been since then? He didn't know. He tried to sit up, feeling another jab of pain that forced him to lay on his side again. He blushed, how long would he stay like this? He looked at his surroundings; he was still in Kanda's room after all. Although the only one he saw was inspector Link standing near the bed. He was going to ask him for the eastern exorcist, but he decided that that would be a really bad idea. He slowly turned around, complaining a bit; this was great: he couldn't lay on his back because it hurt terribly when he did that and he couldn't lay on his stomach because it felt really uncomfortable thanks to that small but obvious belly he now had.

He gripped the bed sheets with his left hand, without any strength, somewhat annoyed.

He noticed he was crying again and that this time it wasn't because of the pain. Perhaps it wasn't even because of the damn things they put in the serum. The truth was that he didn't know why those new uncontrollable tears were running down his cheeks. He saw Link through the humid layer that covered his eyes, who returned his gaze without saying anything. Howard Link had also told him that night that what Kanda and him did was forbidden by the Catholic Church, the original source of the Black Order. It was a sin that was punished by executing the ones involved in it. Allen didn't understand, but maybe it had something to do with the pain he was feeling, as if it were a sort of forced penance. Although in his world, liking a person was much more important then their sex.

Wait a minute, had he said he liked Kanda? He had already mentioned it before, liking the damn bastard that had used to make his life impossible. That's right. He liked him. He liked him a little more than as a simple comrade, maybe a little more than as a friend. But nothing else. He sighed softly. That's probably why he was crying; because liking hurt. And it hurt more when a person that you liked hurt you like what Kanda did to him despite that it wasn't his fault it was Allen's first time. Despite that he made him his even when Allen had told to him to stop.

So that was why he was crying. Now he understood. He closed his eyes again before falling into a deep sleep in spite of the discomfort he felt in this position.

When he opened his eyes he could no longer hear the drops of rain against the window of Kanda's room. He felt a little better now, although he noticed he couldn't move his right hand like he wanted to; that damn serum again. Well, at least he knew that he had spent more than one day in this place (that he remembered, of course). He looked for the nurse with his gaze, but he couldn't find her. Instead of that he could clearly see Kanda's long dark hair very close to him. The Japanese was apparently sitting in front of the bed, his back to him, leaning against the edge. He was reading, he knew because of all the piles of books he could see around him (even some on the bed, very close to him). Allen didn't know Kanda liked reading so much or that he would be willing to take out so many books from the library just so he could read them in his room. He couldn't help but smile.

He wanted to talk to him, ask him to stop reading for a second so he could kiss him, tell him that he could deepen the kiss as much as he wanted and that he wouldn't complain. But no words left his mouth. He was scared, although he soon reasoned and thought that it was obvious his voice wouldn't work the first time after having gone so much time without speaking. How much time really? He shook his head, trying to care little about it.

Just when he was about to try again he heard something being thrown against the floor, trembling a bit from the sudden sound. Kanda had thrown the book he had been reading on the floor with force, standing up seconds later. Allen followed him with his gaze, blinking. The other exorcist looked annoyed, though he didn't know the reason why. He had his brow furrowed while he ran a hand in his long hair again and again, a sight that would have tempted the English if it weren't because he wanted to know why the samurai was irritated when he had been pretty calm not too long ago. He was going to try to say something again when he heard Kanda's voice:

"Hey, inspector."'

Allen raised his gaze a bit, at least as much as he could in this uncomfortable position his body was in. There was Howard Link, exactly in the same position he had been the last time he had seen him. He was fixedly staring at Kanda, with an expression of total indifference on his face.

"The nurse is going to come back soon to take off the _Moyashi_'s serum. Don't try to do anything to him, because if I find out that you even touched him I'll kill you."

Link only continued to look at Kanda after raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I do not share your perversions, Yu Kanda."

"_Che_. Just don't get any closer to him than is necessary."

Perversion. That was the word Link used to describe the relationship Kanda and him had. And he was sure that he wouldn't be the only one, because judging by the inspector's reaction, he knew that no one in the Order would be okay with it. And if Komui found out? Lavi? Lenalee? He swallowed with difficulty. He had to get better soon so none of the others would worry and begin to investigate. It was somewhat stupid, but he would be more hurt if his friends hated him than if the Vatican punished him for soiling their religious institution with those sinful practices. He didn't know if they would be able to execute them, after all, they were both exorcists and they were necessary for this war. But he'd rather not risk it; he only wanted to stay next to Kanda, fighting at his side to fulfill his promise to Mana to never stop walking.

'_Mana, what would you say about this?'_

Mana was the only person that Allen loved. That would never change and he knew that. What he felt for Kanda was a lot different to the strong ties he had with his father, a lot less intense, right?

Right?

He moved again without wanting to when he heard the door being closed. Kanda had left. Kanda had left him alone in the room with Howard Link. And he hadn't even bothered to look back, to where he was. He frowned. Stupid bastard.

He tried to get comfortable in the bed despite the pulsing pain. Of course not, that idiot could never compete with Mana; Mana was everything to him. Although he couldn't help but cry because of the other exorcist, despite that he liked him more than as a friend, despite that he was the father of this baby; Kanda would never be able to stand side by side with Mana.

'_This baby_.'

He always forgot that Komui had said it was more likely it would be a girl and he didn't remember it this time either. He was going to caress his stomach, but he stopped. He had never done that and he planned on never doing it. He wanted his sweater back, he wanted to hide that as soon as possible. He simply didn't like looking at, it reminded him how awful he was for not being able to like the being that was growing inside of him. Mana had loved him despite of his arm, he had made him feel happy and safe, had made him desire to live more than anything else. But he couldn't do that with this baby. He couldn't.

He wouldn't be even half of the father Mana had been for him. He would never be a good father.

He hid his face in the bed sheets. He wanted to stop thinking, forget for a moment that he was committing a mortal sin by liking Kanda that way, forget that imbecile who had hurt him even more by completely ignoring him, forget that unborn child. He only wanted Mana. Only Mana. To remember how happy he had been during those three years he had been at his side before that fateful Christmas eve. He wasn't able to.

"Kan-da…"

'_You're a complete idiot, Bakanda._'

He smiled with sadness. He too was an idiot after all. Only an idiot would want to hug the very same person who had hurt him, would want that person to kiss him so he would take away the pain he felt in his heart, help him like that baby he didn't want even if only a little. He was selfish, the only thing he wanted was to stop hurting. He didn't care. Because just like Mana was everything to him, Kanda was the only one who could make him come out of his pathetic state of self-pity.

But Kanda didn't come back. His eyes felt tired, the arm where the needle was buried in his skin was falling asleep, his body was tired. His mind too. He allowed the sleep to invade him, it no longer mattered if Kanda came back. He only hoped he would dream about Mana again, a scene of his life that weren't himself giving him death. A happy moment where he was only seven years old and was no more than a little clown performing one of his many comical routines at the side of his beloved father.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Open the door, _Bakanda_! I know you're in there!"

Allen was knocking on the door with more force, gaining various looks from some of the finders that were walking around the corridors. But he didn't care, as long as they didn't stare at him everything was okay. Although it was hard for the other's not to do it with how much noise he was making in front of the samurai's room.

"I already looked for you in the training room, in the library, in the cafeteria, in the corridors, I even went to Komui-_san_! So you have to be here…Wait, and if you're in the forest? Damn it!"

He hit his head on the door, rubbing his head afterwards. Damn it. He couldn't leave the tower to go look for him, he had too much to lose. He sighed loudly, turning his back to the room to lean against the wood. He carefully slid down to the floor, putting a hand down before falling completely.

How much time had this been going on? A week? Almost two? He didn't even remember. He only knew that the big idiot was avoiding him. He didn't even see him when he was allowed to sleep in his room, trying to stay awake until Kanda got back, but the sleep always beat him; and when he woke up there was no sign that the Japanese had ever been there. Actually, the last time he had seen him was when he had left him with Link that one time he had felt so sick.

He sighed again. He tried to get up but he didn't manage it in his first try. He cursed again. His stomach was growing so fast now, so much that he didn't fit in his usual trousers. Of course no one knew that; he was always very careful about covering himself as much as possible with the sweater and he was thankful that it was big enough to hide the fact that his clothes didn't fit him as well as before. There was no way he was going to let them make him wear a maternity dress, not if he could avoid it for as long as possible. He also avoided contact with Lenalee at all costs, the only one that hugged him now that Lavi was on a mission (a very long mission it seemed). He knew she would notice the size of his stomach and would scold him for using clothes that didn't fit him anymore. She would probably say it was bad for the baby and him.

He sighed.

He had to lean against the wall to be able to stand up. He didn't like that his body didn't respond as well as it did before, although he felt relatively better than when he had been in the first three months of his pregnancy. A lot better, actually. And he no longer had morning sickness and could eat whatever he wanted again, and he didn't need to go to the bathroom as constantly as before. He also didn't feel as tired, even and when his insomnia came back every once in a while, although for some reason it disappeared when he was allowed to sleep in the stupid swordsman's room.

Remembering Kanda made him feel irritated again. So he decided to go to the cafeteria and ask for some _dango_, that would surely cheer him up after spending so much time without eating them because, for some reason, they made him feel somewhat sick. But now he felt like eating some and he was going to eat for those three months that he hadn't been able to enjoy them. He still had time after all, inspector Link had a meeting with Komui (actually, that was when he pulled away from the German) and he knew that he would be there for a little more time. Anyway, today was supposed to be the day he was allowed to be with Kanda, but since the guy had suddenly disappeared he would enjoy the day in the best way possible.

He thought quickly: he had to get there, order his food and flee to his room so he could eat as he liked. He really didn't want to run into the supervisor's sister, but he really wanted to eat, so he decided to risk it. He walked as fast as he could to be able to reach the kitchen.

Only that, after hearing all of Jeryy's talk about how cute he looked, he saw Lenalee enter the cafeteria. And, just when he grabbed his plate of _dango_ was when she called him.

"Allen-_kun_!"

She was already dangerously close to the table where Allen had placed his food when he had realized there was no way out. She tried to hug him, like she tended to do every now and then, but he gently pulled away from her reach. She would notice that he needed new clothes and he didn't want that to happen. The Chinese seemed to understand Allen's rejection, so she simply stood there, somewhat surprised. Although she immediately smiled kindly again.

"And Kanda? Aren't you supposed to be with him right now?"

"Yes, right."

He couldn't help the way his voice reflected some of the fury he felt towards the Japanese for leaving him without saying anything.

"Kanda and you are fighting, am I right?"

He blinked. He really wasn't expecting her to ask something like that.

"How do you-I mean, when aren't him and I fighting? That damn idiot," he muttered before taking one of the sticks of _dango _into his mouth and chewing excessively.

"This is different," the girl said, shaking her head. "Well, it's easy to notice. Kanda was with you all this time, and even when he wasn't that close, he was watching you. Lavi and I noticed and I'm sure the others did as well. And now Kanda and you are never in the same place. It's rare not to see you together."

"Then you've seen him," he asked, trying and failing not to seem anxious.

"Yes, very early in the morning or very late. I suppose he was training for some reason. Will you tell why you're fighting, Allen-_kun_?"

He was silent for a couple of more seconds. He didn't how to answer her, he obviously couldn't tell her about his relationship with Kanda, much less about what the man had done to him. He bit his lower lip, trying to think of something that would satisfy his comrade's natural curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Allen-_kun_. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," the girl rushed to say before he could say anything. "I know it's very difficult for you to coexist with Kanda and now even more because of your pregnancy."

How to tell Lenalee that the real problem was the lack of coexistence he had with that _Bakanda_? He looked at her with tiredness.

"Can I speak with you alone, Lenalee?"

The girl looked surprised by that request, but she immediately nodded.

"Of course you can, Allen-_kun_! Just let me ask for some tea so we can chat better. Do you want me to get you something?"

"I think the _dango _is enough for me." He kindly smiled , like he always tendered to do despite that he didn't feel particularly polite today.

While she laughed softly to herself before leaving to ask for her order, he sat down to quickly eat his food. He didn't know why he had asked Lenalee for a private chat, wasn't he supposed to be avoiding her? Well, everything would be okay if he didn't let her touch his stomach, she would notice that he needed a new wardrobe. Suddenly something began to annoy him: and if Kanda no longer liked him? Maybe that's why he was avoiding him, because he didn't want to see him and touch him. After all, he no longer had the same body as before, he had gained weight and, and, and…

Stupidities! He rubbed his head with both hands. Why was he even thinking about those things? What a complete stupidity. Anyway, that was the idiot's problem, it wasn't as if Allen could help it, everything was that famed mission's fault. A mission they were both supposed to share.

He looked at the _dango _with his brow furrowed before eating them again while he cursed Kanda in his head with all the bad words he had learned from of all those people his Master Cross owed money to.

"I'm done, Allen-_kun_," the girl said, opening her mouth a bit when she saw how the English had already devoured all of his food.

The young boy turned around and said something completely incomprehensible to the human ear. Then he noticed she hadn't understood him so he swallowed everything he had in his mouth to try again.

"I'm sorry. Where can we talk?"

"Mhm, I know a place. Follow me."

He began to walk behind the Chinese after taking the few _dangos _he had left to eat them on the way. Lenalee was walking in front of him, holding her warm little cup of tea. He remembered how he had thought she was cute before. Actually, he still thought she was; she was very beautiful, sweet and brave. A great catch for anyone if they could manage to ignore the brother the poor girl had. But for him the rest of the world had ceased to exist thanks to Kanda. That _Bakanda_.

"Here we are."

Allen stopped to look at the girl as she opened a door; it was very big balcony. The air was fresh and he inhaled it in deeply, revitalized. It had been a really long time since he had seen something else besides the tower walls and he already felt desperate for a bit freedom. He practically ran to lean against the handrail, looking at everything in his surroundings. The sky, the hiding sun, the moon that had just begun to shine, the forest, the river; everything was wonderful, as if he had never seen it in his life before.

"It's beautiful, Lenalee!"

The female exorcist let out a small laugh, somewhat moved by the way Allen was behaving.

"Come, let's sit down," she suggested after giving him a little more time to look around. The English nodded as he blushed a bit, finally noticing the way he had been behaving, but he preferred not to say anything about it.

He sat down at her side in a little white bench that seemed perfect for admiring the sky that was slowly fading into a dark blue color. He suddenly smelled the scent of jasmine coming from Lenalee's tea, who was drinking it delicately, with a lot of manners. It was a very pleasant odor, so he closed his eyes and leaned against the bench. He knew he shouldn't relax so much or else he would fall asleep right there. Although just when he was about to say something it was his companion who started the conversation:

"_Nii_-_san_ told me that it's very likely your baby will be a girl. Congratulations, Allen-_kun_! I'm sure she'll be a very adorable baby girl." She let out a small laugh, with her cheeks lightly flushed, maybe because of the happiness the news made her feel. "And I'll be able to rub it in Lavi's face that I was right."

But while the dark-haired girl softly laughed, Allen's gaze was lost. Lost in his own body. When he finally snapped out of it the only thing he did was cover himself with the sweater even more, shrinking back a bit. He didn't want to talk about that.

"Lenalee!"

She looked at him, surprised, her laughter stopping. The boy also returned her gaze, somewhat confused, as if he couldn't understand why he had called her. He began to play with the edge of the sweater, thinking about what the hell he was going to say now.

"What's wrong, Allen-_kun_?"

"Huh, I wanted, I wanted to know…"

He stopped to breathe in a bit of air. He had to say something, that was why he had wanted to talk to her. And Lenalee only looked at him, waiting. He swallowed before letting it all out in a rush of words:

"I wanted to know if it hurts the first time you do it!"

Had…had he said that out loud? His cheeks burned up. He wasn't supposed to say it like that. What the fuck had be been thinking? Asking Lenalee Lee that! But she was the only girl he talked to, well, there was Miranda too, but he didn't trust her as much. He realized it had been a stupid mistake to ask her something like that, specially her, that's why he wasn't expecting anything less than a slap in the face for his rudeness. Although perhaps Lenalee hadn't understood him, she was an innocent girl or so Komui said, too pure to be soiled with those kinds of things. Even so he had to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It didn't hurt me at all."

Wait.

He looked at her with his eyes completely open. But she only calmly held his gaze before blushing slightly. Had she said…?

"What?!"

"_Shh_! Don't yell!" Lenalee quickly covered his mouth, placing her finger on her lips to shush him. "Even if we're here they can still hear us outside there if you scream."

He still hadn't completely calmed down when the Chinese pulled her hand back. She had sat down with her legs very close together while she looked at the floor. She seemed embarrassed, but was smiling with something that looked like nostalgia. Allen blinked, looking at her. He hadn't noticed that her hair was getting longer, although it wasn't easy to tell since she had begun to wear a couple of hairpins that matched her Chinese clothes really nicely. He noticed he was focusing on those little details so as to not think about the answer she had given him when he had been about to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Allen-_kun_. I know it was wrong and that you'll probably never look at me the same way as before. I'm sorry I let you down.

The English blinked again. Well, it was obvious he wouldn't look at her the same way as before. But why would she think she had let him down? He was the one who had asked her, after all.

"But you didn't let me down, Lenalee. I don't even know why you would think that."

"Well, because you're suppose to marry as a virgin. The Holy Bible says so."

He tilted his head. To tell the truth, he had never been interested in reading the Bible. The book looked too problematic, too long and the letters were too small. It wasn't that he didn't like to read, he simply preferred children's books a lot more, they were small and easy to read.

"The truth is that I don't really understand any of that, it doesn't worry me," he said, calmly, taking a bit of air before continuing. "Does Komui-_san _know?"

She paled before shaking her head.

"Of course not! If he knew he would lock me up and never let out so no one else would soil my purity even more."

The girl made a very funny face and Allen couldn't help but laugh. Lenalee was still Lenalee after all. The relationship he had with her hadn't changed at all; it didn't matter what a book said. Although he was very curious to know more now.

"Was it with someone I know?"

The female exorcist sighed dramatically (with an expression very alike to her brother's) to later nod.

"Yes."

Allen raised an eyebrow. Who could it be? Then suddenly something came to his head, something stupid and illogical. And if it had been Kanda? After all, he seemed really experienced in that matter with the way he touched and gave him pleasure. Perhaps he had learned with Lenalee. It wasn't that preposterous; she was pretty and intelligent and Kanda seemed to really respect her. She was the only one he didn't mess with after all. She spoke to him with a lot of familiarity too. He bit his lower lip.

"Who…?" he asked, although he didn't want to know. A very strange sensation appeared in his chest, and it hurt.

"Lavi."

He opened his eyes very quickly and turned around to look at her, the crazy ideas in his head completely disappearing.

"Lavi!?" He lowered the tone of his voice when he realized he had screamed again since Lenalee had motioned him to be quiet again. "I'm sorry. With Lavi?"

He felt a very big urge to beat the red-head suddenly take over him. Lenalee was like a sister to him and he wasn't happy that someone like Lavi had taken advantage of her. He stopped when he noticed he was starting to sound like Komui.

"Yes. And don't think bad of him, Allen-_kun_. We're both to blame. He had come back from a mission and I was depressed. It simply happened without there being a relationship in between."

It had been a very short explanation, but he nodded as if he had understood all of it. He really didn't want to know more about it. It was too much information for one day. Even if the urge to hit Lavi still hadn't left him. He'd do it the next time he saw him.

"But why did you ask me that?" the girl spoke again, managing to snap Allen out of his thoughts.

He blinked with surprise. Then blushed. Right, how could he explain that he had asked that because he wanted to know first hand if what had happened to him was normal? He didn't know why he had asked something like that so directly. As if he could compare their situations. She was a girl, apparently aware of what she had done. He was a man and he wasn't sure about what he had done.

"Be-because…" he stammered, not knowing how to answer her.

But she only smiled warmly at him before caressing his face with tenderness. He raised his gaze, somewhat flushed from that very gentle touch.

"Don't worry, Allen-_kun_. I'm sure the girl you make love to will really enjoy it. You're kind and considerate, I'm sure it'll feel good with you. Although it wouldn't be good if you forced her, perhaps she'll decide to wait until she marries." She let out a small and gentle laugh when she saw the snow-haired boy's confused expression "Remember that for a woman the most important thing is being treated sweetly and with respect. To feel loved. That's why I know you'll do it right, Allen-_kun_, because you give yourself to the people you love. She'll be happy with you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it again. He couldn't tell Lenalee that he was 'the girl' in that complicated situation, that Kanda had been the one who had taken him for the first time. And that it had really hurt. He held himself back so as to not say anything else; it wasn't a good idea to complicate things. He mentally scolded himself again for having asked something that couldn't even hope to be compared with his situation.

Although he now knew more about women (and Lenalee, specially about her). He asked himself if all of them had found that when they had sex with his Master. Also, that was a new interesting term: what exactly was 'making love'? It sounded stupid, something that would make Kanda make a face of disgust for simply hearing it being said.

"Allen-_kun_? Are you okay?"

He was a bit startled to hear the Chinese's voice, as if he had completely forgotten that she was here. He smiled at her as calmly as he could, trying to make sure she didn't notice the swarm of thoughts he had in his head. Lenalee returned his smile, looking at him again before hugging him. Allen simply wrapped his arms around the girl, without knowing why she had suddenly felt like doing that.

Wait a minute. She was hugging him!

He immediately pulled away, standing up while the _dango _sticks he had been eating fell to the floor before Lenalee's surprised expression.

"I have to go. Link-_san_'s probably already in Kanda's room."

"Allen-_kun_."

"Bye!"

He made a quick bow before leaving through the door despite that he could still hear her calling him. It was very likely she would catch up to him, after all, Lenalee was a lot faster than all the other exorcists even when she didn't have her _Innocence_. But he hoped he would at least be able to lose her before she found him.

Of course the final result would be him getting completely lost instead of her. He really liked the Order, he considered it his home, but he hated all the damn corridors that looked so alike to each other. He sighed loudly. Perhaps it would have been better to let Lenalee catch him before he got scolded by Link. If he even managed find him, that is. He leaned against one the walls, tired. He had no idea where he was and he had already lost all hope of finding the right way back. But, to his great luck, he could see a golden twinkle flying close to him. He smiled.

"Timcanpy!"

The golden golem placed himself on Allen's hands to later be hugged by the boy, completely relieved to have company and a safe ticket out of here. Although he was surprised to see Tim here too, he remembered having left him in his room because he thought that maybe Kanda would be annoyed to see him and that it would give the man another reason to avoid him. But Timcanpy was here, completely oblivious to his internal dilemma. He looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

He saw the golem flutter in his hands, pointing at the corridor close to him. He opened his eyes with surprise. It was Kanda.

Kanda, wearing only a pair of black pants. He had a towel on his shoulder and his hair messily held together as if he had done it really fast. He looked like he had just finished taking a shower and was walking back to his room. He thought about calling him, to finally demand to know the reason of all the lack of attention he had given him these past two weeks. But then he decided it was much better to follow him to his room, once they were there they could argue without having the excuse that someone could hear them in the way.

Anyway, if Kanda noticed what he was doing, he could easily tell him he was going to his room and that it wasn't his fault Komui had moved him so close to the other's own. He smiled with malice, sure that Kanda wouldn't be able to escape him this time.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

He made a show of stretching himself while he walked to the cafeteria. He had just gotten back from a long mission of almost three weeks and he was relived to finally be able to come back to the Order. Although, more than to rest, he really wanted to see the _Moyashi_.

A four month pregnant _Moyashi_. He was dying to see that.

Furthermore, he had very interesting reading material. He had managed to obtain the reports about the experiments the Black Order had done concerning male pregnancies. He had taken them without _Panda_'s permission and he knew that he would be screwed if the man found out he was stealing information he still wasn't supposed to know. But he was really curious about it, after all, Allen was going through that and he wanted to know everything he could to help him. Or annoy him, that was better.

That's why he was only going to the cafeteria for a really strong coffee to be able to stay awake all night if necessary. He was asking the cook for that when he saw Lenalee walking with an empty cup and what looked like to be a couple of woodened sticks. He smiled.

"Hey, Lena!"

"Ah, Lavi, I'm so glad you're back!" she said, rushing towards the red-head.

"Sure, of course. If you really were that glad you would have gone to look for me at the port." He pouted, managing to make the Chinese laugh a little. "Have you seen the _Moyashi_-_chan_ lately? You have to tell me everything!"

"Actually, I just had some tea with Allen-_kun_," the Chinese informed him, placing what she had was carrying in her hands on one of the empty tables, "he asked me a really strange question."

"Eh? What kind of question? Tell me, I need to know!" She had managed to wake up Lavi's curiosity and he wanted to know absolutely everything.

"Mhm, no, I won't tell you," smiled Lenalee before the red-head's loud protest. "What I do know is that he escaped before I could ask him something."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You can tell me that, right? I mean, I think you know that what you don't want to tell me I'll find out about by myself," he jokingly exclaimed, pointing at himself with an air of smugness.

"Yes, yes, I know that," she murmured, with a little sweat drop running down her face. "The only thing I want to know is why he never takes off that sweater."

"He's still wearing that thing? Well, it looks like our little _Moyashi _is embarrassed about us finding out that he's getting fat." He let a mocking laugh, managing to make Lenalee look at him with anger.

"That's not getting fat, it's completely normal! Allen-_kun _should know that_. _Maybe _nii-san _should have a talk with him about that."

"Calm down, Lenalee. I know it's normal. But I'm sure Yu's been 'teasing' the _Moyashi _about that, maybe that's why he's embarrassed."

Lenalee looked at him with seriousness, as if carefully analyzing if it was possible Kanda was being mean to Allen.

"Speaking of Kanda, something strange is happening," the girl softly said, managing to catch Lavi's attention again. "It's been two weeks since I've seen those two together. You know that Kanda worries about Allen-_kun _even if he doesn't want to admit it, besides feeling responsible because after all this is about his mission too. That's why it seems strange to me, I think something really bad happened between them."

Lavi brought his hand up to his chin. So Yu had finally gotten sick of the _Moyashi _and quit. No, that couldn't be it. Even if the Japanese hated Allen with all of his strength, he would never not finish a mission. Now he had another 'valid' reason to stalk his dear Yu until he found an answer.

"Hey, Lenalee."

"Yes?" The Chinese blinked after having looked at the _bookman _apprentice for a long time as he digressed his thoughts.

"Can I have one of your hairpins?"

The girl looked him to later sigh.

"You're incorrigible, Lavi," Lenalee exclaimed, while she took off what Lavi had asked her for from her dark green locks.

He only smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible. He obviously failed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Kanda!"

He managed to catch up to him before he closed the door, catching it with his left hand.

The Japanese let out a very loud grunt.

"What's wrong with you, _Moyashi_?"

"Is that all you have to say? You're an idiot."

Kanda looked at him with his brow furrowed, although he looked very strange like that, with his hair all tangled up into a very messy ponytail and a couple of drops of water sliding down his naked chest. He blushed a bit, though he couldn't ask Kanda how he could walk around the Order so calmly when he was half-naked, specially with how cold the tower was inside.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Can we go inside your room?"

The dark-haired man was still looking at him with something alike to scorn. It made Allen feel bad, but he wasn't going to back off before this bastard just because of that. He finally walked inside the room despite Kanda's protests and rude words. He stood at the side of the bed, defiantly looking at him with his arms crossed, without realizing that perhaps in Kanda's eyes this looked more like tantrum than anything else.

"Stupid _Moyashi_. Where the hell is that damn inspector?'

The English blinked. Right, he hadn't seen Link since that one time, though he was supposed to come look for him in Kanda's room. But he hadn't expected the conversation to turn towards the inspector. He took as much air in as possible before he began to speak.

"That doesn't matter. What I want to know is why the hell are you avoiding me."

The other exorcist was fixedly staring at him again. For some reason it made him feel uncomfortable, still unable to get used to Kanda's penetrating looks.

"You really are an imbecile."

"Stop with the stupidities and answer me, _Bakanda_."

He saw him scoff him again, letting down his wet hair while he turned his back to him. Kanda grabbed the towel he was carrying on his shoulder and began dry his black locks, ignoring Allen completely. Although the boy didn't look as offended as he should be because he was still looking at Kanda, somewhat dazed without wanting to. He almost never saw Kanda without a shirt, the one who usually ended up without any clothes was him (well, before his pregnancy became more noticeable). He looked more at Kanda's shoulders than anything else. He knew he had a tattoo on his chest, he had seen it when they had been at the Ark, what he didn't know was why it looked a lot bigger, so much that he could see it from this angle. Probably his imagination, of course.

"You shouldn't be here."

He tilted his head. The Japanese had spoken very softly. He never spoke like that. Allen couldn't help but feel worried.

"Kanda?"

He didn't answer him. He was still with his back to him, but he had stopped moving. Hesitantly, he got closer to him. He reached out with his hand to touch him, but Kanda abruptly turned around when he did, slapping his hand away so he would back off. Allen quickly pulled away, startled by that sudden action.

"Don't touch me," he told him, coldly.

Allen's lips parted. He didn't know how to interpret that. Perhaps he should feel sad or scared by that rejection; however, for some reason, it made him feel mad. So the only thing he did was punch him straight in the face, taking the older boy off guard, who had to lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall. He had done it with a lot of force, he even felt his hand burning after he had let out his anger. But he didn't care, he didn't care at all.

"Is it possible to know what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kanda snapped after he had wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Allen barely noticed he had made him bleed.

"You…are…"

He couldn't finish. He had begun to cry despite himself, scrubbing his face to stop the tears from running down his cheeks. Damn Kanda, this was his fault. It was his fault he was crying again.

"Don't cry, stupid _Moyashi_!

Sure, as if it was so easy to stop now that he had already started. Even so he tried; hating to be seen like this, specially by Kanda. He was still rubbing his eyes with his right arm, with even more force. What he hadn't expected was to feel a warmth surrounding him. He opened his eyes with surprise, his sobs stopping almost instantly. Kanda was hugging him with a lot of clumsiness, almost hurting him. But he was so impressed that no word left his mouth.

"An idiot, you're an idiot."

He heard him speak close to his ear, causing a shiver to run down his back. He ran his hands over the Japanese's back, caressing his wet hair, noticing how cold it was. Even so he leaned his head against one of the other's shoulders, calming down a little despite that he could still hear the various insults Kanda was dedicating him.

"Kanda…" he whispered, only to feel how the dark-haired man pulled away from him as quickly as possible. Kanda turned his back to him again, running a hand in his hair before the younger boy's attentive gaze.

Because Allen couldn't do anything else but look at his partner with concern. That had been a very out of place gesture. Kanda only hugged him when they were in the bed, as part of those intimate touches he gave him.

"You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't," the Japanese repeated, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Allen wanted to know, confused by the other's words and actions. Something came to him again. He sighed, knowing it was stupid, but he didn't know what else to say anymore. "You don't want to touch me anymore, Kanda?"

The samurai was looking at him again, raising an eyebrow. He looked truly surprised.

"What did you say?"

"That, if you don't want to touch me anymore," the English murmured, somewhat embarrassed to have to say that again. "Maybe I didn't meet your expectations. Maybe you no longer like my body. I don't know."

He felt like an idiot for saying something like that, but it could be the truth. Kanda was a very attractive man, with a horrible temper, but that didn't take away his outer beauty. And he knew that, deep inside of him, Kanda cared for a him a little. Even though it was only because of the baby, he cared for him. What he was no longer sure about was if that was important to someone with a personality like Kanda's when it came to physical attraction.

He raised his gaze and noticed the expression of fury Kanda was wearing on his face. This time he really was scared. He knew it! He shouldn't have said something like that. He stepped back when he saw the older of two get closer to him. He swallowed.

Kanda had hugged him again, but his hands drifted down his back, causing him to blush when he felt them on his ass. The Japanese was pressing him against his body, getting rid of the distance between their hips. His cheeks turned completely red when he felt an obvious erection on part of the other man. He placed his hands on Kanda's chest, trying to pull away because he didn't know how to react to that very direct gesture. But Kanda didn't let him go, not until he spoke again.

"This is what you cause in me, _Moyashi_. You have no idea how many times I had to jerk off thinking about you all this time, so don't start with your damn stupidities."

He thought it was impossible to blush even more, but somehow his body managed it. He felt really hot, even more after hearing what Kanda had said. He had stopped trying to pull away from Kanda to lean against him, while he breathed in harshly despite that nothing more than this close corporeal touch had happened. Then the dark-haired man grabbed him by his shoulders to push him away, causing him to let out a sound of protest. He looked at Kanda with shyness. He didn't know if for Kanda this was some of sort of confession, but he had really gotten his temperature to go up, so much that he would have taken off the sweater if not because he didn't want Kanda to see him.

But Kanda didn't seem to think the same thing because he was already unbuttoning the sweater to kiss his neck. He let out a light moan, having to lean against Kanda again. He had missed this, being touched by the other exorcist, feeling his lips against his neck. He swallowed again, bringing his arms down to grab the other's face to pull him away from himself. The samurai looked at him with a bit of confusion, some anger even. He smiled softly, closing his eyes before bringing the dark-haired man's face close to his own, chastely kissing him on the lips. He didn't catch the expression Kanda had drawn on his face, although when he opened his mouth to let the Japanese enter he noticed he was enjoying it as much as he was.

He hugged him, without pulling away from Kanda's mouth even for an instance, pressing his body as close as possible. The older man was the one who pulled away first, pressing his forehead against Allen's, having to bend down a little, making the English draw another smile on his lips.

"We have to stop this now," the other exorcist murmured.

Allen raised an eyebrow, not understanding how Kanda could say such a thing. He asked him that, with an expression on anxiety on his face.

"Why?"

The other pulled away from him a third time, bringing his hands to his head with desperation.

"Because I don't want to hurt you again, _Moyashi_."

"Hurt me?"

He blinked. He was saying that because of that first time, right? But he had told him that the first time always hurt! That _Bakanda_.

"I told you the first times hurts. It was obvious something like that would happen," he solemnly said.

"No! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

He had managed to make him jump a bit.

"Kanda?"

"Idiot, stupid _Moyashi_. How could you accept what I did to you so easily?"

He frowned. Of course it hadn't been easy for him to accept that Kanda had taken him without consent, that he had taken advantage of his exhaustion and the doubts in his head. That he had asked him about those symbols that were only his and Mana's, and no one else's.

"You even let me sleep with you. You really are an imbecile."

"I did it because I wanted to! Don't think I did for you, _Bakanda_!"

He was about to hit him again but this time he couldn't hold himself together. He only hoped he wouldn't start crying again because that would only ruin the image he wanted to show to Kanda. Allen was strong, he wasn't going break because of something like that, even and when it still hurt. Not physically, but mentally. And he felt that pain grow every time he was away from Kanda.

The other was intently looking at him again without Allen noticing it. He was too busy trying not to let himself be ruled by his contradicting feelings, so he was startled when he felt Kanda's hand on his head. He wasn't caressing him, actually, he was applying pressure. He gritted his teeth.

"Stop doing that! It hurts!"

"Idiot."

Kanda momentarily let him go, because his hand was on Allen's chin now, bringing his face closer so he could kiss him. The English was confused, though feeling that kiss made him relax. He didn't understand Kanda, he didn't even understand himself. Did this mean everything was okay? Or that it was completely wrong? Perhaps they were both just two idiots and that's why they always ended up like this, without a coherent conclusion.

He was concentrating on returning Kanda's kiss, feeling him while he freed him of that thick sweater. He no longer cared if Kanda saw him, the only thing he wanted was to forget about everything again. Lose himself in Kanda's touches; who had already slipped his hands inside the sweater, touching him over the thin shirt that just barely fit him.

That's why he didn't notice the soft metallic sounds that were coming from outside Kanda's room.

It was only until the door completely opened that they pulled away, without being able to fix their clothes; Allen's sweater was on the floor, the first couple of buttons of his shirt were open, both of them were sweating and panting from the lack of air after that very long kiss.

The small boy felt his soul leaving his body. He couldn't move, even so he unconsciously gripped Kanda's arms with force.

"Lavi…"

**+To be continued+**

**Final Notes: **Ah, is it just me, or did it sound like Allen and Lenalee had a very intimate 'girl-to-girl talk? _Lol_, maybe it's just me, but Allen was so cute, thinking Kanda didn't like him because he no longer had his super delicious body (_I _would take a pregnant Allen any day to have fun with *shot, shot*). Anyway, I apologize again for the super, unforgivable, long wait, and I hope you can one day forgive me for that. Well, I'll see you next weekend, and thanks for reading us. We hoped you liked~


	10. Satisfied Curiosity

So I went to the doctor this week, and it turns out I have carpal tunnel syndrome…well, what else do you expect from a sixteen-year-old girl who spends most of her time typing God knows what? Or so I told my doctor, since he was so surprised and I couldn't tell him I write gay p0rn all day (my parents would so exorcise me, holy water and all). Oh well, I totally saw this coming.

**Warnings for this chapter: **No lemon, but trust me on this, girls, this little chapter is going to offer you your wildest dreams…or just something every Kanda fan wishes she could watch (lucky Allen!).

**Disclaimer:** Allen is still a virgin in the canon? What? How the hell is that even possible when he has a sexy seme at his beck and call to -**CENSORED- **and -**CENSORED- **him all day long?!

**Apostle of God**

**Chapter X-Satisfied Curiosity **

The _bookman _apprentice was sixteen years old when he joined the Black Order and began to call himself Lavi, his 49th alias. It seemed like an adequate name to him: he was now working for a religious organization that followed the Christian **(1) **teachings after all. He still hadn't seen the room he would share with the _Panda _before he saw a really curious scene while he walked around the corridors of his new home: an old man was trying to hug a young teen, who was insulting him using the foulest words had ever heard in his life (and he had heard a lot). The young boy was around his age, although from the East and with long black hair with a light blue tone to it; and he was so beautiful that he would have mistaken him for pretty girl if weren't for the tone of his voice. And the older man insisted on calling him "Yu-_kun_". 'Yu-_kun_ this' 'Yu-_kun _that'. The red-head now named Lavi had mockingly smiled as he saw how the young boy answered with even more fury as he kept being called by that name.

So the first thing he had done when he had met Kanda was call him "Yu-_kun_", simply for the sake of annoying his new companion.

The dark-haired boy had reacted quite predictably: he had held his _katana _against his neck and had told him that he would die right there. The other exorcist was already getting ready to decapitate him when a pretty little Lenalee came to his rescue, preventing the beating he himself had asked for.

But the Chinese wasn't here to save him this time.

"Get in and close the fucking door."

He swallowed, feeling how _Mugen_'s sharp blade almost cut the skin of his neck. He grabbed the door very gently, doing what the one who had threatened him had told him to do, without once looking away from the two people in front him. Yu was firmly holding his _katana _with his right hand, while he used his other arm to keep Allen behind him, a protective gesture Lavi had never thought the usual cold Japanese was capable of doing. The little one looked at Lavi every once in a while, although he kept his gaze on the floor or on Yu's back most of time; he seemed really embarrassed, since his cheeks were completely red and he was breathing with a little bit of difficulty. A really lovely sight.

Lavi raised his hands, trying to get out of this in one piece.

"Oh, come on, Yu. You don't have to…"

"Shut up," the Japanese murmured, pressing the tip of his weapon deeper into the red-head's neck. Lavi didn't know if he had wounded him already, but he was getting nervous under Kanda's gaze. Because, he had almost died by Yu's hands so many times that he had actually lost count of them all. But this time the eastern exorcist really looked like he was going to kill him without a care in the world. Just because he had found them like this.

'Like this'. Well, of all the possible scenarios he had imagined to find them what with the way they got along the last thing he had expected was to find them passionately kissing each other, in the middle of getting undressed. Dear God, he had even imagined them drinking tea while they talked about gardening; but never this. That's why he had frozen on the spot when he had seen them. When he was opening the door he had heard some suspicious noises. He had impishly smiled, wondering if Yu was capable of bringing a girl to his room; although, what kind of sane woman would want to go inside the terrifying samurai's room? He at least hoped he would give her a really good fuck to make up for Yu's inability to express himself with words and affectionate touches.

Of course he hadn't expected the 'girl' to not be a girl at all, but the _Moyashi_, being kissed with passion by the one he said absolutely loathed him. He hadn't been able to stop himself, he had opened the door with surprise, unable to assimilate things.

Though he was beginning to tie everything together.

Allen was the kind of person that almost everyone ended up loving. He was kind, polite and friendly. He immediately got along well with people and his smile could lift up anyone's spirits, from Jeryy the cook (his number one fan) to the poor exhausted scientists from the scientific section. He was simply a very wonderful boy whose personality managed captivated almost everyone, if not all, with very little effort.

And Yu…well, this was Yu Kanda after all; the bad-temped samurai that seemed to want to kill anyone who was unlucky enough to get in his way. He was grumpy, antisocial and very rude. He didn't care at all if the finders that accompanied the exorcists in their missions died as long as the missions were a success, that's what they both hated and equally feared him.

But their usual personalities changed when they were face to face: Allen became unsociable and got mad easily, he even turned violet if he was provoked enough. Lavi had also experienced and paid with blood when Allen got mad at him, but he never saw him as mad as when he was with Yu. In addition, it woke up his mocking side; as if laughing at the older boy was the only thing that made him happy.

With Kanda the change wasn't as evident, but the _bookman _apprentice had already noticed how Yu gave Allen an importance that he had never given anyone else before. He messed with him every time he simply looked at him. He had even given him a really cute nickname: _Moyashi_. It was so cute that he himself used it when he was talking about the boy, except that he had cheerily added the "_-chan-_".

They looked at each other with a want to murder one another even if they just so happened to meet in a mission, a room or the line at the cafeteria.

Children, they both acted like children. Now Lavi was realizing that they bickered amongst themselves like children, just like little six year old boys did when they liked someone. What better way to get your sweetheart's attention than by pulling their hair, insulting them whenever you had the chance or simply tripping them? Although, of course, this two were supposed to be adults (or at least Kanda) and the innocent games turned to fights where someone could get actually get hurt. Well, almost always, other times they were simply silly things.

Now everything made much more sense, or at least to Lavi's eye.

Though it was still very disturbing seeing it actually being played out.

"Kanda…"

He heard the little one whispering the other's name, placing one hand on the shoulder of the man closest to him. He saw him shake his head, still wearing that pretty blush on his cheeks.

"_Che_."

Yu sheathed _Mugen_, cursing under his breath. Lavi relaxed a bit, lowering his hands and mentally thanking the _Moyashi _for saving his life. Now he could see them talking softly amongst themselves, so much that he couldn't hear them. And yes, it was still completely weird to see them so close, so intimately. The _Moyashi _still had that blush, though as he argued with Yu he could see how he began to relax, looking calmer then when he had first seen him. The dark-haired man simply stared at him, with a look that Lavi had never seen in the Japanese's eyes. It was so weird that it made him shiver.

"Listen, guys…" Lavi began, trying to excuse himself.

"Please be quiet, Lavi," Allen said, the seriousness on his face startling him a bit.

"We're deciding how we're going to kill you for entering my room like that," Yu suddenly let out, crossing his arms.

"Kill me?" He shivered again.

"Don't be that mean, Kanda," the English murmured, "it's just that…just that…"

Allen was doubting himself. He bit his lower lip while he softly balanced himself on his feet. He finally leaned down, grabbing his sweater to be able to put it on. Lavi watched him with interest, though soon everything began to light up for him, so much that his eye even began to shine.

"_Kya_! _Moyashi_-_chan_ has a little pregnant belly!"

"What…?"

He ran to hug him without thinking about it, wrapping his arms around him with force. He felt a little bulge brush against his flat stomach, which was why he laughed, delighted.

"Let me see, for this you should be about fourteen weeks pregnant. That's three and a half months!" he exclaimed, excited, bringing the little one's body closer to his own.

"Let me go, Lavi! Let go!"

Lavi was so lost in his own little happy world that he didn't notice the dark aura behind him, though what he didn't expect was to be attached from the front. He fell on the floor, rubbing his sore cheek.

"_Ouch_! You're mean, _Moyashi_-_chan_! I'm bleeding," the _bookman _apprentice lamented, barely processing the fact that Allen had just punched him in the face. His other problem was once again feeling _Mugen_'s sharp blade at his neck. "Yu-u-_chan_? Eh…"

"Fucking rabbit…" He could feel that icy gaze on him. So this was Yu protecting his _Moyashi_. It was a lot more scary then when he simply wanted to kill him for annoying him.

"Ah! Help me, _Moyashi_-_chan_!" begged Lavi, knowing he didn't have a chance against the Japanese, but he only managed to make the snow-haired boy button his sweater and fix it, perfectly hiding his figure.

"It's time to place our cards on the table," Allen said, blushing a bit again. He saw him swallow, how he tried with all his might to hold his composure. "What do you want?"

The _junior bookman _blinked, somewhat confused with the expression of fear the _Moyashi _had drawn on his face.

"What do I want? What for?" Lavi asked, still feeling the sharp _katana _very close to him.

"We should kill him," the dark-haired man muttered with fury. "I should have done it the first time he picked my lock."

Oh, right. This wasn't the first time he entered the room like that. Ever since he had arrived at the Order he tended to go inside Yu's room to annoy him. Most of time he found him meditating, though Lavi could snap him out of the deepest abstraction. He ended up in the infirmary most of the time, but he didn't suffer, and he wouldn't if it kept being this fun. Lenalee knew about his habit; she considered it stupid besides suicidal, although she still kept giving him her hairpins, almost as if she wanted to know how far Lavi could go before the samurai ended up killing him. Yu had forced Komui to change the lock, but the red-head always found a way to get his way.

And this time he had gotten a really, really good prize.

"Please, Lavi." He raised his gaze, seeing Allen's little pleading face. "Don't tell anyone about this. Please."

The _Moyashi_ was holding his hands together, his eyes teary and his cheeks were still flushed; begging the read-head in such a cute manner that it almost made him scream "_Strike_!" out loud, but he held himself back because he could feel a bit of blood running down his skin. Yu, always so careful. Though he couldn't help but anxiously whisper:

"You're so cute, _Moyashi_-_chan_."

He was still lost in his own little world, without noticing that the Japanese was looking at Allen with a raised eyebrow, almost as if accusing him of being a damn manipulator and how the boy simply smiled innocently back at him.

"However," Lavi began, snapping out his dream, suddenly serious, "this thing you two have, you do know it's forbidden by the Church, right? That it's punished with death?"

"Of course we know, stupid rabbit," Yu immediately answered, overtaking even the _Moyashi_, who had already opened his mouth to say something.

"Then…"

"Lavi." He fixed his one eye on the young boy who had said his name, interrupting him, "do you think we're loathsome? Do you feel disgusted with us?"

This time Allen looked worried, there was something in his gaze that reflected real anguish according to what Lavi could see in his eyes. Apparently the little one didn't care about what the Church could do to him if they ever found about this relationship, but he was afraid of having one his friends hating him. Him and Yu, he had used 'us' Although the Japanese didn't seem to be worried about that, since he was only looking at the _Moyashi _in a way that sent shivers down Lavi's spine. Even so, he couldn't help but smile softly at the young boy, stuck between feeling amused and touched with that innocent and stupid attitude.

"_Moyashi_-_chan_, little idiot, why would I feel that? You two are my friends even if Yu denies it at every opportunity. Furthermore, I'm a _bookman_, I know humanity's hidden history," he said, getting up from the floor despite that he still had Yu's sword pointing at his neck. "There are very few things that are denied as much as homosexuality in the most famous of figures throughout the times, specially since the Catholic Church took over."

"Homosexuality?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side, almost making Lavi hug him again for that very cute gesture if not because he felt the older exorcist's furious gaze so close to him.

"Yes, that's when you feel attracted to someone of your same sex," he informed, making himself feel important, happy to have someone to teach.

"Oh, I see," the English murmured, sitting on Yu's bed. "I didn't know it had a name."

He saw him play with one of the sleeves of his sweater, as if thinking about what he had just learned. It seemed a bit incredible to him the way the _Moyashi _seemed to be so poorly informed about the subject, after all, wasn't he with another man? This was without a doubt one of the best things he could have ever found out about, it could be some great blackmail in the future. There were so many things he wanted to know about this two very mysterious exorcists. He solemnly smiled, amused.

"What do you plan on giving me, _Moyashi_? It'll have to be something really good to be able to pay for my silence." His smile widened when he saw the boy's frightened look.

"Your life is more than enough, stupid rabbit," the dark-haired man muttered through gritted teeth, _Mugen_'s blade digging into his skin even more.

"Yu-_chan_! You're hurting me!" he exclaimed, bringing his hand up to his wound.

"That's the point." He paled when he saw the sadistic smile the swordsman had on his face.

"Ah! _Moyashi_-_chan_, help!"

"My name is Allen, damn it!" the younger boy suddenly yelled, startling the red-head.

"_Che_." Yu had finally decided to put _Mugen _back in its sheath, although Lavi didn't know if it had been because he had noticed that the little one was already too angry to keep up with this. Incredible, even the feared Yu was afraid of the _Moyashi_'s unpredictable moods swings.

There was a small silence, as if they were waiting for Allen to calm down a bit, though Lavi took advantage of that to organize his thoughts. He raised his gaze to see that Yu had sat down next to the other's side, but without touching him, simply looking at him at great length. While the _Moyashi _simply tried to fix his sweater. Then it was true what Lenalee had said about Allen; his clothes didn't fit him anymore and he refused to say anything about it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yu-_chan_, you shouldn't tease the _Moyashi _about his figure. He looks so cute like that!" the red-head pointed out, frowning a bit and forgetting that Allen had yelled at him for calling him that.

Though it looked that Allen had also forgotten about that, because both were looking at him with an expression of confusion on their faces.

"What the hell are you saying, rabbit?"

"That! You're teasing the _Moyashi _because he's getting fat, right? That's why he hides his figure so much and doesn't want to tell us anything."

Yu looked at him with fury, but Lavi still hadn't given up. He was dying to see the _Moyashi _in something that wasn't that horrible sweater.

"But Kanda doesn't bother me about that." He looked away when he heard the English speak so calmly. "I do it because I want to, not because that idiot told me to."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Now Yu's murderous look was being thrown at the one at his side. Lavi saw how the samurai placed his hand on Allen's head and began to squeeze it with force. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, weren't these two suppose to have a pretty and lovely relationship? The _Moyashi _was almost four months pregnant and Yu was suppose to be his dear and caring boyfriend, wasn't he?

"Don't do that, idiot!"

"Then stop calling me that, _Moyashi_!"

"Idiot! Idiot!"

He felt a couple of sweat drops running down his face. His friends definitely had the strangest love relationship he had ever seen. Lavi sincerely thought they got along better now; after all, that kiss had seemed really tender, though he hadn't been able to see it very well. He pondered this for a couple of more seconds before interrupting the stupid childish fight in front of his eyes.

"How long have you been going out?"

The two in front of him stopped fighting and turned to look at him.

"Was that the smartest question you could think of, idiot?" Yu wanted to know, looking at him with an arrogant expression that was so typical him.

"Kanda and I aren't going out, or are we?"

His mouth fell open, not believing what he had just heard. Allen was looking at Yu, questioningly, but the man didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Does it matter?"

"Jo! Of course it matters, Yu-_chan_!" the _bookman _apprentice complained, not being able to believe that someone like his baby brother Allen hadn't set things straight with Yu yet. Besides, anyone could easily tell that feelings were something very important to the _Moyashi_. But well, Yu was apparently a very bad boyfriend if he still kept treating the younger boy like that despite that he had gotten him pregnant. He wondered how the hell someone like Yu had been able to win someone like the _Moyashi_ when he was so different compared to him. Then, suddenly, various scenarios began to play out in his head thanks to his big imagination: and if Yu had simply taken advantage of how defenseless Allen was in that state to abuse him? Maybe for the Japanese it was only a way to amuse himself, another way to torture the snow-haired boy and quench his low instincts at the same time.

Because, now that he thought about it, Yu had never showed any sort of attraction to any woman; unlike Allen, who blushed every time Lavi touched the subject. And the _Moyashi_'s hormones were are all stirred up, not only because of his pregnancy, but because of his adolescence; anyone could take advantage of it. Even more if that person was the father of the baby he was expecting.

"To me…no, I don't think I do," the English whispered, to the red-head's surprise, who put his little daydream aside when he heard that.

"Of course you care, _Moyashi_-_chan_!" the _junior bookman _pointed out, scandalized with the small smile Allen was giving Yu.

Allen was smiling so sweetly at Yu. Well, he never smiled that way at the Japanese. And Yu was answering him with an expression of his own that looked more like a malicious smile than anything else, but warm. Dear God. This was serious! He leaned against the wall, somewhat dizzy with that sight. Of course it wasn't anything romantic, it was the _Moyashi _and Yu after all, but it was too much to be about them. He let out an ironic laugh. They weren't going out, but they kissed. They didn't have a relationship, but they looked at each other in a way Lavi rarely ever saw.

Even so it was still too much, so he preferred not that think about that right now. He would have a lot of time for that later now that he could interrogate them without them being able to say no to him.

"I'll let you borrow my sweater, stupid _Moyashi_. Though I'm sure it'll be too big for you because you're such a little kid," he heard Yu say, sounding more mocking than affectionate. Actually, it was anything but affectionate.

"I don't need your clothes, _Bakanda_. I don't want to smell like _soba _all the time," the younger boy said, turning his face around with an offended expression.

"_Che_. You won't be able to hide that for long." He saw how the dark-haired man pointed at the young boy's stomach before he stood up from the bed to take out his suitcase and look through it. Right, Yu didn't have that much furniture in his room except for his bed where he slept on and that little table with that strange clock that caused him so much curiosity.

The samurai pulled out a cream colored sweater, bigger and wider than the black one Allen was wearing. Lavi could see the dark blush the _Moyashi _had on his cheeks, though he was also frowning and was looking at the other's sweater with an angry expression on his little face.

"I told you I don't need it, _Bakanda_."

"Shut up, imbecile," Yu muttered, throwing the garment on his face. "I'll give you some of my shirts too. Wear you pants unbuttoned, no one will notice with the sweater on. And stop acting like an idiot, I know it's almost impossible for you, but at least try, _Moyashi_."

"My name is Allen! Allen!"

They were apparently ignoring him, but it didn't bother him. After all, he couldn't look away. Yu had taken out a long-sleeved shirt and repeated the process of throwing it at the _Moyashi_'s head, who complained loudly about it after he had pulled Yu's clothes off of himself, messing up his hair. The Japanese fixed his white locks without any care, making the little one complain even more. The dark-haired man was telling him that it was his fault for having such a horrible haircut and the younger boy snapped that he at least didn't have girly hair.

"And put something on, can you? I'm getting cold just looking you," the English complained when he saw the other exorcist's naked torso.

"_Che_. Are you sure you're getting cold and not the opposite, _Moyashi_?"

Lavi could easily see the dark blush that had bloomed on the _Moyashi_'s cheeks after that comment, plus the older teen's perverted smile; and he knew he had to say something.

"Hey! Just because your relationship doesn't bother me doesn't mean I want to see you guys doing your things!" he yelled, faking being scandalized as he dramatically covered his face.

"I'm sorry, Lavi!" he heard the young boy say, making him let out a barely concealed chuckle.

"Get the hell out if you don't want to see then," Yu muttered, making Allen blush again.

"No! You two owe me a couple of explanations, besides I…" He couldn't finish, laughing weakly when he felt _Mugen _dangerously close to his neck again. "Can't you leave your _katana _for one second, Yu-_chan_?"

"Err…" Allen looked like he wanted to say something to stop the _bookman _apprentice's death. "Ah! Is that the new uniform, Lavi?"

Lavi looked down at himself, staring at his clothes. Right, he hadn't changed after he had come back; he had only left his room to hide the folder containing the reports so _Panda _wouldn't be able to find them. Ah, and he wasn't wearing his red scarf either, which was good because if he was, Yu would have drenched it with blood already.

"Yes, Johnny and Tup outdid themselves this time. I look really handsome, right, _Moyashi_-_chan_?" He ignored the samurai's furious look and kept on, somewhat intrigued. "But hasn't Yu showed you his? He got it a long time ago. Well, actually, well all have it except for you, of course."

"I told you not to call me by my name, rabbit."

Another scream, this one louder. The _Moyashi _looked like he was getting sick just by watching them fight, though what really made Lavi stop was seeing Timcanpy placing himself on Allen's head, who looked at him with surprise. The red-head smiled with malice, ducking out of Yu's grip to try to catch the golem, except that Timcanpy didn't seem to agree with him since he ended up biting him before he could even touch him.

"What are you doing, Lavi?" the little one asked, looking at him with curiosity and a bit of embarrassment when he saw him writhe in pain while the golden golem once again placed himself on top of his snowy tresses. "What do you want Tim for?"

"You!" he pointed at the winged sphere. "Show me what you've recorded of these two!"

"What!? I thought you didn't want to see us doing those things!" the English exclaimed, completely flushed, accusingly pointing at Lavi.

"You really want to die, don't you, stupid rabbit?"

But to Lavi's disappointment, Allen's golem refused to, cuddling against the younger boy's snowy tresses as if nothing had happened. Though what caught his attention was that the other two exorcists looked so relieved. He wondered if the _Moyashi _had told Timcanpy not to show that to anyone else, of course, if the little sphere was actually present when Yu was here; which was very likely since the golem didn't seem to ever leave his side, almost as if he were the boy's babysitter.

He was about to ask about that, because the truth was that he was really curious about how his two friends were together and he wanted to know how far they had gone when he heard someone knocking on the door. Allen let out an audible gasp, immediately tensing up. Yu only clicked his tongue, sheathing _Mugen _before taking out another shirt from his suitcase to finally put it on. They were still knocking, more and more loudly, but neither of his two companions seemed to want to open the door.

"Hum, guys, perhaps we should…"

"_Che_. That damn bastard."

Lavi blinked, somewhat frustrated. That wasn't enough information since the Japanese tended to call the whole world that. It was when he saw the _Moyashi _slowly get up from the bed that he realized it must be Howard Link. The famous Two-Dot.

The younger boy took the clothes the dark-haired man had given him, the ones he had refused to wear. He was still lightly flushed, though he had an expression of anguish drawn on his face. He slowly walked to the door as Lavi continued to look at him.

"That's right…"

He let out a small scream when Allen hit him on the head, probably with a lot more force than he had deserved. Rubbing his head, he complained, confused and taken off guard with that sudden display of violence.

"What was that for, _Moyashi_!?"

"You should know," he heard him say, before he walked to the door to open it and leave the samurai's room.

He blinked a couple of times, still a bit confused, trying to remember if he had done anything to make the young boy react that way. Perhaps it had been some sort of prank he had forgotten about. He turned around to look at the other exorcist. He was giving him his back, as if trying not to look at the door, probably so he wouldn't throw himself at it to go and kill the inspector. He knew how much Yu hated him, a lot of times he had heard him cursing him despite that it wouldn't do any good. Well, at least now he knew why he loathed him that much, after all Link was the one who could spend the most time with the little _Moyashi_.

"Yu."

"You're still here?"

"Of course I'm still here! You're ignoring me, how mean of you!" the red-head sobbed.

But not even that managed to snap Yu out of his thoughts. Lavi frowned; he hated being ignored and even more when the person ignoring him was as fun to annoy as Yu was.

"Tell me, tell me, how far have you and the _Moyashi_-_chan _gone?"

"_Che_. That's none of your business, idiot."

"Did you stick to him yet?"

He got what he wanted, since the Japanese had turned around to look at him with an expression of complete fury on his face.

"Shut up," he heard him say through tightly gritted teeth, livid.

"Ah! Then you did do it!" He smiled, delighted to have the other exorcist's attention. "It was obvious you would be the dominant one, even though the _Moyashi_-_chan _doesn't look easy to tame despite that he's so cute and innocent. I bet he's a little wild animal in the sack, isn't he?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, rabbit."

"How does it feel to do it with a man, eh? I've always been curious about that, but I like women too much to try it out. Is it really different, Yu?"

"How the fuck should I know that? Get the hell out already!"

The eye-patch wearing teen raised an eyebrow. Did that mean his friend had never slept with a woman before? It was true that he didn't seem that interested in them, but hormones were hormones and he thought that a man as sough after as the samurai had at least succumbed once to one of the many beautiful girls anxious to be in the company of a handsome young man. It wasn't that Lavi had a large history of adventures, but have fun he did. He also didn't believe that the Japanese had slept with a man before, it was much more easier for the Church to find out and punish him if he had done it during a mission. And if this was his first time?

"Dear God, Yu, you gave the _Moyashi_ your virginity!"

"I said shut up!"

He raised his hand when the red-head moved closer to him, though it surprised him that he didn't do anything else but look at him with barely contained fury. He saw him sit down on the bed, looking at the wall as if not wanting to deal with Lavi right now, who blinked, not being able to believe he was still alive.

"You, idiot."

"Eh, yes?"

"Do you know how to do it?"

"Do what?" He bit his lower lip, thinking, trying to understand what the other wanted and failing miserably.

"_Che_. How to have sex with another man right, do you know or not?"

He could have sworn Yu was embarrassed, but it was hard to tell without looking at his face. It seemed strange to him for the other to ask him that, after all, he was supposed to be the one with the experience. Unless…

"Don't tell me you…_argh_, idiot! You hurt Allen, didn't you!?" He ran a hand in his hair, furious, taking off his bandana. He couldn't believe Yu was this stupid and he didn't even want to imagine the pain the small boy had gone through.

Besides, the other didn't answer him. The Japanese was still not looking at him, confirming what he had just said. How long ago had this happened? After all, he still didn't how when they had started this relationship of theirs. The _Moyashi _seemed pretty calm, so maybe it had happened sometime ago. Though seeing Yu this upset told him something else. He tried to calm down, breathing in deeply. It must have been really bad for the dark-haired man to mention it.

"How can you not know the difference between a woman and a man? Are you eighteen or four?" he muttered through clenched teeth, still somewhat mad, though a lot more relaxed.

The other still didn't say anything. It was the first time since he had known him that he had ever seen him this worried, so much that he hadn't even snapped at him for the obvious insults he was giving him. He clicked his tongue, ending up leaning against the wall while he looked at the ceiling. The silence was uncomfortable and this time he was sure Yu wasn't going to break it, so it had to be him.

"I'll tell you how to do it. But you'll have to answer a couple of questions. Also! You'll let me call you Yu-_chan _without trying to kill me."

"_Che_. Don't screw with me, rabbit."

"What? You don't want to know?" the red-head asked, disappointed.

"I'll end up fucking him again. You decide if you want the _Moyashi _to enjoy it or not."

He opened his mouth with surprise. Wasn't he sorry about what he had done? The worst thing was that for some reason he couldn't even get mad at him. After all, it was so typical of Yu that he didn't know whether to be frightened by what he had said or not.

"You're a bastard, you know that, right?"

"_Che_."

Lavi shook his head, pulling away from the wall to get closer to the Japanese.

"Alright, I'll help you, but only because of my little brother _Moyashi_-_chan_! I can't believe he likes someone as abusive as you. Hey, stop smiling!"

How shameless of the Japanese to look at him with that sardonic smile, knowing himself to be in complete control of the situation. Was this what had captivated Allen? He was a masochist then, something he had already suspected either way. Though he would have to interrogate the _Moyashi _after this; it would be a lot easier with him as long as he knew how to make his moves.

"Well! After all, when you do it from behind you have to be careful about some things, no matter if it's a man or a woman."

He slapped his face when he saw Yu looking at him with half-closed eyes, an obvious sign that he hadn't understood a thing of what he had just said, How could someone who used so many bad words not understand something like this? All without counting what he said to the _Moyashi_, he was almost positive that he didn't even stop bothering him when they were being intimate. He shook his head with force, trying to get rid of those mental images.

"Oh, God. This is going to be a long night," he scoffed, taking off his uniform jacket at the same time he placed his bandana back on his hair again.

Good thing he had had a couple of really strong coffees.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Allen sat down on his bed, looking at the gift Link had brought him, courtesy of auditor Lvellie: a box of chocolates.

It was strange, very strange. That's why the English was looking at them with suspicion. He didn't really know his inspector's boss that well, but he did know some things about him; and in between those things wasn't a habit of giving exorcists candy. He took one of them and brought it close to his face. He actually didn't like chocolates that much. He ate them and enjoyed them like he would with any other candy, but they always brought back the memory of Cross and a really bad hangover for having eaten a whole box of alcohol filled chocolates. The mere memory of the punishment his Master had given him made him tremble.

He put the chocolate back in the little box, placing it at his side, knowing Howard Link was looking at him. He knew his inspector had probably talked to Komui about him. But the truth was that he didn't want to know why; he already had too many things in his head for another one to be added. It was enough for the day, too many things in so little time; that Lenalee wasn't as innocent as his brother thought she was, that Lavi had found them before things could go even further and that Kanda…

He blushed lightly when he saw the Japanese's clothes at his side, they made him remember what had been about to happen before Lavi had interrupted them. Then it was true that Kanda wanted him enough to show himself like that to him and announce that he had had to settle for the comfort of his hand during those two weeks of separation the samurai himself had caused. He laid down on the bed, hugging the cream colored sweater to his chest, thinking about how that very same garment had been used by the dark-haired man.

Suddenly, he felt like eating something spicy. Damn, weren't the cravings supposed to be over by now? For some strange reason he had developed an addiction for seasoned foods. He was glad he had a strong stomach, otherwise he would have had to deal with even more discomforts. Though it could be because those were the kinds of foods Kanda had specifically told him not eat. He smiled with malice.

Although he didn't know if he felt like walking all the way to the cafeteria when he really wasn't that hungry. And it wasn't like he could just ask Link to bring it to him; it would be weird. Besides, it was late, he didn't want to wake Jeryy up just so he could satisfy his stupid cravings. He let out a loud sigh before he saw Timcanpy fluttering on his head. He raised an eyebrow, remembering that he had found the golem in one of the many corridors of the Order and that he had seemed to be following Kanda.

"What were you doing in that corridor?" he asked at the same time the golden sphere laid down on the sweater he was still carrying in his arms. "Were you with Kanda before you found me, Tim?"

Timcanpy seemed to be carefully looking at Allen, almost as if he were deciding if he was or wasn't going to tell him what he had been doing. But before the English could ask again, the golem had raised himself in the air one more time, slowly flapping his wings before opening that mouth full of teeth and project something:

He blinked, focusing. He could easily see Kanda in that projection, walking towards the bathrooms as if he had just finished training. He swallowed, feeling himself blush softly when he saw the black shirt sticking to the Japanese's body. He shook his head, embarrassed but without being able to completely look away.

A couple of finders were there when they saw the dark-haired man come in; which was why they ran away as soon as possible from the dark aura the man was giving off. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh, that was the eastern exorcist's fame, so horrible that people would rather stop what the were doing as long they didn't have to be any closer to him than was absolutely necessary.

He turned his attention back to the projection when he saw Kanda go into one of the stalls, the ones they used before going into the hot springs Komui had installed for all of them. Then he saw him undress, quickly taking off his shirt and pants, almost roughly so. He seemed to be really mad about something, really mad. But Allen didn't give that much though when he saw the man take off his underclothes with the same force he had used when he had begun to get undressed.

This time he did feel his face burning up when he saw the other exorcist's crotch. The Japanese had a very obvious erection and that seemed to really annoy him, he could tell because of his face full of rage and frustration, with frustration more than anything else. The snow-haired boy fixed the collar of his shirt, once again beginning to feel a little hot, the same way he felt when he was with Kanda. He stared at him until he opened the shower. Now he understood why Kanda's hair had been so cold when he had touched him, he had probably taken a cold shower to get rid of the fever he was feeling. Was it his fault, Allen's, that the dark-haired man felt that way? He swallowed again, still not being able to look away from the movie Tim was projecting.

It didn't work, he could tell because despite taking a shower with really cold water, Kanda's hardness didn't go away. Dear God, was that even normal? He didn't know, he'd never gone through something like that, though he was already feeling really hot because of what he was seeing to try to think logically. And that sensation grew even more when he saw him place his right hand over his excited member. The water was still running, making that long hair stick to the man's face and body; and that made a shiver run down the younger boy's back, something he couldn't explain nor did he bother to think about.

Kanda had begun to stroke himself, too fast for having just started, as if he had gone through this various times. Then it was true what he had said, it hadn't been an exaggeration. He brought his hand up to his mouth when he heard those deep moans he hadn't heard in such a long time. Yes, the Japanese was moaning really softly but it was still audible, with his eyes closed and an expression of complete concentration on his face. Allen had never seen him like that, perhaps because his senses were always so clouded when Kanda touched him that he couldn't really look at the other's face when they were being intimate. That face that showed anger, yes, but also lust and a need he had never seen in him. Suddenly, he felt the urge to go back to the samurai's room and force him to pick up where Lavi had interrupted them, without caring if the _bookman _apprentice was still there.

He covered his mouth with his hand, finally noticing the things he had been thinking about. It was embarrassing, he wasn't supposed to feel like that, it was true that he liked Kanda's touches, but they weren't as necessary as having the older exorcist next to him. And right now he wanted to feel those big hands on his body or, better, that Kanda would let him touch him to calm down that desperation that could be seen on the dark-haired man's face. That wasn't supposed to happen! His body wasn't supposed to feel so hot just by looking at this projection.

He let out a small gasp when he heard something. He was sure the Kanda from that image had said his name through gritted teeth. Well, not really his name, but that awful nickname he had given him.

Allen frowned; not, it wasn't possible for Kanda to do that, not in the bathrooms. Though he didn't seem to care in the least, after all, everyone had probably left when they had seen that the samurai was going to take a shower, just like the finders had done.

Then he heard it again. A clear "_Moyashi_" slipping past those tightly pressed lips while the man leaned against the wall, stroking himself even faster if possible. Now Allen was also breathing heavily, his silver eyes widening at the same time he crawled closer to Tim's projection. His face was burning up, his whole body was burning up. He was thinking about him after all, Kanda was touching himself while thinking of him. Just like he had told him.

He saw him come, drowning out a moan as best as he could. He was still breathing with difficulty, not much, but it was obvious his pulse had risen quite considerably. He let out a gasp when Kanda punched the wall, the abrupt action startling him a bit. He murmured something, probably in his native language since Allen hadn't understood anything of what he had said. The Japanese stayed under the cold water of the shower for a little longer, still breathing heavily as the water slid down his body. He was still mad, his brow was furrowed and his gaze was full of fury.

He heard him whisper:

"_Moyashi_."

He opened his mouth. Dear God, that had been…he didn't even know how to define it. The only thing he knew was that his body felt really hot, that he had never blushed this hard in his life, that he wanted to go back to Kanda's side as soon as possible.

But then he suddenly remembered something. He quickly turned around, with an expression of fear on his face.

Link was looking at him with a noticeable tic on his eye, with an expression he had never seen on German's face. Allen stood still for a couple of seconds before he reacted, throwing himself on top of Tim to be able catch him.

"Ah! Why didn't you tell me Link-_san _was here? Tim!" He knew it was stupid to yell like that, after all it was his fault for not asking. And more because he had stood gaping like an idiot, staring at that morbid scene that he had forgotten he wasn't alone. That he was never alone.

He grabbed Tim in his hands, at the same time the golem had stopped projecting a Kanda fixing his hair into that messy ponytail Allen had seen on him. Why the hell had the golem recorded that? And why he had shown it to him without a care in the world when he refused to project other things of the same kind?!

"You're a pervert, Timcanpy!" he yelled, still really red from what he had just seen as Link looked at him with incredibility, probably thinking that the pervert here was someone else.

That's why Allen also felt somewhat dirty for getting exciting just by seeing Kanda satisfying himself, moaning for him in that soft and throaty voice. That voice that made the English feel new sensations that he didn't really understand very well.

Although, luckily for him, the fright and the embarrassment had calmed down his need a bit. His cheeks were still flushed, but he knew that it would take a bit longer for the blush to disappear completely. Turning around, he shyly looked at Link, noticing that the inspector had regained his composure again. The German cleared his throat, apparently not wanting to look at the snow-haired boy no matter what right now.

"We should go to sleep, Walker."

Allen nodded after turning to the other side. Clumsily getting up from the bed, he almost tripped on the sheets thanks to how nervous he was. He also took advantage of the silence to place the box of chocolates on the little table, feeling a light shiver run down his back when he remembered who they were from. Link had already begun to change into his pajamas, turning his back to him, allowing him to calmly take out his sleeping clothes. It was a good thing that they still fit him, or least they had the last time he had worn them because they were a lot bigger than the tight pants he tended to wear.

He was also glad that Link had decided to ignore him, that way he could change right there. He generally asked the inspector to leave the room, because if he didn't even let Kanda look at him there was no way he was going to let the other do it. He barely finished changing when he noticed that this clothes didn't fit him anymore. Shit, a million times shit. Damn stomach, damn cravings, damn mission, damn fever!

He breathed in deeply, looking at Kanda's clothes. It obviously made his blush darken even more, but he didn't care. He was a bit cold and he wanted to wear that sweater so he could at least sleep with a couple of buttons undone. He already couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in, he didn't want to worry about how tight his clothes were too. Perhaps he should stop being so stubborn and ask Johnny and Tup for help, but his pride didn't let him.

He sighed, grabbing the cream colored sweater to place it on top of his pajama, feeling really warm. He could smell Kanda's scent, and he let out a small laugh because he had been almost sure that it would smell like _soba_, but it didn't. He couldn't really describe it, he only knew that he liked it and that was it. Laying down on the bed, he accusingly looked at Timcanpy while the golem calmly laid down at his side on the pillow.

Link was already done changing too. The inspector cleared his throat, still not looking at Allen. He felt a little ashamed again, after all, Howard Link considered that a perversion that went against the Catholic Church. He only hoped he wouldn't change his mind and would keep their secret without reporting it to the higher ups, because if he did Kanda and him would be in serious trouble or so the inspector himself had said.

He began to twist and turn like he tended to do now every night. It was impossible, he simply couldn't find a comfortable position. This was probably going to be another sleepless night, more because of the images he had seen. Little by little his mind began to drift off, he was worrying about other things so he wouldn't give himself completely to that image of Kanda he had seen.

He turned around again, looking at Link lying on the futon at the foot of his bed. Tomorrow would be one of the days he could spend the night with the samurai. He smiled softly, with his cheeks lightly flushed a softer color than before. After all, the one thing he wanted now was to be at his side and nothing else. Could this be one of those mood swings Lavi had talked about? Perhaps.

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply while he tried to relax, tried not to think about anything. Not even about Kanda, least of all him because he didn't know when his body would need something else than a simple innocent hug. He snuggled on the bed, on his side, though in the end he laid down on his stomach. He could feel Timcanpy tickling his face with his tail for a couple of seconds before he stopped. Apparently Tim knew that Allen needed to sleep, only that his body refused to listen to him

However, just when he was about to move again, he felt something on his lower stomach. It had been very light, hardly noticeable. Some sort of very gentle thump, very different to anything he had ever felt before. He stood still for a little while longer, waiting for it to happen again.

When he noticed that nothing was wrong he decided to sit up, sitting on the bed at the same time Tim's wings fluttered to look at him with curiosity. But Allen ignored him, simply looking down, not really thinking about anything. He didn't know what that had been, only that it felt strange. It had probably been nothing, perhaps he was just really nervous and that's why his body had reacted like that. He laid down again, with his eyes widely opened and his mind completely blank.

After a couple of minutes had passed he blinked a bit tiredly before deciding to close his eyes, gently placing his right hand on top of his stomach for the first time since he had begun his mission.

He had no trouble sleeping that night.

**+To be continued+**

**Finals Notes: **I woke up Sunday morning and realized I hadn't even worked on this chapter one bit, so it was a total rush job (there are a ton of errors, I'll fix them soon, promise) . Sigh, my hands hurt, and I really need to eat and use the little girl's room, _lol_. Also, remember how in the last chapter Allen and Lenalee had their 'girl-to-girl' talk? Well, this time it was Kanda and Lavi's turn to have their 'man-to-man' talk. I was cackling the whole time I was translating this. Oh Lavi, what would _Bakanda _do without you and your '_Guide to Gay Sex for Dummies_' advice?

**(1) **Lavi means 'lion' in Hebrew, a symbol that is used a lot in the Bible…or so **Kini**-_san _says, so I'm just going to trust her on this because every time I pick up the Bible it burns my hands XD Praise her, praise her for writing this wonderful baby!

Well, hope you enjoyed, and see you as soon as I can~


	11. Letting Go

I. Am. Exhausted. Why? Because not only did I have to translate this chapter, but the separate side-story that goes along with it after getting home from my sister's wedding. _Sigh_. You guys better be grateful, I have not slept in the past…um, a long time ago. I lost count after it hit like, six in the morning.

So, not only do you have Allen's POV, but also Kanda's POV depicting this very delicious lemon. In my opinion, Kanda's point of view of the lemon is super yummy. So if you want to go check it out, got to my account and click on the story that was titled the name of this chapter, and enjoy.

**Special notes for this chapter: **_**Lemon**_, a really long lemon. A really mouthwatering lemon that I hope all of you enjoy because I almost killed myself translating it.

**Disclaimer: **I _really _want to see Kanda place his head on the Allen's tummy and listen to his baby. I really do.

**Apostle of God**

**Chapter XI-Letting Go**

He had just noticed that he was doing it unconsciously. That he stayed completely still, waiting for it to happen again. It's just that it had been strange, something that had made his pulse rise and left a weird empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was sure that it was him, who else could it be? It had to be that baby, Kanda's son. But it had been so mellow, hardly noticeable, that he didn't know if he had imagined it or not. And it hadn't repeated itself again. That strange sensation, it felt like a very gentle graze (almost like the flutter of a butterfly's wings) inside of him. That's why he was confused.

He bit his lower lip at the same time he wrapped himself in that cream colored sweater the samurai had given him. He didn't know if he should tell Komui, after all, he had never asked anyone about his pregnancy because he preferred not to think about it despite that it was getting harder and harder to ignore now. Anyway, the supervisor seemed to be here in the infirmary to escape his work, not to actually help Allen with his dilemma. It wasn't that it bothered him: the least amount of attention he had, the better it was for him. That's why he was only going to go to the infirmary so the head nurse could give him his daily serum and nothing else.

He was waiting for Kanda for that. After all; he wanted to believe, now that the Japanese had stopped avoiding him, that he would come here to go with him to his treatment like he tended to do before 'that' had happened. Though maybe it was still too early, Kanda usually woke him up and forced him to get out of bed while he was still too sleepy to really notice anything. But since this time he had slept really well he was already wide awake, waiting for the Japanese while he kicked his legs back and forth on the bed.

He felt Timcanpy's tiny little hand on his forehead. He was giving him little pats, leaving him alone to sit on his head once he had gotten his attention. Seeing Tim immediately reminded him of the recording he had seen the night before, which was why he avoided looking at him at all cost. His cheeks were bright red, his hands gripping his pants with force. Knowing that he caused Kanda to have those kinds of reactions made him feel weird, if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes he would have never believed a person as cold and as serious as Kanda could have that kind of behavior. Since when had the dark-haired man gone through that? Kanda was older, not much, but enough to have more experience than him on those kinds of things.

And he still had so much doubts, he still didn't know if Kanda had been with someone else before him, that he probably had because of how much experience he showed whenever he touched him. He knew he shouldn't feel bad about that, but he couldn't help but feel that unpleasant feeling in his chest whenever he though about it. He had no idea about what could it be, but it was very uncomfortable which was why he tried not to remember it. He swallowed, his cheeks still flushed because it was Kanda who occupied all of his thoughts now. Damn _Bakanda_. It was his fault his body was beginning to feel another kind of needs that were unknown to him until now.

He heard Link clear his throat, his blush now completely covering his face. The inspector had been present while he had seen how the samurai satisfied himself. He didn't want to imagine the kind of perverted expression that had been on his face to have made the German avoid looking at him now. He sighed with difficulty, letting his hair cover his face as he turned his head to the side, feeling the golden golem gently flutter his wings as he tried to keep his balance.

Although he quickly raised his head, forcing Timcanpy to fly so he wouldn't fall down. He didn't notice when the golem began to chew on his hair because all of his attention was being given to the door of his room.

"_Oi_, stupid _Moyashi_. It's time-"

"I'm awake already!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow in disbelief, standing next to the door. Allen smiled radiantly, already on his feet and ready to go.

"_Che_. What, do you want me to clap or something? Let's go already."

The snow-haired boy pouted, angry. He knew he shouldn't expect any other kind of reaction from Kanda after all. He was still a damn insensible bastard. Even and when he masturbated himself while muttering his name through gritted teeth. He shook his head, trying to get rid of that image as he left his room followed by Link like always. Kanda would surely get mad if he ever found out Allen had seen him like that, so needy and desperate to feel Allen close to him, all without counting that he would probably want to get rid of Timcany for spying on him. He rubbed his face with his right hand, trying to make his blush go away.

Slowly walking to Kanda's side, he was determined to be the first one to leave and get ahead of him, despite that the Japanese would stop him before he went off too far. Allen blinked, blushing as he looked at Kanda's face. The images he had seen quickly invaded his brain again, which made him feel even more embarrassed.

"Fix that damn sweater, idiot. I told you it would be big on you, you're such a kid after all," he heard the dark-haired man say, noticing how he wrapped him up with the garment that had slid down and left one his shoulders exposed. It wasn't as if he had nothing underneath, he was wearing one of Kanda's shirt either way, no? Though it was true that the shirt was big on him, specially the sleeves, he had had to roll them a couple of times. The sweater also covered his hands, but it was better like that: it covered his left hand perfectly.

Even so he had his gloves in one of his pant's pockets, almost as if he didn't remember that he was in the Black Order and that the whole world knew about his parasitic Innocence. He smiled slightly, gaze lost in nothing in particular.

"What's wrong with you, _Moyashi_?"

He let out a gasp, looking at Kanda again. The other exorcist was penetratingly looking at him like always, he liked it as much as it made him nervous.

"Nothing is wrong, _Bakanda_. And my name is Allen, remember?"

"_Che_. Whatever, runt."

"I'm not a runt! I'll be taller than you one day, idiot! You'll have to stand on your tiptoes to be able to look at me in the face."

Kanda drew a mocking smile on his lips, making the small boy get even angrier, which was why he ended up crossing his arms while he looked at Kanda with his brow furrowed.

"You're very hyperactive today, did something unusual happen?" the older teen asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Eh? No!" He quickly shook his head, once again trying to get rid of the images of Kanda playing with himself. "Le-lets go to the infirmary."

He barely opened the doors when he felt someone hugging him. He drowned out his cry of surprise, startled because that person had grabbed him by his waist while they brought him closer to their body. He closed his eyes with force.

"La-vi, let go of me."

"Jum, _Moyashi_-_chan_, let me stay like this a little longer. It's just that," the _bookman _apprentice pulled away from him, only enough to be able to place one of his hands on his stomach, "I really like feeling your little tummy."

It…was somewhat unpleasant. He couldn't explain why, but he didn't like being touched like this. Only Kanda could do it, even and when he didn't really like it when he did it, but he had a right; because, after all, that's where his son was. That's why; even if it was Lavi, his friend, he felt really uncomfortable in this situation. He was going to pull away from the red-head himself when he saw a sword in front of him, the sharp edge on the red-head's neck dangerously brushing his skin.

"Get away from the _Moyashi _right now, fucking rabbit. I warned you about what I would do to you if you kept this up."

"You're mean, Yu-_chan_," the _bookman junior _complained, letting Allen go. Who blushed even more when he noticed that Kanda was defending him. Or something like it.

"And you, idiot." He blinked, realizing Kanda was talking to him now. "Be more careful."

Be more careful? What did he mean by that?

He was going to ask him, but the other began to walk again. He frowned. Stupid _Bakanda_. He felt Tim lay down on his head, heard Link closing the door of his room and clearing his throat. He sighed. It wasn't as if he expected Kanda to take him to the infirmary. Lavi was also there, talking to the samurai even though the man refused to answer him. He asked himself if they that had spent the whole night together, feeling something very unpleasant in his chest. Once again that horrible sensation, somewhat alike to when he wondered about Kanda's experience in bed, though a lot less stronger. He shook his head, it was such a stupid thing. Lavi and Kanda had been friends from before he had arrived at the Order. He really wasn't bothered that it was Lavi who could spend the most time in Kanda's room: what irritated him was that he couldn't stay. That everyone else had more freedom than him.

He scoffed, walking even faster, passing the two older exorcists. He could hear them talking, although the loudest voice was Lavi's, once again pointing out something about his change of moods due to his pregnancy. He always brought that up when Allen did something like that, but it wasn't because he was annoyed. It had nothing to do with those hormones or whatever they were called. His anger was very fundamental, right?

He was so focused on that, quickly walking down the corridors on his way to the infirmary that he didn't notice that someone else was walking towards him from the opposite direction. It was one of the many finders of the Order, carrying a stack of papers that enabled him from seeing what was in front of him. Allen didn't notice anything until he bumped into the man, seeing a couple of papers flying in the air. He placed his hands on the chest of the person he had in front of him; he couldn't do anything else but that right now, trying to stop the other from hurting himself at the same time he unconsciously protected himself from the man's weight. He closed his eyes, waiting for that imminent pain that never came.

Someone had grabbed him before he fell, holding up him while the poor finder fell on the floor. He blinked, blushing.

"Kan-"

"That's why I told you to be careful, imbecile," Kanda muttered, furious while he held Allen by his back, helping him stand up. "You're lot clumsier than usual lately."

"You're fast, Yu-_chan_! Excellent catch," Lavi called out, ignoring the angry look the English was giving the dark-haired man for insulting him.

Though he soon remembered something.

"Are you okay, finder-_san_? Did you get hurt?" he asked, worried, pulling away from Kanda a bit to help the man get up from the floor.

What Allen didn't expect was for the finder to place one of his hands on his stomach. The sweater had slid down due to all that movement, which was why he had free access to touch him over the thin fabric of his shirt. He opened his eyes with surprise, paralyzed.

"So it's true," the man whispered, moving his hand over his abdomen, trying to cover all of it at once.

He had opened his mouth, but he wasn't able to say anything, could only feel goose-bumps due to those unfamiliar fingers touching him like that. However, he immediately noticed when Kanda grabbed the man by the collar of his uniform, slamming him against the wall with perhaps unnecessary force.

"Bastard," the samurai said through gritted teeth, furious.

"Ka-Kanda-_dono_."

Lavi was asking him if he was okay, but he wasn't paying much attention because he was still looking at Kanda. The finder was trembling while the dark-haired man tightened his grip even more, practically chocking him. He had never seen the Japanese this angry, which was surprising since he was usually the cause of his horrible mood. But then he shook his head, clearing his head: he didn't want an innocent finder to suffer just because he had been trying to satisfy an obvious curiosity.

"Kanda!" he called him, voice loud and clear.

He knew Kanda had looked at him from the corner of his eye before he fully fixed his gaze on the finder again.

"_Che_."

The Japanese let go of the finder with the same carelessness he had used to grab him. He still looked mad, which was why the man quickly pulled away from the exorcist. Allen wanted to tell him something, but Kanda had firmly grabbed him by his right wrist, forcing him to walk. He turned to see how the finder picked up the papers that had fallen on the floor, still trembling a bit, while Lavi told him about how lucky he was to have survived the dark-haired man's wrath.

He sighed, now looking at Kanda's back. The older teen was definitely an idiot, wasn't he supposed to not behave like that? Someone could get suspicious if they saw him holding him that way, though the amount of force he was using on his wrist was hurting him. He could always argue that it was because of the mission, that he was doing it because Allen was his responsibility and he wanted everything to be successful. And that the finder had been bothering him, because he had; that uncomfortable sensation had been a lot worse then when the _bookman _apprentice touched him like that. But, he insisted, it wasn't the man's fault. It would probably happen a lot more, when his pregnancy would get more obvious. He bit his lower lip. He would have to bear that, having people touching his stomach to see if he really had a baby inside there. Yu Kanda's baby.

He swallowed, finally deciding to speak to the other exorcist.

"That's enough, don't you think so, Kanda? I think we're pretty far. You can let go of me now."

"Shut up, _Moyashi_. Just walk and shut up."

He frowned. Why the hell was this imbecile acting like that?

But he preferred not to say anything. Though he didn't like the way the other was grabbing his wrist with so much force, he knew Kanda was nothing but an idiot who couldn't express himself with words, that this was probably the most affectionate gesture he would ever get from him. He sighed again.

Though he soon felt Kanda let go of him, leaving him somewhat surprised and out of balance with that sudden action. The other exorcist was fixing his sweater for him again, in complete silence and with that furious expression on his face. He didn't know what to do, so he simply stayed still, letting Kanda continue. Actually, he would have liked to stay like that a little bit longer if it weren't for Lavi finally catching up to them.

"Yu-_chan_, you almost scared that poor man to death. He'll probably never get close to the _Moyashi _ever again."

The red-head seemed very amused by that, since he had let out a bout of laughter when he heard Kanda click his tongue. Although Allen didn't find it very amusing, he didn't like it all, the way the eastern exorcist treated the finders. After all, it was when he had seen him treating one of them so rudely that he had decided this awful guy who had almost killed him when he had arrived at the Order was a damn asshole who didn't care about anyone else but himself. But here he was, that detestable person was wrapping him up in one of his own clothes, something Allen wouldn't have been able to believe months ago. He looked to the other side, trying to make the blush he had on his cheeks go away.

They were only a couple of steps away from the infirmary, which was why they didn't take that long to get there. It was the _bookman _apprentice who opened the door, still talking about the incident in the corridor. But Allen wasn't listening to him this time either. He felt a little weird having all these people around him. Well, Lavi was the only one that wasn't usually here, but he still felt somewhat claustrophobic; something that only increased when he felt supervisor Komui hugging him.

What the hell was wrong with everyone suddenly wanting to squeeze him in their arms like this? It was suffocating.

"How are you, Allen-_kun_? And how is she doing?" the Chinese asked, pulling away a bit, placing his hand on the English's stomach.

Another one. He sighed, trying to calm down so he wouldn't snap at Komui. Luckily for him he had touched him over the sweater, so that weird sensation wasn't that strong this time.

"'She'? It's a girl?" Lavi asked, sounding and looking completely surprised.

"We still don't know, but it's most likely for the baby to be a girl," the supervisor answered, "after all, girls have a bigger chance of surviving in their mother's uterus. I think that's why the doctors said it was a lovely little girl."

"Unfair, I wanted a little nephew," the red-head complained, though he later added: "I wonder why Lenalee hasn't rubbed it in my face yet."

"Oh, that's probably why she was looking for you," the supervisor suggested, bringing a hand up to his chin.

"Jo, Lenalee's going to ruin me. I'll never bet with woman again."

Allen simply looked at them as they chatted amongst themselves, staring at a man in a white coat who was examining him with his gaze. Without noticing it he backed up a bit and bumped into Kanda, staying still when he felt the other's corporeal heat against his back.

"Allen-_kun_, this is one of the doctors sent by Commander's," Komui pointed out, smiling kindly, completely ignoring the way Allen was trying to take refuge in Kanda without noticing it. "He's here for you, to do a physical examination. Don't worry, it won't take too long. He'll do it while we administer your daily medications."

He wanted to nod and smile politely at the doctor, but he simply couldn't do it. He was looking for the Japanese with his hand, wanting desperately hold on to something. He didn't why knowing that the doctor was going to examine him was making him so uneasy, a feeling that worsened when he heard the supervisor telling the other two exorcist that they had to leave so his treatment could begin. Allen didn't want that, he wanted Kanda to stay with him.

"Don't worry, _Moyashi_-_chan_!" Lavi told him, ruffling his hair. "Yu and I will wait for you in the cafeteria."

"_Che_."

He wanted to ask Kanda not to leave, but he knew that would have been strange, suspicious. So the only thing he could do was agree, beginning to take off the sweater the Japanese had fixed for him with so much effort. He heard the door being opened and closed. Now the two other exorcists weren't here. He avoided looking at anyone while he undressed, completely embarrassed.

"You should have said you needed new clothes, Allen-_kun_, those pants don't fit you anymore," the supervisor suddenly said, fixing his glasses, looking at him from up close much to the snow-haired boy's annoyance. "Although I'm glad, after all, it seems the baby is growing normally."

"But I don't want more clo-"

"Lay down on the bed, Allen Walker," the doctor ordered, interrupting him before he could finish his sentence.

He immediately obeyed, uncomfortable. The sooner they began the sooner they would finish, right? He shrank back in the bed, barely allowing the head nurse to clean his arm with a piece of cotton before puncturing him with the serum's needle. He pressed his lips together, almost used to that pain after having experienced it for quite a while every day. What caused the gasp was feeling a couple of fingers moving around his stomach, pressing down a couple of times in certain specific places. The doctor never addressed him, he only talked to Komui, who seemed really excited as he answered his questions.

Without a doubt, it was as unpleasant as he had imagined it would be. Feeling those hands touching him so coldly and systematically, those fingers burying themselves in his abdomen without any care at all. He didn't hear what the supervisor was telling the doctor, he only looked away, waiting for it to finish. He saw Link, who simply looked at the front without paying him any attention. It was Timcanpy who made him draw a small smile on his lips as he saw fly in front of him; the golem seemed to look at what they were doing to his new master with a lot of curiosity.

He sighed, trying to relax despite the situation he was in. Because this was for the wellbeing of the creature he had inside of him, or so the doctor had said.

It was a bit funny, what made them think the boy wanted to be touched like that? He reasoned it pretty well: if he, Allen, didn't like what they were doing to him; it would be worse for the baby, who was still little and couldn't complain about the way they were squeezing his home. He let out an ironic little laugh, realizing what he was thinking about.

"Is something wrong, Allen-_kun_?" supervisor Komui asked, looking a bit worried.

He blinked, quickly shaking his head seconds later, blushing a bit. No, nothing was wrong. Nothing really.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

He was tiredly chewing his food, completely bored out of his mind. He had seen Kanda and Lavi in the morning, but they had gone training and he hadn't seen them all day. He sighed, ignoring Timcanpy as the golem began to eat the plates of food on the table. Though in a way it was good to be a alone for a couple of moments, even when the term 'alone' was sort of stretching it since Link was here with him.

Besides, it was lucky that the scientists were busy enough to not pay him any attention, that way neither Johnny or Tup would be able to kidnap him so they could take more of his measurements, which was what really frightened him right now. But he knew that sooner of later he would have to wear maternity clothes, so he would have to get used to the idea. He played with the sleeves of Kanda's sweater, once again proving that the idiot was right and that it was big on him. He scoffed loudly.

"Hi, Allen-_kun_!"

He looked up when he heard Lenalee calling his name. She was with Miranda; who, or so he remembered, had just gotten back from a mission with Marie and Chaozii. He waved at them, recovering his composure now that they were in front of him.

"Good evening, Lenalee. Good evening, Miranda-_san_," he smiled kindly at them.

"I've told you there's no need to be so polite with us, we've been living together for a long time now, haven't we?" Lenalee complained, a bit annoyed.

"But I don't do it on purpose," Allen murmured, somewhat embarrassed. It was the truth, it was just his nature, a way to survive in his world.

"Ah, Allen-_kun_." Now he looked at Miranda, who looked a bit nervous like always. "Are you well? How is your little girl doing?"

"My girl?" He blinked, confused.

"Ah, yes. Y-your baby is a girl, right? Oh, God. I'm sorry! I mixed up your baby's gender! I'm so stupid, I probably heard Lenalee wrong! I'm sorry!"

The older woman was pulling on her hair while Allen looked at her with disbelief, not knowing what to say. It was true, Komui always reminded him that the baby was a girl, but he tended to forget it pretty easily for some unknown reason. It was him who stood up from the table to bow down and apologize.

"No, Miranda-_san_! It's my fault, I'm sorry. I sometimes forget the baby is a girl. I don't really have a good memory, that's all."

When he saw the German calm down with a couple of pats to the back from Lenalee was when he too began to relax, sighing. He sat down again, fixing his sweater before crossing his arms. It took him a while to notice that the Chinese was looking at him very closely, making him a bit nervous.

"Is something wrong, Lenalee?" he asked.

"That's Kanda's sweater, isn't it?"

His natural paleness turned to a dark blush. He stammered, incapable of stringing two words together as the girl continued to look at him with curiosity. He needed an excuse, but his brain was refusing to cooperate with him. Damn _Bakanda_, he should have foreseen this. To his surprise, the dark green-haired girl smiled.

"I'm glad you two aren't fighting anymore. It seems Kanda really does worry about you even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"Well, after all, Kanda-_san _is the baby girl's father. I'm sure he wants a strong and healthy daughter and that's why he takes care of Allen-_kun_," Miranda added with a smile, much more relaxed now.

He was about to sigh with relief, even when the red color on his cheeks was still there. It was lucky Lenalee had interpreted it that way and that Miranda had agreed with her. Allen didn't know if they would be okay with the nature of the relationship Kanda and him shared; he didn't know if anyone else but Lavi would take it well. Because even _Bookman _had said that what they were doing was a sin after all.

"_Nii_-_san_ said you would start to notice the baby's movements around the fourth month of your pregnancy. Although it might be a little later than that, because he also said that girls take longer on moving then the boys. They're a bit more calm."

He began to pay attention when he noticed Lenalee was talking to him, though he didn't know why she had brought that out. He could only notice how excited the Chinese got when she talked about that, as if it were a topic that made her specially happy. Perhaps she was happy to know that a new member of the Order would soon join them. Someone else who would become a part of her family.

Allen had suddenly gotten lost in his thoughts again. Having a family; now Kanda and that child would become his family. Weird, considering Kanda as an important part of his family was weird. Because Mana was the only one who was supposed to have that special privilege and form a part of his family. But he had already accepted he liked the Japanese, after all, he wouldn't be so anxious to see him if he didn't like him.

For that and for other more physical reasons. He blushed with force. For some strange reason, his body felt really hot, a warmth that only happened when he as on a bed at Kanda's side. It was probably due to what he had seen last night; he looked at Timcanpy with his brow furrowed, though he knew it wasn't his golem's fault that he had stared at that projection like an idiot. And for forgetting that Link was there in the room with them. That stupid red colored refused to disappear.

"Are you feeling well, Allen-_kun_? It looks like you have a fever." He gasped when he felt one of Lenalee's hands on his forehead.

"Ah! No, no, no! I don't have anything!" He quickly shook his head, pulling away from the girl. It would be awful if they found out about what he was thinking right now. He felt deeply embarrassed. Although he knew that denying it like that only made her more curious.

Lenalee seemed deeply in thought, as if carefully analyzing the situation. Allen began to sweat, trying to anticipate the question he knew would come from the dark-haired girl's lips.

"Oh! I understand," the Chinese said, smiling at him.

"You un-derstand," he stammered. He was definitely not expecting Lenalee to say that.

"Yes. Don't worry, Allen-_kun_." She was still smiling, cheerily patting his shoulder, something which only made him even more confused. But if Lenalee had reacted like that it was because she didn't know the reason the real reason behind his blush. That's why he preferred not to say anything, nodding lightly.

"Lenalee-_chan_?" Miranda called her, apparently understanding the same thing as Allen: absolutely nothing.

"It's nothing, Miranda. It's something between Allen-_kun _and me."

Ah, really? Lenalee and him had something? Well he didn't know anything about that. Or maybe she meant the talk they had had yesterday. Yes, it was probably that. Well, some of it was true, although Lenalee didn't know the role he played in that matter. That he was the 'girl'. He felt embarrassed just thinking about it. Stupid _Bakanda_. It was all that idiot's fault he felt that need.

"Hey, guys!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lavi's voice. Blinking, he immediately tried to look for the red-head, but he couldn't find him. He sighed softly, a bit disappointed, though he tried to hide it. It seemed like the _bookman _apprentice was very happy about something, immediately wrapping his arms around Allen's body with force while Lenalee scolded him about being careful with the English's condition.

"_Aw_, I can't help myself. His little face is so red and he's had that brilliant halo ever since he got pregnant. It's adorable," Lavi said, nuzzling Allen's face with his own, who complained loudly about the _junior bookman_'s words. He did it to annoy him. He definitely did it because of that.

"B-but Lavi-_kun_, you can hurt Allen-_kun_'s little girl if you keep doing that," Miranda pointed a out, a bit unsure.

"Right!" the Chinese exclaimed before adding: "That reminds me that you owe me some money."

Even Allen felt a shiver run up his spine when he saw Lenalee's smile.

"Alright, alright," the red-head grudgingly admitted, not once letting go of the English. "At least she'll be a really cute girl thanks to the _Moyashi_-_chan_. I just hope she won't inherit Yu's personality or she'll be a really scary baby."

The two women let out a small laugh as Allen looked at them with curiosity. They always talked about the baby like that, so happy and cheerful. He smiled lightly. At least, at least he didn't feel that resentment towards the little baby anymore. After all, it was thanks to him that he could be close to Kanda without raising any suspicion. He placed his right hand on his stomach with gentleness. He could barely feel it through the sweater. It wasn't that obvious yet, he could still hide it thanks to the garment the Japanese had let him borrow. But even so everybody looked at him wherever he went. He didn't want to think about the day he wouldn't be able to hide it. Although, by that time, perhaps he…

"_Moyashi_-_chan_!"

"Eh?" He blinked, frowning seconds after. "My name is Allen!"

Lavi laughed with force when he saw Allen's angry little face.

"It's time for you to go to Yu-_chan_'s room."

He blinked again. It was still early, it had just gotten dark and he usually tended to go to Kanda's room a lot later, when Link finally thought it was adequate for him to leave his work. He looked at the inspector before looking back at Lavi again. He was going to ask the reason for why he had said that, but Lavi quickly interrupted him:

"Yu's really ticked off, it's better if you don't make him wait any longer," he told him, while he smiled widely at Allen's surprise, who felt that familiar heat invading his face again after hearing those words. "What? He said he wanted to go to sleep early and that the sooner he heard your bitching the sooner he could rest."

Allen didn't know what to say to that. He didn't even know if Kanda had really said or if Lavi had just made it up. Although it sounded so much like Kanda that he didn't know what to think.

"One day I'm going to talk to Kanda about the way he treats Allen-_kun_," Lenalee muttered, somewhat annoyed.

"I don't think you'll manage anything, Lenalee," Lavi let out, laughing again. "That's just the way he is after all. And the _Moyashi_-_chan _being pregnant doesn't seem to do anything to stop Kanda from insulting him."

"That's…bad, isn't it?" Miranda asked, shyly, afraid of having said something wrong.

Lenalee began to laugh softly.

"Kanda's always been rude, Miranda. Perhaps Lavi's right and he'll never be kind to Allen-_kun_."

"Huh, then I'll leave," Allen said after having heard his friends talk about nothing else but Kanda, sitting up.

Though he looked at Link, waiting for his approval. The German looked at him with great length, not even blinking, making Allen tense a bit. He sighed with relief when the man finally nodded, giving him a chance to leave as he straightened up to take him to the samurai's room.

He said his goodbyes at the same time Timcanpy landed on his head after getting tired of the English's constant movements. He was barely out of the cafeteria, hoping with all his might he wouldn't get lost in the countless of corridors when he heard Lavi calling him.

"I have a present for Yu, can you give it to him?"

Before he could say anything, the red-head had already shoved a little pale bottle in his hands, the color of it making it impossible for him to tell what was inside. Allen looked at him with confusion while Lavi drew a chilling smile on his lips. He hoped he wouldn't have to pay the consequences for this if it turned out to be one of the _junior bookman_'s many pranks. The red-head seemed to notice what the younger boy was thinking and began to laugh again.

"Don't worry, _Moyashi_-_chan_. I'm sure Yu-_chan _will really like it." Having said this, Lavi patted his head a couple of times, messing up his hair along the way. "I hope you two enjoy it."

"En-joy it?"

"That's right!" Carefully taking Timcanpy in his hands, Lavi pulled the little thing away from Allen despite that the golem didn't seem to agree, frantically flapping his wings as he tried to return to the English's side. "He'll stay with me tonight. I don't think Yu will be very happy if he sees this little guy around his room."

"But…"

"See you later!"

Lavi had already left, holding Timcanpy by his tail to stop the golem form biting him in his rage. Allen was really confused. Blinking, he looked down at the little bottle in his hands again before sighing. Then he looked at Link, but the man avoided his eyes at all cost.

"Lets go, Walker."

He nodded, letting Link guide him as he continued to look at the little bottle. He hoped Kanda wouldn't get mad at him for doing Lavi this favor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

When Link left the first thing he did was take a deep breath. He was in front of Kanda's room. They would both be alone, without Timcanpy and those morbid images once again filling Allen's head. He shook his head, trying to forget about those things, a bit embarrassed. He swallowed, angry at himself for being so shy about knocking on the door. Dear God, it wasn't as if this was the first time he was alone with Kanda.

He finally gathered enough courage to knock on the door. It seemed strange to him that Kanda hadn't answered him, perhaps he wasn't there and this had all been one of the _bookman_ apprentice's pranks. Even so he placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it. He was surprised to see it was unlocked.

He entered the room silently, softly calling the other exorcist's name.

"Kanda?"

And then he saw him. He froze, the sight of the older teen sitting on the bed making his eyes widen; he had never seen him like this, dressed so elegantly. He was wearing a black vest on top of his usual white shirt, though this time it was correctly buttoned and ironed and with the collar pressed down to perfection. He had never imagined he would ever see him wearing a tie, neatly tied and in the right position; all matching with the dark dress pants and a pair of well polished shoes. And his hair, on a low ponytail, made him look like a real gentleman.

It took Allen a while to fully process the scene he had in front of him, but then he said without any apparent malice:

"Dear God, you're going to propose!"

When he saw the expression of anger that Kanda drew on his face, he laughed, adding that he should have asked for his hand in marriage before getting him pregnant. Though when he saw Kanda getting up and walk closer to him with that killer look in his eyes he knew he shouldn't have said that.

But it was too late, besides, it had been really funny; so he didn't regret it in the least. Kanda was taking off the vest, muttering through gritted teeth something about how he was going to kill Lavi in the most painful way known to man. That's when Allen began to laugh again, not being able to control the sudden bouts of laughter. He couldn't help it; everything had just seemed really adorable to him. And adorable wasn't a word used to describe Kanda if you wanted to keep your life intact. That's why the only thing he could do was laugh, happy to be able to see Kanda that way even if only once. Of course, hearing Allen's laughter only seemed to worsen the swordsman's bad mood.

"_Che_. Shut up, _Moyashi_," Kanda muttered, completely furious.

"It's not that easy!" he barely managed to say, still laughing.

Although he had to stop when Kanda got closer to him. He blinked, staring at the Japanese with curiosity. Now that he wasn't wearing the vest he looked more like himself, even with that hairstyle and the tie around his neck. But what definitely made him recognize Kanda was when the man placed one of his hands on his head, squeezing it with force. It had become a routine now since he couldn't threaten him with _Mugen_. It still hurt though, a lot.

"_Bakanda_!"

"See how easy it was to stop laughing like an idiot?" the dark-haired man said, smiling mockingly now.

Allen only looked at him with his brow furrowed until Kanda decided to stop torturing him. He was just about to say something when the Japanese grabbed him by his face to kiss him, almost aggressively, since he could feel the other's teeth biting his lower lip every time he tried to pull away from him to try to catch his breath. He had to lean against Kanda's shoulders, finally letting him enter his mouth so he would stop doing that. He tried to follow the other's movements, failing miserably because he couldn't keep up with that demanding rhythm the other always imposed. When he pulled away he had gulp down a whole mouthful of air, his cheeks burning up, not knowing if it was because he was practically choking or if it was because of something else.

Kanda's fingers gently tangled themselves in his hair, making him look up at the older man. He kissed him again, chastely this time, barely a brush of their lips. But then he drifted down lower, kissing his jawbone, using his tongue on his neck. He tried not to moan without any success. That heat he had been feeling all day had gotten worse, he was beginning to breathe with a bit of difficulty and the beats of his heart had risen considerably. And Kanda did nothing else but make things words with those actions, unbuttoning the cream colored sweater with a gentleness he didn't think the Japanese was capable of using while he continued to lick his bare skin, making him shiver.

"Kanda, the door isn't locked. Let me…"

He couldn't continue because the samurai had pressed their lips together again, causing him to breathe a lot slower. Though this time the kiss wasn't that long, because Kanda himself pulled away before he licked the small boy's lips. He saw how the other exorcist stepped forward to make sure the door was well locked. Allen swallowed, biting his lower lip because he knew the kisses were just the beginning.

"_Oi_, idiot, what's that in your hands?"

He blinked again, realizing Kanda was pointing at the little bottle Lavi had given him. Right, it was supposed to be a present for the Japanese after all.

"Ah! Lavi told me it was a present for you, here." He offered it to him, holding it out with both hands so he would take it.

The dark-haired man decided to take it, and to Allen's surprise, he saw a small blush on his cheeks. He tilted his head, curious. What was that thing? It had to be something very special to make Kanda react that way.

"What is.."

"_Che_. None of your business, _Moyashi_."

He frowned again. Of he course he cared, if it was something that could make Kanda act like that, then he really wanted to know what it was. He was thinking about that when he felt the older exorcist's hands on his clothes. Kanda was taking off his sweater, though without the delicacy he had used at the beginning, practically wanting to rip it off his body. He closed one eye, stupid _Bakanda_, he should have just asked him to do it himself so he wouldn't have to go through all this trouble.

"You're going to rip it, _Bakanda_," he finally said, rolling his eyes with annoyance.

"Maybe if you cooperated more it would be easier, imbecile. You're just standing there doing nothing."

Allen scoffed, pushing Kanda away so he could calmly take off the sweater, trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks that was growing darker as the seconds went by. He let the garment fall on the floor, also taking off his shoes before he spoke again.

"But don't even think I'm taking my shirt off too-"

Something was definitely wrong with Kanda, there was no doubt about that. He had never seen him desperate enough to cut Allen off just so he could kiss him with so much need. Suddenly, those images his golem had shown him last night filled his head. Showing him how this person who was so cold and unfeeling touched himself while thinking about him. He closed his eyes with force, hugging Kanda enough to feel how the samurai's hardness brushed against his own crotch. He smiled lightly through the dark-haired man's lips when he heard a small pant coming from the older of the two.

"_Moyashi_."

They had just barely pulled away from each other when he heard him say that horrible nickname, once again meeting those dark eyes. He ended up being pushed towards the bed while he began to hug the man again. He had to drown out a light protest due to the roughness of that movement, though he didn't stop answering the kiss the other had initiated just because of that. He laid him down on the bed, Allen once again ending up underneath him. Kanda was looking at him closely, holding his gaze without once looking away while he placed his hands on both sides of Allen's head, probably not to lean his weight against the younger boy's body.

"Kanda," he managed to whisper, knowing how red he was and that he wouldn't be able to form any coherent words right now.

"Of course you're going to take off your shirt, stupid _Moyashi_. I want to see you."

He quickly shook his head, blushing even more it that was possible, looking at him with anger.

"No way!"

"_Che_. If that damn doctor can do it, then so can I."

Kanda had begun to undo the buttons of his shirt despite that Allen had placed his hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He was embarrassed to be seen like this, but what he liked least of all was being touched. If Kanda managed to get his way then he would be able to touch him directly and that would be even more uncomfortable. He didn't want that, because it made him feel even more weird then he already did every time he was reminded of his pregnancy, as if it was that easy for him to forget that.

He had thought he had won when the other pulled away from him. He even drew a triumphant smile on his lips that was erased as soon as he saw Kanda quickly undo his tie, looking at him in such a way that a cold shiver ran down his spine. Then the dark-haired man grabbed his wrists, somehow holding them together with one of his own hands over Allen's head.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" he stammered, somewhat scared.

Kanda didn't answer him, the damn bastard didn't say anything while he tied his wrists together with the tie despite the boy's protests and constant struggles. Placing his hands on his knees after he had restricted the younger boy's movements, Kanda smirked down at him.

"You won't have a good time if you don't calm down, idiot."

Kanda didn't seem to care about the look of full of hatred Allen was giving him, though the small boy lost the urge to kick him in the face when the Japanese once again brought his face closer to his own. He tensed when the other whispered in his ear, with a tone of voice that made a shiver run down his back.

"You'll end up begging me for more, _Moyashi_."

He closed his eyes with force, without knowing why Kanda was telling him that. He was probably talking about when he would introduce himself in Allen's body, but it wasn't as if he had wanted that the first time, he had only wanted Kanda to finish quickly so he could go to sleep and finally rest. He didn't how pleasurable it would feel this second time, which was why he couldn't fully relax. Besides, it was his fault. It had been him who had returned to this room despite everything else, he had once again laid down on the bed of the person who had hurt him and Allen was letting him enjoy his body without any resistance now that he was tied up. Even when a part of him was still so afraid of that pain he had felt that first time.

That's why he was so nervous when he felt Kanda unclasping the buttons of the white shirt he was wearing while he felt the Japanese's damp tongue on his left ear, softly licking the shell before he bit the lobe, a soft moan slipping out. Somehow, Kanda had managed to find a lot of his weak points, he understood that now because he couldn't do anything else but try to stop those embarrassing guttural sounds from escaping his mouth every time the dark-haired man's lips and tongue licked his neck and jaw.

He blinked when he felt the cold air brush against his skin, realizing the man had fully unbuttoned his shirt. Kanda had pulled away from him again to fully look at him, which made him even more embarrassed than he already was. That shameless bastard, he had even licked his lips.

"I'll make you pay for this, _Bakanda_," he murmured, angry, while he looked at anything that wasn't the man he had in front of him.

He was going to sulk even more, snap at Kanda so he would stop looking at him like that when he felt something wet and warm on one of his nipples. He let out a loud moan, slightly arching his back. The older man began to suck faster, squeezing the English's other nipple with two of his fingers. The only thing Allen could do was writhe underneath the other exorcist's body. He generally felt pain there, still not getting used to how sensible the pregnancy had made his nipples feel, though Kanda knew how to use that to his advantage to cause him even more pleasure.

"Stop moving so much," Allen felt another shiver when Kanda's hot breath brushed against the damp skin of his chest, "since I'm just getting started, _Moyashi_."

"Pervert," he muttered, pressing his lips together.

He heard the other laugh, something he really didn't like. In fact, he had just finished thinking that when Kanda placed his hand on Allen's crotch, gently caressing him through his pants. The English tensed a bit, trying to stop the moans that were slipping past his lips no matter what while he pressed his legs together to push Kanda away from that place, something which only made him feel the other's touches even more.

"But you're completely hard," Allen drowned out another of those embarrassing sounds when he heard the dark-haired man so close to his ear, "it seems I'm not the only pervert here."

He tried to turn to his side, to escape from Kanda's hands. But the man wasn't letting him, still squeezing his nipple between his fingers, moving even faster despite that Allen was trying to stop him. He had managed to dominate him, had managed to bring him to his knees only because he knew where and how to touch him. That bastard.

Though the Japanese seemed to quickly tire of that, since he had sat up, finally leaving him alone once and for all. He risked looking at him a couple of seconds later when nothing happened. Kanda was undoing his own shirt, leaving his chest bare. Then he threw it at the side, somewhere Allen couldn't see nor did he care to look at. The Japanese was now semi-naked, with that strange tattoo that always managed to catch his attention right over his heart. But he couldn't keep staring at it since Kanda had let down his hair, letting a couple of dark tresses tickle his sides when he leaned over the younger boy again.

Allen parted his lips, waiting for a kiss that didn't take long to arrive. Right, he was also a pervert, just like Kanda. Although he couldn't concentrate much, because he felt the other place one of his hands on his stomach, making him let out a gasp through his lips. It wasn't as unpleasant as when Lavi touched him, like when that finder had dared to caress him so he could satisfy his curiosity or, even worse, when the doctor who had been sent by the Commanders had checked up on him. He didn't like it much, but having Kanda's tongue in his mouth managed to distract him pretty well from feeling embarrassed.

Even so, as soon as Kanda had let him breathe, he asked:

"Why do you like touching that place so much? It's embarrassing." He looked at him with his silver-plated eyes, waiting for an answer from the other exorcist who was still on top of him though he was being careful about not fully leaning his weight against him. He was surprised when he answered him almost immediately.

"_Che_. It's no embarrassing. Our daughter's in there, idiot."

Maybe he shouldn't have asked that, because Kanda's answer only made him blush even more. He barely managed to swallow, looking away from him.

"But…"

"But?" He blinked when the dark-haired man began to speak again.

"But you shouldn't let anyone else touch you, understand, _Moyashi_? Only I can."

He laughed, amused.

"I can't stop the doctor from touching me, _Bakanda_. Besides, I can't tell everyone else not to do it just because you don't want them to."

"_Che_."

He was just about to laugh again when he felt Kanda's hands on his hips. Taking advantage of the fact that he now wore his pants unbuttoned, the dark-haired man pulled them down along with his underclothes. Allen let out another moan, a louder one as he felt the brush of his clothes against his member. He tried to get out of his binds, pulling at them. He knew he could free himself if he really tried, but it was getting harder to concentrate, even more when the Japanese began to gently stroke his male.

"Kan-da…"

He didn't like moaning that way, it reminded him too much of his Master's women. But he couldn't stop doing it, having Kanda's hand on his extension made him feel too good, so much that he was beginning to move his hips without noticing it. Luckily for him, the older teen helped him by kissing him, drowning out those embarrassing noises between their lips. However; a moan of disappointment escaped his mouth when Kanda stopped touching him, he even tried to bring their faces closer together, but the other had already pulled away from him. He looked at him, curious, not understanding why he had left him like that.

He let out a gasp when the Japanese's lips returned to his neck, slowly drifting down his body. He swallowed, looking at the ceiling. Then he closed his eyes, feeling the older man's hot breath on his skin, lower and lower. He let out a small cry when Kanda wrapped his lips around his cock. He barely managed to hold onto to the bars of the samurai's bed with his tied hands.

"Un-tie me…please…"

Kanda didn't bother to pay him any attention, immediately moving his head, taking Allen's member in and out of his mouth again and again. He had started out too fast, too fast. He tried to close his legs, but Kanda stopped him by firmly grabbing his knees, almost hurting him. He panted harshly until the dark-haired exorcist pulled him out of his mouth, licking the tip only, sending little shocks of electricity up his spinal cord.

It was when the eastern exorcist engulfed his whole member that he raised his hips without wanting to. He had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from screaming, the sensations increasing every time the other used his tongue, every time he sucked with more force. Allen was about to come, he could feel it; he was moving his hips almost desperately now, as much as Kanda's strong hands on his body allowed him to.

But the older male pulled away before he could come. The English could only look at him, his gaze still clouded, imploringly. He wanted him to know that he was enjoying it and that he wanted more. However, he snapped out of it when he saw the Japanese unbuckle his belt, pulling his pants down. He was undressing in front of him. And he had never seen him that way. Allen was the one who always ended up without any clothes, not Kanda. The Japanese usually only pulled down the zipper of his pants to free his erection so Allen could touch him. So it felt weird knowing there would no longer be any sort of barriers between them, well, expect for that opened shirt Allen himself was wearing.

Then, the man grabbed the little bottle Lai had given him. He blinked with curiosity when Kanda opened it, squirting a bit of the liquid on one of his hands. The Japanese began to close in one him, spreading his legs without saying anything. Allen was beginning to get nervous again.

"What are you doing? What?"

"Shut up, _Moyashi_. If you don't calm down it'll hurt again."

Hurt? Right, he was going to bury himself in his body again, just like that horrible first time. He quickly closed his legs, making the other click his tongue in disdain.

"What's wrong with you?"

"No-No…it's just that…"

He looked at his surroundings, trying to come up with an excuse to get out of here, He was afraid, damn it. It wasn't something he would ever admit to Kanda, but he was so afraid. That's why he shook his head when the other spread his legs practically by force, placing himself between them to stop the boy from closing them again.

"Kanda!"

"I already told you: if you don't calm down it'll hurt. It's your choice if you want to enjoy it or not."

He swallowed, more nervous than he had been before. Kanda would take him even if he didn't want to do it. And he wanted to tell him to stop, but something wasn't letting him. He let out a gasp when he felt something warm and wet on his entrance, tensing a bit. But despite his resistance something slid inside of him, making him let out a small cry of pain.

"_Moyashi_."

He closed his eyes; Kanda was licking his left cheek. Whatever was inside of him began to move, and he realized it was one of the other exorcist's finger. It was uncomfortable, painful, but it moved with relative ease. It was probably due to the contents of that bottle Lavi had given Kanda. Just when he was beginning to get used to that finger, another one was added, making him whine in annoyance again. He felt how Kanda was trying to move those fingers inside of him, his free hand holding one of his knees so he wouldn't close his legs. He tried to relax as best as he could, even when he felt the knuckles of Kanda's right hand brushing his skin.

"Why…?" he managed to say between harsh pants, looking at Kanda.

But Kanda only kissed him instead of answering him when he added a third finger in him, making him tense up again. It hurt. It hurt a lot and the Japanese had immediately begun to move those three fingers together, almost pulling them out only to roughly thrust them back in. It forced him to arch his back, moan through gritted teeth.

Then he finally pulled them out of his body, making him let out a soft sound of relief. It had been strange feeling Kanda's fingers like that, specially because that liquid made them slide inside of him and it was a somewhat annoying senstation. He tried to convince himself that the man would perhaps be content with that, even when he knew that that wasn't the truth. He opened his eyes and saw Kanda squirt more of that liquid on one of his hands, although this time he began to slather it over his member, extending that slippery substance on his cock.

Soon, the dark-haired man began to crawl towards him, not the least bit embarrassed as he showed him his erection. Allen could only close his eyes when Kanda spread his legs a little roughly again before he placed himself between them. However, the older exorcist grabbed him by his face, unusually gentle.

"Look at me, _Moyashi_."

And he did. He looked at him with his eyes wide open while he felt something hard, warm and big entering his body without stop. He tried not to scream, so he only bit his lower lip while more tears slid down his cheeks. It wasn't like that first time, it was different. This time he was much more deeper inside, reaching places that had never before been touched. It hurt, but that was only because he felt his muscles being dilated by force while Kanda continued to push inside of him. But then he stopped. Kanda hadn't once looked away from him during that first intrusion. And, in fact, he didn't look away either when he began to pull out, slowly pulling his hips away.

Allen was still holding onto the headboard of the bed when the other thrust in again, going in even deeper if it was possible, making him moan despite that he tried not to. He didn't know how it was possible for Kanda's member to go in so deep, the first time they had done this he had barely managed to bury a bit of it in his body, and even with that he had been able to hurt him. Kanda wasn't giving him any time to get used to the rocking of his hips which was why it was somewhat painful; but at the same time he felt a strange sort of pleasure, something very light hidden between the pain of each thrust. The Japanese grabbed him by his waist, helping himself as he continued to push inside of him again and again. Allen could only pant, let out a few small moans every now and then while he felt his cheeks burning up and more tears running down them. He shouldn't be crying because it didn't hurt as much as that first time, just like he had predicted, but even so those salty drops ended up sliding down his face without him being able to stop them.

He let out a gasp of surprise when he felt Kanda's hands on his back, the samurai had made him sit up without once pulling out of him, making him sit on him. Now the union of their bodies was complete, the Japanese's member was fully inside of him, the other's hips underneath him. He let out a small protest, placing his tied hands on the dark-haired man's head to try to hug his neck as best as he could. He breathed in deeply, finally trying to get used to being stretched like this seeing as Kanda was finally giving him the chance to do so.

Even so he couldn't stop a loud moan from slipping past his lips when the other stopped everything he was doing to grab and raise his hips, dropping them down on his member almost immediately, going in even deeper again.

"Come on, _Moyashi_," he whispered in his ear. "Move your hips a bit."

He shook his head, mostly because he didn't know what Kanda was talking about. But he couldn't think about it much, since the dark-haired exorcist had repeated his previous action one more time: grabbing him by his ass to help him move. He could feel Kanda's member inside of him, sliding in and out thanks to the Japanese's movements. He began to use his legs to support himself and soon enough Kanda had stopped helping him: he began to impale himself, very slowly and gently, getting used to the sensation. It was pleasurable despite being uncomfortable. At least there wasn't any pain anymore.

Kanda caught his lips again, quickly introducing his tongue in his mouth. It seemed the samurai had grown tired of the slow movement of his hips because he decided to take control of things again, holding him by his hips; thrusting into him even faster and with much more strength, making the boy feel more of that pain again due to the roughness of his plunges, although the pleasure wasn't too far back either. He was moaning out loud, murmuring Kanda's name through gritted teeth, no longer being able to help it. Though he soon felt something strange, a place inside of him that had being touched had made him arch his back. He opened his eyes with surprise, a soft cry slipping past his lips.

The dark-haired man seemed to notice how much the younger exorcist had enjoyed it, because he began to try to touch that little place again and again with the tip of his erection. He began to kiss him again, silencing his moans, something which Allen thanked him for by answering him with passion. Kanda was stroking him again, calloused fingers making him tense a bit. Tears still sliding down his cheeks, Allen wasn't sure he could hold on anymore; the stimulation inside of him, his member, his mouth. He finally reached his orgasm, spilling himself on the other exorcist's hand. He leaned against the older boy's body, breathing harshly, still feeling Kanda's thrusts inside of him.

It didn't take longer for the other to come. He felt something warm inside of him, the substance making him tense more then before. He would have liked to complain, but he was simply too exhausted; that's why he didn't do anything when that sticky liquid began to run down his thighs little by little. Kanda was still inside of him, breathing with a bit of difficulty too. He smiled lightly, hugging him despite that his hands were still tied.

"_Moyashi_."

"Mhm?"

"You…can call me by name."

Allen immediately pulled away from, looking at him with disbelief. Kanda was blushing. Dear God, he really was blushing. Captivated, he could only look at him with his eyes wide open. Then he smiled again.

"No way."

"What?" Kanda moved, roughly, making him wince since he was still buried inside his body.

"Ouch, _Bakanda_. That hurts! Don't move like that!"

"Why the fuck don't you want to call me by my name?"

He was mad. Well, well. Allen laughed.

"I will if you call me by mine," he said, smiling.

"Fucking shit. Stupid _Moyashi_."

"Will you? Will you finally call me Allen?" He pressed his body closer to the other's own, placing a soft kiss on the older teen's throat.

"_Che_. That will never happen, idiot."

Allen frowned, lips forming a small pout.

"Then you'll always be _Bakanda_."

The other clicked his tongue, pushing the small boy off of him, the sudden action making Allen let out a small whine. He ended up laying on the bed again, his hands still bound together. He was going snap at the other to untied him, but Kanda had grabbed him by his legs, raising them up. He blushed furiously when he realized the other was thoroughly looking at his entrance. It made him even more embarrassed because he knew the semen was freely coming out now.

"I'm…going to go clean myself…" he murmured, looking at the wall.

"There's no need for that, imbecile. It's not as if you can get pregnant again."

He opened his mouth, ready to snap at Kanda when he felt a small movement in his stomach. There it was again, the same thing that had happened the night before. He looked at Kanda with amazement, his eyes warm despite that he wasn't the least bit aware of the kind of look he was wearing.

"Kanda."

"_Che_. What do you want?"

He stopped. He wasn't sure it was the baby after all. And he wasn't going to tell Kanda that, not now, not after they had just had sex. He swallowed before he shook his head.

"It's nothing."

He didn't say anything when Kanda untied his wrists, although he did rub them since they had fallen asleep a long time ago. He was surprised when he felt Kanda's lips on his forehead, placing a soft kiss on the pentacle of his scar. He looked at him with curiosity until Kanda gave him one of his killer looks, quickly looking away from the dark-haired man's eyes. He sighed. After all, this man still was really scary. Even so he cuddled against the Japanese when the older exorcist wrapped his arms around him.

"I really want to go take a bath," he murmured again.

"You don't need to, _Moyashi_."

"Eh?"

"Of course, because you're going to get dirty again right now."

"What?!"

Oh, he was definitely in trouble now. In really bad trouble. The perverted smile on the other exorcist's lips was a dead giveaway.

This was going to be a long night.

**To be Continued…**

**-**

**End Notes: **Augh, so tired. Ready to drop dead now. Oh, sorry this took me like, two weeks more than it was supposed to, but this last three weeks of school are really hectic. I had to do a bunch of work I missed while I was sick and projects, sigh. And next week are final exams, eugh. Either way I promise to give you a new chapter as soon as school is done, after all, **Kini**-_san_'s baby is my first priority :D because this is my favorite Yullen of all time. Oh, also, if you guys see any mistakes I would forever be thankful if you point them out to me since I didn't double checked it and neither did my Beta (the awful woman is on a date with her hubby, the traitor).

Well, thanks so much for reading us. And if you want you can go read this from Kanda's POV on my account. So, um, see you soon?


	12. Once more

**A/N **Ngh, you're probably wondering what the hell took me so long this time, well, these last three weeks were rough: preparing for final exams, studying for final exams, _taking _the goddamn final exams (and probably failing that geometry one since all I did was write/draw p0rn in there). And this week, well, I was tired. I needed a break and thought I deserved one. So, I slept for more than four hours for what felt like ages, hanged out with my two (super neglected) best friends and co-writers, watched _Transformers the rise of the fallen _last night and discovered that giant robot fights are the sexiest thing after a TYLpedo!HibarixTsunaxPresent!Hibari tuna bird sandwich with a bit of pineapple at the side. Which, by the way, is the sexiest thing in the universe, just so you guys know (I wonder how many people know what this is? XD)

Ah, but I'm back now. With some bad news that won't affect this story at all so you readers don't have to worry about it unless you read some of my other works. But I'll leave that depressing(?) author note for my other story's update :D

**Warnings: **Heavy _lime, _baby. Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. So if sex between two guys (one who is, _ehem_, with child and by the way a minor considering state rules) bothers you, click that back button and say sayonara my good friend! Oh, and since it's Kanda POV watch out for the language. Ah, yes, my betas are dead to the world right now so pointing out spelling mistakes is super welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **He's a super freak, super freak, Kanda's super freaky!

-

**Apostle of God**

**Chapter XII-Feeling Again**

It was still night, but his biological clock had forced him to wake up despite that he hadn't slept more than what felt like an hour. And it was all this boy's fault, the one who was still dead to world after he had found a position comfortable enough to sleep in. Fuck, how was it possible for this brat to move so much in his sleep? He had kicked him and elbowed him too many times already for it to be done unconsciously and Kanda was very tempted to simply return the favor.

But, shit, he understood. He understood that the boy couldn't relax due to the soreness he had caused him after that excellent session of fucking, one which would have been able to go on for much longer if not because the kid had practically been out of it before the third round had been completed. Ya, maybe he had asked for too much, but it was bound to happen: it was the brat's fault for being so tempting. For having that body that stirred up his most darkest desires, for being so soft and strong at the same time, for whispering his name so sweetly. Besides, the pain he might have caused him would double once the boy woke up, or so the rabbit had said. He wondered if the runt would be able to walk after everything he had done to him. He smiled cruelly. He was definitely a damn dirty bastard.

Besides, there was also his grown stomach to consider. Three and a half months. Allen wasn't supposed to have that much trouble sleeping because of that since he still had quite a considerably small size, but that was probably what was making it impossible for the Moyashi to sleep comfortably. He sat up, simply sitting on the bed while he looked at the boy, sleeping at his side, with his left hand firmly holding the sheets of the bed. He ran a finger over the cross adorning the back of that hand, the place where his Innocence was located. Parasitic Innocence. He wouldn't live a long life. Just like him.

He narrowed his eyes at the same time he frowned.

Brushing away a couple of white locks from his closed silver eyes, he stared at his face again. That had been the reason why he had refused to touch him the first they had met. He didn't want to involve himself with a cursed being, he didn't want to shake his hand. And now this person was here, at his side on the bed, resting after being fucked by him again and again. Not only was the boy cursed, his personality was the kind that he hated the most: cheerful, compassionate and naïve. A fucking martyr. It made Kanda sick. It made him sick the way he so easily sacrificed himself for humanity and the akuma without caring about anything else but saving them. The way he was willing to die if only to save one more life. He had that. He hated him.

He hated having fallen in love with the damn bean sprout.

He let go of his hair, watching it cover his face almost immediately. Frowning, the boy snuggled against the pillow with an expression of discomfort on his face. He was probably beginning to wake up and, obviously, feeling the typical pain of their actions, the rabbit had said. The rabbit was right about something: the Moyashi did look better now that he was with child, his face had a special glow to it and his usually pale skin had a much more healthier color too. Or maybe he was just agreeing with that imbecile to justify the feeling of excitement he felt every time he looked at the young boy in that condition. That he had a sick fetish. Although there was more than that, more than his fixation and dirty perverted thoughts.

Taking advantage of the fact that the boy was sleeping, he placed one of his hands on that grown stomach. It had really given the Moyashi a lot of problems, Kanda knew how uncomfortable he felt, how sick he had been on his first trimester; how everyone had hassled him about it, had talked to him about the baby despite that Allen didn't like it but never voiced his protests out loud. Allen must have felt weighted down by that; because, after all, they were using him. He should have gotten used to that by now. That exorcists were nothing more than tools to the Vatican. But the Japanese was sure this had finally driven that fact straight home.

Gently, he caressed his stomach through the shirt. The Moyashi had been stubborn about wearing it, as if it would be of any use. Because Kanda wasn't going to give up, he would make the boy let himself touched by him, make the brat let himself be touched by him and no one else. His hand drifted lower, patting the other's lower stomach as gently as possible so as to not wake him up. The other moved a bit, though that didn't stop the samurai from touching him. Because he was determined to continue, to once again place himself between the younger boy's legs. To touch him until the kid woke up moaning, cheeks flushed, and murmuring his name.

But he couldn't, had to stop when he heard strange noises coming from the door. Pulling away from the Moyashi, messily covering the kid with the bed sheets before he quickly dressed and grabbed Mugen in his hand. It couldn't be that damn inspector; that guy always knocked, besides, it was too early for that. And those noises, they sounded more like something was trying to chew its way through the wood. It couldn't be.

However, when he opened the door with Mugen tightly gripped in his sword hand he saw a golden blur quickly fly past him in front of his eyes. Timcanpy could now be seen flying circles around Allen, as if analyzing the boy completely before he decided to perch himself on top of the still deeply asleep exorcist's head. Kanda clicked his tongue. It had seemed strange to him that the little sphere from hell hadn't been bothering him yesterday, but now he had a vague idea if nothing else.

His doubts were answered when he saw the red-headed rabbit running through the corridors, probably heading straight to his room. He was about to close the door on the damn bookman apprentice's face when a hammer shot out to stop him from doing just that.

"Ah! Yu-chan, you're awake," Lavi said, already in front of the door being forced open, his hammer decreasing in size.

Kanda frowned.

"Don't call me that, rabbit." In less than a second he was already threatening to cut his off with Mugen.

"Jo, you're mean. Even after I helped you out so much yesterday.

"Che." He only looked at him, though that didn't mean he pulled his katana away from the junior bookman's neck.

"Ah! I knew Timcanpy would come here," the eye-patch wearing teen said, flippantly entering the room, much to Kanda's anger. "This golem is so obsessed with the Moyashi-chan. He didn't even let me sleep with all that scandal he was making trying to find the kid."

Kanda observed the little golden sphere, seeing the way the thing snuggled against one of English's cheeks, as if trying to gently wake him up; either way, the Moyashi only let out a light sound of protest, refusing to fully open his eyes. It was then that Timcanpy seemed to look at the samurai with hatred, throwing himself at him, trying to bite him.

"O-oi! Stupid golem!"

"I think Timcanpy knows what you're doing to the Moyashi," Lavi said, laughing.

Of course the fucking golem knew. After all he has seen them like that various times. So it didn't matter much, though he was worried about the stupid thing suddenly showing someone any of the things he had recorded so far, to anyone.

"By the way, Yu."

That didn't sit well with him. At all. Nor that smile. Oh, damn it, don't tell him the golem had out of nowhere decided to show those things to rabbit of all people.

"Your moans are very erotic, did you know that?"

He was dead. The fucking rabbit was dead. And that fucking son of a bitch called a golem wouldn't be too far behind him either.

"Though it was sort of depressing that Timcanpy didn't show me anything with the Moyashi-chan. Just you jerking off in the showers."

"What the fuck-…?"

Timcanpy seemed to scoff at him, quickly rising up in the air to once again fly circles around the room. He squeezed Mugen's hilt with force. So it was true then, that damn thing had followed him to the bathrooms. How many times had that happened? He had spent most of his time there those two weeks he'd been avoiding Allen, trying to get rid of all that accumulated frustration, for not being able to concentrate properly thanks to the Moyashi. So his guard had been pretty low when he was in that state, something extremely annoying for someone like him.

But if there was something that pissed him off more than that it was that the golem was still laughing at him, showing his teeth every couple of seconds as he flew circles around the snow-haired exorcist. He was ready to cut that little shit into pieces when he heard something else.

"Aw, I would have liked to hear the Moyashi-chan," the bookman junior suddenly said, apparently fearing very little for his life.

And he would have died right there (actually, he had already cut a bit into his neck and the trickle of blood running down his neck was certainly scaring the red-head) if not because of the small sound of pain that was heard from the deepest part of room, on the bed.

"_Ngh_. It hurts."

The younger exorcist tried to sit up a couple of times, failing miserably, which was why he seemed to give on the idea entirely. He opened his silver-plated eyes tiredly, as if trying to figure out what was happening.

"Yu! I told you to be careful with the Moyashi-chan! Just look at him, you were too rough," Lavi scolded him, rushing to bed as quickly as possible.

He clicked his tongue, even more annoyed when he saw how the rabbit tried to hug Allen to supposedly comfort him, even when the boy tried to pull away as best as he could.

"Stop it, Lavi!"

Kanda hoped that feeling Mugen's sharpness on his neck would make the bookman apprentice stop and actually take his life into consideration, which seemed to work since the idiot had slowly let go of the smaller boy. Then he looked at Allen, saw how he tried to clumsily cover himself with the bed sheets despite the pain he was probably feeling. He heard him hiss various times, moving to try to find a more comfortable position.

"This is your fault, Bakanda," he heard him murmur, something which only drew a mean smile on his lips. "Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"Che_. _You're blowing things out of proportion." **(1)**

"Shut up, idiot!"

The Moyashi was a wearing a look of anger mixed with embarrassment, an expression only he was capable of showing. If the stupid red-head hadn't been here Kanda would have repeated the actions from the night before with renewed vigor.

"What hurts, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked, though he seemed more eager to annoy him instead of actually worried.

"I'm not planning on telling you that!" the English answered, blushing furiously. "And my name is Allen!"

"_Aw_, you look so cute all grumpy like that."

"Don't you fucking dare," Kanda murmured, knowing what kind of things the junior bookman wanted to do to the kid.

Lavi began to complain again, saying something about how he didn't want any blood-soaked clothes, not adding that he didn't want to die at the hands of an abusive and possessive man. But Kanda was looking at the younger of the three, how he was trying to get up only to fail and end up more frustrated than before. Allen ended up kneeling on the bed, gently rubbing his hips and waist without noticing how provocative his gestures were.

"Is it always going to hurt like this?" he heard him ask, shyly, avoiding the other two exorcists' eyes at all cost.

"Depends on what happens first: your body getting used to the rough treatment or Yu learning to be a bit more careful," Lavi informed him, smiling, though his expression soon shifted to one of seriousness as he turned to look at the dark-haired man. "Yu, remember that the Moyashi's pregnant, you shouldn't treat the mommy of your beautiful daughter like that!"

"I'm not a 'mommy'."

Kanda ignored him as he looked at the way the boy shifted uncomfortably again as he tried to reach the sweater at the foot of the bed by himself, though he wasn't sure if it was because he was cold or because they had just reminded him of his condition. Finally it was Kanda himself who reached for the cream-colored garment, throwing it at the boy's face much like the first time he had given it to him. Allen let out a sound of discomfort, but he didn't really complain. In fact, he remained silent while he wrapped himself in the sweater despite that Lavi was telling him about how he was going to be such a cute mommy thanks to the little girl he currently had inside his 'tummy'.

"That's why you should be careful, Yu," the red-head opened his mouth again. "That way nothing bad will happen to the baby."

"C-can it hurt him?"

Kanda knew that wasn't possible and he was almost sure that Lavi was aware of it too. What seemed strange to him was that worried expression the English was wearing. He knew full well that the Moyashi didn't really want that little girl he was carrying, he never fully knew what went through the kid's head when they talked to him about her. What the boy usually did when the topic was brought up was wear an expression very alike to one of guilt and remorse, draw a melancholic smile on his lips, try to feign everything was alright. But this time it was a bit different, his expression showed some genuine worry. He blinked, a bit surprised, regaining his composure seconds later.

"Nothings going to happen to the baby if we have sex, Moyashi." He placed one of his hands on the English's head, almost as if he were a little boy. "Don't fall for any of those idiot's stupidities."

"Maybe nothing will happen to my cute little nice. But something will to the Moyashi-chan if you keep treating him like that."

"Che_. _We didn't even finish the third round."

"I didn't need to know that, but thanks for the information. You must be a total savage if you left the kid that sore then."

He was surprised not to hear anything from Allen about mentioning those embarrassing things they had done last night. The boy did nothing, simply looking at the bed, Kanda's hands still on his snowy tresses. He had always thought of them as old men hair and he had teased the Moyashi about them various times, but they were actually pretty soft, like those of a small child. It didn't take long for him to realize he was playing with them, running his fingers through the white strands again and again.

"Yu, I think you're making him fall asleep," Lavi laughed, amused.

"Don't call me that, stupid rabbit," he murmured, letting go of Allen's hair not long after. After all, maybe he was falling asleep; because he wasn't doing anything else but breathing.

"Kanda."

He tilted his head, looking at him. The Moyashi was staring at him, that same expression he had worn the night before on his face. Allen had slightly parted his lips, as if wanting to say something. So he simply held his silver gaze for a little bit longer, almost as if asking him to spit it out already. Though the younger boy only blushed a bit and shook his head. Kanda let out a sigh; the Moyashi's mood swings continued to elude him. It wasn't anything the new, the idiot had gotten melancholic various times before the start of this mission.

"Timcanpy?"

Practically rubbing it in his face that _this _was his territory, the golden sphere perched itself on top of Allen's head after Kanda took his hand back. Fucking golem. He had followed him, had spied and recorded him. For what? He hadn't been with the Moyashi that time and that seemed like the only thing that interested the damn thing. Though he didn't really care that the little shit had seen him jerking off, but that he would show someone else a video of the Moyashi with him. Or alone. No one else was allowed to see the brat, cheeks flushed and damp with tears of pleasure as he softly moaned his name; no one, only Kanda had that privilege.

"Where are my pants?" the English asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, as he moved very carefully around the bed.

"Are you sure you can even walk, Moyashi-chan? That'd be fun to see."

Allen threw the bookman apprentice a _look_, trying to sit up again since he had already grabbed his black pants. The problem was that he couldn't even put them on without doubling over in pain, muttering a couple of curses against the dark-haired man for what he had done to him. Fuck, the idiot had enjoyed it. Kanda knew that, a couple of orgasms backed him up. But Allen didn't seem to care about that in the least if it mean he couldn't move without feeling pain the day after. He didn't recall hurting him that much; the Moyashi was exaggerating.

"Crybaby, you bitch too much."

"What?" Allen snapped, personality suddenly doing a one-eighty, like it tended to do around Kanda. "Next time I'll be the one to do it you!"

Kanda let out a mocking laugh, obviously enjoying the expression the other wore as he said that. With that tempting red color flushing his cheeks.

"That'll never happen, Moyashi," Kanda whispered, walking over to the younger boy, murmuring the words close to his ear just to see him go stiff. "You simply look to good when I fuck you and I don't plan on missing out on any opportunity to hear you begging me for more. So you might as well get used to the idea of waking up with your ass hurting every day."

Allen's eyes widened, mouth slightly agape as he said nothing. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Lavi whining, wanting to know what the Japanese had said to make the small boy go all stiff like that.

"You…Bakanda!"

He had at least been able to get a reaction: the Moyashi was yanking on his hair with force, a dark scarlet blush on his cheeks. It was rare to see him like this and it would have been a really tempting sight if not for the pain he had practically asked for, wincing as the boy continued to pull at the black locks. But he wanted to make the kid understand that; since he had already let him fuck him once, he wasn't going to be able to stop him from here onwards. Gritting his teeth, he was getting ready to join in the childish bickering when Allen let him go. He was breathing with a bit of difficulty, with a blush on his cheeks he probably tried to convince himself was the cause of all the effort he had put into yanking on his hair.

But what really startled him was feeling the boy wrapping his arms around him. He didn't know where that sudden show of affection had come from; he didn't return the embrace, silent, feeling the small boy's heartbeat against his chest, just like that one time in that village almost four months ago. More mood swings? It was strange, Allen's behavior had gotten more difficult to guess as the moths went by, but he generally went from anger to being affectionate.

"Moyashi?"

The snow-haired boy pulled away from him, not fast enough for Kanda not to notice that the hug had been completely impulsive.

"Moyashi-chan, are you okay?" Lavi wanted to know, looking a bit worried, placing one hand on top of the child's head.

"I'm fine," Allen said, stepping away from the red-head. He began to walk, though he stopped and let out a loud sound of pain. "You're such a bastard, Bakanda!"

He smiled. The Moyashi had begun to behave like himself again. Although he was still a bit confused about what had happened a couple of seconds ago. Staring at him, he tried to figure out what was going through his mind as the boy tried to dress himself despite everything, wrapping that sweater around his body. He was able to stand up not long after, without daring to sit down again. Kanda drew another mean smile on his lips.

"You were definitely too rough on him, Yu. Though your tool is of a pretty good size, so maybe that's why you left him so sore," Lavi commented, chuckling in amusement.

That damn rabbit. He got ready to cut the idiot in two once and for all when he heard the Moyashi's voice:

"T-tool? You mean…"

No, Kanda had never seen the kid blush that much; though, to tell the truth, he hadn't even expected the brat to understand what the red-head had said. But having Lavi pointing at the exact part of Kanda's anatomy he had talked about might have been of some help. Of course the Japanese didn't find out about this until the Moyashi began to talk again.

"H-how do you know that, Lavi? Don't t-tell me you…"

Now he looked mad, fuck, but why did he look sad too? Kanda narrowed his eyes, trying to guess what was going on in that empty little head.

"It's not what you think, Moyashi-chan! I like girls, and even if I liked guys, trust me, I would never choose someone like Yu as my partner. Only you're masochistic enough to do that."

"Then, how do you know…that?" Allen asked again, without really paying much attention to what the bookman apprentice had said.

"He showed me," Lavi answered, pointing at the golem on top of the younger exorcist's head.

Allen blinked. Then he yelled.

"Timcanpy! You showed Lavi too? You're not allowed to do that!"

'Showed Lavi too'? He arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, Moyashi," he called him, barely noticing that Allen was shaking the golem around with force. "What do you mean 'that idiot too'?"

He left the boy speechless again. And that blush taking over his face wasn't helping him articulate any words together either. Then, the Moyashi had seen him too. Great, he had seen him jerking off in the bathroom, whispering his name while he imaged it was his small hand the one who was touching him. As strange as it seemed, it didn't bother him. It didn't bother him because he could just imagine the boy completely nervous, sputtering something incomprehensible while he saw him. Then he had liked it; Kanda was sure he had liked seeing him so much that he had probably gotten as excited as he did whenever he saw him. He didn't know if it had ended in the same circumstances; jerking off because he had seen Kanda doing it. Truth was he didn't know why, but the mental image of the boy touching himself while he softly murmured his name was really getting him hot. Some day he would make dream a reality for sure.

"I'm sorry, Kanda! I'm so-…!"

Allen was unable to continue apologizing like crazy due to someone knocking on the door. That had to be the damn inspector, Kanda had practically learned the difference between his knocks and the stupid Order's finders ones. Allen looked at him again, now obviously nervous and anxious. He was probably wondering how he was going to go to the infirmary when he could barely stand up. Kanda clicked his tongue again.

"It's Link-san. I'm supposed to be in the infirmary now," the younger boy said, stating the obvious.

"And can you walk?"

The snow-haired exorcist turned to look at Lavi with an expression of anger on his face, though he was walking very slowly towards the door with quite a bit of difficulty. Kanda was trying to come up with some sort of excuse he would tell the others when they asked about how tired and sore the Moyashi was when he was supposed to be under his care. But the brat seemed to have it under control, because, even though it was obvious to tell he was having difficulty walking it didn't look that out of place. He scoffed with force, walking to the boy to hit him on the back of the head.

"Idiot, if it hurts that much you can just ask that stupid sister-complex and the nurse to come here."

"But if I do that they're going to ask me even more questions. Besides, I can walk just fine, Bakanda."

The knocking was getting louder, though not desperate, as if the person on the other side of the door was used to being forced to wait. In the end it was Kanda who opened the door after pulling his hair up in its usual ponytail. And there was the man he hated more than he hated almost everything else, the one who was allowed to spend more time with the Moyashi than him. The German returned his look with disdain, almost as it making it known that he could destroy his relationship with Allen if he so wished to and send them to the gallows. Damn bastard.

"It's time for Walker's treatment."

"Che."

It was obvious, of course it was. He clicked his tongue again, allowing the Moyashi to be first one out of the room, still walking pretty slow. He was sure the inspector would notice that something had happened, though it was more likely that he already knew exactly _what _had occurred last night. After all, the bastard knew his relationship with Allen didn't consist of lovely little chats under the moonlight. He clicked his tongue once more after Lavi began to open his mouth again.

"Did you use the present I gave you, Yu?"

Of course he had used it. If he hadn't, he was sure the little idiot wouldn't even be able to get off the bed like that first time. He frowned; if with this he looked that tired and felt that sore, he didn't know how the hell a weakling like him had been able to bear the pain when he had taken him by force.

"Walker?"

He turned around, looking at the two in front of him. Allen had leaned against the wall while he tried to catch his breath. His legs were trembling, but he was stubbornly holding himself up.

"I'm fine, Link-san. Don't worr-…Eh?!"

Tired of this shit, he had finally pulled him up in his arms. That damn stubbornness and stupid behavior was pissing him off, that's why he had opted on carrying the kid himself before he had a chance to fall down and seriously hurt himself and the baby.

"Put me down! Damn it, Bakanda!" The idiot should be grateful he wasn't carrying him on his shoulder like that one time they had run away, that he was handling him as carefully as possible despite that the brat was shrieking in his ear.

"Che. Shut up, imbecile. All you're doing is making it easier for people to stare at you; if you don't want to be seen like this, being carried like a hysteric bride, you better shut your mouth and stay still."

He managed to make the Moyashi calm down in spite of everything else, though he could easily see the dark blush on his cheeks despite that a couple of his snowy tresses were hiding his face from view. The boy had crossed his arms, as if finally admitting defeat despite that the damn rabbit was chuckling behind them.

"You better put me down before we reach the infirmary, understand?"

Idiot, as if he were in any conditions to negotiate. Either way he nodded, he didn't want to have a Moyashi screaming at him again, specially because he didn't want a crowd of gossiping idiots around him. Though he was more surprised to feel the small kid lean against his chest while he breathed more calmly, as if he were feeling relaxed. Stupid Moyashi, he was nothing but a child.

He just hoped the imbecile wouldn't end up falling asleep, because if he did it was going to be a bitch having to wake him up.

"What I wouldn't give for a camera right now," he heard the apprentice of bookman say while he continued to laugh.

"Shut your fucking mouth, rabbit."

"What? Moyashi-chan looks so adorable like this."

Idiot was doing this to annoy him. He was sure of it. Of course he was, damn it. But even so he couldn't help but feel his blood boil every time someone talked about Allen like that, treating the kid like a little puppy. They weren't supposed to look at him, they weren't supposed to treat him like that. He was Kanda's, his only. Even and when the Moyashi wasn't aware of it, the Japanese knew he wasn't the only one who looked at the little dumbass with desire. It could be a fucking sin and forbidden by the Catholic church as much as they wanted, but not looking at the kid was impossible what with that little face full of innocence and stupidity he had along with that very appetizing body of his. Kanda frowned. He would get rid of all those idiots without caring about the consequences.

A kick on his side make him realize that they were getting closer to the infirmary, the boy snapping at him to let him down. He let out a grunt before putting him down, irritated. The Moyashi was still pretty light despite those extra pounds he was now carrying. He wondered how the brat would be when he would be in his eight or ninth month. A mean smile was drawn on his lips.

"Kanda."

Allen was still blushing. Little idiot. The nurse was going to think he really was sick if he kept at it like that. He rubbed his cheeks, obviously trying to get rid of that red color dyeing his face crimson. Sighing, the older exorcist hit him on the head again, making the boy let out loud sound of complain.

"You're an ass!"

"Hurry up, stupid Moyashi."

He opened the door for him and the kid simply looked up at him with narrowed eyes, though he scoffed angrily seconds after as he was followed in by Link.

"You're not planning on coming in, Yu?" Lavi asked him, examining him with his one green eye.

The Japanese rolled his eyes, hearing the stupid supervisor cry from the inside of the room, probably hugging the Moyashi. And maybe even touching him. That filled him with rage, he hated it when they touched the little idiot, specially when they placed their damn hands on the boy's stomach. But what annoyed him more was that the Moyashi didn't complain about it, he only drew an expression of annoyance or discomfort, but he never said anything. Only when Kanda tried to touch him did he get annoyed, pushing him away so he wouldn't do it. He was definitely going to make the boy let himself be touched by him and no one else one day.

He decided to go inside the room either way. He already knew they would ask him to leave as soon he stepped in there, but he would at least see the Moyashi one more time before he went to train. And maybe, if only for a little bit, he would make Komui understand that he shouldn't touch what didn't belong to him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It couldn't be.

It had to be a fucking joke.

But it was the truth. It was still midday, he had just gotten back from the showers and was on his way to the cafeteria when he saw his damn teacher, right there, right next to Marie and that rookie exorcist. They were chatting happily amongst themselves or at least that's how it looked to him. But what was really making Kanda feel an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach was the huge bouquet of flowers the old man was carrying. He clicked his tongue, ready to turn around and forget he had seen anything when he heard the voice of his supposed teacher saying his name.

"Yu-kun!"

Fuck. How he hated it when he called him that.

"Running away is useless, Kanda. Teacher has already seen you," he heard Marie said, making him understand that the old man wouldn't give up until he caught him. He scoffed, furious. Weren't the generals supposed to be out there doing their jobs? That old coot shouldn't be in the tower.

"Ah, Kanda-senpai!"

That stupid rookie was there too. Another person he hated for looking at the Moyashi. Next time he caught him doing it, he would make him regret he ever lived.

It was Chaozii and general Tiedoll the ones who made the first move while Marie simply shook his head, apparently enjoying Kanda's suffering the tiniest bit.

"What the hell do you want, old man?" he finally asked him, making sure to keep his distance so the other wouldn't think about hugging him.

"I only came to see my little children, is that so wrong?"

"I'm not a fucking child, idiot. And much less yours," he said through gritted teeth, annoyed, waiting for his chance to escape and forget this had ever happened as soon as possible.

"Yu-kun, you're always so shy," the old man smiled kindly, the kind of smile that made him feel sick.

"Oi, whose fucking flowers are those?" He didn't want to hear they were for him, fuck. Stupid old man had brought him flowers various times in the past when he had been in the infirmary as a young boy. He hated that, he hated those fucking flowers and everything that had to do with them.

"Oh! These flowers are for Allen-kun. They're beautiful, aren't they? I hope he likes them."

His eye was twitching.

"For the Moyashi?"

"You shouldn't call Allen-kun that way, Yu-kun."

"Why the fuck are you bringing the Moyashi flowers?" he asked again, ignoring what he had said.

"Because he's going to give me a pretty little granddaughter, Yu-kun's little girl."

He gritted his teeth. That tic in his eye was getting worse.

"What makes you think she'll be your granddaughter, you stupid old man?"

But Tiedoll couldn't answer since right at that very second Allen entered the cafeteria, followed by Johnny and Tup (and that fucking inspector, of course), the first one asking the exorcist again and again that he should let him take his measurements. Komui had probably told them about how the little idiot needed new clothes. Kanda knew that bothered the Moyashi a lot, that's why he forgot about his stupid teacher and looked at the blushing boy as he shook his head again and again, stubbornly wrapping himself with the sweater he had lent him.

"Allen-san looks more…eh…"

He better not fucking dare. He better not because he would kill him right here, right now if he opened his mouth again.

"Allen-kun!"

Now it was his teacher the one calling the Moyashi, who raised his head when he heard an unfamiliar voice. The boy blinked innocently, without letting go off the garment he was wearing.

"General Tiedoll?"

Before Kanda could say something, the general was already walking over to the English, cheerily offering him the flowers at the same time the Moyashi accepted them with a look of confusion on his face.

"They're for you, Allen-kun. For the beautiful granddaughter you'll be blessing me with very soon."

"G-granddaughter?"

A dark blush had bloomed on the Moyashi's cheeks; either from the flowers, or the attention the cafeteria was giving him, or perhaps because they'd reminded him of the baby. Damn it, stupid Moyashi and his inability to mask his emotions. Then, Suddenly Chaozii was also close to Allen, who was looking at him over the bouquet of flowers covering his face. Once again, the Moyashi was being surrounded by people without being able to escape. Kanda clicked his tongue. He hated it when they crowded around him, he hated it when they tried to touch him.

"Che."

"Is something wrong, Kanda?"

He saw Marie from the corner of his eye, looking at him intently, analyzing him. He clicked his tongue again.

"Nothing. That fucking old man is just pissing me off."

"You know our teacher. He's just happy for Allen, even when he was rather worried at the beginning."

"Worried?"

Why would that pathetic excuse for a general be worried? He looked disgustingly happy about the whole thing. Kanda frowned as the old man ruffled Allen's hair with one of his hands, telling him how proud he was of him for giving his dear 'Yu-kun' a little daughter. Damn old man.

"Yes, although I don't know why. Now he seems much more relaxed."

Kanda vaguely remembered something now; the generals had seemed quite disturbed when they had been told about what would happen to the Moyashi, almost as if they had gone through the same thing before. He knew about the Order's experiments, he had it experienced it first hand with Lenalee, having to teach her how to meditate and relax so she would be able to bear the gruesome demands of the program she was tied down to for being compatible with the Innocence. She had suffered quite a bit, though she had gotten a lot better once Komui joined the Order. But that stupid Moyashi didn't have anyone. No one but him.

"Yu-kun."

He turned around, looking at the front. At his stupid teacher, once again smiling that disgustingly sweet smile he hated so much. Then he looked at the Moyashi; the inspector had taken the bouquet of flowers, probably pushed into it by one of the scientists surrounding Allen. The small boy was still gripping that sweater, his arms crossed, practically protecting himself from all the looks being directed at him. He returned his attention back to the old man, who was still looking at him. He clicked his tongue.

"What do you want?"

Again with that stupid smile, the other's warm eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"It was difficult to find one. But during my stay in China I managed to find it, the vendor assured me that it was one of the very few remaining ones after the destruction of Japan."

Kanda recognized it immediately. It was a little bag, the cloth a soft pink color, with a white ribbon carefully sealing it shut. It had a couple of red flowers embroidered into it with white leaves, but the gold embroiderings were the most important ones, it was what made him recognize it so quickly.

"Omamori **(2)**."

"Yes, but this one is special. You know that, don't you, Yu-kun?"

He nodded. An anzan Omamori **(3)**. It just had to be that, of all things.

"What's it for?" he asked, although it was obvious. Stupidly obvious.

"For Allen-kun."

Of course.

"So why haven't you given it to him already, old man?"

His teacher smiled at him again.

"Because this is something you have to give him."

He arched an eyebrow. This old fart. Talking about the Moyashi and him like they were sweethearts. As if they were married. As if that dumb bean sprout were his beloved, pregnant daughter-in-law. He hated that attitude of his, acting as if everything was just so damn simple.

He ended up taking the amulet either way, roughly, practically caring nothing for it. He gripped it with force. Yet another stupidity.

"Allen, are you feeling alright?"

He forgot about everything else when he heard that name, that question. The Moyashi was trembling, barely but he was, and Johnny and Tup had probably noticed the tears filling the boy's silver eyes. Dread took over him almost unconsciously. Why the fuck was he crying? Then he saw it, the scientist slowly pulling his hand away from the Moyashi's stomach, very slowly, almost as if he didn't want to.

He frowned at the same time he clenched his hands into tight fists.

Allen was scrubbing his cheeks, shaking his head as he said that everything was perfectly okay when Kanda grabbed him by one of his wrists, probably the left one if the callousness of it was anything to go by. But that didn't matter to him in the least. He didn't even care that Link was following them, even when he looked so pathetic carrying those ridiculous flowers around. He didn't even care that everyone in the cafeteria had seen what he'd just done, although he was sure that whatever was going through their minds was everything but the real reason as to why the samurai was doing this.

"Kan-da? What are you doing? I was just getting ready to eat!"

He ignored him. What he didn't ignore though were the sobs the younger boy was trying his best to hide as they walked further away from the cafeteria. It was when they finally reached his room that he left the inspector standing outside, telling him this was his daily alone time with Allen. Slamming the shut door, he barely noticed that the amulet the general had given him was still in his left hand. He clicked his tongue at the same time he hid it in one of his pants' pockets.

"What's wrong?"

Fuck. He was supposed to be the one asking that and not that stupid Moyashi.

"That's exactly what I want to know. Why the hell are you crying? Are you still sore from yesterday?"

Cheeks burning up, Allen's silver eyes widened.

"Of course I'm still sore, Bakanda! But I'm not crying."

Apparently, saying he wasn't crying only made his tears fall down faster. Again, the boy scrubbed his face with force, embarrassed about being seen like this.

"If you keep doing that you're going to hurt yourself, Moyashi."

And so, the boy stopped doing it, although he still refused to fully look Kanda in the eye. The older of two sighed tiredly. It was incredible how the other was able to behave so childishly in a situation like this. He knew it came with the pregnancy affair and his mood swings, but this was unusual. Allen didn't tend to act like this out of nowhere, even if his hormones were out of whack.

"In the morning you hugged me as if your life depended on it and now you're crying in front of everybody. I'll ask again: what the fuck is wrong with you?"

He heard him sob again, probably biting his lower lip to hide them as best as he could.

"He's moving."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, a bit confused with that answer.

"What is that supposed to mean, idiot?"

"He's moving! The baby's moving, imbecile!"

He tilted his head to the side, not understanding the other's attitude one bit. And much less why he had begun to cry again. If there was one sound in the world that pissed him off more than anything else it was the sound of someone sobbing, specially if it was the damn Moyashi doing the sobbing, it specially pissed him off for some reason he couldn't understand.

"So!? She's supposed to move, dumbass!" he snapped back, his voice loud enough to be heard above those desperate sobs slipping past the younger boy's lips. Maybe it was a bit too soon, yes, but the idiot was probably wrong. "How are you even sure it's her?"

Allen blinked as he raised his head, though he looked down again to escape from Kanda's eyes.

"I'm not sure."

"Che. Then what's with all the bitching? You can't even tell if it's her."

"Well excuse me for not being able to tell you what's exactly happening with my body, Bakanda. It's not as if this is my third or fourth pregnancy," the small boy muttered, looking more calm now that Kanda had snapped at him.

He scoffed. This brat was always making problems for him and they had only increased after this 'mission' had started.

"Alright, supposing this is the girl moving, that's the reason why you're crying? I didn't know you would get emotional enough to cry about it, Moyashi. Although it fits your feminine profile quite well, don't you think so?"

"You're the one who looks like a woman, damn bastard!" Allen snapped again, using those words that he hadn't heard in quite a long time now.

"Ha. Then you must be so proud to be fucked by someone who looks like a woman, Moyashi."

The other exorcist had blushed furiously while he glared at him with real anger. Good, it seemed he had hit the nail on the head and the stupid idiot had gone quiet; he couldn't even hear those pathetic sobs anymore, which was more than perfect for him. But he was waiting for the other to say something, because he wanted to put an end to this matter as soon as possible. He had already asked for his time alone with the Moyashi today and he wanted to spent it doing something much more profitable than this.

"I didn't mean to cry," he heard the boy whisper, the tone of his voice telling him that this embarrassed him greatly. "It's just that I can't stand it anymore."

"What?"

"I can't stand it when they touch me."

And that was news how? Kanda knew that, he knew about that since a long time ago. Allen himself had told him, although he had noticed it from before that too; after all, it was one of the first things he noticed about the Moyashi when all of this began.

"I've already told you to tell them to stop doing it, it's as simple as that." He rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed that they were having this conversation when they should have been doing something much more important. Like fucking, for example.

Allen shook his head.

"I can't do that. He's moving."

"Fuck, Moyashi. And what the hell does that have to do with people touching you?"

It wasn't as if it was that obvious, he probably would have never found about if the brat hadn't just mentioned it now.

"They'll notice that I don't want him. That he moves like that because he knows, he knows that I don't want him, and that's why he doesn't want to be inside of me anymore."

Kanda opened his mouth the tiniest bit. He didn't know what to say to that: it had been so stupid and dumb; but at the same he couldn't look away from that little childish face full of anguish, as if the boy had just confessed to be the doer of the most horrible of crimes. The samurai wasn't very smart, he himself was aware of it; his strength wasn't his damn smarts. But it was precisely because of that that he had wanted to know as much as possible about what he would be going through with this boy, what to expect from this process despite that the Order didn't have that much information about it. And this kid. This naïve kid. Fuck.

He ran a hand in his hair, leaning against the closest wall. He felt like he was explaining things to three-year-old child what with that tormented expression the boy was wearing, his question having bothered him that much.

"I'm only going to say this once. So put all your fucking attention and listen, because I'm not going to repeat myself twice: what's happening to you is normal. It's normal for her to move, she's developing and she just found out that she can do it, okay? All she worries about is growing and feeding herself, something she can do thanks to you, imbecile. I thought I told you this already, Moyashi."

"But…"

"Shut up," he muttered, furious, the tone of his voice making Allen shrink back. "And don't start crying, it's irritating. You're not like this, damn it, you're supposed to be a damn stubborn brat that doesn't bend backwards for anything."

Kanda knew the stupid Moyashi tended to cry over little things even before this mission had started, of course he knew that. But the idiot should be capable of asking and telling them that he didn't like being touched or else everyone would take advantage of him. More than they already were. He scoffed, calming himself down so he could look at the brat again when he still continued to say nothing.

"And she doesn't know that you don't want her. You're the one who still doesn't know what you really feel for her."

He was done talking and was breathing a bit harshly, trying to fight down the urge to slap this imbecile in front of him to make him get rid of that sad, lost little look he had going on. Although he wasn't expecting the boy to throw himself at him, wrapping his arms around him the same way he had done this morning. For some stupid reason, he felt himself blushing slightly and he didn't like that all. Placing one hand on the Moyashi's face, he gritted his teeth and roughly tried to push him off.

"Don't be so damn touchy-feely, Moyashi! It makes me want to puke."

"I'm sorry," he heard him say, his hand still on the other's face. "Thanks so much, Kanda."

That damn innocent smile, so full of life, so childish. He clenched his teeth.

"Don't smile like that, idiot!" He pushed at him harder, trying to hide how much he had liked that.

Besides, the young boy had begun to laugh in between the sounds of pain he was making as Kanda continued to roughly shove at him to move. He finally let him go, noticing the red marks he had left on his face. Damn it.

"Stupid Moyashi."

"Don't worry. Lenalee and the others known you still abuse me every once in a while, I don't think they'll get more angry than usual," Allen smiled again, fixing his hair with his hands.

The other exorcist looked calmer now, as if those simple words he had said had done some wonders to the Moyashi's spirits. It had been nothing, but the brat better not hope it would happen again. That wasn't exactly his style and the little idiot should known that by now.

He turned around to look at the Moyashi, saw the way he carelessly combed his hair, that blush still making his cheeks glow a healthy pink. He seemed to be in deep thought, although his stupid smile meant it was something that was most than likely making him feel happy. He smiled mischievously.

"Kanda? What…?"

He didn't let him finish. Grabbing him by his chin he pressed their mouths together, biting his lower lip so he would give him immediate access. He heard him let out a small sound of discomfort, however, he separated their mouths to let him breathe. Almost immediately though, he kissed him even deeper, taking his breath away every time the boy tried to pull away. His right hand drifted south, caressing his waist, going lower and lower.

Suddenly, the Moyashi placed his hands on Kanda's chest, finally managing to pull away after letting out a sound of pain. Oh, right. The younger boy was still sore from last night, he had forgotten about that little detail.

"Don't even think about it, Bakanda," Allen said, biting his lower lip with an expression of discomfort, trying to make the other know that his body still hurt terribly.

Kanda clicked his tongue, annoyed. It wasn't his fault this kid couldn't handle even one night of sex. He was supposed to respect his decisions according to what the rabbit had said, but he was already hard and his pants were beginning to become increasingly tight.

But seeing that little sulky face made him have another idea. He licked his lips.

"Kanda?"

The Moyashi called his name again, but he was only concerned with looking at his face at the same time he ran his thumbs across the boy's lips while he held his face in his hands. The other seemed to grow nervous, but he didn't do anything else but repeat his name one more time before the Japanese kissed him again.

Then he snatched the Moyashi's right hand, bringing it down to his crotch so he could see how hard he was for him. The younger boy let out a soft gasp before blushing furiously. He looked so nervous, just like he had various times before. As if Kanda had never once asked him to touch him before to get rid of his excitement.

Although this was going to be a bit different, of course.

"How can you be this hard already?" Allen asked, very softly, trying hard not to believe the older exorcist was using his hand to touch himself through his pants.

"It's your fault, Moyashi," was the only he said, gently biting the lobe of the boy's left ear, making him let out a soft groan.

"You really are a pervert."

Of course he was. It was a side of him not many knew and one only the Moyashi would experience.

He used his free hand to unbutton the sweater the English was still stubbornly wearing despite that many had tried to get him to wear something else. He licked the boy's throat, feeling the kid shiver every time he did so.

"Bakanda…don't even think this is going to convince me…just for this…" Allen whispered, very slowly, leaning against the dark-haired man with his left hand since Kanda wasn't planning on letting go of his other hand anytime soon.

He felt the Moyashi hide his face in tone of his shoulders after he was done with his neck. The boy was breathing with a bit of difficulty, wrapping his free arm around his neck. Though Allen's peace was cut short when Kanda slipped his free hand between his legs. Despite that he tried his best to hide it, Kanda was able to hear the soft moan the Moyashi had let out at the action. But to the samurai's disappointment, the other wasn't as excited as he had thought he would be, though he was sure the pain had something to do with that.

"T-then you'll be okay with just this?" he heard him say softly, his voice muffled since he was still leaning against one of his shoulders. "Will you be okay if I just touch like this?"

He smiled crookedly. Poor and stupid Moyashi. The boy looked at him with confusion when he decided to pull away from his body, stepping backwards the sufficient amount to be able took at him properly. Allen looked even more nervous under his scrutinizing gaze, now only being able to avoid looking at Kanda's eyes at all cost. But the Japanese wasn't worried about that, at least not now.

He sat down on the bed, catching the English's attention again.

"Come here."

"But… I don't want to sit down."

He drew a mean smile on his lips, sure that it would make the other even more nervous.

"You won't have to."

Slowly but surely, the boy began to walk over to him, seeming insecure at what was going on. Kanda stood up again, making the other step back at the sudden action. But the older exorcist simply placed one of his hands on the snow-haired boy's head, gently pushing him down.

"What…?"

"Get on your knees, Moyashi."

"Eh? Why?"

"Che. Just do it."

Allen looked at him, still confused, but kneeled down anyway. The Japanese felt satisfied, seeing the boy in that position on his floor, wearing that naïve and enticing look. He sat down again, ending right in front of the Moyashi, who blinked a couple of times, as if trying to figure out what was happening.

"It still hurts, Bakanda," he finally said, frowning, perhaps intimidated by the silence.

"I'm sure you'll be able to bear it, idiot."

The expression of anger the English was wearing turned to one of surprise when Kanda undid the zipper of his pants, freeing his erect member before the boy's wide silver eyes. He couldn't do anything but smile when the Moyashi blushed furiously before looking away from the throbbing erection in front of him.

"You're still acting like this is your first time, Moyashi. It's not as if you've never seen it before."

"Shut up."

Allen bit his lower lip, that beautiful red color flushing his face pink. He placed his right hand on the younger boy's head, voice soft as he murmured:

"You know what to do, don't you? I've done it to you various times before, so I think it's about time you returned the favor."

"Pervert. You're a damn pervert."

Kanda laughed, amused, enjoying the embarrassment the other was showing. He knew Allen never looked at him when he touched him, at least not that specific part. The boy was so easily embarrassed, though that wasn't really anything new. He stroked his hair, almost trying to be kind with the Moyashi so he would start already.

"Come on, Moyashi. You'll end up liking it."

"I'll do it if you never say something like that again," the young boy murmured, obviously embarrassed despite that he wasn't looking at him.

Kanda smiled meanly again, still stroking the other's hair until the boy decided to finally look at him. He heard him swallow thickly. He liked that, seeing the kid so nervous; it excited him for some reason he couldn't explain.

He drowned out a light moan when he felt the younger exorcist timidly brush his tongue against the head of his member. Allen pulled away immediately, not being able to do believe what he had just done, how Kanda's cock visibly reacted to his attention.

"Keep going, Moyashi."

Allen closed his eyes before licking the tip again, still unsure. But it was when Kanda felt that delightful wetness on the head of his member again that he was unable to stop the slight groan that slipped past his lips, a couple of dark locks falling over his eyes. He never thought he'd be able to make the Moyashi do this to him, after all, the brat had always seemed so reluctant to do such a thing. But it was so morbid, so delicious, feeling those small and clumsy licks on his male. Using the fingers of his left hand to brush away a couple of white locks from the Moyashi's face, he smiled when the boy raised his gaze up to look at him.

"Put it in your mouth."

The younger boy blushed again, making Kanda draw another smile on his lips. He closed his eyes in ecstasy when that warm breath washed over his saliva-slicked cock, letting out a soft grunt when the English carefully wrapped his mouth around the head of his erection. He gripped a couple of those snowy tresses before slowly pushing the Moyashi down, trying to encourage the boy to take more of his member in his mouth.

"Use your tongue more, Moyashi. A bit more. Like that.'

He didn't try to drown out his moans. He wanted the Moyashi to hear them, to know that he was enjoying it; that way he could ask him for more and the other wouldn't be able to refuse him. He was still stroking the younger exorcist's hair when the boy began to move his head, probably imitating Kanda himself when he gave him oral. He could feel the kid's warm saliva dripping down his member, could hear the slurping, messy sounds slipping past the boy's lips every time he swallowed his cock again and again. He was enjoying it, the little pervert was enjoying sucking him off.

Swallowing thickly, Kanda pushed him down again, except that this time the Moyashi immediately pulled the Japanese's member out his mouth at the same time he looked up at him with anger. He began to cough, avoiding the older exorcist's eyes at all cost.

"Shit, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Idiot, you almost choked me with that."

"Che. How the hell can you swallow practically everything when you eat but you can't do the same thing with my dick?"

Allen frowned, apparently embarrassed by the vulgarity of Kanda's words.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that. Specially not when my teeth are so close to this." The samurai let out a grunt when the small boy gripped his member in one of his hands.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't test me, Bakanda."

"Che."

He cupped the other's face in his hands so he could lean down and gently bring their lips together. Fuck, he didn't want to fight, not right now; not when his member was still so painfully erect and slick with the brat's warm saliva. He wanted to feel that little mouth around his erection, now, because having the English's right hand stroking him while he responded to the kiss wasn't enough. He brushed one of his thumbs against the kid's lips again when they pulled apart, tracing them with care.

"Please."

He had said please. Please. Damn Moyashi, making him have this need he wasn't suppose to have. One day he would make him pay for it.

To his luck the other exorcist let himself be convinced, blush still on his cheeks as he leaned down again to once again wrap his lips around his dick, using that inexperienced tongue to lick and trace the shape of the head of his erection. He was doing it very slowly at the same time he closed his eyes, as if doing this demanded a lot of concentration. Kanda groaned softly when the Moyashi took as much of his member as he could, barely half of it, though he tried to compensate for that by stroking what he couldn't fit inside his mouth.

He would have to teach him, show him how to do a good fellatio and be able to satisfy him. This time he had to bite the inside of his cheek to drown out his moans, his fingers burying themselves in the Moyashi's white hair to make him go faster. The boy's left hand was firmly gripping his pants, the English needing something to hold onto while he gave him oral.

"_Ngh_. Fuck, Moyashi. Faster."

And Allen tried to please him, moving his head according to the pressure Kanda's hand was enforcing on him. He licked his lips when he looked down at the brat, the sight of the boy between his legs with his mouth busy with his dripping dick as filthy as it was beautiful, simply tempting.

It didn't take long for his breathing to be come a bit labored, knowing he was close to finishing. That's why he pushed the boy's head down lower while he lightly moved his hips, introducing a bit more of himself inside Allen's mouth as the boy tried not to choke again

Then he finally came, just barely pulling out of the other exorcist's mouth, spurting the boy's face with his seed. He fought to catch his breath for a couple of seconds, trying to recover from that exhausting climax, definitely one of the best ones he had ever had in his whole life. Chest still heaving a bit, he turned to look at the boy kneeling in front of him: Allen's cheeks were blood red, his silver eyes full of tears as a couple of droplets of thick semen slid down his face, his half-opened mouth letting him see the rest of his finish. Kanda was surprised he hadn't spit it out by now, that he hadn't choked with it yet. He smiled darkly, looking at the softly panting boy through a couple of the black tresses covering his dark eyes.

"Swallow it, Moyashi. Drink all of it."

He wanted to see more of that. He wanted to see just how far he could go with this kid. And so he was immensely pleased when he heard Allen swallow thickly, once again complying with his wishes.

"And well?"

"Salty. A bit bitter, but mostly salty.'

"Che. Idiot."

He kissed him again, holding him by the back of his head so he could deepen the kiss even more. Smiling when he saw the other's furious red cheeks once they separated, he enjoyed the look of shame the boy was wearing, embarrassed about what he had just done. He stared at him as Allen shakily got to his feet, probably tired from being in that kneeling position for so long. Kanda used that moment of weakness to wrap his arms around him, bringing the Moyashi's body closer to his own. He leaned his head against the English still covered stomach as gently as possible; he couldn't see Allen's face, but he knew this was surely going to embarrass him even more. But he didn't care; because, for some reason, this felt pretty good to him. This part of the Moyashi's body was so warm, probably due to the presence of the little girl. What he didn't expect was to feel Allen gently stroking his hair, although soon enough he learned the reason for that gesture when the boy began to yank on the long black tresses.

"Don't do that, Bakanda. It's embarrassing."

Kanda let out a small ironic laugh.

"But that's why it's so fun, Moyashi." Obviously, there wasn't anything better then annoying him in spite that he was pulling on his hair more violently then ever before now. And, only because he knew it would make the boy's embarrassment even worse, he placed a soft kiss on the brat's bulky stomach.

"Ah! I told you not to do that."

But Kanda wasn't listening to him anymore. It was true that he had just finished not too long ago, however, having the Moyashi so close to was making him get hard all over again. That's how strong the damn bean sprout's effect on him was.

His hands had already forgotten the gentle caresses they had been giving the boy seconds ago and were taking a less than innocent approach despite that it was sure to get him punched in the face; but the sound of someone knocking on the door stopped him before he could go too far.

He cursed out loud.

"It's that fucking inspector."

To his surprise, Allen let out a gentle laugh.

"It looks like I'm saved then."

"Che. No for long, idiot."

He raised his gaze to see the small smile the other exorcist drew on his face. Another thing that surprised him was Allen gently bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Thanks, Bakanda."

"For what? You're the one who sucked me off. You have a really pretty little mouth, Moyashi."

"You really are the worst kind of pervert."

He clicked his tongue as the boy walked over to the door. Though he stopped with his hands on the doorknob, voice soft but audible.

"Maybe…maybe you're right. However, can you love him for me? Can you?"

Kanda blinked. He knew the kid was talking about the baby. He didn't even bother to remind him that it was a girl, because for some strange reason, the Moyashi always referred to her as a male. Sighing, he scoffed.

"If it means never having to hear you say something stupid and corny ever again."

The boy laughed again.

"I wasn't the only one acting a bit sentimental today."

He scoffed again at the same time he stood up. Taking out a hankerchief from a pocket of his shirt, he grabbed the boy's chin. Allen blinked a couple of times, though seconds later a dark red color bloomed on his cheeks. He cleaned the idiot's face, wiping off the semen the brat hadn't even noticed he still had sliding down his flushed cheeks and hair. Kanda wasn't obviously going to let anyone else who wasn't him look at the brat like this, specially not that damn inspector.

"You can get the hell out now."

The other simply smiled at him. One last kiss and a soft goodbye.

And a promise to continue where they had left off today despite the brat's expected refusal and protests.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was more than past midnigh when a man illuminated by the light of the silvery moon walked through the deserted streets of the town not too far from the Black Order. The finder clenched and unclenched his right hand, as if still trying to figure out what had really been in contact with her not too long ago. He stopped in front of an alley, looking at both sides before going in despite knowing full well there was no exist on the other side.

He came to a hault once more, stopping in front of a wall that could just barely be seen with the silver moonlight.

Suddenly, a butterly sprung behind his back, fluttering joyfully while it flew to the man's insect landed on the stranger's side, its wings still keeping it suspended in the air despite that it looked ready to fall over any second.

A deep, masculine voice was heard loud and clear thanks to the silence reigning the dark alleway.

"The egg has appeared again, master, just as you said it would."

Laughter was heard, cheerily and amused as someone answered through the little fluttering butterfly.

"And Allen Walker? What were you able to find out about him?"

The man barely smiled under the hood of his finder uniform, though this time it was a feminine voice who answered at the same time the man's skin began to darken and a pair of amber colored eyes flashed a molten gold under the moonlight.

"It is definitely true. I felt it, that warmth, that glow in his eyes and skin. It is not normal. It's been roughly almost four months."

A small silence took place, the flapping of the butterfly's wings the only sound that was heard before words took reign once more.

"Good job, Lulu Bell."

She closed her eyes, expression one of happiness as she recovered the shape of the finder whose body had so easily disappeared a couple of months ago.

"Thank you, Count-sama."

**+To be continued…+**

**End Notes: **

**(1) **Eugh, I hate it when I can't find the right translation to the original words. This sentence, roughly translated would come up as 'it wasn't that much' or something along those lines. But this was the closest thing to '_No ha sido para tanto_', so I had to settle for it. Sigh. Kanda's just basically saying that Allen's being a whinny little bitch that can't handle any pain because he's such a wimp like that…

**(2) **_Omamori _means 'protect' or 'shield'. It's an amulet that consists of a small piece of paper with the name of the god that goes according to the situation or reason why the _Omamori _was chosen. The piece of paper goes inside a small bag made of really nice cloth with these really cute embroidered edges. You should never, never open the little bag. If you do, the protective charm with break and you'll be left exposed to the bad things you wanted to protect yourself from.

**(3) **There are a lot of _Omamori_, but the _anzan Omamori _is, in fact, a protective charm for pregnant women *cackles*. _Anzan _means 'easy birth'. Pregnant women must carry them close to their stomach so that the amulet can be in contact with the baby and protect them too. Ah, Grandpapa Froi is such a dear, ain't he?

Well, now that school is officially done (lies! Must practice for track, gymnastics, and draw out schedules and summer reading to do, etc *sobs*) I hope I can update a lot faster than what I've been doing so far. Well, I promise to see you as soon as possible, my oh so lovable readers~


	13. It's a Deal

Hello, it's me again. Thank you for being patient enough to wait for this chapter, I know my schedule is hazardous. Lately it feels like I have a lot of time in my hands, and yet no time at all. My sense of time has gotten really weird, too. And, well, it's not really worth caring about. I thought summer would mean lots of updates, but since my junior year is closer than ever now, summer has been full of plans and studying and even more work than when I was in school. And family vacations, let us not forget about that. Sigh. I guess it's time for me to start putting my schooling first if I want to make something of myself in the future. Goodbye my sweet childhood, I knew you well, but it is time for me to be an adult *cries*

**Special Notes for this Chapter: **Ngh. _Fluff_, lemon, pointless lemon full of fruity fruits, language, and a small Kanda POV somewhere in between all the Moyashi.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, and that's a good thing because I would update even less than Hoshino-sensei does -laughs-

**Apostle of God**

**Chapter XIII-It's a Deal**

When Allen opened his eyes he realized he wasn't in his room. He was about to rub the sleep out of his eyes, except that when he tried to raise his right arm the only thing he gained was a pinch of pain: the sudden movement had made the needle in his arm plunge deeply into the skin. He looked at his arm, sighing in relief when he saw that he wasn't bleeding. Yet. He had hurt himself before; wounding himself without meaning to with the needle when he slept. Although it had been a while since he had fallen asleep during his treatment, which was why he looked at his surroundings. Only Link was there, looking at him closely now that he was awake.

And Timcanpy.

The golem was exploring his stomach, his little feet trying to get used to the new territory. Allen smiled softly despite the hot blush on his cheeks. He was already 17 weeks pregnant, a little bit more than four months; something which Lavi was always reminding him, how much time had passed and how much time was left. His stomach had grown even more and he now couldn't use any of his clothes. That's why he was really embarrassed, the nurse herself had made him wear a nightgown, much to Komui's glee, and Lavi's and perhaps many others who he'd rather not think about. Luckily, he had obtained two things: being allowed to wear his pants under the nightgown, a pair a size larger that was a bit big on him; and being able to continue wearing Kanda's sweater. It still fit him and he liked wearing it; it was warm and gave him a certain feeling of safety he couldn't really explain.

Today he couldn't sleep with Kanda nor the next one. No, he would have to wait two more days to be able to sleep in that bed he had come to like so much. Though the Japanese had complained various times about how Allen moved too much and he even tried to sleep on the futon on the floor once, the one that was always left alone unlike the bed, but the younger boy always managed get his way to get Kanda to sleep next to him. It was only fair; he satisfied Kanda by having sex with him despite that many it was uncomfortable and even painful, and the only thing Allen asked in return was for the older exorcist to sleep with him after all that physical exertion. Of course, he enjoyed the things the dark-haired man did to him despite that the next day he woke up a bit sore, but he liked snuggling against the older man's side even more because it was warm and pleasant. And he liked that, when he woke up in the morning, he was always met with the sight of Kanda's arms wrapped protectively around him; a gesture that the other would never do when conscious, something he himself wouldn't accept in any other circumstances. He felt a bit foolish for enjoying it, but it was something that he could no longer help but feel.

Besides, the baby didn't move as violently.

He swallowed.

When other people touched him, he felt more movements inside of himself. As if the baby was asking for help, for someone to take him out of there immediately. That's why he was afraid; afraid that the others would notice those desperate brushes and would know that he was a horrible person for not wanting the child growing inside of him. Even so, no one seemed to have noticed, only Kanda knew what was happening and it was only because he himself had confided in him his awful secret. He wondered if those movements would one day get more obvious, if everyone would end up finding about his secret sooner of later.

But Kanda, the things he had said to him, they had calmed him down a bit. Just a bit, but they had worked. He no longer felt as anxious as before and, though he hadn't told anyone not to touch him, he avoided them as much possible. He felt really bad for the Japanese, but it would be a bit hard for him to explain why he suddenly didn't want people to touch him, specially when he had let them to do it from the very beginning. He sighed softly.

He cocked his head to the side when he heard the door being opened, turning around immediately to be able to see who had come in.

"I'm sorry, Walker-san," said one of the nurses, coming in quickly to check up on him. Allen only blinked. "There are many wounded due to all the missions and we're short on nurses. If only the supervisor hadn't gone off for a trip."

Allen tilted his head. Right, Komui had gone to the Order's Asian Branch, for some unknown reason. The commanders still refused to let him use the Arc, maybe because they knew only Allen was able to control it. The doors had been closed (something which they had asked him to do), that was the last time he was allowed to see the strange device. That's probably why Komui Lee would take another month to return to the tower, so meanwhile Reever was in charge of managing everything. The Australian man was struggling to keep the scientific section in tiptop shape, but organizing mission papers wasn't the same thing as running a whole section, which was probably why the man seemed more exhausted then usual (which was saying a lot).

There were also the wounded to consider. Frowning, the English closed his eyes in sadness. The missions continued, the finders were the ones who ended up the most injured like always when they accompanied the exorcists in their missions. And the Black order had three exorcists it couldn't use: Lenalee, who still hadn't recovered her Innocence; himself, for obvious reasons and Kanda, the one who had to stay and take care of him because of his pregnancy. He bit his lower lip, sure that Kanda wanted to return to the battlefield as boon possible but couldn't because of Allen's condition.

"You've gone and hurt yourself again, haven't you?" He looked at his right, noticing the dark aura surrounding the nurse.

He was about to apologize, that he hadn't meant to get hurt again, but the head nurse had already pulled out the needle from his arm to clean the dried blood before placing a band-aid on the little wound. He sighed with relief, apparently he hadn't hurt himself too much; he made a mental note to remind himself not to fall asleep in the infirmary again.

"You shouldn't sleep face down anymore, Walker-san," he heard the nurse say, "make sure to sleep on your side from now on, preferably on your left."

The snow-haired boy could only look at her, frowning a bit and without understanding why it was so important that he slept on his side.

"Why…"

"Perhaps your stomach isn't as voluminous yet, but later on it could become a problem. It will become heavy for you to carry; you will not be able to breathe and it will cut the blood circulation to your legs if you continue to sleep that way."

He shivered. The way the head nurse explained these things, so clear and direct, helped him in a really morbid sort of way. Maybe, maybe she would be able to explain to him the things that were happening to him. She was a nurse, she should know these things, right? But he felt terribly embarrassed for even thinking about one of those questions and he knew the answer would embarrass him even more. Besides, his treatment had already ended, he was supposed to be leaving soon.

"Maybe we should try using your left hand to deliver the serum after all, I'll see what the doctor thinks about the idea," she continued to speak, now to herself, her voice soft.

Allen gathered all of his courage, determined to ask

"Eh, excuse me."

He saw her straighten up and turn to look at him with one of her eyebrows raised in question. Feeling those eyes on him made him feel even more nervous. It was probably strange for her too to have Allen speak to her, since the only thing he usually did was answer her questions and stay still so she could start with his daily treatment.

"It's-this…"

"Do you have a question, Walker-san?"

Allen nodded very slowly. The nurse was now sitting on one of the chairs next to his bed, without once looking away from him. The English avoided looking at her again, knowing his embarrassment would probably manifest itself as a hot blush across his cheeks. He concentrated on Timcanpy for now, who was still cheerily walking across his stomach until he felt his master's gaze on him. The golem went still, as if answering the gesture.

"The baby moves," he began, speaking very softly, "but it isn't very noticeable, is that normal? Besides, sometimes…" he swallowed thickly, trying to organize his thoughts one more time, "sometimes, he moves a lot more when something makes me feel, eh, uncomfortable."

Just like right now. He could feel some of those little brushes on his lower stomach. Allen didn't see the head nurse's smile, something which was probably just as well considering the fear the woman sometimes caused him.

"Of course it's normal for him to move, you should feel something alike to a butterfly's wings or a small fish swimming in your stomach. I suppose you still haven't felt one of his kicks, they're a lot more obvious and satisfying."

'More satisfying?' The exorcist looked at her without understanding.

"The baby's first movements might bother you; but his kicks will make you feel better. I promise you."

He didn't understand. How could someone kicking you make you feel better?

"The baby moves when you feel stressed because your emotions affect him," Allen looked at her again, her serious tone continuing, "he's only reacting to your irritability."

Then it was his fault the baby was moving? Although in a different way then he had expected. The baby was only sympathizing with his feelings, he was only expressing what he himself wanted to do: complain about the way they treated him. Smiling, he laughed, a bit of irony in it. He would have never thought that. After all, his baby and him had more in common then he'd thought.

He stopped, freezing. Had he thought…? What had he thought?

"Do you have any more doubts, Walker-san?" the nurse asked him, probably confused with the exorcists mood swings even and when they were due to the pregnancy.

"Eh? No! Hum…thank you for your help." He stood up carefully before he bowed his head, confused, but relieved in a certain way. Timcanpy perched himself atop his head, nuzzling his hair, perhaps noticing that it was time to leave.

"It's my job to tend to my patients," the head nurse said, still serious. "Same time tomorrow, Walker-san."

"Yes," he smiled kindly at her after wrapping himself in Kanda's sweater.

He walked out of the infirmary, feeling better. Just a little, but it was something. He wondered if it was true was the head nurse had said, if the baby's kicks would make him feel better. It was silly, but he wanted to hold onto that hope. Because it was almost impossible for him to imagine that he could ever feel happy to feel the baby moving inside of him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Another week had gone by.

Another more week were things hadn't improved one bit: Johnny stubbornly continued to hassle him about wearing prettier maternity clothes, saying that the sleeping-gown didn't do him justice; people kept trying to touch him, though he had evaded them pretty well so far; and, Kanda and Link were still silently fighting in front of him.

That was happening right now, actually, Kanda was walking between him and Link. He didn't even know why they were mad, they were just looking at each other with hatred and that was it. He himself was more worried about being on time to his treatment, because the sooner he was done, the sooner he could have breakfast. He was dying of hunger right now, specially since he had just recovered his appetite and he planned on eating as much of Jeryy's food as was possible.

He ended up turning a corner and walking faster so he could get away from those two, although only for a couple of meters. He liked being with Kanda, but the man was being more unbearable than usual when he was with his inspector. He sighed, leaning against the wall, hoping those two would stop fighting soon. He placed his left hand on top of his stomach, covered by the cream colored sweater he had borrowed. The baby hadn't moved as much after he had had that conversation with the head nurse, almost as if the child had decided to sleep longer now that Allen had decided to calm down and not let himself get carried away by his problems. And it had worked, he no longer felt those desperate nudges on his lower stomach.

Although, he was beginning to miss them. It was strange, before he would have given almost anything to stop feeling them and now he wanted to feel those gentle movements one more time. Unconsciously, he was still waiting for those aforementioned kicks the nurse had said would feel better. He drew a weak smile on his lips. Even now, he was still as stupid as he sounded. He was still so stupid.

"Moyashi."

He opened his eyes when he heard that voice full of fury. He blinked, a bit confused when he saw the older teen's furious face.

"What's wrong, Kanda?"

He knew what the other exorcist would do, but even so that didn't make it not hurt. Kanda was squeezing his head between his hands again; the Japanese still had no tact whatsoever with him, though perhaps he should just be happy that Kanda couldn't threaten him with Mugen at the moment.

"Stop doing that, Bakanda!"

"Idiot! Don't run off by yourself like that without saying anything!"

It was weird. God, as if something bad was going to happen to him if he walked a couple of steps away from a situation that was quickly beginning to irritate him. But this idiot was impossible, he was still treating him like a kid. He would have liked to use his Innocence; no one else but Link knew that Allen activated it every now and then, only to see how long he could support his Crown Clown. He'd had some pretty good results despite that he ended up exhausted, something he compensated by eating now that he could keep his food down. Of course that, if Kanda or anyone else found about what he did, he would be in big trouble.

He was just about to pull on his hair since he really couldn't do anything else (he would have _loved _to kick him, or at least punch him and knock him out of balance for even a second, even though he knew he shouldn't do any of that in his current condition), when he heard Link clear his throat.

"It's getting late, Walker."

Of course it was getting late. It was always getting late when these two were around. for some reason, he missed being the one who Kanda fought with, the one who easily broke that control of his. Now it was Link and he didn't like that. By God, not again. Lately he had been feeling like this: resentful. To Link, To Lavi, To Komui, hell, even to Mugen! He had a serious problem, one he would never admit to Kanda because it was pretty embarrassing and would make him look like an idiot in the dark-haired man's eyes. Well, more than usual.

He sighed again, resuming his walk to the infirmary. Kanda fell into step with him while Link walked behind him like usual. Timcanpy was flying around him, as if making sure Kanda didn't try to do anything weird. Luckily, Lavi was too busy with the work Bookman had assigned him (he had complained a lot about that) and had disappeared. It was better like that, he didn't feel as claustrophobic, even and when he would have wished the Japanese to be the only one to accompany him. And sometimes not even him, because some days his mood was just horrible and he didn't want to meet anyone who knew he was in a bad mood. Today was one of those days.

"Oi, stupid Moyashi."

"My name is Allen, Bakanda."

"You're pretty distracted today, have you been having fun watching old projections with your golem again?"

He felt himself blush. That idiot! He was smiling arrogantly, with supremacy. He would have preferred the other to be mad about what he had seen, not use to it bother him. He frowned, looking at Tim with certain anger despite that his face was still completely red. Tim had showed Lavi, who else would he show? He had already asked the little golem not to do it and the small sphere had made him smile by nuzzling his cheek, as if promising him he would follow his orders; but Timcanpy was still his Master's golem. And his Master was General Cross after all.

He preferred not to answer, sure that the damn jerk would use it against, him, whatever he could say. He only bit his lower lip, still a bit flushed. Oh, yes. He would make him pay one day.

Once they arrived at the infirmary, he sighed in relief. Mostly because Kanda would have to leave soon and he would be left alone with Link again. He couldn't stay in Kanda's room today, only until tomorrow. He didn't like the schedule he had been given to follow without questions, although he had no right to complain since he was sure the commanders had done that to know his every movement, and he should even feel thankful because they were allowing him those few hours with Kanda. The only he had to do was see the positive side to this: he wouldn't wake up sore the next day nor would he have to shower before going to sleep when he was tired and sleep after those often endless sessions.

One more time, he felt his cheeks blaze red with embarrassment. That bastard Bakanda. Allen always asked him, always asked him to…He rubbed his cheeks to try to get rid of the crimson color while he entered the infirmary before those two. One more hour and he could go down for food.

And that's how it went, a long hour where the only thing he heard and saw was Tim chewing on his nightgown despite that Allen tried to stop him, apparently the golden golem wanted the English youth to pay more attention to him and the only way he knew how to go about that was by annoying him. It wasn't something new after all. Maybe that was the reason why the little sphere was now eating out of the food he had asked Jeryy to make for him despite that Tim didn't need it because he was a golem. It wasn't that he was bothered by it, he had shared his food with Tim plenty of times before and he actually liked to do it; what annoyed him was that the golem was eating the same thing he had been about to eat, too.

"Stop acting like a brat, Tim!"

Timcanpy went still for a couple of seconds before slipping inside Allen's sweater despite the boy's protests. He calmed down a bit when he felt his golem snuggling against him, hiding like he used to do in the past, except that now he was a little bit bigger and didn't fit as well as before. The English sighed, now solely concentrating on eating his food now that Tim had stopped bothering him. He didn't understand why his golem had been acting out lately, although he was sure it had something to do with Kanda. He sighed.

He looked around as he ate, casually, as if not really caring all that much about his surroundings; all while his inspector remained seated at his side filling reports while he ate a cheery pie. There weren't that many people in the cafeteria today and that made him feel less uncomfortable.

Lenalee had been absent more and more during lunch, though he supposed the Chinese girl was focusing on her self-imposed training despite Komui's many complaints. He remembered she had said she would train her hardest while they had been in the Arc, and that Lavi had teased her by saying she would never get a boyfriend if she kept that tomboyish attitude of hers' up. He drew a tiny smile on his lips, ignoring the light blush that had appeared on his face. By that time, Lavi and Lenalee had already had sex. But what they had was so different from what Kanda and him were going through; after all, they were a man and a woman, something normal despite what the girl had said that sleeping with someone who wasn't your spouse before marriage was a sin. Also, they behaved naturally, like good friends. Allen would have never guessed there had been something between them, he was even a bit envious of them for being able to behave so normally around the others when he always tried so hard to feign that there was nothing else but their mission and mutual dislike between Kanda and him. Kanda and him were much more complicated, so alike yet so different at the same time. Was it even possible for them to have what they had?

The only thing he did know was that it wasn't anything good, whatever it is they did have.

He scoffed loudly before he shoved his thirty-seventh dango in his mouth, his bowl of ramen empty before him. The people in the cafeteria were looking at him with curiosity, like always. Most of them were finders, others were scientists Allen didn't know, maybe because they were from other branches that belonged to the Black Order. They were gossiping, always gossiping under their breaths about him. Now he was eating a strawberry shortcake, trying to ignore those many observing eyes examining him from a distance. Because they reminded him of his childhood, of how people pointed at his left arm with horror, how some of them beat him up to make him go away when all he wanted was a bit of food. He had had to learn how to be cold, to be hostile so he could survive, to not cry ever again. To never feel anything.

Then Mana had come. Mana broke through that mean personality he had created to be able to face the world. How Mana had made him laugh, rescuing the affectionate, naïve and happy child he had thought had died a long time ago. It was strange, now that he though about it, but he had acted exactly like Kanda when he had been younger. He laughed, not knowing why that idiot's name had suddenly popped into his thoughts again. He wondered if Kanda had also had problems similar to his that had forced him to become the way he was. Or perhaps, that was simply his nature, perhaps he was just a damn conceited and insensible bastard because that was his real personality.

Although, if Mana had been able to soften him up he was sure he would have been able to do the same thing with Kanda. His father could do absolutely everything. Not even the dark-haired exorcist would have been enough against him; in a mere matter of minutes Mana would have had him laughing, or at least erased that frown that seemed permanently etched on his face. He laughed softly again, closing his eyes at the same time he wrapped himself in the borrowed sweater and drew a gentle smile on his lips.

'_Mana_'.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a small nudge on his stomach. And he almost fell off the table when he felt another one, much more assured and certain than the first one. Allen knew he was being looked at, that the people in the canteen would be surprised to see him stand up so suddenly, even Link was looking at him with curiosity. Either way, Allen wasn't paying attention, he was solely focused on keeping still to make sure it had really happened. But nothing happened. He sighed softly as he realized it had probably been nothing, unconsciously placing his right hand on his stomach, without expecting to be welcomed by another of those little nudges a third time.

God. Was it really happening? He brought a hand up to his mouth, almost not being able to contain his surprise.

"Walker?"

He didn't hear him. He didn't even bother to offer an explanation, not to Link nor to Jeryy the cook, who seemed to be calling him with worry in his tone since he had yet to finish eating. The only thing he did do was run, not very fast, but as fast as his legs allowed him to.

It was so stupid. So damn stupid. So stupid because he couldn't stop smiling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

He wiped the sweat off his brow with the towel he had around his neck. Scoffing with force, he turned back to his training. He had spent the last hour with Lenalee, helping her train despite his refusal the first time she had asked to spar with him, but the woman's insistence plus the threat to call Komui had won out on the end; the last thing he wanted was to have that idiot of a supervisor bugging him for being mean to his little sister. He didn't understand why she had suddenly wanted to do this, ever since Kanda had first met her he had never seen her take training so seriously. She spent most of her time with Komui, making coffee for the scientific section or learning female etiquette from that crazy cook.

In the end, he didn't care about the matter enough to give it more than five minutes of his thoughts. He rested Mugen on his right shoulder while he walked to the training room. Later he would leave for the forest, he knew that fucking rabbit would pop out at any moment or that that rookie Chaozii would come ask him for tips on how to use his Innocence. As if he cared. He was one who had named him his superior when Kanda hadn't had the slightest concern about him.

He left the towel at the side, holding his katana with both hands, taking an offensive stand. He was about to begin his training exercises when he heard a pair of annoying giggles. He turned around, expression murderous, to find a Lenalee who had long ago left aside her mediation to chat with that other woman, Miranda. Of course that at seeing the samurai's deadly glare, the latter one became terrified despite the younger girl's best efforts to calm her down.

"Sorry, Kanda!" the Chinese youth apologized, waving her arm.

"Che.'

This was why he hated training in the tower. Because he had to share with the other exorcists and that irritated him to no end. Even more if he knew they were talking about the Moyashi, something that was happening quite frequently; Allen was still a very popular subject among his companions, almost everyone but the newbie liked the kid. And that annoyed him even more. It bothered him because they spoke so freely of the English, as if they knew him and the struggles he went through ever since he first began his special mission. For Kanda that was something he didn't like: having the kid all depressed, without the energy to do anything, not letting even Kanda touch him. It was only until the Japanese forced him to talk that the other said a bit of what was happening to him; they were mostly stupidities that he barely understood. The Moyashi had a fucking complicated mind and he could never manage to grasp much from it.

It had to be because of his childhood. Lavi had said that the young boy had been abandoned when he was a baby, that his parents had rejected him because of his arm. Kanda didn't know if Allen had told the rabbit that or if it was something the red-head had found out about through his job as a bookman. He sure it was probably the second option, after all the Moyashi didn't seem to talk much about those things, although he wasn't sure, perhaps it was simply that he still didn't trust Kanda enough to talk to him about something as personal as his childhood.

Either way he didn't care about any of that. He continued to repeat that to himself, that he didn't care if the Moyashi didn't trust him for those kind of things. After all, his relationship with him wasn't based off communication. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. As long as he could fuck the Moyashi without having the boy struggle too much, it was enough for him. At least, he tried to convince himself of that. Because it was true he was in love with Allen, he had already accepted it after all, but it wasn't as if he was ever going to tell him. It wasn't as if he was going to admit that weakness to the Moyashi and give him that edge against him so he could exploit it.

His training always ended like this: thinking about that little idiot. It was like some sort of curse, not being able to fully concentrate when he trained. Although he was a lot calmer than before now, where he couldn't even close his eyes for once second without having that damn kid drift to his thoughts, in situations that would scandalize many. It was true he still thought about those things, but the knowledge that he would be able to realize those fantasizes sooner rather than later calmed him down, the knowledge that they weren't that far off his reach. He smiled, a hint of malice in it.

Even so, that momentarily lapse of concentration helped him hear someone walking towards the training facilities. Someone was running, although not fast enough to be a finder. He frowned, wondering if it was a scientist or something along those lines. It was when he heard his name being called that he opened his eyes, without being able to believe he had heard right. That was the Moyashi's voice, out of breath due to his running. Was it possible that the imbecile was running in his current condition? He would make sure he would regret it if that was true.

Undeniably, it was Allen who stopped a couple of meters from Kanda's resting place, sweating lightly while he breathed with difficulty; always followed by the German inspector who didn't appear to be tired in the slightest. A couple of white locks had stuck to the boy's cheeks but he didn't seem to care about that, leaning against his knees without bothering to brush them way, as if the only thing he wanted was to get back his breath after all that running. Fuck, stupid and idiotic Moyashi. Once again, he drew an expression of fury on his features.

"Allen-kun? What are you doing here?" he heard Lenalee ask, probably sitting up while the other woman followed suit.

But the young boy didn't appear to have heard her, breathing harshly as he regained his breath. Allen never came to the training room, not after his mission had started, which was why Kanda had a couple of minutes of peace to train, even and when most of the time he spent thinking of different ways to take his Moyashi. Damn kid. Frowning, he shortened the distance between them, getting ready to scold him and maybe use some physical force if need be.

"Che. Idiot, how the hell…"

"Kanda!"

He arched an eyebrow after the small boy interrupted him only to say his name. Was he smiling? Also, that strange look in his eyes. This was too strange and he was getting annoyed the longer the other kept staring at him with that stupid face without saying anything. But it was just about when he was going to reach for him that the other exorcist grabbed him by his left hand. He opened his eyes with surprise; Allen had never initiated any physical contact like this, much less in public.

"Oi, Moyashi…"

"Come!"

"Moyashi!?"

He ended up practically being dragged by the English, who refused to let go of his wrist despite that everyone present was staring at them. Or perhaps the idiot simply hadn't noticed that there were more people there, as if he were only interested on whatever he had to tell Kanda. Although he had taken him just like that from the training room, something that made him remember when it was him the one who had to drag the Moyashi when he wanted to get him somewhere. Apparently, the little idiot was learning. Heh, what irony.

He scoffed when he was finally let go. Punch him, he was going to punch him for doing that, for doing it right in front of everybody while Kanda had a damn image to maintain, and it was suppose to be the same for Allen, too. His threats died away when he saw the other was looking at his surroundings, looking as if he was making sure on one was here, which was stupid when they took into account that the damn inspector was close even and when he was a couple of feet away from them and that his golem was peaking its head out from under Allen's sweater before it flew away, tired of being inside there. He frowned again. He hated Timcanpy for doing that, although he forgot about that as soon as he saw Allen unbuttoning his sweater.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, startled since the other always insisted on never taking off that sweater ever since they had forced him to wear a nightgown.

He stopped thinking, freezing when the kid grabbed both of his hands with his own, almost knocking him out of balance by that sudden movement. Though that didn't compare with what came next. Allen had guided the older exorcist's hands to his stomach, still holding them even though they were already on his abdomen. What the hell? The stupid Moyashi hated being touched there (it was the cause of endless of fights) and now he himself was the one who had placed the Japanese's hands on his stomach. But he saw the light blush dusting the boy's cheeks, how he was looking at himself, staring at the place where he had put Kanda's hands on. What a bizarre situation, he was already beginning to wonder if the Moyashi's grade of masochism and stupidity had finally gone past their breaking point for him to want to do something he obviously didn't like.

"Come one! Don't make me look bad!"

He parted his lips, then he noticed the kid wasn't talking to him. Wait, then who was he talking to? It couldn't be.

His doubts were cleared when he felt a little nudge coming from the Moyashi's stomach. His eyes went wide, barely raising his gaze to see the other's wide smile.

"Did you feel that?"

What a stupid que-…Oh, hell. He moved one of his hands since the Moyashi had finally let him go, feeling those barely perceptible nudges a couple of more times. She was kicking, without a doubt, the little baby girl was kicking, almost as if she wanted to make it clear that she was inside there despite everything else. And Allen seemed happy about that. Kanda had never before seen him like that, so radiant, with that special look in his gray eyes. Strange, it was all so strange. He never thought he would ever get to see him like this over his pregnancy.

"Is that him kicking, Kanda? Is that how they're suppose to feel?"

Kanda barely got enough time to nod before he felt another of those little kicks, although he wasn't too sure it was her; it was the first time he had ever felt this through anyone's stomach. Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard the other let out a soft laugh.

"It feels strange."

He looked at him. Allen's eyes were closed, his cheeks were flushed and his smile was full of happiness. He tilted his head, intrigued with that contrasting attitude. He remember how feeling the little girl's first movements had sent him into a sobbing fit and a horrible feeling of guilt. But now it was the opposite of that, the kid looked happy to have a baby inside of him for the first time. As if he were finally noticing that she was a new life that needed him for survival. As if he were accepting that he did care for her.

"Bu-but, you better not tell anyone!" He looked at him again when he heard him say that; the brat's brow was furrowed although the blush riding high on his cheeks wasn't helping him much in looking fearful and demanding respect. "Ad much less that I came here to show you! It's embarrassing."

He smiled meanly.

"Does it still make you embarrassed, Moyashi?"

"Of course it does, Bakanda! Don't you dare…_Mphm_!"

He did what he had to do: shut the little imbecile with a kiss. Those trembling lips, those red cheeks, those eyes; they screamed at him to take the kid. He ended up wrapping his arms around him, pushing him against one of the walls. Although Allen tried to push him away, he ended up letting him inside his mouth and play with his tongue. The sight of the thin string of saliva connecting their mouths when he pulled away made the younger boy blush, pushing Kanda away so he would get off of him.

"Idiot! We're not in your room, this is a public place, just because no one's here doesn't mean someone's not going to come sooner or later. Besides, Link-san…"

"Then why did you come here? This is your fault, Moyashi."

Allen's eyes went wide while that red color took over his face. What an adorable sight.

Kanda licked his lips.

"I didn't come here for this! And, and…we can't do that here!"

But Kanda was already looking at their surroundings, sure that he could find a way to get what he wanted. He couldn't hold on till later, he couldn't even make it to his room to interrupt his training. Then he saw a room; an entry to the many storerooms where they stored some training equipment. He smiled roguishly again.

"I know where we can do it, Moyashi."

"K-Kanda, are you serious? Hey! Let go of me!"

Now it was his turn to grab one of the Moyashi's hands to force him to walk. It wasn't as if the other was struggling much, as if he still didn't fully understand what Kanda wanted from him. As if it weren't obvious.

"Y-you got excited by this?" the other whispered, noticing Link was also with them. "You're a real pervert!"

That wasn't anything new. Although it wasn't precisely his daughter's little kicks the reason why he had gotten like this; it was mostly because of the Moyashi's attitude, so childish and stupid, for having unbuttoned his sweater so anxiously in front of him. That was an obvious invitation, wasn't it? Of course he was a perverted bastard, this kid was still only fifteen years old after all. And his way of moving, denying him, he loved everything about the little brat. Nevertheless, he still hated knowing he loved the idiot, that what he felt wasn't pure physical attraction and that there was something more in between; even so he wouldn't deny those damn feelings, not even to himself. Not after all the time he had wasted torturing himself with that stupid question that did nothing but waste his time.

"You're crazy!" he heard the younger boy cry while the Japanese opened the door. Allen's arms were crossed over his chest, a furious look and a dark blush on his face. But even so he wasn't leaving, standing there without doing anything. He wanted it as much as him, he wanted Kanda to take him again and again until he couldn't take it anymore. He smiled when he opened the storeroom's door.

He turned around to grab one of the Moyashi's hands, facing the inspector who was looking at them with a grimace of what seemed like disgust. That stupid bastard. If he didn't like it, he didn't have to look at them while they kissed.

"It's up to you if you want to come in or not," was the only thing he said to the German while the younger exorcist looked at him with horror, who apparently couldn't believe what the dark-haired man had said.

Link cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed by Kanda's comment, something which only made the Japanese grin. He could feel Allen's fingers gripping one of his arms, though he didn't know why.

"And well, inspector?"

"You have half an hour, Yu Kanda. If you are not done by then, I will have to take Walker with me."

That answer only made Allen blush even more, which to him was pretty amusing.

"Fine, just don't make too much noise when you play a round of pocket pool while we're inside." **(1)**

"Kanda!"

The Moyashi's embarrassment was perfect after seeing the rigid inspector's composure crumble like that. The German had immediately turned around, placing his arms behind his back.

"Half an hour."

Kanda grinned again, yanking a paralyzed Moyashi inside the storeroom with him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Coming here had been a bad idea. A really bad idea.

Allen couldn't stop cursing himself because the first thing that had occurred to him when he had felt the baby's kicks was run to Kanda to tell him about it. And now here he was, locked inside a strange room with the damn bastard, surrounded by darkness and equipment that looked more like it belonged in a torture chamber than anything else. He swallowed thickly, nervous.

He leaned against one of the walls while his eyes tried to adjust to the dark, gently placing one of his hands on his stomach. Another little kick. He smiled. Well, apparently the baby liked it when he did that and answered him every time he did it. If he had known it sooner, perhaps he would have done it earlier. But well, he still didn't know what to think about all this. It was true that he did feel a little better just like the head nurse had said he would, but that didn't mean any of his doubts had gone away. He only knew that he liked it when the baby kicked; even if he had ended up in this situation.

But this was all that perverted Kanda's fault. He scoffed with force, fixing the sweater he was wearing until he felt the other exorcist's hands on his shoulders. He looked up, silver eyes meeting dark blue ones.

"Kanda?"

The other leaned down a bit to kiss him, a chaste kiss, something rare in the Japanese. Allen blinked in confusion at that; surprised with Kanda's gentle treatment, who had grabbed Allen by his hips, pulling him closer to his larger body. Saying nothing, the older exorcist leaned his head against one of the English's shoulders. Allen was going to ask what was wrong, why the older of the two was acting like this after being so rude to Link. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, running his fingers through those long black tresses, starting to worry for real now.

"Do you feel okay? Are you tired?"

"Che."

Allen frowned when he heard him click his tongue, though he couldn't say anything else because Kanda's hands had gone from his hips to his ass, causing a dark blush to bloom on his cheeks after he had battled so hard to get rid of the crimson color minutes before.

"Bakanda!"

"_Shh_, don't make so much noise, Moyashi," the other whispered in his ear, making him feel a deep shudder run up his spine. "That bastard only gave us half an hour and we have to make the best of it."

After saying that, Kanda gently bit the lobe of his ear, unwillingly making Allen let out one of those many embarrassing sounds he hated. Damn Bakanda. He squeezed his eyes shut at the same time he unconsciously pressed himself closer to the older man's body, freezing when he felt his stomach touch the Japanese's abdomen. The red color on his cheeks grew darker. This wasn't supposed to happen, Allen hadn't come for this.

But this was Kanda. Allen was sure that, if he ever told anyone who wasn't Lavi the things Kanda did to him, they wouldn't believe him. Anyone who saw the Japanese would say the man was asexual, that he wasn't the least bit interested in those type of things and that Allen was crazy for even suggesting such a thing. Of course not, they would never believe that the grumpy and antisocial exorcist was the one who was lustily touching him while he pressed wet kisses against Allen's pale throat. He swallowed nervously again, long locks tangled around his slim fingers, pulling those black tresses loose from their binding. He received a grunt from the other exorcist for this, making him laugh softly when Kanda's hot breath tickled his damp throat.

"Moyashi."

Allen blinked before closing his eyes when Kanda kissed him again, this one deeper than the last one. Right, Kanda was a damn perverted bastard, but he also made him feel good in a way he couldn't fully comprehend yet. But he returned the kiss as best as he could, trying not to stay behind. But even so, he wasn't going to let Kanda take him in a place like this. Eyes fluttering open, he grinned when an idea came to his head, dead sure that it would work and that the Japanese would have no other option but to reduce everything to kisses and touches (which would definitely not hurt, unlike the 'other thing'}.

"There's no lubricant here, Bakanda," he said, very softly, as if embarrassed to say such a thing out loud; gently pushing the other away with his left hand.

"Don't worry about that."

He could barely even see him in the darkness of the room, but that conceited smile was unmistakable. What the hell? Kanda wouldn't dare! Or would he? He was really beginning to regret ever coming here. He tightly closed his eyes, trying to pull away from Kanda even more when the man grabbed him by his right arm to pull him away from the door. Allen was confused, wasn't the Japanese supposedly afraid of hurting him? Or at least that was what he had said before, perhaps his arousal was making him forget that.

Startled, he let out a small gasp when Kanda picked him up and placed him on what felt like a table. Allen looked at his surroundings, still nervous around the strange environment and because the lack of light made it impossible for him to see what the other was doing. His lids almost fell shut when he felt Kanda's breath fan his neck again while the older exorcist pulled the cream colored sweater open, the task fairly easy since the buttons were already undone. He was touching him so gently, almost as if he wanted the younger boy to relax despite everything else. Of course that when he practically pulled his pants off by force everything the Japanese had managed to do went down the drain.

"Why do you still wear them, Moyashi? There's no need, they're so easy to take off. And you look better without them."

"Damn bastard, give them back!" he demanded, even while knowing that his cheeks were even redder now after hearing that stupid comment.

"Che. Of course not."

He felt another shudder run through his body when Kanda slipped his hands inside the nightgown, shamelessly caressing his thighs while all Allen could do was lean against the table using both hands. The samurai's hands were rough, a bit calloused, due the handling of his _katana_. But he had already gotten used to Kanda's touch, so the only thing that was annoying him was that the idiot had to do this to him here of all places, when Allen would have preferred the oaf's room. He didn't like that, he preferred Kanda's bed, a place he knew and didn't make him feel like he was at a disadvantage. So he decided to play a couple of his cards to stop Kanda from going any further. Plan already formulating in his head, he drew a small mischievous smile on his face.

"Are you really going to do it like this, without anything to prepare me? I think it will be a bit uncomfortable. For both of us."

He tried to use the softest tone possible, trying to make that hard-headed imbecile see reason. Allen saw a ray of hope when the other stopped touching him and looked at him through the darkness. Then Kanda kissed him chastely again, the English youth smiling widely in victory.

"Shut up already, idiot." Allen opened his mouth in surprise at that answer, though what made him feel queasy and a bit green around the gills was what came next. "I have the lubricant with me, so stop bitching."

"Y-you have the lubricant with you? But you were training! Why the hell do you have that with you!?" he exclaimed, pointing at him despite that the taller man calmly grabbed the hand he was using (the right one) to place it back on the table. Allen looked at him, even more confused than before.

"You never known when and where I'm gonna be in the mood to fuck you, Moyashi. It's obvious I should be prepared."

Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing. No, nobody would believe this man was actually a damn and shameless pervert. Although he couldn't continue dwelling on that thought because Kanda grabbed him by his waist to bring him closer to the edge of the table. He immediately grabbed onto the other's shoulders, a bit startled by the sudden movement.

"Bakanda!"

"Sorry, Moyashi, but we don't have any time for foreplay today."

Great, hearing that only made him tense even more. Even so Allen couldn't stop looking at him; barely being able to see how Kanda's right hand reached into the back of his pants to, precisely, take out the little bottle Lavi had given him. He wasn't kidding, damn it. Kanda forced him to pull away from his chest, making Allen have to brace himself against the table again, in a pretty uncomfortable position by the way. Although that was nothing compared to Kanda grabbing one of Allen's legs to lift it up in the air after having quickly taken off his underclothes. He felt like killing him, cheeks burning up in humiliation for being in this lewd position when he felt something cold and damp on his entrance.

"What-what…? It's cold, imbecile!"

"Che. I forgot to warm it up for you, idiot. Just bear it for a little longer, crybaby."

"_Ngh_, bastard."

He couldn't say anything else because one of Kanda's fingers had slid inside of him, making him wince in discomfort. He wondered if there would ever come a day when he would get used to feeling of the Japanese's fingers inside of his body without any pain or that strange feeling he got in the pit of his stomach. He curled his fingers around the border of the table while he bit his lower lip when a second fingers was added in after the first, moving in and out while they tried to stretch him further. Gasping for breath, he let his achromatic hair cover his face, looking at the other side while Kanda continued to prepare him with one hand while the other one held him by his calf so he wouldn't close his legs. Allen felt so embarrassed in this position; so exposed and open. He let out another gasp along with a soft moan of pain when the samurai introduced a third finger. Damn Bakanda. He never gave him any time to get used to his movements, the ones which were getting even faster an deeper then they had been before.

Even so he arched his back when he felt one of those intruding fingers touch that hidden place in his body, tightly gritting his teeth as sweat ran down his brow. He closed his eyes with force, burning in shame while he tried to drown out those embarrassing moans.

"Ah, looks like I found it."

He was going to snap at him for saying something so embarrassing if not because Kanda brushed that place again and again. He couldn't bear it, he wanted to scream, wanted to tell him to stop because otherwise he would end up coming right here despite that he still felt a bit of pain. Another shudder ran through his body when the Japanese brought their faces closer to whisper in his ear, voice soft but not inaudible:

"Want me to put it in yet? Come on, tell me to stick in already."

He drowned out another moan, oval nails clawing the table, stubbornly shaking his head despite…despite…

Silver eyes widened, his scream muffled by Kanda's lips as he kissed him; those fingers were no longer in his body, had been replaced almost immediately by the Japanese's fully erect shaft. He still wasn't fully in, Allen couldn't feel the other's hips against his ass yet. His cheeks turned crimson, and he took a deep mouthful of air when Kanda pulled away to begin kissing his neck while he thrust inside of him.

Allen could barely hold onto the border of the table; Kanda's pace was uncomfortable and painful, but despite that he felt a bit of pleasure every time the older exorcist's erection entered his body, the slick feeling of that hot rod sending shivers throughout his body. It still seemed impossible for him to feel good when the sensation of the lubricant inside of him while Kanda's cock slid in relatively easy inside of his body was a bit unpleasant; besides, the sound of wet skin against skin that could be heard with every movement of the other's hips, it all embarrassed him so much.

"You're so tight. It always feels so good to be inside of you, Moyashi."

He hated it when he talked like that, he loathed it because it did nothing but make his situation even worse, because the blush on his cheeks only grew even hotter.

"Kan-da."

It wasn't right, it wasn't okay for him to like it despite that it hurt. He shook his had again, as if trying to convince himself that he was right. But it was when he felt the other go in even deeper than he thought was possible that he couldn't help but moan rather loudly, no longer bracing himself against the table as he choose to wrap his arms around Kanda's neck, burying his face in one of the man's shoulders to muffle those little embarrassing sounds escaping his mouth.

Kanda seemed to be enjoying it even more now that he was this embarrassed, one of his hands abandoning the younger exorcist's hips to touch the boy's body inside the nightgown. Allen bit his lower lip when he felt the other gently pinch one of his nipples using two fingers. He tried not to move too much anymore, barely able to feel the table underneath him now and, the truth was that he really didn't want to fall off. Although it wasn't as if he could put much thought into that, not when the damn bastard wouldn't stop moving. How could that pervert hold on for so long when Allen himself could barely keep up with him? That bastard, it was already beginning to hurt even more and the other wasn't even the slightest bit perturbed.

"S-stop it…_Ugh_."

"Not yet, Moyashi," he heard him say between pants while he squeezed his hips, pushing into him even faster.

"It hu-rts."

"Che. Bear it a little longer."

He always asked him to hold on a little longer. Allen let his eyes fall shut, curling up against the older man's neck without once failing to feel Kanda's movements inside his body. He tried to wrap his legs around the Japanese's waist to have a better leverage, but his prominent stomach wouldn't let him get close enough. Although he immediately stopped thinking about that when he heard the other's exorcist's breathing grow even heavier. He was about to finish. Swallowing, Allen shook his head again.

"N-no. Not in-side."

The other exorcist laughed, thrusting into him a bit harder to emphasize his amusement as he pretended not to have heard him. Allen frowned despite that his cheeks were still red and that little moans slipped past his tightly pressed lips once in a while. He had let him come inside of him despite that he didn't like it, because he thought it was considerate or something like that. But it was too much, every day it got harder for him to clean himself as the months went by. He asked him not to do it, thought that seemed to incite him even more. Bastard, he would always be a bastard. Angry tears prickling the corners of his eyes, he gritted his teeth.

"You'd rather I come in your mouth, Moyashi?"

"S-Shut it! _Agh_!"

Bastard, he was definitely a bastard. He pulled on his hair as best as he could, though that didn't seem to bother the other in the least, so he only gripped the dark-haired man's shirt as he tried not to lose his balance. He couldn't help it. Breathing heavily, Allen curses under his breath when he heard the other exorcist let out a grunt at the same time that warm and sticky liquid filled the recesses of his body. Nails digging into the samurai's back, he let out a sound of discomfort. Damn it. Kanda braced his hands against the table, placing his body on top of Allen's without completely leaning against him. Even though he could feel a bit of pressure, could feel that hot liquid running down his thighs when the other finally pulled away, the boy blushing when Kanda's shaft was retracted from his body with a wet plop.

"Bakanda…you asshole."

Allen heard him laugh, blinking at him as the man pulled himself to his feet and buttoned his trousers. He was still laying down on the uncomfortable table, that liquid pooling between his inner-thighs despite that he was trying to close his legs. Angry blush on his cheeks, he looked at the Japanese with fury while he muttered a couple of curses behind gritted teeth.

"You're going to get yourself and the table even dirtier if you keep laying down like that," Kanda said, with an air of smugness that only made him even angrier.

"How the hell do you expect me to reach the bathrooms like this, idiot? That's why I told you not to do it!" he snapped, still mad, fully aware that his cheeks were dyed an intense crimson color.

"Che. Just squeeze your legs together a bit more."

"What?!"

He was going to punch him. By God was he going to punch him if not because someone was knocking on the door. It was Link, right on time. He sighed with a little bit of difficulty, carefully sitting up as he tried to ignore the pain he felt attacking his hips and legs. He wasn't expecting Kanda to help him, which was why he looked at him with confusion. Although the great oaf shouldn't think that that would be enough to make Allen forgive him for, once again (damn it), doing _that _to him. He grabbed his pants and his underclothes from the floor, closing one eye in discomfort. Luckily his pants were big on him and wouldn't get dirty. Still angry, he bit his lower lip.

"Damn Bakanda."

"Stop complaining, idiot."

"Bastard. Don't even think we're doing it again tomorrow."

"Oi, you can't decide that by yourself."

"Of course I can."

He hid his smile when he saw the older exorcist's face. Good, it was a just punishment that would get even worse if the other ever tried to act smart with him in the future. He placed his hands on his hips, seconds away from laughing and pointing to drive the humiliation home when the other grabbed him by his face to kiss him. Another soft kiss, chaste and innocent. Allen could feel Kanda's fingers losing themselves in his achromatic hair. The taller of the two pulled away to lock his dark blue eyes with his silver ones, almost as if he were apologizing. But it wasn't enough, of course not.

"You're still not getting any sex tomorrow."

"Che. For fuck's sake, Moyashi."

He laughed, poking fun at the other as he walked towards the exit. The inspector had already opened the door and had probably seen them kissing. But he didn't care, Link was more than aware of what they did together and if he had only seen that kiss than it was okay. Oh, he wasn't even giving the matter importance any more and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He sighed.

"Bye, Bakanda."

"Whatever, stupid Moyashi."

Allen smiled, satisfied.

Though that didn't mean everything was okay now. He could still feel that sticky and uncomfortable liquid inside himself, which was why he wanted to reach the bathrooms as soon as possible. That's why he hated it when Kanda did that, he couldn't fall asleep comfortably until he was clean. It was true that when he was on missions it wasn't always possible for him to take a shower before going to sleep, but that was different. Very different. His cheeks flushed again, so he ended up rubbing them with the back of his hand, as if that would get rid of the red color.

He sighed in relief when he reached his destination. Good thing they had separate shower stalls, because he wouldn't be able to bear having to shower in front of other people. People that, without a doubt, looked at him as soon as he entered the bathrooms. Smiling a bit nervously, he bowed his head before quickly heading to one of the stalls to get clean. He cursed him again and again: that damn and shameless bastard, that stupid Bakanda. He scoffed with fury, taking off the cream colored sweater without noticing that Timcanpy had gotten stuck inside the garment; then he took off the nightgown and his pants. Tucking a stray lock behind his ear, he went inside the shower stall wearing the last of his clothes. He closed his eyes, thankful that Link had decided it wasn't necessary to look at him while he watched over him, making him feel a lot calmer.

Allen carefully took off the last of his clothes, clicking his tongue because he knew he himself would have to wash it. That Bakanda. One day, one of these days he would make him pay for everything he had done to him. His thoughts remained stuck on that when he opened the faucet, letting the warm water soak him completely at the same time he closed his eyes and begged the red color to leave his cheeks once and for all as he introduced one of his fingers inside his body to clean himself. Unpleasant, it was so unpleasant. A new wave of anger took over him while he tried to get rid of that idiot's semen.

When he finally managed to finish his task he remained quiet, tired, simply letting the water run down his exhausted and tired body. He had to come up with a way to make that asshole pay, though he preferred to relax and think nothing of the subject as he showered.

One of his silver eyes fluttered open as he suddenly remembered something. He placed his right hand on his stomach, waiting for a response that sadly didn't come. He bit his lower lip, although this time with an expression of anguish on his face. Why wasn't he answering him? Was he mad at him? Or perhaps, it was only…

"You fell asleep, didn't you?"

He drew a small smile on his lips, gently caressing his abdomen.

"I'm sure it's just that."

He was talking to himself. He had finally gone crazy, although he had been pretty sure of that fact himself ever since he had begun to pursue a relationship with that Bakanda. He smiled again without knowing why he felt so happy when seconds ago he had been furious. He looked at the ceiling, blinking. There were many doubts in his head, too many. But for some unknown reason he couldn't comprehend he had stopped worrying about them right now. He closed his eyes and murmured something else again.

"You know what? Your father is a complete idiot, but he really likes you. I think he likes me too, although I'm not too sure about that since he still behaves like an asshole with me, but that's probably because that's just his real, disgusting personality," he laughed softly, his eyes still closed. "Let's make a deal you and I. We'll share Bakanda, okay? That way I'll be sure you'll have someone who loves you as much as you deserve to be loved. Deal?"

Allen knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he didn't care. He didn't even care that Link was probably listening or that Timcanpy was somewhere there spying on him. He only opened his eyes, that gentle smile still on his lips.

"It's a deal then."

**+To be continued…+**

**Final Notes**: Augh, the fluff, it _burns _me! This chapter was very…um, sweet, and it made me sort of sad that the hardest part for me to translate was the p0rn -sweats- I had to rewrite _so _many sentences when it came to that, really. Also, a million apologies for this being so late. I've been on a family vacation all this time and just returned about two days ago, and despite that I had a lot of fun, I'm sorry for making you dears wait this long -bows head-

**(1)-**…eh, if you don't know what this is, well, you can try looking it up…?

Now, for something I've been wanting to do for years…

**KIRIBAN-** Since the DGM Bing Bang is on its way, I've written a lot of ideas for the project, only to end up discarding them when my partners shook their heads at me and said '_**no'**_. So, I want to give my babies a warm home, and have decided to make a contest out of it. Whoever reaches the 240th review first, gets a Yullen One-shot of their choice from KIS's folder of Yullen/Lucky/1827/and many others fics (and maybe, _maybe _if I'm willing to part with them, a drawing from my tablet), and if I don't already have your choice done, I'll write it up just for you! Any questions and concerns you may have about this contest (and the future ones) send us a message, and we will gladly answer them for you. Ciao, and thanks so much for reading -blows kisses-


	14. Goodbyes and Promises

**A/N-** Ha ha infamous number 14. How ironic that our lovely? Cute? err…_unique _couple's time together would come to an end in this specific chapter. I don't know if** Kini**-san planned it that way, or if it was just an accident. I'll have to ask her one day about it for sure. I hope all of you are ready for some real shockers, because from now on, the dreadful plot comes into play -cackles- Also, thank you all for you support! I hope you'll stick with this story till the end despite the problems that might come.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Lemonade. Enjoy it, embrace it, make it your own because this is the last one we'll have for a while (I know I cried while I had to wait for the storm to pass Dx), the return of a certain pairing, a lot of POV changes, mood swings, and Kanda acting like an insecure wife, lol. Oh and grammar mistakes, but my Beta's at work right now so eh...

**Disclaimer: **WHOOP! It's back, hell _yes_! -breaks into a random and cheesy love song-

**Apostle of God**

**Chapter XIV-Goodbyes and Promises**

He curled in the bed, smiling widely after absentmindedly licking his lips. He was having a beautiful dream, his favorite dream despite that he dreamed about it almost constantly. Because every time he dreamed it was special, he came closer to the object of his affections every time it happened. And she smiled. That smile that instantly cheered him up and made him feel much better despite everyone else's rejection. She welcomed him with open arms, whispering his name with those soft and red lips.

"Elia-de."

"'_Arystar_'."

Yes, she answered him and looked at him with those imploring brown eyes. She hugged him, welcoming him home. She answered him, saying that there was no one else in the world besides two of them, together forever.

But, but then he remembered she wasn't what she said she was. That she was an _akuma_, that he had become an exorcist because of her. So her death wouldn't be in vain, her, his only love. He had told Allen, the young boy who had given him the strength to keep going forward despite having lost his loved one, that he would be an exorcist. There was also Lavi, the youth with the eye-patch who always managed to cheer him up, even though he didn't like the nickname the teen had given him. That was right, his two friends had helped and protected him from the villager's rejection and had taken him with them to become an exorcist.

Regardless of that, he was now alone and anxious. First came the fear, then the panic.

"Allen? Lavi?"

No one answered him. Tears quickly formed in his eyes. Had his friends also left him? No, that would never happen! He trusted Allen, he trusted Lavi. He wanted to see the red-head's jovial expression, laughing at him for being so emotional and for crying so easily. He wanted to see the achromatic-haired child's beautiful smile, hear his words that always gave him more confidence in himself and the strength he needed to keep going.

"Allen! Lavi!"

He was shouting, calling for them. And his friends still weren't here. Were they okay? Were they still alive? The tears began to run down his cheeks while he continued to call for them in a voice full of anguish. But, suddenly, something answered him in the silence of this nightmare.

"Arystar!"

It was the voice of a woman. Could it be, finally, his dear Eliade? No, that voice was different. It was…it was…

"Arystar Krory."

…a voice he had never heard in his life before.

Although, did she know where his two young friends were? Perhaps she could help him! She knew his name. He had to ask her, he had to know if those two were okay. Yes, surely she would know, would know were his friends were.

He struggled to speak, even though no sound came out of his mouth. Suddenly, he felt very weak, as if he hadn't eaten anything in a very long time. Either way, he had to ask. He had to open his eyes. He gathered all the courage he had and prepared to use all of his remaining strength to find Allen and Lavi no matter what.

God, was the light annoying. He had just opened his eyes and he already wanted to close them for good. But he had to see his friends, he had to see them now.

"Arystar Krory? Krory-san?"

She was really pretty. It wasn't Eliade, but it also wasn't lady Lenalee or Miranda. But she had some sort strange hat on her head, he knew he had seen it before in his grandfather's books. Oh, right! That's what nurses used when they were on duty, those women that helped doctors with their patients. Then that mean he was in a hospital. It all made sense now.

Wait, perhaps not.

He remembered, somewhere deep in his head, that he had been fighting. Yes, that was right. He had fought against those two Noah, the twins that had in the end become one. What were they called? Jasdevi, yes. He also remembered he had asked Allen to go on without him, and that he would catch up with them later. Well, he hadn't really 'asked' him to go on, but he remembered the look the small child had given him. Allen had been worried; although the boy had made him know he trusted him, believed he would defeat his two enemies. Now more than ever, he wanted to see Allen and give him a big hug, even if Lavi would tease him for it.

"Krory-san is waking up!"

The nurse pulled away from his side, repeating his name a couple of more times, as if she couldn't believe he had opened his eyes. Then, another woman came to his side, and older woman with a serious gaze. He didn't know what she was doing, except that she was touching him, taking his pulse or something like that, calling him by his name. But he didn't answer her, not because he didn't want to, but because he was simply stumped with all the information they were bombarding him with plus the confusion and natural fear he was feeling for being in a place he couldn't recognize.

"A-llen…La-vi…"

His friends. He needed to see his two friends.

"He's been calling them all this time," he heard the younger nurse say while the other woman only looked at him with that same expression that was quickly beginning to scare him.

But apparently they knew Allen and Lavi. Then they were safe, or at least he hoped they were. He closed his eyes again, a bit relieved despite that he wasn't all that sure everything was okay.

"Call Reever-san."

Sooner than he'd expected, a man with blonde hair an a face that said he hadn't slept in days approached his bed. Krory blinked tiredly, slowly getting used to being conscious after being asleep for who knew how long.

"It's a relief to see you awake, Arystar Krory," the man smiled kindly. "My name is Reever Wenhamm and in the name of supervisor Komui Lee I welcome you to the Black Order."

"Black Order?"

That was the place Allen and Lavi had talked about, the one they said would welcome him with open arms now that he had decided to become an exorcist. That he would have friends, a new family. Then, then…

"Allen and Lavi? Are they okay?"

The scientist blinked, looking a bit surprised by what he he'd said.

"Yes, Allen-kun and Lavi are here and are perfectly okay. Eh? Krory?"

He began to cry, happy, even when he was surrounded by strangers. Allen and Lavi were safe! He couldn't wait to see them.

"You shouldn't get up in your condition, Krory-san!" the older woman warned him, looking at him again with that withering gaze that caused him to shiver in fear.

"I think it's okay," now the one looking at him with angry eyes was the blonde man, who looked a bit intimidating though he continued regardless of it, "it's fair for Krory to see his friends."

"We're not even sure Krory-san will be able to walk after…"

He didn't let the woman finish because he had already gotten to his feet, even if he had had a little trouble standing up. He was hungry, yes; and tired. But the urge to see his friends was greater than his exhaustion. There was no way he was going to let something as stupid as feeling tired try to stop him, because seeing his two dear friends was more important. He quickly made his way to the door until he remembered something and stopped:

"_Hum_, and where are they?"

After receiving a look of disbelief from the man in the white lab coat, the light-haired man smiled.

"They're probably in the cafeteria right now. I'll gladly take you there. Although…"

"Although?"

Was there something wrong? What was it?

"It's about Allen-kun."

He immediately became alarmed again, almost going into hysterics just by hearing the name of his young friend added to the expression the man was wearing on his face.

"What's wrong with Allen? Is he okay?"

"Well, you see…"

Of course that, of all things Arystar Krory expected to hear about the young Allen Walker, this was certainly the last thing he ever thought he would hear.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The Black Order was an enormous place. Krory knew that if Reever Wenham hadn't accompanied him he would have probably gotten lost for days trying to find his two friends. Although his nose might have been able to guide him, the scent of the delicious food coming from the cafeteria being that great. He was starving. But he stopped thinking about that as soon as they entered the large room. There were many long tables, and even more people; talking, eating, some were even laughing. Krory couldn't believe what he was seeing, it really was like one big family.

"Kuro-chan?"

That voice snapped him out of his musings as soon as he saw the one-eyed red-head looking at him with surprise, as if he couldn't believe it was really him, Krory. Once again, tears began to run down his cheeks, though he didn't bother to wipe them away before he ran to the young red-head's side.

"Lavi!"

He ran to pull him into his arms without caring for the food that ended up on the floor and how they also almost ended up on the floor if not for the young man holding onto one of the tables, stopping them both from tumbling down.

"Hey, Kuro-chan! So energetic, you almost killed me," he heard Lavi laugh, comfortably patting his back while the Romanian hugged him even harder. "So you finally decided to visit us, after you've been asleep for almost six months."

Six months? That was a really long time. He pulled the tiniest bit away from the bookman apprentice to look at him, while the red-head simply blinked up at him.

"And Allen?"

Lavi smiled mischievously, something Krory had dearly missed after not seeing him for so long. It was so typical of the young man that he wasn't that surprised.

"Oh, the Moyashi-chan." It was his turn to blink as the red-head took a deep breath before yelling, "Moyashi-chan! Come here!"

Krory squinted while everyone else in the cafeteria turned their eyes on a certain person, who blushed violently, trying to make himself look smaller in his seat as soon as he heard that horrible nickname, probably embarrassed from all the attention he was getting. It didn't look like the boy was going to answer the older exorcist, but then he suddenly went very still. Krory could see those silver-plated eyes widening with surprise behind those achromatic tresses he knew so well.

"Kro-ry…Krory!"

He saw the boy rise from his seat with some difficulty to rush to his and Lavi's side. But Krory was the one who ended up running to reach the English youth sooner, pulling him into a fierce hug as soon as he was within arm reach. He felt the small exorcist's hair brush his cheeks when he leaned down to pull him closer into his arms, hearing the child's gentle laughter before it turned into a light sob. Krory smiled, crying again as soon as he saw the tears on that young face, grateful to be able to hug Allen again and know everyone was safe.

"Allen! I'm so happy you're okay," he told him, squeezing him a bit more while he hid his face in one the crying boy's shoulders, though a lot softer and less harder than him.

"Eh, Kuro-chan, you might not want to be so affectionate. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

The Romanian exorcist had barely opened his mouth to ask what the red-head had meant by that when he saw a dark-haired man unsheathe a sword, eyes narrowed as he threatened Krory with the dangerous blade. Ah, he remembered this guy! He was the one who had attacked them in the Ark despite that they were supposed to be comrades before he had gone against one of the Noah. Why was he here? Why was he allowed to be here when he could turn on his friends and attack them at any moment? Krory swallowed nervously at the same time he brought Allen closer to his body, fear taking over him as he waited to be attacked by a man who he thought was his comrade.

"That's why I told you," spoke Lavi again, free of any guilt while he went in search of more food to replace the one that had fallen on the floor.

"Nothing's wrong, Bakanda," he heard Allen say, who had gently pulled away from him, wiping his tears with the back of his hand without once looking away from Krory.

It was then that he got a real good look at his small friend. Allen was wearing a cream-colored sweater and a light green nightgown and a pair of dark, thick pants underneath that, clashing pretty badly with the rest of his clothes. Plus, he had a light blush on his cheeks, perhaps because of the way Krory was looking at him. And he was also…

"Ah! So it's true!" he suddenly exclaimed, startling the other present people around him while he pointed at the younger boy's stomach, making the English youth blush even more.

"Eh, you thought I was lying, Krory?" asked Reever, barely appearing for more than two seconds, then he laughed. "I don't blame you, I never would have believed it either. Oh well, back to work."

But Krory barely noticed that his guide had left (although the young boy in front of him politely bid the scientist a good day), because he was fully concentrated on Allen. On how the boy nervously fixed his clothes, looking away from the Romanian exorcist's eyes.

"He's almost five months along," informed Lavi, cheerily chewing his breakfast now that Jeryy had grudgingly replaced his food. "His tummy's pretty big now. He looks really cute, doesn't he?"

Krory saw Allen quickly shake his head, his blush worsening if that was possible. But Lavi was right, his young friend did look cute like that, although that wasn't a word one should use on a boy (even if he was, _ejem_, pregnant). Regardless of that he sighed, relieved to see his two friends acting 'almost' as normally as always. What was confusing him though, was seeing that dark-haired exorcist so close to Allen, looking at Krory with what appeared to be anger. He wondered what he had done to the young man to deserve such a look.

It was strange, without a doubt.

"Come on, Allen. Let me touch your tummy, just a little bit more, please?" said the apprentice of bookman, in a pretty low voice Krory still managed to hear.

"No way," muttered Allen, trying to pull away from Lavi as soon as possible.

"And you won't let Kuro-chan touch either? He wants to, right, Kuro-chan? Come on, Moyashi, let him touch your tummy."

Allen glanced at him and Krory could see how embarrassed the boy was for some reason he couldn't understand. Although the boy's stomach had caught his attention and he wanted to touch it, he wouldn't because for some reason the expression of anguish on that childish face made him feel bad.

"No."

To the recently awaken exorcist's surprise, the one who had answered for Allen had been the scary swordsman from before. He couldn't understand why though. Well, he didn't even understand why the man was there when all Krory wanted was to be with his two best friends.

"Jo, Yu-chan. You're too possessive."

"Don't call me that, stupid rabbit."

Lavi only laughed, as if the deadly look the Japanese was giving him wasn't worth any of his attention despite that it had made Krory shiver in fear. He didn't know if his red-headed friend was either very brave of very foolish for doing that.

"Please forgive this uneducated brute, Krory-chan. It's just that he's father, that's why he's being so hysterical."

"The father…? Does that mean Allen's baby is his…?"

Mister Reever hadn't told him that! He shivered when those dark eyes full of fury looked at him, and the worst part was that he didn't even know why the other man was looking at him with so much hatred. He swallowed, scared now more than ever.

"Don't be like that, Yu-chan."

"I thought I told you not call me that."

"Ah!"

Now it was Lavi who was being threatened by the man named 'Yu-chan', the moody exorcist's glare turning on the red-head, which made Krory sigh in relief.

"Eh, Krory."

He lowered his gaze when he heard Allen calling his name. He was met with the boy's radiant smile, and he looked like a lovely young girl thanks to those flushed cheeks and that voluminous stomach. Jeez, this was the first time he had ever thought of his friend Allen as woman and he was sure the boy would get mad if he ever found out about it.

"Allen?"

"I'm so happy, knowing you're finally awake makes me so happy."

Now it was the young boy who gently wrapped his arms around him, practically helping Krory feel Allen's stomach against his body. It was incredible, his dear friend had a baby inside of his body, even when he was just a child himself. But, well, it was Allen after all. If anyone could make a miracle like this happen, it would be this boy. Oh, he was so happy he almost couldn't keep up with the warm feeling.

"Walker."

He felt Allen stiffen in his arms when he heard that monotone voice while Krory squinted at this new man he had never seen before, though seeing him gave him a bad feeling in the pit in his stomach, specially because the boy in his arms pulled away from him the second he was called.

"More papers have arrived for you to fill. We need to go to the library now."

"I'm coming, Link-san."

Actually, he didn't like Allen leaving him one bit to go with that man. He also didn't like how the boy looked afraid at the prospect of doing everything that blonde had said.

"Hey, Two-Dots." Krory turned to the origin of that voice, Lavi. "Remember that the Moyashi-chan needs to rest, make sure you give him some time for himself."

The unknown man didn't answer, simply looking at the red-head with an indefinable expression on his face before he turned his gaze on the Romanian when Krory tried to say something (like ask what the hell was going on); but with the other exorcist present, the man with the dark long hair, the blonde man decided to lock eyes with the fearsome swordsman instead of with him.

Since he had spent all of his life living by himself in his grandfather's castle Krory didn't know much about how people interacted with one another. But these two looked at each other in a way that made a shiver ran up the parasitic exorcist's spine. Even Lavi looked like he was trying to break the tense atmosphere, his voice cheery as he placed himself between those two, although Krory didn't know if being in the middle of the crossfire was such a good idea. He swallowed thickly.

He turned his gaze back on Allen. The younger exorcist was once again fixing his clothes, the action catching a bit of Krory's attention and causing him to think the boy looked adorable like that even if he didn't understand why the child was doing what he was doing with such insistency. It was a habit he had never seen in him before, although Krory supposed he had developed it during the six moths he'd been asleep. Well, it was obvious it was due to that little belly he now carried; though the man wondered if it was because his clothes didn't fit the boy well enough.

He wouldn't haven noticed the blonde man had taken Allen if not because the small boy had smiled sweetly at him, promising to see him later before leaving the cafeteria as he was followed by that strange man. Krory sighed again, confused.

"You see Kuro-chan," he looked at Lavi again, who had managed to calm the swordsman's down (or so he thought), "that Two-Dots is the Moyashi-chan's personal stalker and that's because…"

"Ah! It's Krory-san!"

"Krory?"

He recognized those voices immediately: it was lady Lenalee and lady Miranda. Both women quickly ran to his side, something which made him forgot how the red-head was explaining Allen's situation to him. He even forgot about the fearful dark-haired exorcist glaring at him, observing him from a distance, crossing his arms. He concentrated on his reunion, on his comrades and on his friend Lavi. How they welcomed him to this place that, so they told him, was now his new home. The tears returned at the same time he hugged the two young women to his chest.

What Krory didn't know was that something had happened, something that would never ever cross his head if the idea wasn't put there first. Something that involved Allen Walker.

Something that Yu Kanda would never forgive him for despite that in everyone else's eyes he was innocent. But in the Japanese's eyes, he was so guilty he deserved an immediate execution. Yes, Arystar Krory was lucky not to know that right now, he was currently one of the top people in the fearsome man's 'kill list'.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was one of those fucking days where he wasn't allowed to sleep with the Moyashi, so he would have to make do with a quickie and go to the next thing on his to-do list, which would most than likely be waiting for that damn inspector to knock on the door so he could take the little idiot with him again. Either that or listening to the brat's whiny bitching again. Allen kept getting more irritating day after day, but he supposed it was all due to how much his stomach had grown and how that made it harder for him to find a comfortable position to sleep in and so the boy ended up being moody all day. But he was barely five months along, the imbecile still had to wait for his last trimester to bitch for real.

Although when they slept together, Allen was usually a lot more relaxed the next day. Of course he couldn't be fully sure of this, but he noted that yes, the boy wasn't as tense when he tried to touch him. But that was probably because he let him completely exhausted after screwing him and he went to sleep almost immediately after they were done. He smiled mockingly. Everything would be much easier for the kid if he let Kanda come inside of him without making such a big fuss about it. He couldn't let any obvious marks on his skin that could give them away, the least the kid could do was let him have that. But the Moyashi was too childish and he got embarrassed so easily; although his excuse was that he had trouble cleaning himself thanks to his pregnancy. Kanda had offered to help him and the only thing he had gotten was a punch in the stomach, that's how much the kid disliked Kanda doing that to him. And that's why he kept on doing it, because there wasn't anything better than seeing that little face full of anger or embarrassment while he insulted him for doing that thing he hated so much again. Stupid Moyashi didn't know that only made Kanda want to do it even more. He definitely was a child.

A fucking child.

He clicked his tongue.

Someone was knocking on the door. It was Allen. He knew how to tell it was him for some reason he couldn't fully explain; perhaps it was the way he knocked or the way his footsteps sounded. Though this time was different and, again, he couldn't explain how he knew it was the kid. He frowned, reaching his door with a few long strides to open the door and ask the brat what was wrong.

What he wasn't expecting was for the imbecile to enter his room so abruptly right after he opened the door, practically bumping into him. Almost as if the idiot had been running away from something. He clicked his tongue again, a bit pissed off with that "hello".

"Oi, Moyashi. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, Kanda!'

Allen was already inside the room and was leaning against the wall while he tried to catch his breath. The dark-haired exorcist arched an eyebrow, locking the door after making sure the German inspector wasn't near. After that he concentrated his full attention on the Moyashi. Who wasn't wearing his usual clothes, but a long white coat like the ones the scientists from the scientific department used, a pretty big one for his small body since it almost covered him completely. But, despite that, he had Kanda's sweater in his arms, firmly gripping it against his chest. Allen was flushed and sweating slightly, his breathing still a little shallow.

Kanda's mind worked quickly. What the fuck…?

"Moyashi!"

"Eh?" the younger boy blinked, confused with why Kanda had snapped at him like that.

He pushed him against the wall, making sure the brat had no way out. And apparently Allen had realized Kanda wasn't planning on letting him go, because he was nervously looking at his surroundings, trying to find a way out this situation if necessary. Such a childish action would have made the samurai smile in any other situation if not because he wanted to know why the hell was his Moyashi in such conditions. Link? He didn't think so, not after the blonde had expressed again and again how much his relationship with Allen disgusted him. Lavi? No. Not if he valued his life even the tiniest bit. Besides, he called himself the brat's older brother after all. Could it be one of those new scientists? As soon as he found out which damn bastard had dared to…

"A penny for your thoughts, Bakanda?"

The younger boy was looking at him expectantly after blinking innocently or, in Kanda's eyes, stupidly. This idiotic Moyashi.

"Who was it?"

"Who…?"

He grabbed the kid by his shoulders, shaking him and making Allen let out a small startled gasp.

"Fuck, Moyashi! Just answer!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, idiot!" the snow-haired boy snapped back, placing his hands on the older exorcist's chest, causing the sweater to fall down to the floor.

Kanda pulled away when, after having shaken the little imbecile so much, part of the while lab coat had slid down his shoulders. He blinked a couple of times. When the English noticed what the dark-haired man was looking at he blushed again, before trying to put the coat back into place. But Kanda didn't let him, in fact, he took hold of the white coat and yanked it off.

"No! Bakanda!'

Of course the Japanese wasn't expecting to see _this _when the white lab coat also ended up on the floor. The Moyashi was wearing a dress. Yes, a fucking dress. It was a light blue, almost white color; it had a lace and few other ribbons on the border of the skirt. But that wasn't what Kanda cared about right now; not the color, not the damn design, not that to anyone else this might seem adorable. But, fuck, the Moyashi was wearing a damn dress and he looked…good. The thing marked his stomach perfectly, as if it had been designed for that sole purpose only, as if to shamelessly invite anyone to touch that 'tummy' or whatever that stupid rabbit called it. The only thing he regretted (a bit) was that the dress came down to the boy's knees. He would have liked to see the Moyashi's legs for once, although he did that in a rather interesting manner already.

"Damn Bakanda. You're a damn imbecile," the boy muttered under his breath while he tried to pick up the lab coat from the floor, avoiding looking Kanda's eyes during the process, probably so he wouldn't see the hot blush coloring his pale cheeks (as if Kanda hadn't already seen it).

"Che. Moyashi, how the hell did you end up dressed like a girl? Did they finally catch you?"

Allen sighed, finally managing to pick up the coat from the floor, sitting down on the bed. He was still breathing a little heavily and Kanda wondered if it was because he had been running again despite that the Japanese (and everybody else) had forbidden him to do it. He frowned, ready to scold the Moyashi when the boy began to speak first.

"I had just finished filling that mountain of endless paperwork and I was about to go sleep when Johnny-san asked me for help," he sighed again before covering himself with the sweater like he usually tended to do. "What I didn't know was that he needed my help for 'that'."

The younger exorcist scoffed, stretching his legs, kicking them back and forth on the bed.

"He said he only need to add the finishing touches, and I barely had time to say no before he already had me decked out in this," the English finished, lying down on his side on the bed. "Everything was reasonably fine until more people starting showing up and…well…I ran out of there."

Now it was Kanda's turn to scoff. Childish, stupidly childish like always.

"But I managed to get your sweater! And, and I also took one of Tup-san's lab coats so no one else would see me," the small youth smiled, pleased with his accomplishment. "Link-san knows I'm here, so I think it's okay if I stay for a while."

"You shouldn't run, idiot. You could fall down and hurt yourself. Damn, you really are an imbecile."

"Well well, are you actually worried about me? That's new," Allen said, letting out a small laugh before closing his eyes, his body visibly relaxing.

"Stupid Moyashi. And the smartest thing you could think of doing was coming here?" he smiled meanly. "Did you want to show me you pretty little new dress?

Silence. He arched an eyebrow. His words were meant to get a reaction from the boy and start a fight that would undoubtedly lead up a to a good fuck. However, the idiot wasn't answering, something which was beginning to worry him for real.

"Oi. Moyashi?"

He neared the bed, noticing the boy was asleep. Yes, asleep. How the hell could someone fall asleep so quickly? But yes, the brat was breathing evenly, his eyes closed and his face relaxed. He was covered with his sweater, only Kanda's sweater, letting the dark-haired swordsman see a bit of his legs since most of the dress had risen up to his thighs. Kanda almost never got see Allen's legs, although he liked touching them since it never failed to make the other mad. It's just that they were long and slender, always catching his attention. Well, the Moyashi's body had always been interesting to him, how he could be so strong yet have the damn figure of a child. Perhaps it was because the brat's forte was his agility and that's how he had gotten so flexible and was so skilled when it came performing all those stupid circus tricks of his. Or, perhaps it was only because Allen was still a child and had the body of one.

He smiled, placing a knee on the bed, not even disturbing the boy's sleep with that. It must be real frustrating for Allen to have lost that ability thanks to his pregnancy, but Kanda would make sure he would get all that agility back again. For now, he just had to take advantage of what he had in front of him.

Placing his right hand on one of those long legs, he rubbed his thumb over the boy's soft skin, the rest of his fingers quickly following as he got used to the delicious sensation of that pale flesh. His hand went farther up, slipping inside the skirt, and then he clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Bakanda."

The other had opened his eyes and was looking at him with anger. Although that little face full of tiredness took away much of the matter's seriousness.

"Che. Why are you still wearing male underclothes?"

"What, did you want me put on panties for you, pervert?"

Kanda smiled again, leaning over the Moyashi to brush away a couple of white locks from that childish face, twirling them around his fingers. He knew the boy was looking at him with surprise, not used to his touches being so unusually gentle.

"Want to fuck, Moyashi?"

"You have such incredible tact," the younger boy said, turning around and giving the samurai his back. "You even asked me for my opinion. What a total gentleman you are."

There wasn't anything more fun than a stubborn Moyashi who actually wanted to have sex as much as him. He hugged him from behind as soon as he was on the bed, bringing his body closer to his own as much as possible while he buried his face in one the kid's shoulders. Kanda felt him tense when he placed one of his hands on his swollen stomach, successfully slipping inside the sweater the other stubbornly continued to cling to.

"Do you like that sweater so much that you don't leave it for anything?"

"I do like it, it's warm," he heard him whisper and, although he couldn't see his face, he was sure he had drawn a childish expression on his face as he answered his question. "Could you let me borrow some of your pants?"

"Che. What for? They don't fit you and you look good in the dress," he said, placing kisses on the younger male's neck, feeling him shiver in his arms.

"I don't like being like this! it's uncomfortable and…and…I don't know, it feels weird. Dresses are for women and I am not a woman!"

The Japanese didn't say anything to the English's stupid whining because he was too busy with the Moyashi's neck while his hand caressed that voluminous stomach. It was annoying having to listen to the kid's bitching, though he supposed listening to him complain was part of his "mission", which was the only reason he never stopped him. Of course, that didn't mean Kanda was going to pass up an opportunity like this to make the brat his again.

"She's kicking," he whispered when he felt those little nudges against the palm of his hand.

"I can tell, Bakanda," Allen sighed, shrinking slightly as Kanda continued to touch him.

"You really are unbearable today." He gave the kid's neck a long lick, making another shiver run through that small body. "You're not usually this sassy."

"I'm sleepy, I'm tired, my back hurts," the brat listed, trying to pull down the dress despite that Kanda's touches didn't stop. "And I'm cold thanks to this stupid dress. Of course I'm unbearable."

"Che. You know I can always help you get warm again." He gently bit the lobe of the other's ear, pleased with the soft moan he heard.

"You really want me to kick you down there, don't you?"

Kanda frowned. Not because Allen's behavior angered him (he was practically used to it, his pregnancy hadn't made any big changes on his real personality), but because he remembered what had happened in the cafeteria that morning. Fuck, he didn't even know why he was remembering that now, but he supposed it had to do with the Moyashi's behavior. This morning the brat had acted like sweet, polite child and had been so disgustingly affectionate (affectionate, fuck) with that damn vampire.

"Kanda?" Allen murmured, perhaps wondering why the other's touches had stopped all of a sudden. "Are you mad?"

The other had turned his head, looking at him from the corner of his eye. Kanda clicked his tongue again, using his free hand to begin unbuttoning the dress, much to the boy's horror.

"Kanda!"

"What? I have a right over you, stupid kid. So shut up and stay still."

"What the hell are you talking about, Bakanda? You don't have any right over me!"

Allen's eyes went wide when Kanda pulled away from him only to turn the boy on his back, placing himself on top of him without fully leaning against him, but still restricting his movements.

"What is wrong with you?" the English yelled, angry, though the older of the two could see the obvious wariness in his silver gaze.

"You shouldn't have let me fuck you if you didn't want to belong to me, brat," he muttered, grabbing the kid by the back of his head to pull him into a bruising kiss.

He felt the other's hands weakly trying to push him away, though Kanda wasn't sure if he was really hurting him or not. He pulled away to see the boy's face, see the blush on his cheeks and the couple of tears that had formed in his gray eyes.

"Moyashi."

"Idiot, I don't know what's with this sudden display of supposed masculinity, or where the hell it came from. You know perfectly well I only do these things with you, you're a stupid insecure asshole if you react like that for nothing. I already explained to you what happened with the lab coat and the dress, so I don't understand why you're acting like this."

"I'm not that talking about that, imbecile," he muttered, without moving an inch despite that he could feel the other's swollen stomach against his abdomen.

"Then? Explain yourself because I don't understand. And get off, you're suffocating, you great oaf."

Incredible, the kid was acting like he had a backbone all of a sudden. He pulled away from the boy, knowing it had been wrong to trap him like that, but that didn't mean he was going to apologize. Allen sighed, sitting down on the bed though he was still bracing himself with his hands while he turned around to face him. It had been a long time since Kanda had seen him with that look full of determination in his eyes, but he supposed it was because the kid thought he held the winning cards in his hands. And, fuck, he probably did.

"And well? What's your excuse?" Allen crossed his arms again, fixing the dress again until it covered his legs.

"Che." Kanda avoided looking at his eyes, although he wasn't sure why. He just didn't want to show himself like this, it wasn't like him to act so impulsively after all. "Why the hell were you acting so touchy-feely with that weepy vampire?"

"I already told you Krory isn't a vampire, Bakanda. But…wait, are you jealous of Krory?"

He was laughing. The little brat was laughing at him. He was even trying to muffle his chuckles. Kanda frowned again.

"Oi! Shut up!"

"You're acting like a child, Kanda."

"You're the brat here, stupid."

Allen stopped laughing although he kept that radiant smile on his lip, perhaps happy to be able to laugh at Kanda again."

"Krory feels particularly close to Lavi and me because we were the first exorcists he met. Or at least that's what I think," Allen reasoned, looking at the ceiling with an air of distractedness. "It's normal for him to be happy to see us. Besides, why lie? I was also very happy when he woke up, he slept for almost six months. I'm glad he's better."

"Is that why you let him hug you? Is that why you hugged him? Stupid Moyashi, you don't let anyone touch you, why can he?"

Fuck, he wasn't supposed to say that. Hearing it out-loud sounded so stupid, but it pissed him off seeing the Moyashi so willing to let that man touch him when he always refused to let Kanda do it, when he had practically ran into that bastard's arms. Besides, he was the one. He was the boy's original partner in this mission. That baby inside the Moyashi was originally going to be his. Of course he was annoyed to know he had such an intimate relationship with Allen.

"Bakanda," the younger boy sighed, smiling gently, "I really never expected to hear you say something that stupid, but alright. Krory is my friend, just like everyone else in the Order is my friend. You're something else."

"Che. Something else."

"Yes."

To hell with this. He neared the other again, who seemed to be patiently waiting for him. He drew a half-smile on his face before pulling the kid into another deep kiss, bringing that small body closer to his own so he could feel that stomach against him again. Allen surprisingly wrapped his arms around him, although a lot gentler than him, satisfied with this arrangement.

"And only you can touch here where your son is," he heard the Moyashi say, in a small whisper close to his ear that ended in a kiss. "Although it's still embarrassing and annoying."

When his hand drifted down to pat that place he was surprised to see Allen wasn't doing anything to stop him. Allen only breathed softly while he leaned against one of the samurai's shoulders without once breaking the embrace. Kanda could still feel those little nudges; he wondered if they had been there all along, but he'd rather not ask that. Instead of that he pulled away a bit, making the other exorcist look at him with confusion, apparently wondering if he had done something wrong. He hoped the other's doubts would go away when he pressed their lips together in a new kiss, this one a lot less rough and needy then the one before that the brat had barely been able to keep up with.

He supposed the other wasn't expecting him to thrown him in the bed, facedown; stopping only to admire the suggestive position of the idiot in his bed like that.

"What the hell…? Bakanda!"

Allen's words died before they could take form when Kanda caressed his chest through the dress, squeezing one the boy's nipples with thumb and forefinger and making him let out a couple of complaints that made him smile with malice.

"You're right, the dress is pretty thin. But don't worry about the cold, it'll go away soon," he murmured in his ear before placing himself on top of him, not leaning his full weight against him. "Tell me, Moyashi. Does it hurt when I do this?"

He barely pinched one the kid's nipples, ripping a small cry from out of the other's throat.

"Y-yes! Idiot!"

Kanda clicked his tongue, leaving that part of the other exorcist's body alone to use that hand to brush away a couple of those white tresses so he could so he could lick the conch of English's ear, pleased to hear those soft moans again. While he entertained himself with that he used his free hand to push the dress up to the other's back; he could have taken it off but, would he really have another opportunity to take him dressed like this? He didn't think so.

"Kan-da, what are you doing?"

"Stupid Moyashi," he murmured again, licking the pale expanse neck being offered to him. He'd much rather hear those sounds of pleasure from the kid than the annoying protests and relentless questions he had to tolerate as part of his mission.

He pressed his hips against the other's back, he himself letting out a light groan at the feeling. He began to move his hips, rubbing himself against Allen's body despite his almost inaudible complaints about how embarrassing that was. Of course he did nothing else but ignore him, specially because the hand he wasn't using to brace himself against the bed was now between the boy's legs, slowly stroking him through his clothes. There was no doubt that the brat was as hard as him even if he would never admit it.

Sitting up, he flicked dark bangs out of his face while he looked as the boy laid down on the bed despite that his stomach wouldn't allow him a true comfortable position. But Kanda grabbed him by his hips to raise them up in the air, placing them in a perfect position for what he intended to do. Unbuckling the belt of his pants, he made quick work of his zipper. The stupid rabbit had said they shouldn't do it with their clothes on but, fuck, he was too hot and the situation called for it.

"In-in this position?" a nervous Allen asked, probably more scared by the sounds he had hear since he could barely turn his hear around to look at him, not that he actually wanted to.

"You'll see how you like it," he said through gritted teeth, grinding his recently freed erection against other's ass. He let out a low hiss when he heard a moan slip past the boy's lips between all the complaints and bitching.

Regardless of that he had to pull away and look for the little bottle of lubricant. This damn kid, he knew he couldn't fuck if he didn't use that thing. He found the bottle quickly enough, after all, it was something he used almost daily and he always remembered where he had last used it no matter how delirious he had been after a good screw. Opening the bottle, he warmed up the cool liquid with his fingers since the brat always complained if he applied it as it was. Using his free hand he rid the boy of everything but the dress he had on, introducing one his fingers in that tight heat. The younger boy let out a soft cry while his hands fisted the bed sheets, gripping them with his hands and burying his face in the pillows. Stupid and childish Moyashi. It was just one finger, something he fixed by adding a second one not long after, pushing both of them in while he held the other by his hips so he wouldn't think about pulling away.

"Crybaby."

The other didn't answer, only shook his head while he firmly shut his eyes. Yes, he was definitely a crybaby. He let out a small laugh when, as he slid in three fingers at the same time, the kid arched his back. He knew the brat liked it, he liked it when Kanda screwed him but for some stupid reason he refused to admit it. Perhaps it had something to do with his pride as man or something like that. Either he didn't care, his fingers brushing against that place that made Allen cover his mouth with his hands to try and muffle his moans while the swordsman's right hand continued to stroke his male.

Allen didn't take long to finish, his breathless moans making Kanda draw a wicked smile on his lips, feeling his fingers be gripped by the boy's inner walls and his other hand be soiled with semen. He pulled away completely from him to let him breath, watching as the English tried to get his breath back after such a violent orgasm. Licking the fingers of his left hand, Kanda tasted the boy's essence again. This kid was definitely full of contradictions, some of them really interesting ones. Though that didn't matter much now.

Lathering his cock with the slippery lubricant, he pressed his member against the other exorcist's entrance.

"It's my turn now, Moyashi," he whispered in his ear right before he entered him in one single, fluid thrust.

He let out a small grunt when he felt the boy's body gripping him so tightly, Allen gasping and closing his eyes. But Kanda knew he was blushing, knew he wanted more of him even if he dared not ask for it. That's why he pulled out until barely the tip of him remained inside, only to thrust back in with force, pleased with the muffled moan that came from the body underneath him.

Grabbing Allen by his hips, he buried himself in his body again and gain until he found a rhythm up to his standards, satisfied with how much more comfortable this position was for him. Brushing away the annoying long locks blocking his view, Kanda looked down at the kid: how his body moved in time with his thrusts, how that white hair stuck to his rosy cheeks, how he tried to muffle his moans as best as he could. He leaned against him a bit more to deepen the penetration, his hands slipping inside the blue dress. He ignored that swollen stomach, because what he wanted was to reach the boy's chest, touch that sensitive skin. Touching the boy's nipples with the tips of his fingers, he smiled when the little complaints spilling out of those pale lips grew in volume. They really did hurt him then, it was normal though, he supposed it was normal for them to hurt by this point.

Deciding to leave him alone so he could focus on making his thrusts even deeper, he once again placed his hands on the other's hips to hold him still and increase the pace of his movements. Parting his lips, he groaned softly every time his hips met the Moyashi's ass, closing his eyes so he could enjoy the sound of their flesh joining, enjoying it even more only because he knew it embarrassed the kid so much. A real bastard, that's what he was. But did it matter?

"_Nhn_. You're so tight."

Not if he could keep this up.

It didn't take long for him to increase the pace as well as the strength of his thrusts, wanting to finish as soon as possible. He would go for a second round after this if he felt up to it, and he knew he would. A new position, a new way to bring Allen to that sweet, rupturing release every time he touched his body the right way.

However he had to stop, brace his hand against the bed while he covered the boy's mouth with the other one to stop him from making any sound.

Someone was knocking on the door. And it wasn't the inspector, that wasn't the way he knocked. Kanda clicked his tongue, not moving despite that the kid underneath him was trying to push him off, probably due to fear or the embarrassment he would feel if someone saw them like this. Kanda waited, perhaps whoever that suicidal idiot knocking on his door was would give up and leave so him and the Moyashi could go finish what they were doing. But the knocking didn't stop, in fact, it only grew louder by the second. He frowned.

In the end he decided to pull out of the Moyashi, making sure the other wouldn't complain about the abruptness of the action by keeping his hand on the boy's mouth. The younger exorcist turned around to look at him when the Japanese let him go. Allen's cheeks were flushed red and his lips were trembling; plus he had an expression of absolute terror on his face that was reflected in his silver eyes. The samurai only sat up, leaving him on the bed as he was: terrified. He grabbed the messy bed sheets and covered Allen with them, who peeked out of them, probably wanting to know what the hell was going to happen now.

"Stay there," he told him, voice soft as he zipped himself back in. He hoped the bastard who'd dared to come bother him here in his room wouldn't notice he was still hard thanks to him.

Nodding, the Moyashi covered his face with the bed sheets and curled in the bed. Kanda clicked his tongue for the umpteen time, walking towards the door to kill whoever had forced him to stop right before he could finish.

Although he wasn't expecting to see that person standing outside his door.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage like a drum, God, he could practically hear it. Actually, he was surprised the baby wasn't kicking him right now, but he supposed it was because he must have fallen asleep after all that movement Kanda and him had done. It happened for some reason he didn't know; that child growing inside of him always stopped moving after Kanda and him had sex. At first he had been afraid, though he didn't tell the Japanese about it because he found such a thing strange and even a bit embarrassing. But he had already gotten used to it, after all, in a couple of more hours he would feel those vigorous little kicks again.

Allen knew he was concentrating on the baby so he wouldn't have to think about what was happening right now. It was bound to happen one day, he knew that. One day they would be found out and they would be executed for their sinful practices. But he wanted to be with Kanda even though they only ever had sex or did nothing but be in each other's silence; something that happened very rarely. The truth was that they always ended in the older exorcist's bed, a thing that bothered Allen a bit. But if that was the price he had to pay to be with Kanda, then so be it.

Even if it was a mortal sin.

Swallowing with difficulty, he closed his eyes.

He heard Kanda opening the door. He didn't dare look again, even if he knew that it wouldn't make that much of a difference if the person knocking on the door decided to come inside to inspect the samurai's room. Allen was still covered in his own semen, there was no way he could possibly excuse himself. Stupid Kanda. The dress Johnny had made him was ruined and he didn't know how the hell he would be able to clean it, not without leaving a trace of their actions behind. Gritting his teeth, he cursed again: that stupid Kanda.

"You."

Blinking, he strained to hear more of what Kanda was saying, hoping to be a given a clue that could tell him who was standing outside the door.

"Yes, me. Allen-kun is with you, right? Is he alright?"

He knew that voice!

"Che. He's sleeping."

"Oh, I see."

It was Lenalee Lee. He squeezed his eyes shut, heat blooming across his cheeks. He prayed with all of his strength the girl wouldn't come in and see what they had done in Kanda's room. If she saw, he would never be able to look her in the face again, not if she discovered their secret. Lavi was one thing, but he was a bookman and knew about those things, even if that seemed strange to him. But this was Lenalee, a common girl who followed God's teachings and lived her life by the Bible's rules. Allen didn't even want to think about how horrified his friend would be if she knew of what Kanda and him did almost every day in this very room.

"And? Did you come here just to ask about that stupid Moyashi?"

"_Ehm_, no. Not precisely."

There was a silence where the only thing that could be heard was the sound of pages being flipped back and forth, a sound that to him seemed pretty strange.

"What the hell does this mean?"

"It means you have a mission, Kanda."

Allen's eyes widened with surprise. A mission? Kanda had a mission? But he wasn't supposed to have any! He shook his head, trying to calm himself down.

"Is Reever fucked in the head?"

"You shouldn't be so rude," Lenalee paused, as to why Allen had no idea. "Either way you have to go see him for the rest of the details."

"Whatever."

"Kanda."

"Che. What do you want?"

"I know you're worried bout Allen-kun and I'm sure Reever-san wouldn't send you on a mission if it wasn't absolutely necessary. But we'll take good care of Allen-kun. I promise."

Allen felt himself blush even more. Lenalee taking care of him, that would be a bit strange and even a bit humiliating, even though he knew he shouldn't feel like that because after all the girl was pretty strong. Although now he wouldn't be able to escape to Kanda's room when he wanted a moment of peace during the day, well, "peace" was putting actually stretching the truth.

He moved, peeking out of the covers, making sure the girl had left. When he saw Bakanda was the only one standing there he came out of his 'hiding place', shaking his head as he tried to fix his hair with his fingers. Though soon enough he felt a light weight on his head, making him look up and smile when he saw Timcanpy making himself comfortable on top of his head.

"What are you doing…?"

"You. You stupid, _voyeuristic _golem."

"Don't talk to Tim like that, Bakanda!"

Before he could take the golden golem in his arms, Tim snuck inside the dress, making a shiver run down his spine. Timcanpy still didn't understand that he wasn't as small as he used to be and that he shouldn't do these things anymore. Allen sighed, ignoring Kanda's furious expression. His golem was still little and Allen didn't mind if he kept doings those things while he still could, even if other people thought it was strange. He looked at Kanda, brushing white bangs away from his eyes before speaking.

"What? You know he doesn't show anyone the things he records of us."

"Che. Until now."

But Allen knew Tim wouldn't do it. He sighed again, glad Tim had decided to come out of that uncomfortable place to once again sit on top of his head. Kanda sat next to him, reading through the files Lenalee had given him, making the British boy lean over curiously to see what the papers held.

A mission. Bakanda had a mission. Sometimes he forgot that them, as exorcists, had to fulfill their duty by recovering Innocence. He had spent so much time with Kanda, seeing him every day, that he had almost forgotten how to be alone. He wondered if he would be able to bear that, not being able to be close to Kanda, not being able to run to his side when he needed to escape everyone else for a little while.

He sighed tiredly, so deep in thought that he was startled when the other exorcist leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes after just seconds of opening them to concentrate on Kanda's kiss, parting his lips to let the older man play with his tongue. He felt one of Kanda's hands on his face, fingers tracing the scar Mana had given him. He couldn't understand how this man was the same person who every day thought up of a different perverted way to make him his. This person definitely had a strange personality, one he would never be able to understand.

"It's only two weeks, stupid Moyashi."

Allen nodded slowly at Kanda's words, who had answered his questions before he had even asked it. He brought his left hand to his lips, finding them wet. He tried to not look sad because it wouldn't be right. He shouldn't act childishly or selfish, he shouldn't ask Kanda to tell Reever that he wanted to stay here so he could remain by Allen's side. That would never happen anyway,

"Take off the dress, it's all dirty."

He opened his eyes, slowly processing what the other had said. The dress! Cursing under his breath, he frowned.

"It's your fault, Bakanda!"

"Che. That's your semen, idiot."

His cheeks flushed violently, although he didn't stop looking at the Japanese with anger in his gaze. Now what was he going to do with this?

"Go take a bath. I'll follow you later."

"Take a bath? You mean in the hot waters?"

"I think it would be good for you. Don't worry about everyone else, no one would want to get in with me inside."

It was strange how Kanda knew of the fear everyone felt towards him and even stranger how he used it to his advantage. Allen swallowed before nodding despite the dark blush still plaguing his cheeks.

"What should I do with the dress?"

But Kanda didn't answer him. Because even Allen himself heard the strange sounds coming from the door. It was a loud sound, but it wasn't low enough for them not to hear it. Kanda frowned while he grabbed Mugen in his hand. Allen only blinked, hoping not to see a blood bath if it wasn't absolutely necessary despite that he knew that's what Kanda wanted when he opened the door.

Lavi was crouching down, just about to pick the lock and open the door. The red-head laughed nervously, trying to make himself look normal and pretend he wasn't just about to pick Kanda's lock.

"Get the fuck in already, stupid rabbit."

"Oh, Yu, I know you're happy to see me. Ah! Moyashi-chan! You're a total mess and…dirty. Is that dress?"

Allen covered himself with his arms, although he didn't know why since Lavi had already seen him. He scoffed. Now everyone in the Order would know he had been forced to wear a damn dress. Either way he tried to fix himself, getting off the bed seconds later. He would do what Kanda said, perhaps he did need a hot bath to relax a bit. He had been surviving by taking quick showers in fear someone would see him and he was beginning to miss taking a hot bath in the springs Komui had installed for them.

"It shows off your tummy real well, Moyashi-chan. You look real good."

"Shut your trap, rabbit."

"Jo, Yu-chan, you're so possessive. You even got all angry at Kuro-chan, it's not the poor guy's fault he was the first candidate to be the father of the Moyashi's baby."

"Che."

Allen was listening intently to what Lavi was saying while he picked up Tap's lab coat from the floor, covering himself with it. He would also have to wash that and the worst part was that he had no idea how to do it. After all, he couldn't just hand it in to be washed.

"You, stop thinking." He looked up when he heard Kanda's voice, knowing he was talking to him. "Don't worry about those clothes, just take it off when you get in the baths and I'll take care of it."

"You're so considerate sometimes, Yu."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, fucking rabbit?"

Allen couldn't help but draw a small smile on his lips when he saw the samurai threaten to kill the bookman apprentice again for what seemed like the millionth time. He knew it wasn't right for him to laugh, but he couldn't stop himself. God, he couldn't believe he had once felt jealous of Lavi's relationship with Kanda. Well, his 'jealously' was still there, barely, but a lot more controlled. After all, Kanda would never do the things he did with him with anyone else.

"Then I'll go ahead," he said, cutting the other two before Kanda made good of his threats. "I'll wait for you in the baths, Bakanda."

"_Wow_, what a shameless invitation, Moyashi-chan. _Oh_! Look, there's Mugen."

The English youth laughed before leaving Kanda's room. He really was living through this after all. Well, the worst part was that he knew the way to the baths from Kanda's room almost perfectly. It was all the that bastard's fault, the father of the baby growing inside him. He walked quickly, trying to avoid running into anyone so he wouldn't have to answer their questions and listen to them talk about how cute his stomach looked. Why did everyone always tell him that? He didn't feel the least bit 'adorable', rather, he felt tired of the whole situation.

He checked the place before entering, making sure he was alone before getting undressed. Carefully taking off the dress, he hoped Kanda had been telling the truth when he had said he would take care of his clothes. He sighed as he grabbed one of the towels, walking towards one of the artificial hot springs. He smiled when he remembered the last time he had been here, quite a long time ago actually; it wouldn't have been a good idea to come either way, with his condition he would have attracted quite a bit of attention and requests to touch his stomach.

First, he checked the water with one of his feet, shoulders relaxing when he felt that hot water making contact with his skin. He ended up submerging most of his body in the waters, sighing with relief as he leaned against one of the edges of the spring. Yes, he had definitely missed this. He closed his eyes tiredly, finally relaxing completely. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep in here, it had happened once before and he had almost drowned. Timcanpy was still on top of his head, comfortable as he stretched and yawned. At least Tim was here, if he fell asleep his golem could wake him up.

The water was helping his tense muscles relax, though it wasn't as warm as it had been the last time he had been here. He wondered if it was his imagination or if Komui had lowered the temperature so Allen could bathe in here. Either way he felt really good, so he decided to stop thinking and let the water take away all the stress he had been feeling up until now. Even his swollen feet felt much better, a great relief for the young man. Now if only his back didn't hurt so much. He leaned back against one of the boulders, smiling at the cool texture against his skin.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, alone, almost falling asleep a couple of times if not for Timcanpy biting him every once in a while to wake him up. Allen only hoped he wouldn't end up bleeding, like he tended to do when Tim got more aggressive than normal. Despite that, his time alone came to an end when he heard the sound of someone getting in the water. He straightened up immediately, blinking with confusion. Had someone gotten in without his noticing it? It was possible.

"Kanda? Lavi?"

Nothing. Nothing yet.

"Huh, Allen?"

Allen's eyes went wide with surprise

"Krory?"

He saw the man sigh in the thick vapor of the springs, almost startling him. Krory was looking directly at him and that made heat rise in his cheeks, hoping the other exorcist would blame it on the heat. He looked anywhere but at the older man, pretending he wasn't as uncomfortable as he felt.

"I didn't know it was your turn to take a bath. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Ah? No!" he quickly shook his head, even if he was lying. It did make him feel uncomfortable, of course it made him feel uncomfortable. He was even uncomfortable when Kanda looked at him like this. But it would be rude to tell Krory to leave just because he didn't want to be seen by him. He swallowed, trying to relax again.

"_Hum_, Allen." He looked at Krory again, curious as to why the man was calling his name with so much uncertainty in his voice. Although he soon realized what was making the man feel like that when he finished his sentence. "Can I touch your stomach?"

Well, he knew it was bound to happen. He scoffed silently. It wasn't that bad, after all it was Krory, Lavi had made him remember the Romanian exorcist could have also been the father of this baby. Even though this baby was Kanda's, that damn antisocial bastard, the cause of all that pain in his lower back and hips.

"Okay," he muttered, hoping the other wouldn't noticed how irritated he was by all of this.

It didn't feel as bad as he thought it would when Krory placed a hand on his swollen stomach. At least he wasn't moving it, he simply left it there, almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. Allen blinked.

"Is something wrong, Krory?"

"Ah, Lavi said the baby moved, but I don't feel anything."

Allen smiled without really knowing why. But for some reason, he began to relax again.

"He's sleeping, that's why he's not moving much."

"You know when he's asleep or awake?"

Allen nodded slowly, a bit proud in way for being able to tell the difference between the two. He wondered if it was normal for him to know or if he actually could tell the difference, but he had already convinced himself that he could.

"That's incredible, Allen!"

"It's not that great."

"It is! You're a boy and yet you can have babies, it's amazing!"

He cocked his head. Apparently Krory didn't know that his pregnancy wasn't exactly "normal". But he himself didn't know how to explain it, not when he didn't know very well how it had happened. So he decided not to say anything and let the other exorcist believe whatever he wanted.

What he wasn't expecting was to hear Kanda and Lavi's voices. Lavi's more than anything, who was spouting off his usual nonsense while Kanda simply answered him with his usual 'che'. Allen laughed softly to himself. Bakanda was really too reserved sometimes. Krory quickly pulled away from him, his expression fearful once he heard that second voice, the one that didn't belong to his friend Lavi. Allen understood Krory in a way, Kanda always seemed to cause that reaction in everyone and the Romanian exorcist probably didn't remember that it had been the dark-haired man who had carried him in his arms when they had been in the Arc. But Allen remembered that too clearly without really knowing why, he simply liked to think that deep down Kanda could have a bit of team spirit if he really tried.

"Kuro-chan! Why you, taking advantage of the Moyashi-chan!" Lavi laughed loudly, making Allen and maybe Krory let out a startled gasp.

"Take advantage…? How?" Krory looked at the red-head with confusion, making the bookman apprentice laugh even louder.

"Ah, Kuro-chan. Sometimes I wonder if you're really twenty-eight years old."

The British youth had still been looking at Krory and Lavi interact when he felt Kanda sit down very close to him, almost making him feel a bit wary. He looked at him from the corner of his eye, not knowing how to act in this kind of situation. Lavi knew about them, yes, but Krory didn't. And he was almost positive that if the older exorcist found out about it he would be more than scared.

"Yu and I are leaving for a mission tomorrow, Moyashi-chan."

His attention focused on Lavi once those words were out of the red-head's mouth, blinking a couple of times before asking:

"Then you're going together with Kanda?"

His answer came in the form of a loud scoff from Kanda's part, which made the boy smile a bit. At least Kanda would be with Lavi, perhaps that way the red-head would be able to control him a bit, though he was almost sure controlling that idiot was practically impossible.

"I am also going on a mission tomorrow," Krory said, sounding pretty excited.

"You're going on a mission already?" he asked, worried, after all Krory had just woken up.

"Reever-san said my injuries have healed pretty well and that it would be better for me if I had some akuma blood," the older exorcist explained, proud to be returning to battle so soon, and in a way that made Allen feel a little better. If Krory was happy with that then he guessed it was okay.

"They had to send Kanda because there aren't any other exorcist left, they're all on missions," Lavi butt in, before the snow-haired boy could say anything. "Miranda's going with Krory and I'll be accompanying Yu tomorrow. There's been a lot of akuma activity as of late for some reason."

"Then…Lenalee and I will be the only ones left in the Order, right?"

"Yes, and Hevlaska, of course."

He nodded before looking at Kanda again. The Japanese had his hair pulled up, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, looking like he was meditating in the water. Or maybe he was just ignoring them because he didn't want to listen to them. Allen smiled. He still couldn't believe it was precisely him, Allen Walker, the one who was able to knock this antisocial and homicidal man out of his precious balance.

"Two-Dots said he wants you in your room after this, so you might want to hurry up or you'll get in trouble," the red-head let him know, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Eh, yes."

He didn't want to leave, although he would feel more comfortable if he was alone with Kanda. And tonight, tonight he couldn't sleep with the Japanese. Would he have to wait for two whole weeks to do that? Suddenly he realized the whole meaning of Kanda leaving for that long. He hoped he wouldn't lose it, sometimes the dark-haired exorcist was the only one who could keep him in check. Well, almost always.

"Che. Let's go, Moyashi." He looked up to be met with Kanda holding out his hand for him. "I'll take you to your room, you're probably so stupid you'll get lost in the way there."

"I'm not an idiot, Bakanda!"

Allen was trying to 'keep up appearances', but regarldess of that he took Kanda's hand, feeling a bit happy to be able to touch the man in public. He quickly wrapped himself up in the towel, even if the thick vapor of the springs didn't really give much to see.

"What about my clothes?" he whispered once they were far away from the other two.

"I got back your granny nightgown, don't worry. Those horrible pants, too."

"How considerate of you," he said dryly, although secretly thankful. He hated those clothes, but they were much better than the dress. "And what about the dress?"

"I took care of that, idiot."

"How…?"

"I got rid of it, simple as that."

He opened his eyes in horror.

"But Johnny-san and Tup-san made that! Bakanda!"

He became irritated when Kanda simply looked at him, not understanding why Allen was making such a big fuss about such a little thing.

"I won't let anyone else look at you dressed like that, Moyashi."

His cheeks flushed, damn it. He turned away, hoping Kanda hadn't seen the blush on his face. It was wrong for his body to react like this, after all, all of this embarrassed him. He scoffed, dressing once he had his clothes nearby. The Japanese was also dressing with his back turned to him, slowly, as if he also wanted to take as long as long as possible. Allen bit his lower lip when he grabbed the cream colored sweater. Kanda had brought it for him, and a smile formed on his lips.

"You're not as bad as you pretend to be, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

He smiled without being able to stop. Kanda was a horrible bastard to everyone, even to him. But he was feeling happy for what seemed like the first time in a long time. He couldn't believe it was this stupid Bakanda who had made him feel that way.

"Hey, Kanda."

"What do you want, Moyashi?"

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight? Please?"

Allen knew Kanda was looking at him despite that he still had his back to him while he carefully put on the sweater. He felt warm and relaxed, that bath had done him wonders.

"You know we can't do that today, imbecile."

"Yes we can. In my room we can."

"Are you crazy? That fucking inspector's going to be there, he won't leave the room just because you ask him to. Besides, your damn room doesn't have a lock and anyone can go in there whenever they want," he said the last part through gritted teeth, annoyed that anyone could have such easy access to Allen's room.

"We don't have to do anything. Just sleep. Nothing else."

He turned around to look at Kanda, who was looking at him with disbelief, with an expression that said he didn't believe they could spend a night together without a fast quickie before going to sleep. Allen smiled, a bit amused. Bakanda wouldn't agree, he was almost sure of that. After all, the price Allen had to pay to be able to sleep with the man afterwards was sex, or at least that's the way he saw it. That's why he was surprised when he saw Kanda nod his head.

"You do know the inspector is going to look at us with disgust regardless of what we do, don't you?"

Now it was Allen's turn to nod. Of course Link would look at them wrong, he always did, but he was okay with his inspector's silence. The blonde man always behaved accordingly with them after all. Howard Link wasn't bad as Kanda painted him. Just like Timcanpy, the golem who was now perched on one of his shoulders, looking at his surrounding with interest.

"Then are you going to sleep with me? Just like that?"

"Che. I have to wake up early in the morning, you know that right?"

"I know."

Kanda frowned, closing the distance between them, startling him a bit. Even though the small kiss he gave his lips startled him even more.

They reached Allen's room after a couple of minutes, walking through the corridors a lot slower than Kanda tended to walk. It almost seemed like they were out on a walk, if not because the samurai was ahead of him, guarding his distance from the English. But Allen noticed, he noticed how the other slowed down so he could catch up with him.

He wasn't surprised to see Link inside when he opened the door, writing one of his many reports. He didn't seem too happy to see Kanda here, Allen could tell by the way he was looking at the Japanese. Allen tried to break the tense atmosphere, but these two always fought silently, always frustrating him.

"Hum, aren't you going to go for your pajamas, Kanda?"

He heard the man click his tongue before leaving the room, leaving him alone with Link's gaze resting heavily on his shoulders.

"What's going on, Walker?"

"Kanda's going to sleep with me, but now that way!" he added quickly when he saw the kind of expression his inspector had made. "He's just going to sleep in my room, is that okay?"

"You do know I won't let you have sex in here. I'll report you for lack of morals if you even think about it."

"I promise nothing weird will happen!" he promised, hoping he would be able to control Kanda.

He relaxed a bit once he sat on his bed. Link had turned his back to him, dressing silently like always. Allen sighed, searching through his drawers for something to sleep in. He had to get dressed before Kanda came back.

Luckily for him he found something that still fit him, thanks to Lavi he had been able to attain new clothes, though he wasn't sure where the red-head had gotten them. He was glad that the bookman apprentice hadn't gotten him any women's clothing and had at least bough him a sort of masculine pajama. Sort of, because he was sure they were still for girls. But they were better than nothing. Hew saw Timcanpy throw himself at the pillows, though Allen wasn't sure if his golem knew Kanda would be spending the night with them today.

There wasn't any time to explain, because Kanda was already back, without bothering to knock first before entering his room. Allen frowned, pouting. Stupid Bakanda and his lack of manners. And Kanda's sleepwear wasn't really that, though it didn't matter much in the end. Allen was only happy that he could spend the night with the cause of all his problems and relieves.

"Scoot over, Moyashi," he said, as rudely as always, completely ignoring the German as the blonde man observed them. "You better not move too much or I'm leaving."

"I'll try not to, Bakanda," he smiled lightly despite that Timcanpy was on him, complaining about the intruder sleeping on the bed that supposedly belonged to them and only them.

An uncomfortable silence took over the room. Well, Kanda and him were so used to having sex before going to bed that he couldn't manage to fall asleep despite that they had done it a while ago even if Kanda hadn't been able to finish. Allen sighed, laying on his side so he could face the Japanese.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Kanda," he whispered despite that the other had spoken loud and clear. "Because of Lenalee you couldn't, eh…that."

Allen tensed when Kanda turned around to look at him. He could barely see his face in the darkness, but he was sure the other was looking at him, in a way only he knew how. He felt a gentle touch on his face and a pair of lips on his own, though the kiss wasn't as sweet as the warm hand on his cheek, it turned deep and lasted a while. When Kanda finally let him go he took a deep breath, cheeks burning up.

"We can't…"

"_Shh_. I know."

Kanda laid down again, apparently determined to ignore him. He didn't know if Kanda was tired of him or if he was just doing his best to control himself. Allen didn't want Kanda to do that, not really, even though he knew Link would make good of his threat.

He moved a bit to get closer to the other, swallowing when he reached out with his right hand.

"Oi. What are you doing?"

Allen didn't answer him. He laid down slowly, making Kanda's head rest on his left shoulder. He began to brush his hair, carefully running his fingers through the Japanese's dark locks. Allen smiled when he felt the other exorcist begin to relax bit by bit while he continued to brush his hair, delicately massing the samurai's temples. He couldn't offer him his body right now, but the least the boy could do was give him something to make him feel more relaxed.

"Moyashi."

The younger exorcist didn't say anything, not even when Kanda called him. He ended up hugging him, burying his face in the dark-haired man's shoulder. Kanda was always so warm, despite his cold attitude towards everyone, he was warm. But with Allen he was different, when he was with him the man showed him he could be as passionate and as compulsive as Allen himself.

"Wake me up before you leave, Kanda. Please."

"Che," was the only thing the dark-haired exorcist, wrapping his arms around him with a gentleness he rarely, if ever, saw in him.

He leaned against Kanda's body, letting a couple of tears run down his cheeks. He didn't want the man to leave, he didn't want him to. But what else could he do?

They were exorcists. They were still exorcist despite this sinful relationship they had. Despite this special mission they shared.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

He threw on the long, black coat after he had tied Mugen on his back. It was the first time he would be using this uniform for a mission, he just hoped he got used to it soon otherwise it would be come a hindrance while fighting. He had spent the majority of his time training, so he was sure his abilities hadn't dulled once bit while he had been out of service. His black golem flew at his side, although the thing began to flutter its wings irritatingly when a golden golem tried to play with it, throwing bite after bite at the black one without a care in the world.

"Oi. Control your golem, Moyashi."

"Tim is just playing, Bakanda."

Kanda glanced at him, frowning at the sight of the smaller exorcist wearing the cream colored sweater that practically belonged to him now.

"It's going to destroy the other golem if it keeps biting him."

Allen laughed before calling his golem to his side, who as always hid inside the Moyashi's clothes despite that he was too big now to pull that off. Kanda scowled. Stupid golem.

Kanda heard another yawn. It was still pretty early, but the idiot had insisted on being awake even if he lost Kanda a couple of minutes by waking him up. Either way the rabbit wasn't here yet, so that meant he still had time.

He was surprised to feel Allen's small hands fixing the collar of his uniform, telling him an exorcist should always look presentable and that a crooked collar wasn't a good way to give a good first impression.

"Che. Stop acting like my wife, Moyashi," he said, sure the other would blush and would leave his uniform alone.

And it worked, because Allen quickly pulled way, trying to hide the dark blush on his cheeks.

"Stupid Bakanda."

The Japanese smiled, a tint of amusement in it. This stupid kid still didn't realize that his childish attitude didn't help Kanda control his urges one bit. He would never admit it, but he was going to miss him.

"Kanda."

"What?"

He was knocked out of balance when the boy grabbed his face in his pale hands, making Kanda lean down a bit so he could kiss him. Well well, the Moyashi had finally initiated a kiss by himself; a chaste and short one, but a kiss nonetheless. Of course he wasn't expecting Allen to open the collar of his uniform after he had put all that effort into fixing it. He was about to ask what the hell the brat was doing, even though he wouldn't have been that annoyed by it if he didn't have to leave for a mission in a couple of minutes. But feeling the Moyashi's lips on his neck made his breath catch in his throat, his brain trying to process if this really was that easily embarrassed kid who shied away from most of his touches half the time. And his doubts only increased when he felt a light suction motion on the skin of his collarbone followed by a light bite. He drowned out a soft grunt, closing his eyes at the feeling.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing/"

Allen pulled away from him, lickings his lips while that red color took over his cheeks. He looked away almost immediately, speaking when Kanda could no longer see his expression.

"What you did to me once, Bakanda."

"Idiot, what do you think I always try to avoid when I kiss you?"

"I know, I know," the boy sighed. "But you're leaving on a mission, no one's going to notice. Unless someone…unless someone tries to get smart with you."

Now he looked at him, the little idiot. Kanda arched an eyebrow.

"At least they'll know you have someone home, no?"

Kanda couldn't help but smile at the other's naïve attitude. He would always be a kid.

"Stupid Moyashi."

The boy was already fixing his collar again, except that this time Kanda let him. He simply looked at those red cheeks, how the brat gently bit his lower lip, probably trying not cry in front of him.

"Promise me something, Moyashi."

"Eh?" the younger boy fixed Kanda's coat before looking at him with those stunning silver eyes.

"Promise me you won't get hurt."

"You're the one who should promise me that, Bakanda," the English looked away, perhaps because he had reminded him he was leaving soon.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. No you promise me you won't get hurt."

"I promise, idiot."

In the end, the boy hadn't been able to keep his tears at bay. Allen wrapped his arms around him, trying his hardest not to let Kanda see him cry. A child, he was a child. Sighing, he returned the kid's embrace, grabbing a couple of those soft white locks that made the boy look years older than he really was.

"You shouldn't cry, imbecile. Have a bit of pride."

He felt the other shake his head, his head still buried in one of the swordsman's shoulders. Kanda clicked his tongue, pulling away from the other as gently as possible. The Moyashi wiped his tears away with his left hand, looking at him from under his lashes.

"You better take of care of my daughter while I'm gone, idiot."

Allen laughed between half-sobs. It was a sound that had stopped bothering him a long time ago and that now made his heart beat faster despite how much he denied it.

"Alright. I'll make sure of that."

Kanda smiled. He was about to kiss him, almost ready to damn the mission to hell if not because Lavi began to knock on the door rather loudly. At least the dumbass had learned his lesson (for now) about knocking before opening the door.

"Yu-chan, it's time go!"

"Che."

He opened the damned door so the idiot wouldn't wake up the whole Order with all that racket, if only for that. He didn't want to have more people trying to see him off, one was more than enough.

"Moyashi-chan! Are you going to miss me too?"

"Of course, Lavi."

The younger boy let himself be hugged by the red-head, he even smiled when the rabbit made an even bigger fool of himself by sobbing about how he would miss teasing him every day.

"Put a sock in it, damn rabbit."

"Jo. Don't get jealous, Yu."

"Che. These two weeks are going to be endless."

"You should at least thank Reever for giving us a mission so close to the Order."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Be careful, please."

He looked at Allen. Saw how he was trying to keep himself from crying again. Not caring that the rabbit was there, he cupped the boy's face in his hand. He ended up kissing him, introducing his tongue inside the other's mouth, stealing his breath again. Licking Allen's lower lip when he pulled away, he gave him one last chaste kiss.

"Ah! Don't do that in front of my innocent eye!"

"Shut up, rabbit."

"You should leave now. I bet the finders are getting frustrated," Allen suggested, crossing his arms."

"You're acting like Yu's wife, Moyashi-chan," Lavi said, failing at muffling his laughter.

"I'm not!"

"You should go see him off at the port!"

"Get the hell out already, stupid rabbit."

"You're both mean," the red-head cried before laughing again, shutting the door behind him before things could get violent.

"Stupid Lavi," the younger boy said under his breath.

"Moyashi."

"It's Allen," the other whispered, although without a trace of anger, knowing no one would call him that for a while after today.

"I promise to come back as soon as possible."

The Moyashi looked at him again, lashes still wet with tears. Wiping them away, the boy smiled sweetly at him, a smile for him only. Kanda placed a hand on the other's stomach, getting a little kick as his answer. He would miss her too. He hoped the two would keep each other company, would take care of each other. He smiled with irony, scoffing. He was thinking such ridiculous things, but feeling those little soft nudges from his Moyashi's stomach made it impossible for him to think coherently.

Brushing away a couple of those snowy locks from the boy's face, he kissed the inverted pentagram carved on his forehead. A scar that showered he was cured. That they were both tied together in more ways than one.

"Kanda."

"Bye, Moyashi."

Allen nodded again while more tears formed in his eyes. But he couldn't do anything else to make him stop crying, he only hoped the boy would be able to bear it. That he would be able to bear it.

He closed the door behind him, leaving the Moyashi inside. He knew the idiot was still crying, and that bothered him a lot. Idiot, stupid little kid, imbecile. A damn child. He gripped his suitcase with force, falling into step with Lavi while he ignored the idiot's babbling like always. Then he stopped. Slipping his left hand in the front pocket of his pants, he curled his fingers around something. He carefully took it out, knowing how fragile the thing was. The _anzan omamori_. He looked back at the room, thinking, just thinking while he stood in the middle of the corridor.

"Yu-chan?"

Kanda clicked his tongue.

What a stupidity, the damn thing was nothing but a joke.

He grabbed his suitcase again, turning his back to the room as he regained his step, followed by a confused red-head who wouldn't stop asking him questions about what had just happened.

Frowning, he set his mouth in a thin line.

Yes, it was nothing but a joke.

**To be Continued…**

**-**

**End Notes: **I took longer with this chapter because, well, it was a lot longer then all the other ones, and because I was crying every once in a while as I translated it because…well, a couple of days ago I looked back at my updating schedule for this baby, and let me just say '_ouch_', was I taken by surprise. I didn't know we were so close to _that _particular part in the story. The next three chapters are gonna be hard, _real _hard to translate. And painful, definitely painful for me and for you guys. Just looking at them makes me wince. Don't get me wrong, they're magnificent chapters and I love them more than life itself, but some parts will make you want to kill **Kini**-san and maybe me as well. Not that I'll let you of course (ha, I'd much rather sell my brothers to a junkie than let anyone harm a hair in my _querida_'s head. Me? I'm not as important as her ha ha), but I'm just warning you guys. Either way, you'll be happier than I am now, waiting for the original version to update D: I'm dying here without my fix -sobs- cliffhangers can be _so _evil.

Thanks for the reviews, seeing them always makes me smile! Keep 'em coming, keep 'em coming, they give me the strength to face my junior year like a real man!…eh, woman, girl, thing, whatever. Cough. Ehem, I hope to see you on my next update soon, dears~


	15. Remembering, Forgetting

**Original Author**: Kini-Ainotsuki

**Fandom**: -Man  
**Pairing**: Kanda/Allen.  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Rating**: Over all fic is M; chapter 15 is rated T  
**Warnings for this chapter**: Mpreg, slight OOC, fluff, violence, drama, action, and blood.  
**Summary**: The Black Order's trust on Allen is quickly diminishing, and he's willing to do anything to not be seen as traitor. Even if anything means allowing them to use his body to create new exorcists.

**T/N: **Exactly nine months since I last updated...there are no words to explain my absence, or how crappy the lateness of this chapter makes me feel. Real life...has been, overall, real life. If any of you are still reading this after such a late, fail absence, you will notice that this is the chapter I posted in my LiveJournal nine months ago. Chapters 16-17 are fully translated, but I wanted to post this chapter first to keep it up to date with my LJ. I like the formatting here better, too. And, I have a fondness for this place.

Chapter 16 will be up by the end of the week, before the new year. I will **not** abandon this fic, not when it is what brought me back into the fandom after my passion for it waned, and when I love it so much. I will be re-writting/editing/re-translating the whole fic throughout the week, and I hope to update it every month, if possible. Senior year is a tough year, but once again, please accept my deepest apologies.

* * *

**Apostle of God**

_**XV**_—_Remembering, Forgetting_

No matter how hard he tried, or how many times he tossed and turned, sleep would not come to him. It wasn't healthy. It had been four days since he'd last had a peaceful night of sleep. Four days since Kanda had left.

Allen rubbed his eyes when he felt the tell-tale signs of incoming tears. Damn, stupid hormones. This was not the first time he'd had to endure Kanda's absence; in fact, he 'd gone long periods of time without seeing Kanda in the past. Yet it was now that he couldn't bear to be away from Japanese exorcist. He felt as if he would never see Kanda again.

Allen shook his head, throwing the bedsheets over himself, tossing and turning again. What rubbish. Kanda was a strong exorcist; Allen was positive the day he would be promoted to the rank of a general wasn't far off. Kanda would never let himself come to any harm; he'd promised Allen and Kanda was a man of his word. Besides, he was with Lavi. The Bookman Apprentice would help him even if Kanda refused to accept his assistance. Exactly. Allen shouldn't worry about that, because he himself was an exorcist, and he knew of the obligations one had to fulfill as God's apostles.

But he couldn't stop crying. The damn tears wouldn't stop coming. Treacherously, the would fall and tumble down his cheeks, and try as he might, he could do nothing to stop them. Allen had to sleep: Kanda would be furious with him if he found out Allen wasn't sleeping right. It was bad for the baby, after all.

Allen placed his right hand over his stomach, patting it gently. He smiled.

"At least you're sleeping," murmured Allen, taking care not to disturb Link's sleep, who laid calmly on the futon at the foot of his bed.

Allen could feel very light movements, but he was sure the baby was sleep. Because when awake, the baby was so hyperactive; moving, kicking him, almost as if he were performing miniature somersaults inside there. Plus, he seemed to miss Kanda just as much as Allen did. Every day, exactly on the dot—meaning, of course, the usual time when Kanda and him had their "little reunions"—the baby kicked a lot harder, as if to complain about Kanda's absence, impatiently waiting to hear his father's voice. Allen could not replace such a thing. After all, Kanda was the father of this child.

Tossing and turning again, Allen tiredly settled on sitting up, struggling a little to hold himself there. He leaned against the wall, sighing. Even Timcanpy seemed to be sleeping; he laid next to Allen's pillow, his tail curled around his little body. Allen ran a finger over the golden sphere, petting Tim gently so as to not wake him up. If he were here, Kanda would have told him that golems didn't sleep, and that he was being an idiot for treating something that wasn't even alive with so much care. But Tim snuggled against his finger, making Allen smile.

He stretched his legs, trying in vain to relax. It was futile, just as he knew it would be. Petting Tim with care, he glanced at the window. It was still dark. Allen knew he would fall asleep in the morning, during his treatment. A bad idea, for he knew he would hurt himself with the I.V like he'd done so many times in the past. Now it was Lenalee who was in charge of taking him to the infirmary despite Allen's insistence that it wasn't necessary for the girl to accompany him. But she had been stubborn, and Allen had accepted without much of a fight because, in a way, he understood her. Komui had not yet returned from his trip to the China Branch. At the very latest, he would be returning by the end of the week; and Allen knew Lenalee needed her brother. Everything would be so much simpler if the Grand Generals would allow him to operate the Ark. The Chief would have already been here and the Exorcists would finish their missions much sooner. And, for some reason, Allen wanted to return to it— to the Musician's room. Even though that shadow did nothing but stare at him from across the mirror.

He left Tim alone (who'd stayed still and silent the whole time) to place both hands on his stomach. Allen didn't want to wake the baby up, which was why he was staying so still, doing his best not to disturb the little creature inside of him. He continued to stare at the window, as if waiting for something to happen, for something to rid him of the feeling of melancholy flooding his chest. Never in his life had he ever felt so stupid, worrying so much over that idiot.

Kanda would return, he'd promised Allen he would.

Although the stupid imbecile hadn't even bothered to call him. Allen scoffed, his eyes slitting in anger as he remembered. He should feel guilty for thinking such thoughts, after all, Kanda was off on a mission and probably didn't have much free time. Allen was behaving selfishly and childishly again. He sighed, closing his eyes. Going through this was embarrassing, as were the humiliating feelings he felt. Of course he blamed it all on the pregnancy, but the truth was he no longer knew what to blame. Allen hated this, which was why he decided to stop thinking about it and concentrated on the little moonlight he could see through the window.

"I hope you're having better luck sleeping, Kanda."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kanda had been unable to sleep for the past three days (four days counting today) ever since he'd left the Order. It was all that fucking rabbit's fault and his constant blabbering and, of course, this damn mission—which was less of a mission and more of a never ending maze. A stupid old wife's tale.

"We've seen the whole damn forest. I'm getting tired of this," scoffed Kanda. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the hard trunk of a tree.

"Come, Yu-chan. According to the witnesses' descriptions and the disappearance of various of the town's people, we're dealing with an akuma, or perhaps even the Innocence."

"Che. Nothing but a bunch of drunks getting lost on their way home."

Lavi let out an amused cackle, which did nothing but increase Kanda's terribly foul mood.

"We're a bit too anxious to return to our Moyachi-chan's side, eh?" teased the bookman apprentice, smiling.

Kanda said nothing; he looked towards the opposite side, waiting for once and for all for that fastidious ghost the town's people insisted killed anyone who crossed its path to show up. The idea wasn't that farfetched; he'd seen stranger paradoxes in his nine years as an exorcist. Many of those thanks to the stupid Moyashi. Kanda scoffed, fuming.

"It's almost morning, I don't think anything will happen now. After all, ghosts only come out at night. Let's go back! I'm dying to take a bath."

For the first time in a long time, Kanda agreed with the rabbit. He took Mugen and sped up past the redhead despite the taller exorcist's complaints. The Finders were still questioning the town's folk despite that each and every one of them refused to cross the "Holy Company"**(1) **and face its wrath. Damn superstitious idiots, a whole lot of help they were. Finally they reached the place they were staying in, hoping to sleep even if fora couple of hours before they had to continue with the mission. Kanda would kill Reever as soon as he the imbecile again for daring to give him a mission—and a stupid one at that—when he was supposed to stay by the brat's side at all times.

Kanda didn't even stop to think about it anymore, he'd simply accepted the fact that the Moyashi took up a lot of his thoughts. He took off his coat and undid the collar of his uniform—and the rabbit let out a shrill scream at his side. Kanda turned to glare at him, his expression one of murder.

"What?"

"You're cheating on the Moyashi! Look at that hickey on your neck! You're a bad husband, Yu."

"Che. You've only just noticed?" said Kanda, turning around, hands busy with his uniform.

"That you're a bad husband? No, I noticed that a long time ago. What I didn't know was that you were cheating on the Moyashi; he's waiting for you back home, five months pregnant, and yet you're here sleeping around with some floozies. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Usually, Kanda cared little to nothing about the garbage Lavi spewed out, but he knew the idiot wouldn't shut up until Kanda made him shut up. Kanda scoffed, undoing the cord holding his hair up. What he wouldn't do for a bath right now.

"You're an idiot, rabbit. Your '_innocent,_ baby brother' gave me this. It's not like you not to know these things."

Lavi fell silent; Kanda was silently grateful for it. Not that he was expecting the silence to last long, but he was glad he would at least have a couple of seconds of silence tonight.

"Dear God! You're corrupting the Moyashi-chan awfully fast, dare I ask how you do it?"

Kanda grinned.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

He smirked again when the redhead paled. It was difficult to believe the lecherous rabbit turned green at the thought of Kanda's intimate life. After all, Lavi had been the one who'd given him advice on how to fuck the Moyashi. Although Kanda supposed it was because for Lavi, it would be easy to imagine Allen as a girl. Such was the kind of person Lavi was: the kink of it beat out all inhibitions. Throwing a towel over his shoulder, Kanda closed the bathroom door before the redhead could start another rant.

He opened the faucet. Cold water, he needed it. He obviously wasn't going to take care of his needs here, not with the stupid rabbit on the other side of the door. Kanda didn't want the idiot mocking him about how he couldn't control his urges. He was supposed to keep his composure, but doing so was proving to be frustratingly difficult, even more so because he was traveling with an imbecile.

"It's lucky Panda's off in the China branch with Komui, don't you think so, Yu?" he heard Lavi from outside. Kanda click his tongue in disdain. Was it too much to ask to shower in peace? "This way I can read in peace."

Read? Wasn't that what the idiot always did, forced to or not forced to by Bookman? Kanda preferred not to answer, the freezing water beating down on his back soothing his tense muscles. He grabbed the bar of soap. Suddenly, he recalled something Allen had said to him not too long ago, while the boy had been carefully carding through his long hair as they laid in bed together—something about washing his hair with shampoo instead of soap. Kanda didn't even remember when or how the event had happened, just that it had and that it hadn't bothered him all that much. He did remember, though, that afterward he'd had a good lay with the boy, who was apparently still unaware of how many of his actions did nothing but inflame Kanda's libido.

Regardless, he washed himself with the usual soap. Besides, the Moyashi had confessed (very shyly might Kanda add) that he liked Kanda's black hair and that's why he should take care of it. Baa, that was probably why the brat wanted to shave it off and sell it. Kanda would also one day end up cutting off that old man hair of his and sell it as a rarity. Kanda grinned. He was remembering such stupid shit, as if they would help get rid of his frustrations. The sooner he finished this mission, the sooner he could return to that little idiot's side and screw him.

He rinsed off the soap from his hair, wrapping a towel around his waist and drying his head with another one. Perhaps the rabbit would leave him alone while he showered, though Kanda doubted the redhead would shut up, drowning or not. The door shut behind him, and he noticed Lavi was being oddly quiet. Kanda could have taken a couple of minutes of his precious time to wonder why the redhead was acting so out of character, but he decided he'd much rather enjoy the silence, no matter how strange.

Soon enough he saw the reason for the rabbit's eerie silence: the idiot had fallen asleep, still dressed in his uniform. The moron hadn't even taken off his coat. Kanda scoffed, no bothering to be quiet while he looked for something to sleep in. Lavi wasn't the Moyashi after all. If the brat had been in the redhead's place, Kanda would have loved to undress him. He smirked. Once Allen had the baby they'd both be able to go on missions together. They'd both be alone in the same room. And they could make as much noise as they wanted; the brat wouldn't be able to whine about keeping quiet if they did it in a place no one would care to remember them. For the first time, missions with the Moyashi would be more that fights and bickering arguments. Well, those aspects would probably stay, but they would only be another type of fun.

Once he was done dressing and was ready to go to bed, he saw it. There was an open folder lying next to Lavi, a few papers sticking out from here and there. Kanda's interest rose when he saw they were some type of reports. Curiosity won out; he grabbed them, and realized what they were.

"No fucking way…"

"Yu-chan?" called the bookman apprentice, rubbing his eye. Kanda ignored him. "Ah! Yu-chan's raping me!"

"Che. What's the meaning of this, stupid rabbit?" he asked, not paying the idiot's comment any heed.

"Hey! Those are the reports I stol—…eh. I mean, that I borrowed. You don't have a right to take them until I'm done reading them. Panda never gave me a chance to read them; I've been so busy at the Order until now," scoffed the junior bookman, whining childishly. "Can you give them back?"

"These reports have to do with what's being done to the Moyashi, am I wrong?" Kanda glared at him, and Lavi nodded in defeat.

The dark-haired exorcist sat down on his bed, the folder still in his hands. It was a thin stack of papers. Actually, Kanda's own notes about his 'special mission' were far much in number. He opened the folder again, determined to find once and for all what this whole mess was about.

"Yu, you really shouldn't…"

But Kanda wasn't listening, he was already flipping through the pages. His eyes widened in surprise; he skimming through the paragraphs quickly, only reading the surface, double checking to see if he'd read incorrectly. Although the result was the same, the exact same. Kanda closed the folder, leaving it at the side. A tense silence took over the room until, surprisingly, Kanda himself broke it.

"Did anyone survive?"

"I told you, I haven't finished reading it. It'll tell you when I'm done—"

"Were there any survivors?"

Lavi looked at the ceiling, cracking his knuckles nervously before answering:

"From what I've read, no. But I haven't finished! Besides, those exorcist had no one to help them like you're helping the Moyashi-chan."

Kanda cocked an eyebrow. Did Lavi really think he was helping Allen? Since when? The only thing he did was fuck the kid. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You have a lot of physical contact with him. God, you even kiss him and hug in front of me like it's nothing. The others," he said, pointing at the folder next to Kanda's side, "also had a partner, but apparently none of them ever had that kind of bond with the 'carriers,' or mummies, as I prefer to call them."

Lavi was smiling, for fucks sake. As if that would solve everything. Kanda knew the damn experiment wasn't safe from the very beginning, but he'd never imagined that the majority of those exorcists died in order to give birth to another. Where was the logic in that? Gain an exorcist at the risk of losing another? And if this was nothing but a death sentence for Allen for being a traitor? Yes, they probably wanted to squeeze every last, useful drop out of the little idiot before killing him like the cowards they were. Kanda gritted his teeth.

"But the Moyashi-chan's pregnancy is going really well, as natural as that of any woman's, isn't it? He doesn't have fainting spells, or nausea, and he's never been bedridden either. He can even walk around like normal. Hell, if you ask me, he even runs pretty fast for someone in his condition."

Kanda's dry glare could have shriveled lesser men. Was the stupid rabbit trying to cheer him up? Fuck, for some reason, that really pissed him off. Though he had to admit the idiot had a point; besides, Kanda hadn't read what the other already knew. Perhaps he should stop thinking about it and focus on finishing the mission so he could keep his promise. So he could return to the boy's side as soon as possible. He could take care of the Grand Generals later if something happened to his Moyashi and his girl.

"Who would've known?" Kanda's gaze flickered back to the redhead, who was smiling quite stupidly—and annoyingly. "I never thought I'd see you this worried over someone who wasn't you, Yu-chan."

"Che. Stop calling me that or I'll kill you." Mugen was unsheathed in the blink of an eye, the blade brushing dangerously close to the delicate flesh of the bookman apprentice's neck.

"Ah! Yu is a secret axe murderer! Help!"

He took a step back, to which the other exorcist breathed a sigh of relief, his blabbering coming to an end. Kanda ignored the redhead's undignified pout. He sat back down on the bed, taking the stack of papers to throw them on the rabbit's bed despite his complaints about how Kanda shouldn't treat something that was supposed to return to the bookmen's hands safe and sound so roughly.

"Finish reading that crap. You're going to give me a full report on it when you're done."

"Alright, Yu! But I'm going to sleep first, I'm dying of…" The junior bookman fell silent at Kanda's heated glare. "Come on! I really am sleepy!"

"Che."

He would let the subject drop, but only because he was supposed to _not _be thinking about it. What he should be doing was going over the Finder's mission reports. And Kanda was also tired; he couldn't blame Lavi for wanting to sleep. He flopped down on his bed, ignoring Lavi's commentary, something about how today was his lucky day. The stupid rabbit loved to test his luck.

Although now that he was ready to get some sleep, far from forgetting Allen, his thoughts brought him back to the boy. Kanda reached inside his pocket for the _anzan omamori_ again, holding it up to his face, propping himself on his elbow. Carrying the little shit around was making him feel like he'd made a big mistake. Kanda should have thrown it away as soon as the old man had handed it to him.

"An _omamori_! Where did you get it? Oh, is that what I think it is?"

Goddamn it all; Lavi's smile spelled bad things to come. Kanda clicked his tongue, giving the other exorcist his back. Sadly, Lavi was impossible to stop once he got started.

"It's a luck charm for pregnant women! 'Easy birth', eh, Yu? You really do worry about the Moyashi-chan. Where did you get it? What with what happened to Japan and all, I thought your culture would stay dead for a while."

"Shut it. Didn't you say you were tired?"

"Ho, Yu-chan. Just tell me when you plan on giving the Moyashi-chan his present. Have I ever told you you're very sweet?…Yu? Hey! Answer me!"

Kanda feigned sleep, not wanting to deal with the meddling ball of stupidity that was Lavi. He could have threatened to kill him again, just for kicks, but in his current mood, Lavi's survival instincts were probably all but non-existing. Kanda tried to sleep, to relax so come tomorrow morning he could be done with the damn mission and return to what was truly important to him.

"Moyashi."

Kanda wondered if the little idiot was sleeping properly, if he was making his treatments treatments on time, if that damn inspector had done anything to him. Kanda frowned.

If he knew what was good for him, the imbecile better be okay once Kanda returned.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lenalee had taken on the duty of making sure Allen was well. She took him to the infirmary, to the cafeteria, and she even massaged his back sometimes despite that the boy complained he could handle the soreness. She knew how bad the Briton had it. Not only because of his pregnancy; Lenalee knew Allen missed Kanda.

In the past, she would have never believed it. Never. In the past, Allen had tried on more than one occasion to make friends with Kanda, and in the end he'd declared that it was impossible and that he'd much rather keep on fighting with the Japanese exorcist than to befriend him. Kanda was the only person Allen didn't get along with; the boy even got along better with Lavi, who out of everybody else, teased him the most. That was why Lenalee had never expected to find Allen in Kanda's room, on the floor, sitting next to a little table adorned with a lone lotus flower sealed in a simple hourglass. It was the only personal touch in Kanda's otherwise bare room, and Lenalee had always been curious about it. (She'd never dared to ask Kanda about it, after all, her only answer would be either a noncommittal grunt or a simple shrug of the shoulders.) The English youth had fallen asleep on a particularly painful position, but he looked a lot calmer than usual.

Lenalee tenderly patted the boy's snowy head. She felt terrible for Allen, who had to go through something so difficult and without any help. He was her friend and she cared for him, which was why her heart broke every time she saw him in any sort of pain. Lenalee was positive Allen didn't like being seen in these conditions, especially by Lenalee, but what could she do? She'd promised Kanda she would take care of the boy in his stead.

She smiled at the memory of the Japanese teen, of how he'd actually shown concern over Allen despite his claims of hating the boy, and it was then that Lenalee's mind hit a cluster of images, sounds, smells. Kanda and Allen. Kanda and Allen _together—_Lenalee hastily shook her head, mentally scolding herself for actually daring to have those kind of thoughts.

Lenalee searched for something to get rid of the images; she'd just finished talking with her older brother. Komui had told her he would probably take longer than he'd originally planned to return. Lenalee hadn't been able to contain her sadness. Despite that, she'd answered cheerfully, assuring her older brother that he shouldn't worry about her and to take care of his work first. It had been the opposite of what she'd wanted to say. She wanted to beg him to come back to the Order as soon as possible; to say that she needed him at her side so much her desire to have him here, next to her, was a physical ache. She hated being so selfish; she hated her selfish wish to have her precious people close to her and only her. Although, that selfishness wasn't what had made her stay so close to Allen ever since Kanda left.

Lenalee sighed, finished delivering coffee to the science department. She was on her way to the cafeteria, where she knew Allen would be after his daily treatment. When she entered the large room, her eyes automatically looked for the palest head of hair.

Once she found him, Lenalee didn't know if she should smile or be angry. Allen was carelessly fast asleep, an empty plate of food next to him. The blond inspector was sitting in front of the Briton, calmly taking notes, unfazed by the state of his charge. Lenalee patted the boy's head, lips quirking upward. Link looked at her briefly before returning to his work. Lenalee gently ran her fingers through the boy's hair, feeling relieved when the younger exorcist relaxed further more at her touch. She should take the boy to his room, it couldn't possible be good for Allen to sleep on a table in his condition.

"Has Allen-kun been sleeping well, Link-san?"

The blonde looked up to meet her gaze once more, analyzing her. She was seconds away from pouting when the inspector answered her:

"Walker doesn't sleep at night. It's as if he needs to be in Yu Kanda's room to be able to rest properly."

"In Kanda's room?"

Lenalee blinked, a bit surprised by the news. She took her hand back, Timcanpy replacing her fingers on top of Allen's head. But the Chinese girl paid no mind to that; she was still processing what the blond had said. Then it was true: Allen did sleep better in Kanda's room. When Komui told her the boy would spend two nights a week in the dark-haired exorcist's room she had been worried. After all, both boys claimed to hate each other and putting both of them (or by themselves) in a small space was asking for total chaos. She'd thought the idea dangerous for both Allen and the baby girl, even for Kanda if the situation lost control. But apparently it had been a good idea and the Briton actually felt better when he was with the father of his baby girl.

Was the bond they shared over that little creature really that strong? It was a beautiful thing without a doubt, although Lenalee would've liked being the 'father' of Allen's baby. But she was happy: Kanda and Allen were on better terms now, and no longer would she worry as much when they went on missions together.

"Lena-lee?"

She started a bit; Allen was looking at her through his pale fringe, slouching against the table. He looked adorable, the tired look on his face made the girl want to hug him and scold him for his messy sleeping habits. She smiled, watching him wipe a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. He immediately straightened up once he came to himself, his cheeks flushing slightly at the state she'd found him in. Lenalee's smile brightened when the boy's stomach came into view. Allen looked more and more pregnant as the days dragged on, a fact Lenalee would never point out to him; Lavi was in charge of that. She knew the young boy didn't like being reminded of his state and she supposed that was normal: Allen was a man after all. He was probably terribly embarrassed over the whole ordeal .

"Allen-kun, sleeping on a table isn't good for you, it's better if you sleep in a …"

Lenalee stopped. Allen wasn't saying anything, he was simply staring at something she couldn't see. Something beyond her. She frowned, a pout making its way to her lips. Preparing herself to deliver a good, lengthy scolding to the boy, she stopped when Allen finally looked at her.

"He has the hiccups."

She blinked.

"What was that, Allen-kun?"

"I think—I think the baby has the hiccups."

Allen had an undecipherable look on his face. It wasn't happiness, it wasn't sadness. It was something Lenalee couldn't identify.

"How do you…?" She bit her bottom lip when the boy lowered his gaze to the floor, visibly embarrassed.

Lenalee smiled. How was it possible that Allen was only but a year younger than her? He was so adorable, like a small child, although a lot of it probably had to due with his pregnancy. She caressed the side of his face sweetly, making the boy look her in the eye again, Lenalee's violet hues meeting Allen's silver. Without saying anything, she moved his hand to Allen's stomach, feeling the boy shiver slightly. She moved her hand gently, so as to not cause the boy too much discomfort.

Lenalee laughed softly. She could barely feel it, but yes, it was there. She'd asked the head nurse about babies and the older woman had said that hiccups occurred during the third trimester, yet here was this baby girl, practically telling her parents she would be born an overachiever. Lenalee wondered if, once the girl was born, she would learn to walk and talk with ease.

"Lenalee."

"Eh? Ah, sorry."

She took her hand back, and it was her turn to be embarrassed. But she couldn't help it, there was something about Allen now that made her want to touch him; it was a mutual feeling in the Order ever since Allen's stomach had grown. The bad part was that Allen didn't like being touched so easily. Lenalee had known from the very first time, how the boy felt uncomfortable and uneasy when others touched his stomach. Lenalee caressed his face again before hugging him, making sure her body didn't come in contact with the Briton's stomach.

"You're going to go to bed, Allen-kun. I'm not taking no for answer," said Lenalee before Allen could complain.

She helped him stand up, handling him gently. Allen looked embarrassed, taking careful steps while Lenalee guided him. Timcanpy settled on her head this time, making her smile. Timcanpy had become very overprotective of the boy as well; Lenalee rarely saw him away from his owner and the golem seemed to watch him constantly even when Allen was with Kanda. She stopped suddenly, causing Allen to run right into her.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee!"

"Oh, don't worry. But you shouldn't walk with your head in the clouds, you could hurt yourself." Allen turned around, abashed, playing with the sleeves of a sweater that did not belong to him. Kanda's sweater.

"Ah, but this isn't my room," pointed out the boy, cheeks a tad bit flushed still. "T—this is Kanda's room."

"I know."

She smiled kindly at him. The look of confusion on Allen's face was quite endearing. After all, he'd managed to sleep on the cold, hard floor of this very room with ease. Perhaps if he actually slept on Kanda's bed he would feel a lot better. The baby and him both needed a good rest, and they had to sleep even if the Japanese swordsman wasn't here. Lenalee would take care of Kanda later for not even bothering to call and ask about Allen's condition. That man, he was so irresponsible at times.

"You'll sleep better here, right? It'll do you some good if you rest here and I don't think Kanda would mind. If he did, he wouldn't have left the door unlocked."

Lenalee saw him nod slowly, hiding the blush on his cheeks behind his pale hair. She wondered about that, why Allen reacted so strangely when Kanda was brought up. Many reasons passed through Lenalee's mind, but she knew they were wrong, completely wrong.

Timcanpy abandoned the nest he'd made in her hair, preferring Allen's head this time. Lenalee's smile widened.

"Sleep well, Allen-kun."

She turned around, leaving Allen by himself. If he felt comfortable in Kanda's room, than Leanalee had no problem with it. Although those strange, suspicious thoughts refused to leave her head.

But they were foolish thoughts; her friends wouldn't do that, right?

Lenalee shook her head, smiling sweetly, locking her hands behind her back.

Even if her silly thoughts were more than just that, silly thoughts, it wouldn't matter. She would take care of her precious people no matter what.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Allen wondered if Lenalee was right. If he would be able to sleep better now that he was in Bakanda's room.

He looked at his surroundings, at the bed, at the coat hanger (new, he'd learned from Lavi that its predecessor had been destroyed during one of Kanda's attempts at his life), the window, the table. The hourglass. The pink flower floating inside of it. Allen took a step towards it, brushing his fingers over the glass without caring that Link was there with him. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall, his fingers continuing their exploration. This room had Kanda's scent. It made him feel more relaxed and happy.

And it was stupid. He knew, of course he knew. But he couldn't help feeling like this. Allen opened his eyes; he looked at the bed, neatly done, just like Kanda had eft it. He yawned. Damn, he was really sleepy, these past four nights without sleep hadn't helped either. Taking off the borrowed sweater, he climbed onto the bed. Allen inhaled deeply as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was a strange scent, a scent that made him feel both safe and embarrassed at once. It was strange, but then again everything was strange when it came to Kanda. His whole relationship with Kanda was nothing but contradictions and ludicrous logic. Allen still remembered they way the dark-haired exorcist had said goodbye to him: with chaste kiss to the scar on his left eye.

With care, his left hand traced the scar Mana had left him. Allen didn't know why at times Kanda seemed to be so fascinated with it when in the past, it had been the reason why he'd refused to touch him. Stupid Bakanda and his capricious attitude.

Allen made himself comfortable on the bed, on top of the blankets, like Kanda had left it.

Suddenly, he felt the baby kick him; once more, as if to ask Allen where his other father was, recognizing the room. Allen didn't know how to explain to the baby why Kanda couldn't be here with him, and that Allen missed him, too—even if he would never admit it to anyone. To anyone who wasn't Kanda's baby, that is. He patted his stomach; and it was his way of telling the baby that while Kanda was gone, he would take care of him. Although it wasn't the same.

Allen felt Timcanpy land on his stomach, almost as if he were trying to feel the baby's kicks too. He smiled. Allen knew his golem didn't miss Kanda one bit, after all, they both seemed to dislike each other extremely. But perhaps Allen could do something to make Tim feel more at ease with the relationship he and Kanda shared.

He closed his eyes again, determined to sleep.

"_Moyashi_."

Allen started. He could almost feel the simultaneous jump from inside his stomach. He sat up. That had been Kanda's voice. It had finally happened; Allen had finally gone crazy because of that stupid imbecile.

"Kanda? Where…?"

"_Che_. _Under the bed_, _idiot_."

Allen blinked, doubtful. But in the end he obeyed, lifting the pillow to find a small transmitter underneath it, one very similar to the earring Bak had given him. He grabbed it with trembling fingers, not sure what would happen when he put it on.

"Kanda?" he asked again, softly.

"_Who else_, _stupid Moyashi_?"

"My name is Allen, Bakanda!"

Allen laughed, thankful that Kanda couldn't see him—because he felt tears form in the corner of his eyes. He hated crying, of course. He hated getting so sentimental over hearing an idiot's voice.

"_Whatever_. _Hey, you, shitty inspector_. _I know you're there_, _get the fuck out of my room_. _My time with the little imbecile starts now_."

The Briton glanced at Link, who'd drawn a very undignified look on his face. Although he looked more horrified than anything. The inspector probably couldn't believe that even when he wasn't here, Kanda still behaved like a complete barbarian. Regardless, he left, though Allen saw that he simply stationed himself outside the room, next to the door. Well, it was obvious that he wouldn't leave his post; watching Allen was part of his job after all.

Allen sighed, although he gasped when he heard Kanda's voice.

"_Is he gone_? _He better be_."

"Yes, but you didn't have to be so rude with Link-san. It's not his fault that…"

"_Che_. _I know_, _runt_."

"Hey! Don't call me that, idiot!"

Allen pursued his lips. Was that all? Were they going to start fighting like always? He leaned against the wall, trying to ease the pain on his back. Timcanpy made himself comfy on Allen's head, interested in hearing what Kanda had to say. That is, if he had anything to say.

"H—how are you? How's the mission."

"_Who cares about that_."

Allen frowned.

"How did you know I would be in your room, today of all days?"

"_I didn't_."

Allen bit his lower lip. Had Kanda been waiting for Allen to come to his room, waiting for some sort of signal so he could talk to him? That was wrong, right? Kanda was supposed to be focusing on the mission, not on Allen. Stupid Bakanda.

"Kanda, you…"

"_Are you taking care of yourself, Moyashi_? _Because if something happens to you I'll kill you, understand_? _You have to take care of my daughter too or you'll regret it_, _little idiot_."

Well, that was the nicest thing Kanda had ever said to him. Allen smiled, his cheeks flushing. It was nice, talking to Kanda like this was nice. And he laughed, because it was stupid to feel happy over something as ridiculous as this.

"_Oi_, _Moyashi_. _Stop laughing like an idiot_."

"Kanda," began Allen, laughing again because he couldn't stop.

"_What do you want_?"

"Will you talk to me until I fall asleep? Please?"

There was a long silence, where the only sound that was heard was a faraway voice that sounded uncannily like Lavi's. But Allen said nothing, waiting for the older exorcist's answer.

"_You_'_ve gotten even more girly since I left, Moyashi_. _This pregnancy is really bringing out the real 'you_'."

"That's not true, you idiot!" snapped Allen, angry because Kanda knew just how to push his buttons. Damn it. Allen scoffed.

"_Che_. _I_'_ll do it if it_'_s what you want, but go to sleep already_. _Because I_'_m sure you haven_'_t been sleeping properly like I told you_, _or am I wrong_?"

Allen swallowed thickly; he'd asked for that. It had been stupid on his part not to expect Kanda to notice right away, although Allen himself hadn't noticed his lack of sleep showed itself through his tired voice.

"_You're an idiot_."

"Shut up, Bakanda," muttered Allen, a tiny bit abashed.

"_Just go to sleep and be quiet_."

The pale-haired boy obeyed, laying down on the bed, turning around at the same time Tim monopolized the pillow next to his head. Allen closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the older exorcist's voice.

Kanda was complying with him, even if Allen didn't know what the hell the Japanese exorcist was saying and was sure most of it compiled of a lot of profanity and cusses. But he didn't care. He simply listened to the tone of Kanda's voice, how the older teen muttered things Allen would never hear.

Because before long, he was fast asleep, smiling despite himself.

It had been a long time since he'd slept so well.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

She didn't know if she should be mad or sad. She wasn't even sure why she was acting this way. Although, she was a selfish person, so that was probably why, right? Lenalee nervously ran her fingers through her short hair. She hoped no one would notice her odd behavior.

Komui had called. Reever had let her talk to him for quick second before taking back the phone, something which made Lenalee feel uneasy. Her brother said he still couldn't return from the China branch, that it would take a lot longer than he previously thought, but he'd promised her presents and sweets; as if Lenalee were a little girl who could be bought with cheap gifts. She'd told him not to worry, that it was okay, that she had Allen and all the others from the science department with her to make her feel safe. She'd smiled despite that she'd shed a few tears. She felt like an idiot; Komui would return, sooner or later they would be together again. And when he did, Lenalee wouldn't be able to have a moment's peace because Komui would refuse to be separated from her side again.

Lenalee laughed softly, in a better mood as she walked to the cafeteria to fetch the science department's coffee.

She waved to Jeryy, taking the cups of bitter black liquid after setting them on a tray. Before she could leave, her violet eyes fell on a distinctive snowy head. Allen was eating as much as always, practically stuffing his mouth without chewing. That made Lenalee feel a bit better. Allen was becoming more like himself, which meant that it had been a good idea for him to sleep in Kanda's room (with Link sleeping at the foot of the bed, not once leaving the poor exorcist's side). More than a week had gone by since Kanda and Lavi had left, and she missed them as well, but it was the young Briton who seemed to be taking Kanda's absence the hardest. Although she also noticed that, for some reason, the young boy wasn't wearing Kanda's sweater today. Strange. He'd been stuck to the garment like glue since Kanda gave it to him.

Lenalee made her way to Allen's table, her mood no longer as blue.

"Allen-kun."

Allen greeted her back, with a mouth full of food, though Lenalee heard her name somewhere in the incomprehensible grunts. He finished swallowing his food, apologizing for his rudeness, although Lenalee saw no problem with it. How was it possible that this boy could be so mature, yet so childish at the same time? Lenalee had no idea, but she was fascinated nonetheless.

"You've been sleeping better, haven't you?" she asked him, smiling still.

"Yes. Thank you, Lenalee," muttered Allen, shyly meeting her gaze.

The Chinese girl was touched to know that Allen was like her, that he too had someone who was precious to him. She wondered if Allen missed Kanda like she missed her brother, after all, they were both bonded, even if not fraternally like she was to her brother. Allen had a baby inside of him that was as much his as it was Kanda's. In a matter of speaking, they were a family now. She was going to say it, tell Allen he now had a real family with Kanda and; even though Kanda wasn't the easiest person to get along with, she knew the Japanese exorcist cared for Allen in his own special way.

But she couldn't, the words died in her throat when she saw Allen's face.

More specifically, when she saw Allen's left eye.

Lenalee chocked back her scream.

"_Akuma_."

"H—here? How?"

Lenalee couldn't believe it. How was that possible? They were in the Order! The Order was a safe place! The Gatekeeper would never let an akuma get inside the Order. Allen's eye had to be wrong, right? She broke out of her fear when she saw Allen had left, guided by his cursed eye.

"Allen-kun!"

He stopped. Allen's eye had never been wrong in the past. So was it true? Was it really happening?

"Lenalee!"

She turned around. It was Johnny and Tup, guided by Reever. Lenalee didn't want to hear what they had to said, because she knew. She knew what they would say.

Lenalee barely heard the alarms ringing, frozen as the Australian scientist organized the Finders in the cafeteria, preparing them for battle like a general on the theatre of war. This wasn't happening. The Order had no exorcist to protect it, only Hevlaska, her (who didn't have her Innocence), and, and Allen.

Lenalee paled.

"Quick, Lenalee! We have to keep you and Allen safe!" Johnny said, before asking in a much louder voice, "Where's Allen?"

Lenalee ran as fast as her legs could take her. Allen was no idiot, or was he? She'd been careless, wasn't she supposed to be taking care of the boy? Allen was her responsibility, she'd promised Kanda she would keep him safe. Lenalee could hear the scientists calling her name while she ran, but she never slowed down.

Luckily, she found him.

The blond inspector was holding him back, the young exorcist fighting to get free despite that Timcanpy was also trying to stop him.

"Let me go! I have to go to them!"

Them? Allen was referring to the akuma. Lenalee had almost forgotten how much the boy loved the akuma, how he was willing to give up everything for them. She bit her lower lip, not stopping until she reached his side. Lenalee would smack some sense into him, just like she'd done in the past. Hadn't he learned his lesson yet? Had Allen forgotten that he wasn't alone? That he didn't have to fight _alone_?

"Please!" begged Allen, still fighting against Link's hold.

"Allen-kun! What do you think you're doing? Think about your baby!" she snapped, her hands trembling.

Allen turned to look at her. Lenalee fell silent, covering her mouth with her hand when she saw he was crying. He was crying for the akuma? For those lost souls?

"Let me, Lenalee. I have my Innocence, I can fight!"

Lenalee wanted to hit him again, but she contained herself. She'd never seen the boy like this, so anxious and desperate.

"They're only level One and Two. I can take them. They're asking me to help them, to free them. Lenalee, please."

Why was he trying to convince _her_? Johnny and Tup were trying to bring sense back into him and, still, he said nothing. Link's hold stayed strong, not letting the boy escape. Lenalee was silent, her mind trying to keep up. They were under attack; she could hear the chaos around here, the troops moving, even the explosions. But all of her attention was concentrated on this trembling, sobbing boy who was asking again and again to be allowed to fulfill his reason for living. To free damned souls.

"I'll take care of Kanda's baby. I'll take care of him!"

"She's your daughter too!"

He angered her so, so much. The way he spoke, it made her so angry. She disliked the way Allen kept behaving, as if the little innocent creature he was carrying didn't belong to him. She'd noticed before, but she hadn't given it much thought because she'd thought it was normal. But this was different, Allen had to understand. And the boy had fallen quiet, silently crying, looking at her with eyes full of pain.

"I—I can keep my Innocence activated for 15 minutes. If I fight, 10 minutes at most, but that's enough to hold them while you evacuate the tower. I'll be fine, and Kanda's baby will be fine. I promise."

Again, he asked _her_. Saying her name again and again. Why did the responsibility have to fall on her? She didn't want Allen and her baby to get hurt, but she also knew Allen was the only one who could buy them some time. Lenalee looked at her surroundings, not knowing what to decide.

She pushed Link away and hugged Allen tight to her body. She hated how her life changed so quickly, from one moment to another. The only thing she wanted was to stay with her friends, her family. And this life as an exorcist; she hated this life as exorcist.

"Lenalee, please. I'll be very careful, I promise."

Lenalee was crying, she too, unable to stop the tears. But there was no time for that. She pulled away from him fto look him in eye. There was pain in Allen's face, yes, but there was also determination. Determination the likes of which only Allen could show. If Lenalee said no, what would happen?

She muffled a scream at the same time she pulled the other tight against her body when an explosion nearby made the ground tremble. The doors closest to them were now destroyed and a couple of level one akuma could be seen through the broken remains, staring at them with dead eyes. Allen answered them with a light smile, as if he could already see himself freeing their trapped souls.

"You have eight minutes."

"Eh?"

"You have eight minutes, you have to finish them in eight minutes! You have to come back after eight minutes or I will never forgive you."

Allen smiled, a smile that didn't fit their situation. Lenalee pulled back, watching his Innocence activate. Crown Clown looked particularly majestic, covering the boy's swollen stomach. Lenalee swallowed, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

When she opened her eyes, the akuma that had been closest to them had been destroyed. She was awed to see that Allen still retained some of his old agility, and that his strength had remained. The scientists were calling her, but the world had seized to exist, and all that was left were those silver-plated eyes. Allen was happy, alive like never before. He was an exorcist, Allen was an exorcist. And her? What was she? She brought her hands to her chest, biting her bottom lip.

"Please be careful, Allen-kun," she murmured before the boy disappeared to deal with the rest of the akuma.

She gasped when he heard Link call her name:

"I'll go with Walker. I will take care of him, Lenalee Lee."

Lenalee was so close to breaking, but she smiled at him nonetheless. The inspector worried about Allen, too. Lenalee felt Timcanpy paw at her face. It was almost like the little guy was telling her he would take care of Allen as well, like he always did. Lenalee nodded, in certain ways relived.

But the feeling of apparent calm evaporated when the blonde inspector and Timcanpy were stopped by a great black door, shooting up from the floor suddenly and unexpectedly. From out of nowhere.

"W—what is that?"

Lenalee's legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor before Johnny or Tup could reach her. Allen's golem tried to find a way through the wall while Link stared at it, muttering something through gritted teeth that Lenalee didn't quite hear. She saw how Tim suddenly stopped his futile attempts to get past the wall to return to her, hiding between her clothes at the same time something emerged from the thick, black mass.

Lenalee's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello, my lovely doll. Do you want to play again?"

"Road."

What was happening? Lenalee's fingers dug sharply into her scalp, not being able to believe the Noah was here, inside her home, smiling cheerfully at her while she licked a lollipop and played with the Earl's golom. Road leered at her, licking her lips.

"What do you want…?"

"Oh, this time it's not about what I want, Lenalee," said Road, smiling brightly while more and more figures emerged from the other side of the black wall. The Chinese girl crumbled again; those were akuma level Three. "This time, Tyki has some business to do with my Allen."

New tears formed in her purple eyes.

Lenalee had made a mistake. A horrible mistake.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Five minutes were up and he was done finishing the remaining akuma. Allen smiled. The souls had thanked him when he'd freed them, and fresh tears had spilled down his cheeks when he'd heard them. It had been so long ago since he'd last done this, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to be an exorcist.

"You're fine as well, aren't you?" he murmured, caressing his belly. He could return to Lenalee now and thank her for letting him fulfill his reason for living.

But he was so focused on the akuma that he hadn't noticed Link wasn't with him, or that Tim wasn't fluttering by his side like always. At least not until now. Allen looked at his surroundings, confused by the sudden silence. But he stopped thinking once his eye activated again.

He barely turned around in time to block the attack with his sword, being careful not to take any damage. He kept the weapon in place, tilting his face to look at the level three akuma in front of him. Allen could see its soul, corrupted, black, and so far from salvation. This wasn't part of the plan. Allen bit his lower lip.

He could win against this akuma, who smiled mockingly at him while he giggled the details of how Allen would die, the way his body would break once the akuma was done with him. Allen attacked, determined to end this as soon as possible when another level three joined the first, just barely dodging Allen's Innocence.

This was bad, really bad. Allen leaned against the wall, breathing hard, watching the akuma close in on him. He'd been stupid, how was he supposed to get out of this? What would he tell Lenalee? What would he say to…

"Noah-sama said the all of the Order's exorcists were absent, but it seems there's still one worm left," cackled one of th akuma, showing off its sharp teeth as it cornered him.

But Allen was stubborn, and the akuma wasn't fast enough to dodge being pierced through the chest by the young exorcist's sword. The Briton knew his new Innocence was much more powerful, that his previous one would have been useless against a level three. Allen felt hope again. He'd destroyed one, he could finish the other one even though his vision was beginning to blur and he felt weaker by the second. Allen only hoped Lenalee and the others were safe.

Allen dodged the akuma's attack, trying to take it by surprise; but the monster trapped him from behind, forcing him to drop his sword. He drowned a hiss of pain when he felt the akuma's sharp claws dig into one of his shoulders. Another cackle. Allen began to feel dizzy.

"You're the exorcist with white hair, the one called Allen Walker, am I right? Noah-sama said not to hurt you, but if you keep this up, I'll forget myself, kid."

The akuma's tongue licked his cheek with gusto, enjoying Allen's look of pain. He tried to reach for his sword, to finish the akuma, to free its soul even if the akuma refused to be saved.

"You don't give up, do you?"

The akuma squeezed the exorcist's shoulder, making Allen scream out in pain. He was so close to deactivating his Innonce, to fainting. But he was struggling to stay awake, to reach his sword despite that he could barely keep going.

"What will you do now, Allen Walker?"

Allen's bit his lower lip, his voice soft but sure:

"Clown Belt."

He felt the akuma's hold loosen, the white ribbons piercing through the mechanical doll ruthlessly. Allen fell on his knees, his Innocence and eye deactivating seconds after. And he smiled. That had been the last of the akuma nearby, he could return to his friends and let Lenalee scold him for going over the time limit. He'd have to ask for her forgiveness; he might have to beg, but he'd do it. He was dying of hunger, and he knew the baby was hungry too because of the way he was kicking.

The peaceful train of thoughts stopped when Allen heard footsteps. It wasn't an akuma. Allen barely had enough strength left in him to turn around to see a tall man with long ,wavy hair walking towards him.

Silver eyes widened in surprise.

"Tyki Mikk."

"Oh, how kind of you to remember me, boy." The Noah smiled charmingly. "I, too, haven't forgotten you."

Allen screamed when Tyki grabbed him by the neck, slamming him against the ground. The Noah was standing too close to him, examining him with those golden eyes. But what made Allen freeze was the hand the man ran down his body, stopping at the place Allen least wanted the Noah to touch. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side when he baby responded to the touch with a little kick of his own, innocent, not knowing he was answering the enemy.

"Adorable, simply adorable. Lulu was right after all, but she never mentioned how lovely this felt."

"D—don't hurt him on I swear I'll…"

The amiable smile on Tyki's handsome face didn't disappear, not even when he squeezed Allen's neck tighter.

"I don't think you're in any position to threaten me, boy. Road beat me, you know? I bet you wouldn't be stupid enough to endanger yourself like this, but I see I was wrong. Oh well, she knows more about you than I do, after all, you're the one she likes."

He was right. The Noah was right. Allen had been stupid to do this; but his damn hero complex, the one Kanda always complained about, had made it impossible for him to think with reason. The love he felt for the akuma had blinded him. Allen tried with all his might not to shed any tears, not to show any weakness in front of Tyki, but his trembling could no stop.

"_Allen-kun_? _Where are you_? _Answer me_!"

Allen's eyes widened at the sound of Reever's voice. He'd forgotten he was still wearing the transmitter on his ear. He looked up at the Noah, surprised to see the wide, amused smile drawn on his face. Before Allen knew what was happening, the earring had been ripped away from him, and destroyed to pieces before his very eyes.

"I don't think we'll be needing this, boy. We won't be needing it at all."

Allen closed his eyes, cursing himself, cursing his blatant stupidity.

Cursing, because he'd forgotten something much more important.

He'd forgotten the promise he'd made to Kanda.

Allen drowned a furious scream. Furious at the situation. Furious at himself.

Furious because, once again, he'd broken a promise.

**To be continued—**

**(1): **The Santa Compaña ("Holy Company") is probably one of the most deep-rooted mythical beliefs in rural Galicia, and also in Asturias, where it is called Güestia. The band of ghosts visit the house of people who are about to die. For more information, or if you're curious, you can google it.

**T/A**: Again, my deepest apologies. If you were to see me right now, I would be groveling. And flinching at the horrible grammar/translation errors in the past 14 chapters. Ouch. Just, _ouch_. Those need to be fixed before I die of embarrassment. Please expect a new chapter and many, many editing of past chapters by the end of the week.


	16. Saving, Condemning

******Original Author**: _Kini-Ainotsuki_

_This is a translation in progress; the original story is in Spanish. Permission has been granted by the original author to pursue this translation._**_  
_**

******Fandom**: DGM**  
****Pairing**: Kanda/Allen**  
****Genre**: Angst/Romance**  
****Rating**: Over all fic is M; chapter 16 is rated Extreme M for, _ehem_, references to future horrors. **  
****Warnings for this chapter**: Mpreg, language, psychological torture, and trauma. And Tyki-pon.**  
****Summary**: The Black Order's trust in Allen is quickly diminishing, and he's willing to do anything to not be branded a traitor. Even if anything means allowing them to use his body to create new exorcists.

**Disclaimer**: The same old same old.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for sticking with me; I appreciate it greatly, I truly do. In return, I am planning on doing a kiriban for this fic. More details on next week's update :D

* * *

**Apostle of God

* * *

**

_**XVI**_ - _Saving, Condemning _

—

Mugen dripped with blood. Akuma blood. Kanda flicked his blade to rid the weapon of the thick red liquid before continuing with his attack. His opponent, though being a level three Akuma, suffered a quick defeat. Blood smeared his face, and his body throbbed slightly from the damage he'd suffered beforehand. He ignored it and pressed on; after all, no matter how dire, the wound would be healed in seconds. He frowned, oblivious to the sadistic methods with which he'd destroyed his opponents. Sadistic even for him.

But he was furious. Those fucking bastards, those monsters. He'd had to leave the Order, travel with the stupid rabbit, all because of them. He'd had to leave the Moyashi behind—who would probably chastise him if he knew of the unnecessary carnage Kanda was leaving behind. The boy loved those cursed souls, loved saving them. Kanda gritted his teeth, ignoring the screams of the next Akuma his Innocence made quick work of. Stupid Akuma, it shouldn't have have tried to trick him in the first place. No disguise, even that of a human child, would work on him.

Because Kanda would never doubt. He didn't have Allen Walker's kindness. He was heartless and cruel and he wasn't above proving it. Especially to the next fool he came across.

He stopped at the sound of the Akumas' cackles. Where the hell had they come from? Kanda clicked his tongue, falling into an offensive stance easily. More blood soaked his uniform, something which he ignored completely. Anyone else would have begun to crack under the strain of battle, or worse, die, but not him. Least of all now. He never would have imagined that, one day, he would be living for someone else, someone else beside the person he dauntlessly looked for. For two others.

Slowly approaching the last of the Akuma, he stared at it coolly. The Akuma laughed mockingly. Kanda curled his fingers tightly around his Innocence, undaunted.

"Stupid, naïve exorcist. You worship a God who does nothing as you suffer."

It was Kanda's turn to smile, his lips curling mockingly into an expression of dark amusement. He wasn't exactly God's favorite, dutiful Catholic at the moment. And he couldn't care less. He didn't fight for his beliefs, what he fought for was much more complicated than some silly bearded man up in the sky.

The Moyashi would have offered the Akuma a short prayer. A prayer to allow the condemned soul to rest in peace, to ease its way into the afterlife to rejoin its precious dead. Having never been one for much ceremony, Kanda spat a mouthful of blood at the side before he launched himself at the demon. Afterward, he wiped Mugen before returning it to its sheath, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, as if to meditate. Although he immediately unsheathed his katana again when he sensed someone behind him, his battle-rage boiling again.

"It's me, Yu-chan! _Please don't kill me_!" screamed Lavi, an expression of exaggerated horror on his face.

"You know better than to sneak up behind me without expecting some consequences, rabbit. And stop calling me that if you don't want to end up dead."

"Ho, you made a real mess here," said the redhead, examining his surroundings. The death threat bounced off of him completely.

The Japanese exorcist simply looked at him with indifference, returning his blade to its sheath. He clicked his tongue in disdain and tried to ignore the rabbit's incessantly loud babbling, a hard task in itself. He took the other exorcist's appearance as confirmation that he had finished his own fight and had, in the process, successfully attained the Innocence guilty of terrorizing the villagers with its many ghostly apparitions.

"You're not going to believe it, Yu-chan. All those ghosts were the Akuma, it wasn't the influence of the Innocence after all!"

Kanda arched a solitary eyebrow.

"There's no Innocence? What the fuck were we sent here for then?"

"A trap?"

A trap? A trap for what? Kanda clenched his hands in anger, whipping around, giving the taller youth his back.

"Let's go already. We need to report our return to that idiot Reever. I'll teach him to send us on a mission without proper investigation again, the imbecile."

"Don't be so mean, Yu. We're barely three hours away from the Main Headquarters, you'll be with your Moyashi soon. And then you can do all the perverted things you want to him, no hurry."

Lavi cackled in amusement. Kanda tried to ignore him, but it was obvious Lavi was right about what Kanda wanted: to return to Allen's side immediately.

"That reminds me!" Kanda barely finished turning around before Lavi began rummaging through his pockets. He threw a small, transparent bottle in his direction. Kanda caught it effortlessly. "Here. It's the third one I've given you and you've only been using it for a month and a half. Don't you think you're abusing the Moyashi too much? Remember that he's pregnant, Yu-chan, don't be too rough on him."

Kanda said nothing, knowing that even if he didn't answer, Lavi would keep on talking until they reached the inn they were staying in. Morning had yet to come. Even so, he would take the earliest train to his destination once the sun rose. He didn't plan on spending more unnecessary time away from his rightful place. Despite the icy wind, he took off his coat. Not that he cared, but he preferred not to deal with the scared villagers if they saw his appearance. He had enough with the rabbit making jibes at him over his sex life.

Lavi was the one to call Headquarters when they reached the inn. According to him, he was dying to hear everything that had happened over the past week straight from the source, or in this case, Lenalee. So it was with eager hands that he connected his golem to the inn's telephone, his grin nearly splitting his face in two.

Kanda cared nothing for mindless gossip. He only wanted to know if the stupid Moyashi was safe; if he was sleeping right, if he was following the doctor's diet, if he'd let himself be touched by someone other than Kanda. If he'd kept his promise to look after himself. Kanda sighed, turning to look at the mirror in front of him. He'd been avoiding looking at his reflection at every possible cost, because it wasn't just his face that stared back at him—that mocking smile, those empty eyes. That damn phantom. He needed to speak to the Briton about it, to learn once and for all why they were both able to see the hellish thing; and it didn't matter that he didn't know for sure if the boy was capable of seeing what Kanda did.

This time, there was no smile staring back at him. Kanda tilted his head slightly, subconsciously approaching the mirror. He couldn't interpret the shadow's expressions, not when its empty eyes gave nothing away. He'd never heard it speak either, though he wondered if the Moyashi had. If he'd ever heard the voice of this mysterious cloaked shadow. Kanda blinked, and the expression of curiosity on his face was out of place in him. He turned his back to the mirror at the sound of Lavi's animated voice.

"Hey, Rob! How are you doing? I tried calling you earlier but you guys didn't pick up! How rude!"

Kanda glanced at the cloaked figure again, ignoring Lavi once more.

Something...something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Rob? Calm down! Just tell me what the hell is going on!"

Lavi's voice grew more and more alarmed, but Kanda continued to look at the mirror. For some reason, the thudding of his heart grew alarmingly fast, faster than it had ever beat before. The sound of Lavi dropping the phone drowned out the loud beating of the organ, and the silence that followed was terribly, terribly wrong. Kanda asked nothing, because he could say nothing. The only sounds he could hear were the uneven beats of his heart and his hectic breathing.

"Yu."

He looked away from the mirror at the sound of his name—but he did nothing else. The rabbit looked terrified, the expression of fear on his face completely out of place.

Kanda's eyes widened when he heard the redhead's following words:

"Headquarters is under..."

The feeling of dread clogging his chest gave way to rage before the bookman apprentice finished his sentence. So that was it. This was the trap the Order had been stupid enough to fall for. But the true idiot was him for accepting this mission without a struggle, for having left Allen on his own when he _knew _just how far the _stupid_ boy was willing to go for the sake of others.

"W—wait, Yu!"

Kanda ignored him. He cursed out loud and raced outside the inn's reception, running despite not having a fucking clue on how the hell he would get back to the tower. He clenched his teeth in fury.

Damn it, damn it, _damn it._

"Moyashi."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Allen-kun_!"

"Lenalee!"

She managed to avoid the akuma around her, aided by her fast reflexes and quick feet; but she was snapped out of it by Johnny's voice calling her name. Her legs, no longer burdened by her Innocence, were so much lighter. Ever since since she lost her Innocence she'd felt so much lighter, and it felt like her Dark Boots had once been a heavy set of weights pulling her down to the ground. How ironic. She supposed her Innocence did make her faster, stronger, and better—but now her Innocence seemed so far away from her, so much that everything felt like a bad memory and she no longer knew her reason for being here.

She loved the Order, she loved the people in it: they were her family. But...

_Nii-san_.

She was rooted to the stop, frozen, deaf to the other's pleas for her to move; and she didn't see the level three akuma coming her way. It was Link who saved them, forcing them to move while he stayed behind to bide them some time. But the inspector wasn't an exorcist, he didn't stand a chance against the akuma. Lenalee closed her eyes, doing her best not to cry. Because Allen...Allen...

She hated the Innocence. She hated it. It was the Innocence's fault that Allen had decided to fight alone. It was the Innocence's fault they were under attack. It was the Innocence's fault her home was being destroyed. She drowned out a scream. And if this was the end? No, she had to see Komui again, she had to see her brother and her friends one more time. She had to get rid of her damn insecurity and self-compassion.

The finders and scientists were trying to control the akuma; they were fighting without any Innocence. And she was here, pitying herself while everyone else was fighting to protect her home. Even if she couldn't fight, she could do something to help them. She had to do something.

"We have to evacuate, Johnny," said Lenalee. Johnny looked taken back by her sudden determination. "We need to get everyone out now."

It was what Allen had wanted; to keep everyone safe while he fought. Lenalee had wanted to stop him, to remind him of his delicate condition—but the look on the boy's face had stopped her from doing so. There was something in him that inspired bravery in others, in her. So she ran to the infirmary, helping the nurses and the doctors escape while her home fell to pieces around her. She found it strange that the enemy was focusing their attack on a single section, one so far away from where Hevlaska guarded the Innocence. And she hoped they wouldn't change their plan, because if they did, it would really be over.

"You should come too, Lenalee-chan," begged the Head Nurse, grabbing her shoulders to look her in the eye. Lenalee was startled; she had never seen the woman look so distraught before. She'd taken care of Lenalee since she was little, even when she hurt herself trying to run away from the place she thought of as her home now.

Lenalee swallowed thickly, struggling not to cry again. She couldn't do what was being asked of her. If she couldn't keep the promise she'd made to Kanda then the very least she could do was not let Allen down. Yes, because if she didn't, the boy would be devastated the next time she saw him.

"Thank you for everything." She smiled, wrapping her arms around the older woman fiercely before letting go, ignoring her when she called her name.

Despite her best efforts, her cheeks soon grew damp. But she was smiling, she smiled as she ran to the cafeteria. Even though she no longer had her Innocence, even if she was still weak, she knew she had to keep walking forward.

_Look at me, nii-san_. _Look at me, I'm fighting my best for my family_.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Allen fell on his side when Tyki threw him on the ground, gently and with an unusual delicacy. He made a feeble attempt to stand up, unable to do anything as the Noah locked the door. He was smiling such a frightening smile. Allen swallowed thickly, fighting against the shivers that threatened to rack his whole body. He had to keep calm, if he didn't, he would frighten the baby.

"I don't want to hurt you, boy; and neither do I want to hurt the little creature you're carrying. At least not now." Tyki's smile widened considerably at the unconscious look of fear on the exorcist's face.

Allen tried to back away when Tyki knelt at his side, smiling when they came face-to-face. But he couldn't move, not after he'd spent what little energy he'd had invoking his Innocence. Even when he knew it was wrong. He should have listened to Lenalee, to her warnings and advice; because, after all, she was right. But it was too late to regret how foolish and stubborn he'd been.

He shrank back when the Noah patted his head, carding his hair gently, not unlike the way he'd done in the Ark before delivering a swift, merciless headbutt to Allen's head. Wary, his eyes fluttered open when the Noah pulled away without hurting him.

"Tell me, boy," began Tyki, standing up to draw a cigarette from his clothes, "how did you end up in this mess?"

Allen didn't answer him. He looked down, struggling to find a way out of a trap he'd stupidly fallen into by his own hand. He inhaled a cloud of smoke without meaning to, coughing, making the Noah laugh. Allen cursed himself; he was supposed to be used to the disgusting smell of tobacco after spending so many years with his Master, yet here he was, showing how weak he was to the enemy.

"Oh, right. You're not supposed to smoke in front of a pregnant women, am I correct?"

"I'm not a woman," he muttered, furious at Tyki's words.

"Mhm, you're right. But—" once more, the Noah drew close to his side, "—in you're state, you're much more defenseless than any woman. Or do you truly believe you'll be able to protect the brat you're carrying? You can't even activate your Innocence; you shouldn't have wasted your energy on those akuma."

Anger turned to panic. In another desperate, futile attempt, he dragged himself as far as away from the Noah as possible, no longer caring about his pride. His back met the wall, and then there was no place to run. Tyki laughed, calmly making his way over to him, the smile on his face letting Allen know his antics amused the Noah greatly.

"Poor, poor boy." The Noah took a deep drag of his cigarette, vile gray smoke curling around him. "Do you have any idea just how interested the Earl is? In your condition. Just what did the Order do to turn you in a fertile little lady?" Allen jumped when Tyki's hand punched the wall inches from his face. "Answer me, boy."

"I don't know," murmured Allen, his voice nearly inaudible. But Tyki was dangerously close to his body, and the words didn't go amiss.

"You're not lying to me are you, boy?" Adrenaline shot up his body when he felt Tyki's hand on his stomach. "Because if you are, I'll be very, very angry."

"I don't know!" he snapped, pushing the Noah away; and he stumbled, losing his balance.

Tyki laughed without kindness.

"You still have guts. Too bad you made me remember that night. The night you should have died."

He grabbed Allen by the scruff of his neck, bringing their bodies closer. Allen could feel the Noah's rage, the fury of having been defeated during their last encounter. Would this be the end? And he was fighting for his life, using the last of his strength to try to break free; he could feel his head throb from the lack of oxygen. He had to stay alive no matter what. For the baby, for the promise he'd made to Mana, for...then he felt the tight grip on his neck loosen. Allen took a mouthful of air, leaning against the wall gasping for breath. Wheezing, he glanced at his enemy. Again, that cruel smile.

"Hey, boy, how far along are you?"

What the hell was wrong with him? Tyki was obviously playing with him. It had been only been seconds ago that he'd made an attempt on his life, and now the Noah wanted to discuss his pregnancy? Allen looked at him, confused, trying to understand what was going on. But when Tyki drew closer again, Allen answered before the distance between them could grow any shorter. He didn't want the Noah so close to the baby.

"Five, five months," he answered quietly, physically and mentally exhausted.

"Oh, that would make your baby much too little. He'd never be able to survive outside his mummy's tummy, don't you agree?"

Allen's pupils dilated.

"No."

"Although, I could take something else from you and let you die from internal bleeding. It would be much more painful for you and the brat."

"Please."

"Or do you think the boy should get a chance to meet his mummy? It would be a very emotional meeting."

"D—don't do it."

He continued to plead, his gaze downcast as he listened to his enemy's plans for him and the baby. He caressed his stomach, gently, tenderly. He couldn't let this happen. He'd promised he would be fine, that nothing would happen to him. _Allen had promised him_.

_Kanda_.

This time, he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kanda hit the compartment door with a vengeance; Lavi started, murmuring under his breath about how there was no need for the swordsman to take out his anger on inanimate objects, though he rather it be door than him. He'd almost died once when he forced the Japanese exorcist to forgo going by foot and get on the train instead. It was the fastest way they could reach the Order after all.

"Don't be mad, Yu-chan. The driver said we'd be there promptly."

Kanda grunted noncommittally. He was losing his edge and it was hard for him to maintain his cold front. Or at least, that's how Lavi saw it, taken back by the lack of death threats being hurled his way after calling the samurai by his given name. The redhead had been studying Kanda intently ever since he learned his friend was a homosexual. He couldn't deny it was a bit morbid, but there was also something else: Lavi had never seen Kanda so happy before. Of course, Kanda wasn't the type to scream his love from the top of a mountain, but Lavi noted how much more alive he seemed.

In this mission alone, Kanda had fought with much more energy than usual. A mission that would have taken two weeks to complete was successfully taken care of in nine days. Not even the surprise attack from the akuma had daunted the dark-haired exorcist's renewed vigor—Kanda had fought his best to return to the Moyashi as quickly as possible. Lavi smiled sadly. He knew Yu was trying not to act like a lovesick fool, though Lavi felt that such a thing was useless. It didn't work.

Kanda was a pervert, surely. But Lavi supposed that was his way of showing he cared for Allen, after all, Yu would never openly admit to worrying about him, much less that he cared for Allen's well being. So he showed him all that and more through sex, perhaps not the most correct manner of getting his feelings across if one took Allen's personality into consideration. Surely Allen wanted Yu to treat him gently, to hug him and kiss him without the intention of tumbling into bed at every possible opportunity.

But Allen hadn't left; he remained loyally by his bad-tempered, arrogant swordsman's side. A masochist, that boy had to be a masochist. Why else wold he fall for someone like Yu when he could have anyone else he wanted? Lavi knew many who would willingly face the gallows for a night in the Moyashi's bed, mortal sin or not.

He looked at Kanda from the the corner of his eye. The swordsman looked furious and nervous at the same time; dear God, this man really was in love with the Moyashi. Stupidly, foolishly in love. In all the years Lavi had known him, never once had he seen Kanda act like this: so rashly and without stopping to think about the consequences his actions might entail. He was acting like a lovesick teenager with his first girlfriend. Despite the situation, Lavi chuckled at that thought.

The Order was under attack. From what Lavi knew, something like this had never happened before. It was as if the Earl had grown tired waiting for them to act, and had decided to wipe off the exorcists once and for all—a message to let the Order know that he could end them whenever it tickled his fancy. Lavi shook his head.

He couldn't even focus on finishing the reports he'd nicked from the old Panda. Though the more he read the more he realized how big of an influence Yu had been on Allen during their mission. The past partners hadn't been close, unlike his friends. Perhaps what Lavi had read up on pregnancies was true; physical contact plus emotional ties were equally important to the baby and to the mother. And Yu was pacing up and down like a maniac, as if the Moyashi had gone into birth (if it could be called that). Lavi couldn't help but imagine how such a scene would go: Yu would be nervous, completely anxious to see his lovely baby, and a tired but satisfied Moyashi would carefully hand him over a pink, crying bundle. And that would be her: the lovely daughter of an antisocial psychopath and an adorable sweet boy with multiple personalities (one of which was quite disturbing, might Lavi add).

Lavi sighed, a smile blooming on his lips. This wasn't good; he wasn't suppose have those thoughts, not when his focus should be recording this historic moment to memory. But Lavi was beginning to get involved, yet again, because he was worried. Over Lenalee, over Allen. Even over Yu. And over the baby, of course.

Crap, Panda would be _furious_. He buried his face in his hands, trying to will himself to stop acting so foolishly and behave according to what he was: a bookman. It was impossible, simply, stupidly impossible. Seeing Yu in such a state—so worried, so frightfully angry—made him ponder about the importance of human relationships. Lavi had never stopped to think of Yu as a person with feelings, which was precisely why he enjoyed the other's company so much. Pushing Yu's buttons was delightfully fun.

"We'll arrive in half an hour," he warned, somewhat tired by the silence. It made the doubt in his head all the more stronger.

He wasn't expecting an answer, so he took Yu's lack of response in stride. Lavi listened to the sounds of the screeching train tracks and of the fingers outside the door. They were worried too, after all, their friends were in the Order as well. Lavi sighed. There was nothing more complicated than this: feelings. They were difficult to register and thus frustrated Lavi to no end. They were problematic, but nothing was more problematic than his own feelings.

Which was why he'd worried so much when he slept with Lenalee for the first time, just after his first mission. God, she'd been a girl of fourteen and yet she'd propositioned him with a maturity beyond her years. She'd been a virgin after all. Lavi had worried because he didn't want to get involved with anyone in such a manner, and Lenalee was a girl with feelings—a romantic at heart. He'd almost had a heart attack when _she _apologized to him for using him to satisfy her curiosity and needs when _he _was supposed to apologize for taking advantage of her naive youth. Lavi wasn't any better than Yu, and that he'd been an idiot of sixteen didn't matter. They'd slept together a few times since then, always careful not be found by Komui lest Lavi ended up dead. Dead in the most painful, most horrible way possible. Komui was a sadist with a sister-complex after all; he would not let the loss of her precious sister's innocence go without punishment.

But the relationship between Yu and Allen was different to what he had with Lenalee. Their relationship made Lavi insanely curious. According to the Church, two men were incapable of feeling something as pure as love toward one another, only sinful lust. It was interesting, worthy of being recorded—especially now that it was happening right underneath his nose. Yu would never tell him any details and the Moyashi would be too nervous to bring up the subject, but Lavi had a gift for observation and if he had fun along the way, it was no skin off his nose.

He was sure his observations would continue. That nothing would happen to the Moyashi and he would be able to talk to Lenalee soon. Maybe even ask her to spend the night with him—while Komui was away of course—and she would dance around the subject first, shy, but in the end she would take him up on his offer. They would discuss the attack on the Order for his sake of doing Panda's work and Lavi would thank her for her help, like always. Allen would welcome his Bakanda with open arms and scold him for being an overprotective idiot. Maybe the hormones would make him tear up, though he would deny it later, and Yu would tease him over it. And then they'd fall into bed together, like usual; Yu was a complete pervert and there was little the Moyashi could do to change him.

Lavi knew he shouldn't project the future so irresponsibly, that it was wrong. But he didn't lose anything by pretending; he wasn't willing to accept that he was in fact worried over his two friends. He was a bookman apprentice after all. His chest shouldn't ache at the sight of Yu wearing an expression he'd never seen on him before. The fury mixed with _something _else wasn't something the redhead could identify.

He scoffed, closing his eyes. He wanted Yu to sit down and stop acting like a maniac so he could think, organize his thoughts, and pull himself together. But he knew Kanda wouldn't relax until they reached the Order, until he saw with his own two eyes that his Moyashi was safe and sound.

Lavi smiled crookedly at the ironies of life.

Yu was, without a doubt, one lucky bastard.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Aww_. Don't cry, boy."

Allen looked up. More tears tumbled and fell. He was crying silently and he could no longer stop to think about his stubborn pride. He swallowed with difficulty, wrapping his arms around his stomach in a futile attempt to protect the baby.

"There is a way you can stop it, you know. Your deaths and the Order's destruction," continued the Portuguese, snuffing out his cigarette against the wall.

Allen blinked.

"Who is the father of the brat? I don't believe you managed such a miracle on your own. There must be a second party responsible."

_It's not what you think_. In the midst of his array of confusing thoughts, Allen knew what Tyki was referring to. And, although he did not fully understand how he'd managed to conceive, he knew the wisest choice was to let the Noah hear what he wanted to know.

"Kanda, Yu Kanda." To his surprise, he heard his voice crack. No, he couldn't let the Noah know just how important Kanda truly was to him. Or Tyki would want to hurt him, too.

"Ah, the Japanese swordsman. No one less but the damn bastard who killed Skinn. Well, well, this will make our playtime even more delightful." A twisted smile bloomed on the Noah's face. "Too bad he won't be here to enjoy our little show."

_Show_?

"You want to save the Order and your brat. Isn't that right, boy? Come on, answer me, young exorcist."

Allen nodded slowly, not meeting the other's gaze. He caressed his stomach again, his hands shaking nervously. No matter what he had to do, he'd do it. If it would save the Order and Kanda's baby, he'd do whatever was necessary.

Tyki smiled before kneeling before him. Allen closed his eyes when he felt the older man tenderly tuck a stray lock of his hair behind his ear.

"Good choice."

Allen's eyes widened when he felt the Noah's lips over his own. That was...was...He tried to pull away, to stop the kiss from progressing any further. Tyki's tongue demanded entrance into his mouth, something which Allen wasn't willing to give him. But he couldn't stop a light moan from slipping past his lips when the Noah pinched his chest through his shirt, brushing against the sensitive skin of his nipples. And he'd taken that chance to slip his tongue inside Allen's mouth; the disgusting taste of tobacco made Allen feel nauseous, and he bit him, the metallic taste of blood washing away Tyki's flavor.

Pulling away from him, Tyki smiled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"So you like it rough, hmm? I suppose that _is_ normal if you sleep with someone like that Japanese exorcist."

"What the hell are you doing? Answer me!"

Tyki laughed; Allen tensed.

"Isn't it obvious? You sure are slow, boy."

Allen shook his head. No, no that. He couldn't possibly be asking him for that.

"It's a sin!"

Tyki guffawed, standing up. He ran a hand through his hair, untying the long, wavy locks. He'd changed so much. He no longer looked like the vagabond Allen had met not too long ago. There wasn't any trace of the man who'd lost his clothes to him in a silly game of poker.

"A sin you say? Those are nothing more than silly rules made up by the Church. But I don't believe you care much for them either, not if you're screwing your dear swordsman."

Of course Allen didn't care. He'd never really paid them any importance; and because he cared much more about what his friends would think if they found out about the details of his relationship with Kanda than the Church.

"Regardless of what you think, it's only fair for you to know the truth. That man is only using you as his private little harlot, and you don't even notice. You're much too naive, boy."

That wasn't true. Allen glared at him, furious. Kanda wouldn't do that, he would never do that to him.

"Why do you think he fucks you, hmm? It can't be because he _loves _you, I'm sure."

Tyki didn't know what he was talking about. He had no right; he didn't know Kanda. He didn't know Kanda was capable of hugging and kissing him with a gentleness that was so out of place in the Japanese exorcist. Out of place—but not unwelcome. Tyki didn't know how Kanda had slept with him before he left on his mission, that he'd given him a transmitter so they could keep in touch. Kanda wasn't anything like the way Tyki was describing him. He wasn't.

"He doesn't even care about the lovely little creature you're carrying inside you."

"That isn't true!"

It wasn't true. Kanda was extremely fond of the baby; after all, the baby was the only reason he'd pursued a relationship with Allen in the first place. Besides, Kanda would love the baby enough for the both of them. Kanda would care for the baby enough for the both of them.

Allen gritted his teeth, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Oh, poor boy. You haven't realized it yet, have you? Nobody can possibly love you, only we can."

Allen glared at him again, breathing harshly. What the hell? The Noah didn't love him. They wanted to kill him. To murder him before their very eyes.

"But I didn't come here for that," said Tyki, undoing his tie, his deft fingers casually unbuttoning his shirt. Allen's eyes widened. "I'm here for my own private revenge."

Allen gasped when Tyki yanked him forward by his hair, landing painfully on his hands in order to shield his stomach. Face down on the floor, he felt himself blush when he felt the Noah's leering eyes on him. This wasn't supposed to happen; Kanda was the only who was supposed to touch him.

"Do you remember, boy?" Allen shivered when he heard the Noah's whisper in his ear. The warmth of his body against Allen's back was nerve-shattering. "I suppose _you _would remember my friends, the vagabonds with 'sticky fingers'. We were inseparable, you know, drifting aimlessly in search of jobs to feed us. Do you remember them?"

Allen nodded slowly, confused; he didn't know why Tyki was bringing up something like that _now_. But he remembered. Of course he remembered; he'd met them that first time, too, the first time he'd met the Noah in the train. They'd tried to trick Krory at cards.

"Good. Because it's your fault I can no longer see them."

Allen drowned out a scream when the Noah began to touch his chest again. It hurt; Allen had even asked Kanda no to touch him there anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut, fruitlessly trying to push Tyki away from him, to stop him from pinching his chest, his nipples, _him_.

"All thanks to your cursed exorcism. Because of your _help _I have to bear the Earl's endless parties. Do you have any idea how horrible everything all is? All those empty people surrounded by money, drowning in it, while my friends _suffer_. But you know that feeling, after all, you have friends, too."

Allen took long, shuddering breath when Tyki let him go. He let his body go limp, lying on his side, breathing heavily. He didn't understand why Tyki was telling him this, he didn't know what it had do with exorcising Tyki's Noah side. Allen hadn't hurt him after all, his sword didn't hurt humans. But that time, the Noah in Tyki had...

It took all of his willpower not to scream when Tyki pushed him flat on his back, leering at him with luminous golden eyes. Allen felt himself tremble when one of the Noah's hands caressed his body, pausing on his stomach. It made him nervous to have Tyki so close, made him remember the power the Noah had. Allen didn't want his hands near Kanda's baby, he didn't want Tyki so close to him.

"Please..."

"Please what, boy?" Allen gasped when Tyki's hand slid inside his shirt. "Do you want me to keep touching you? I understand why the swordsman made you his kept whore; you look lovely when you beg."

Allen bit his lip.

"Don't hurt him. Don't..."

Tyki's smile widened. Allen chocked, squeezing his eyes shut, clenching his hands into tight fists when he felt the Portuguese's hot breath fan his naked chest. He couldn't stop the shrill sound that slipped from his mouth when a thick, wet muscle left a burning trail on his skin; it was painful, disgusting, and he didn't like it. It wasn't Kanda. He struggled underneath the Noah's body, shoving him, pushing him away—he let out a pained sob when Tyki reciprocated by using his teeth.

"S—stop!"

"What's wrong, boy? Are my touches so terrible?" Through the pale fringe that fell over his half-lidded eyes, Allen saw him grin. But he'd stopped touching him, and Allen was grateful not to feel that mouth on him anymore. "Well, Road did tell me to be gentle with you and to be mindful of your condition. Pregnant women are very sensible after all, especially _here_."

Allen screamed again when Tyki's hands lavished his chest with attention, thumb and forefinger pinching his nipples. It was embarrassing. It was humiliating. And his body flushed the same color as his cheeks, making Tyki chuckle in amusement, not once pausing in his ministrations.

It was made worse when one of the Noah's hands slid down his body, touching Allen's body sweetly and making him shiver. He wondered if the Noah was doing it on purpose, picking Allen's weak points, his most sensitive spots—all in an effort to make Allen react to his touch. He arched his back when he felt Tyki's tongue against his neck, kissing him gently, making it seem like he genuinely wanted Allen to enjoy himself. Allen shook his head; he didn't want that. He only wanted Kanda. Only Kanda.

A traitorous moan slid past his lips when Tyki bit him, gently, sucking lightly on his neck with care. Tears swelled up in his eyes again, filling to the brim before sliding down his scarlet cheeks. That would leave marks; Kanda would be so angry. But Allen couldn't do anything. He could barely move, and he did nothing as Tyki continued to leave those red marks on his skin, again and again.

"Such pale skin, much too pale, boy."

Tyki's touches were so careful, so gentle—so _wrong_. Allen squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on something else, anything else, to pretend none of this was happening. After all, it was his fault. Kanda would never forgive him, never. And he was sobbing, trying with all his might not to let any of those embarrassing sounds slip out again. It was difficult, but he could at very least do that. Allen felt ill, nauseous even; he'd almost forgotten the full effect of his morning sickness, yet that was exactly what he was feeling now: the need to empty his stomach. But he felt the baby move inside him, and that gave him a sliver of hope; as long as Kanda's baby was safe, Allen could keep moving forward. Allen would do it for Kanda's baby.

He kept his mouth tightly shut when Tyki kissed again. Allen wouldn't let him do that again, he wouldn't let the Noah invade his body. His body didn't belong to this person, it didn't belong to Tyki.

"You've very stubborn," murmured Tyki, kissing Allen's mouth chastely again. "But that's alright, it makes this all the more fun."

Allen sighed in relief when the Noah pulled away from him; he moved further back, trying to stand up. Once his heart registered the retreat of his enemy, it began to beat at a much normal pace, and Allen relaxed despite that danger still lurked near. He tried to will his blush to disappear, but the pool of humiliation in his gut was persistent. Allen covered his chest immediately, feeling entirely too exposed.

"It's too bad, you know? I can't make you mine. Road will hit me if she finds out. Apparently, only she's allowed to do that."

Allen didn't whether to feel comforted by those words or not; but he felt his cheeks flush at the Noah's words. He didn't know why nor did he care.

Tyki patted his head again, carding through Allen's chrome hair, his hand drifting down his cheek to cup the boy's face—forcing Allen to look up at him.

"But," Tyki licked his lips with obvious delight, "you'll have to give me a good suck to compensate for that."

Allen's felt his face burn at the vulgarity of the Noah's words, and he looked down, away from the man's licentious stare.

"Humiliating, isn't it? Exactly. Have you ever sucked your swordsman off?"

Tyki didn't let him go, holding his face tightly in place. Allen nodded slowly, grudgingly, though a few tears slid down his cheeks. Only a couple of times, if that. And Allen hadn't enjoyed any of them; because he didn't like doing that. But it was Kanda, after all. It was Kanda.

"More proof. There is nothing more humiliating than asking someone to do that for you, or were you not aware? Husbands never expect that from their wives; they look for that in the streets. From the harlots."

Allen closed his eyes, embarrassed. Was that true? And if it was? No. But the thought of having to do that another person other than Kanda made him sick. Using his mouth to please his enemy, one he'd stupidly thrown himself at—it was _disgusting_. So he deserved it, he deserved this humiliation. It was all his fault.

The sound of a zipper being undone forced him to open eyes; and Allen immediately looked down, away from his enemy. He leaned against the wall, exhausted, gritting his teeth, and he felt his tears fall down thickly.

"Come closer, boy. Put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use."

He tried to stop his tears, to get rid of his annoying sobs, though he knew it was futile. His tears just wouldn't stop. And his tears would not move the Noah, would not make him feel any sort of compassion—they only made Allen look more pathetic than he already was. But it was for the Order. For Kanda's baby.

He only hoped Kanda would forgive him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Is that all you can do, my dear doll? You're not much fun without your Innocence."

Lenalee glared at the Noah with rage. Road returned the gesture with gusto, smiling widely, carelessly twirling her umbrella. Lenalee had managed to evacuate almost all sections of the Order, but she was still here, fighting against the akuma with the help of a few finders who'd decided to stay behind. She had to keep fighting no matter what.

She also had to find Allen. That stupid, stubborn boy; he was using his Innocence despite being warned, time after time again, that it was dangerous for his condition. Why did he have to be so difficult? To Lenalee, no matter how much she struggled to understand, it was strange no matter how she looked at it. The love Allen felt for the akuma, the love that made him risk his life again and again—he didn't stop to think about his own safety. Not even his little girl's.

_Please, God, don't let anything happen to Allen and his baby_.

An explosion behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. Her heart constricted in her chest when she saw her home in ruins, falling to pieces at her feet. The akuma cackled gleefully, enjoying their pain and desperation; and not for the first time, Lenalee wondered just what exactly Allen's cursed eye could possibly show him to make him love these monsters.

She didn't know if what she felt was because she was no longer an exorcist. Of what use could she possible be without her boots? Lenalee stopped. She was supposed to forget about those things and keep moving forward; she had already decided on that after all. Unlike her friends, the decision to become an exorcist had not been hers. Although, she knew; Lenalee knew her friends, no matter their choice, were condemned to be God's soldiers for as long as they lived.

How could they possibly love the Innocence? It was something she couldn't comprehend. The Innocence made it impossible to live normal lives, forcing them to chose a life of war.

She remembered her brother. Komui had joined the Black Order to be close to her. He had given her a reason to call this place _home_, even though she loathed it so much. Komui had sacrificed everything for her, to keep her safe. That was it, wasn't it? Komui had sacrificed everything to protect the ones he loved.

She swallowed. She knew what she had to do. No matter how much she hated the Innocence, she had to return to it. She had to make it synchronize with her, to protect her friends. She was their only hope; until the other exorcists returned, she was the Order's last stand. Lenalee only hoped they'd managed to contact them in time.

She was afraid, but she squared her shoulders and grit her teeth; she was going to go see Hevlaska. She hoped the Innocence would be able to forgive her, to work with her again despite everything. It took effort on her part, but she made her way amid the battle and the crumbling buildings. If she could make the Innocence return to her, she could stop this. She would make the akuma regret ever daring to attack her home.

Johnny was calling her name, urging her to safety, to come back. That they couldn't loser her too, not after losing Allen. His words only made her resolve stronger. She could die, the Innocence could reject her and she become a Fallen. That was the most probable outcome, wasn't it? Lenalee felt her lips curve up sadly. She hoped with all her heart that she would at least be left with enough reasoning to attack her real enemies.

She knew the way to Hevlaska. She'd been taken there on numerous occasions before, whether to check on her Innocence or her brother; after all, Komui loved to talk with Hevlaska. Lenalee would bring him coffee and greet him with a smile, always. Once, a long time ago, she'd been afraid of Hevlaska—but then she realized that she, like Lenalee, was also being used. So Lenalee made sure to smile at her from then on, letting her know that those days were behind them.

Even though deep inside she knew it wasn't all true.

"Reever-san!"

Lenalee looked at the scientist, who looked back at her with confusion, as if lost for words. He was holding back an akuma with a talisman, but it wouldn't hold for long. Lenalee looked at him with determination, trying to let him know that she wouldn't give up even if she had to push herself to her limit.

"Lenalee." He looked grim, grudgingly accepting her decision—but in the end he nodded. "I'll cover you."

She smiled in return; she whispered her thanks and ran, dodging past the broken remains of her home as fast as her legs could take her. Johnny and Tup called her name after her, but she tried to ignore them despite that she could feel her eyesight go blurry with tears. Her family, her beloved family.

She dodged the akuma skillfully, glad she'd taken the time to train these past couple of months. It had been a relief to practice without her boots, to feel so free. Regardless, she couldn't drown her scream of pain when one of the demons caught her, hugging her tight to its body.

"I've got her! I've caught the exorcist!"

Lenalee bore her teeth against the pain, determined not to cry out again. She raised her leg as high as it could go, until it was near level with her head—and the she brought it down on the akuma with all her strength. The akuma looked quite surprised, releasing her. Lenalee landed on her feet, grateful for her quick reflexes; even though it hurt. She wondered how Kanda managed to fight his enemies using his body, because from what she knew, it was his weapon just as much as Mugen was. After this, she would ask him. She would ask him to train her more, to teach her how fight just as strongly as he did. Once this over.

She didn't see the akuma coming her way, humiliated after the stunt she'd pulled, seeking revenge. It was Reever who came to her rescue, locking the akuma inside a talisman barrier. Lenalee felt her heart swell, and she smiled back at him, grateful, more than Reever would ever know.

"You have to come back in one piece or else Komui will kill us all!"

Lenalee laughed; it was her brother after all. Komui would scold her, crying hysterically over how she'd endangered herself. And Lenalee would welcome him back, hug him, tell him she cared. Yes, it was what she would do.

She refused to limp despite the horrible pain in her left ankle. She had to go; Hevlaska was in the lowest levels of the tower. She considered using one of the elevators the science department had made, but decided it against it; instead, she ran. There was no doubt in her mind that once this was over she would be exhausted. However, running helped her forgot how to think, and she couldn't afford to think right now, not if she wanted to doubt herself and the decisions she'd decided to follow. Not when, mere moments ago, she'd hated the Innocence with all her heart. Lenalee couldn't afford to doubt herself.

After what seemed like hours, she finally arrived with Hevlaska. The older exorcist looked at her with disbelief, as if she couldn't believe Lenalee was really there. Lenalee smiled at her.

"Lenalee."

"Hevlaska, please."

"Your Innocence isn't ready."

Lenalee continued to smile, and it was such a stupid smile; a smile that believed she could fix anything as long she wished hard enough. She thought of her brother, on how much he'd sacrificed. It was her turn to pay the price this time.

_Komui-nii-san_.

"Please, you have to try. I'll be fine."

Hevlaska refused, worried, much too worried. Lenalee didn't know why her Innocence wasn't ready, but she believed it was because she herself wasn't ready. Hevlaska knew, which was why she couldn't do what Lenalee asked of her. She smiled again. Everyone worried about her. It made her feel so loved, such a wonderful, warm feeling. Which was why she had to answer that love with her sacrifice, in the hope that she could save them. Slowly, she slid her feet out of her sandals, leaving them behind so she could walk forward. She went calmly, her face not showing a smidgen of the worries eating her from the inside out.

Hevlaska hesiated; Lenalee was, in a certain way, grateful for that. A new smile bloomed on her lips when she felt familiar, soft, gentle tentacles surround her body, bringing her closer to the older exorcist.

"Thank you."

Lenalee closed her eyes again. Her brother, her friends, her family. She was willing to give up everything for them. Even her life. She knew her Innocence was right before her, raw, cube-like, and with no accommodator. She took a deep breath, waiting for the first contact, for the Innocence to accept her again. To welcome her back to her life as an exorcist.

But, that moment never came. Lenalee gasped, her eyes snapping open when she felt her surroundings tremble violently.

"Hevlaska!"

The older exorcist had been attacked from above by two akuma, and Lenalee felt herself fall, her head meeting the ground with a sickening sound. Her head exploded in unbearable pain. She took a shuddering breath, forcing her eyes to focus—and then she saw them, the akuma who had attacked the exorcist in charge of guarding the Innocence. Lenalee's vision blurred, and though she was seconds away from losing consciousness, she heard Road Kamelot's voice.

"Did you really think I'd let you have your way, Lenalee? Don't underestimate me."

The enemy had found Hevlaska because of her, because she'd led them here. It was her fault Hevlaska was in danger. Lenalee swallowed with difficulty; her eyes were blurred heavily, but she could see her Innocence. It was there, right in front of her, shining that brilliant, powerful green light. She stretched her hand, scrambling, anxious. She was so close, so close.

Again, her head exploded with pain. She gasped, her head swimming, her eyes somehow focusing on the cause of her pain. Road smiled down cruelly at her, crushing Lenalee's head under her foot. She was smiling, smiling at Lenalee's inability to protect her precious family.

"My lovely Lenalee, why can't you just give up? It'll be better for you in the long run. You shouldn't intervene, not when Tyki is already so mad," said the Noah, casually licking her lollipop. "Why don't you try on one of my new dress—or would you rather Allen model it for me instead?"

"No...Allen-kun."

Lenalee squeezed her eyes shut, reaching for her Innocence. It was calling her.

"It's too bad your hair is still so short. I would have loved to curled it."

"In—Innocence...please..."

Road laughed again, pressing down harder on the head of her victim. Lenalee was swimming in a deep sea pf pain; but she focused her entire self on the Innocence, on the glowing, brilliant light it exuded. She closed her eyes, praying for a miracle.

_Help me, nii-san_.

Suddenly, she heard a shot being fired, and the pressure on her skull was gone.

"Reever-san..."

The Australian scientist was panting harshly, pointing the smoking gun straight at the Noah. His hand was completely steady. No longer smiling, Raod stood daintily on her feet, unruffled by the bullet buried in her chest.

"Idiot."

Soon she was surrounded by more scientists, more and more talisman barriers forming a prison around her and the akuma. It was the usual method the finders and scientists used to contain the akuma while they waited for the exorcists to arrive. While she arrived. Crawling, Lenalee dragged herself to her Innocence, reaching for it, wanting it—it was warm, warm as she took it in her hands before Road's eerie golden gaze.

"Don't do anything stupid, Lenalee."

"Lenalee!"

She smiled at Reever, acknowledging his worry—but she knew she wouldn't do anything to heed his warnings. The Innocence turned to liquid upon contact with her body. It was asking her to give something in return, to make one last sacrifice.

"Tell nii-san I'm sorry."

Tipping her head back, Lenalee swallowed the dark liquid and allowed it to take possession of her body.

—**To be Continued**

—

**End Notes: **New chapter up at last!

It makes me happy to know this fic is in** over 600 **peoples' alert and favorites list; _so please drop me a message to let me know what you think_! It makes me work faster and do my best to know that people enjoy my hard work! I'm sure the original author loves reading all the lovely things you say about her story, too ;D Constructive criticism would be _greatly _appreciated, as I am no professional translator and there are bound to be a few shaky sentences/spelling mistakes/grammar errors here and there seeing as I have no beta to proofread my work :D

This will be my last update of the year; my goal is to update the rest of my stories sometime in January—please wish me luck and have a Happy New Year! I wish you all the best! Thanks so much for sticking with me despite how crappy I've been—I promise to do my best come 2011~!


End file.
